


Beginning Anew

by Gracious War (Guerra__Assassin)



Series: Beginning Anew [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 132,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerra__Assassin/pseuds/Gracious%20War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving behind a Superhero life is about the easiest thing to do. Being called back in, no matter the circumstances, is the hard part. Especially when there's more reason to stay hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipping A Toe Back In

**Author's Note:**

> My OC is a main character, please be advised.  
> This is an Avengers drama. I own nothing, only a couple ocs. No copyright infringement intended.

     “No” she finished typing as a command came through the earpiece.

 

     “ _Negative_ ” she replied in a singsong voice.

 

     “Send me what you have and get out,” controlled anger came through the bluetooth.

 

     Before her rebuttal could be delivered, her teammate crashed in through an office window, “great entrance,” in sizing him up.

        

     “Yes, but we have two seconds.” He seemed a little flustered.

 

     “Hmmm, that’s great and all, but I need three.” She watched the now uploading memory files filling the cloud server.

 

     “What do you mean you need three? You are out of there in two seconds…” the voice in her ear was cut off by the sound of a single shot fired. “What was that?”

 

     The woman glared past her costumed friend, in slowly turning her gaze to him, he looked mortified. The woman furrowed her brow from behind a baseball cap. “What? He was coming in on you at a run. Ah, so _next_ time I let someone kill you, okay will do big boy.”

  
  
     The costumed man turned his back on her to aid his friend, whom was now sporting his first wound of the mission. The woman shoved her gun into her pocket and checked the upload process.

  
  
     “I have no idea what in the hell that was, but you have one second and…” snapped a calm voice on the other end of the Bluetooth.

  
  
     “Finished, but you can keep teaching the proper procedure. I do _sooo_ need to learn.” The voice on the other side let out a heavy chuckle.

  
  
     “Seems that you need a course in playing well with others. Fury out.” The woman smirked as she pushed past her friend handing what was apparently his ally, a cloth to clean his wound.

  
  
     “She shot me.” The masked man only stated.

  
  
     “ _Annnnnd_ I missed, so you're welcome.” She continued out of the abandoned house. In toe were her teammate Captain America, and his friend that she could really care less in, but now knew disliked her.

  
  
     “Look I have no time to babysit. I’m not even supposed to be here at _this_ moment. I have to make up time for my own projects. You have what you came for, so leave.” A hand closed around her right forearm and spun her around.

  
  
     “You are coming with us, right now. I cannot and will not let anything happen to you to jeopardize your safety, ma’am.” The woman pulled away from him.

  
  
     She gestured with her right hand. “Look, ‘Murica,” then eyed him from behind the low sitting brim of her cap. “We are in my neck of the woods. I have more foes than the eye can see and you being here isn’t helping that in the least…” the small house exploded just behind the tall men. As the faint sound of helicopter blades filled the air, three black motorcycles slid in through an overgrown path. “And look, my ride is here. I have to go. But I would absolutely _love_ to take you up on the offer next time.”

  
  
     The woman dressed in nothing more than a simple hoodie, cap and jeans walked off, throwing up a peace sign over her right shoulder. “Deuces.”

  
  
     “Oscuridad….” Captain America was interrupted by the now lowering helicopter sent to retrieve him. As the belly opened, out walked Nick Fury.

  
  
     He examined the damage, furrowed his brow. “What happened to him.”

  
  
     “Oscuridad,” Captain America returned.

  
  
     “She shot me,” Bucky Barnes exhaled as he lowered the hat from his head.

  
  
     Fury only smirked. “Next time, let someone know you were tagging along in the first place, then maybe the outcome could have been entirely different. Although, she seems to not have lost her touch. Right in the collarbone, as usual.”

  
  
     Bucky only winced as a medic took a look at him, “she missed.”

  
  
     Fury raised an amused brow, “is that what she told you?”

  
  
     The Winter Soldier only grimaced as he was being treated. Back in the aircraft Fury began looking through all the intel the hacker, by the name of Oscuridad, gave him. Steve Rogers, a now unmasked Captain America walked up to him. He tried to make sense of the mission, as he studied the schematics for a weapon he couldn’t quite get a grasp of.

  
  
     Fury noted the curiosity roaming through his company’s mind. “These are the plans that Hydra have had in process for years. They have been unable to find the correct algorithms for putting the final touches on it, but we possess far superior minds, and have come to the conclusion before they have. So, why not take a machine that could end a continent’s existence and use it for good.”

  
  
     Steve frowned as he weighed Fury’s view. “But something like this should be destroyed, shouldn’t it? There is no good that could come from this.”

  
  
     In placing a hand on his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent’s shoulder, Fury reassured him that this one was going to be stored away so no one could get their hands on it, and the blueprints were redesigned in the process to be faulty by their special hacker called in on this assignment.

  
  
     Everyone returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters for a briefing.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
     “No hay otra manera.” ( **There’s no other way** ) A heavy hearted Mexicana, reluctantly agreed with herself. She slung her cap off, in which it landed perfectly on a nearby table. Dragged her fingers down her face then massaged her temples. Oscuridad leaned back, until her shoulder blades crashed into a wall and stared aimlessly past the crumbling ceiling. In letting out a long hard breath, a single tear escaped her right eye. She pushed her hair back and regained composure.

  
  
     In pushing off the wall, she walked across the area, staring longingly into the next room which was now converted into a makeshift infirmary. Oscuridad walked up to the glass partition, placing a hand on it instinctively. She furrowed her brow as she weighed the heart wrenching decision that was hers and hers alone to make. She tightly closed her eyes, mentally battling herself. Dreading the path that she knew all too well must be taken. All the different outcomes, possibilities, but there was no other way.

  
  
     She knew it. So she demanded, without losing eye contact on the intended party. “Tenemos que empacar y viájanos hasta América.” ( **We have to pack and travel to America** )

  
  
     “Pero jefa,” an armed nurse pleaded. “Tenemos suficiente sangre por…” ( **But boss, we have enough blood to)**

  
  
     ¿Y Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes? ¿Unos cuantos días? Cuando el cambio viene, y sabemos que va a venir,” she cut the woman a terrible look. “NO, vamos a salir esta misma noche. ( **For how much longer? A month? A few days? When the change comes, and we both know that it will, NO we leave tonight.** )

 

 


	2. Feeling The Waters

        A vibration jolted a slumbering man in what seemed an overly comfy chair, “Fury.” 

  
        “I thought that I’d be nice and… _share_.” The female voice startled him when he finally determined it was not coming through his phone. 

 

        He rolled his eye, smirked and situated himself in his chair. All the while Fury’s unforeseen company found a place to rest herself.  

 

        “Sooo, you look well. Haven’t missed a meal I see.” Fury gave her a look. Her response was only raised brows and a cynical chuckle. “What? You upset that I’m in your personal space? I mean _if_ you would have listened to me about this shotty security, you wouldn’t be all grumpy and looking like I just ran over your favorite dog.”

 

        He eyed her while kicking back further and locking his fingers. “You back in?” 

 

        “ _Hell_ no.” Giving a look of disgust as she could all too easy read his pleasure in her presence. 

 

        While placing the earbud she held in her hand, behind her left ear, Fury asked, “then why come back Liara?” He watched as she shot up and walked over to stare from the window. Liara took in the sight of the snow covered terrain, while holding back the blinds. 

 

        She knew why she was ‘back’, but that secret was hidden far deeper than the location of Jimmy Hoffa's remains. “I’ve asked myself that same damn question. Why? Why did you come looking for me?” 

 

        “I see.” Fury nodded. 

 

        “Clearly, you don't. But that's beside the point.” She cut her eyes to take in the man, that not too long ago begged for her help after years of her leave from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

 

        Fury grunted in standing. Liara only returned her gaze to the deserted snow covered road. He closed in on her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder. Nick could hear the steady heavy screams and rapid drumming, what he knew all too well, was one of her many playlists used to drown out the ambient noise. 

 

        Liara shook her head, let a hard breath go as she caught her reflection in the glass. She was about to make a sly comment when Fury interrupted her. 

 

        "Lose the caps and hoodies.” A light chuckle escaped Liara. 

 

        In rolling her eyes, she kept them closed and smiled. "I'll have you know, this is famous hacking attire."  

 

        "Note taken. Now unless you plan on staying, I have an early morning, four o'clock to be exact." Fury ushered her to the door.  

 

        In leaving, Liara saluted him with two fingers to the brow. "Let me leave cause you did seem to be waiting for someone and believe _me_ , I wouldn't want to keep you from that." 

 

        She placed the earbud in her free ear, headed down the hall from his apartment with a plan already in the works within her mind. If Fury wanted her back, it'd be just that much easier for her to get what she needed. Things seemed to be going in her favor, at least for the moment.


	3. Decided

        In leaving the dark apartment, Liara received a call. She knew whom it was, without any hesitation. No one else had a way in obtaining her. She swiftly jogged to the stairwell and answered. "Si, dime." ( **Yes, tell me** )

  
  
        "Jefa, te llamé para decirte que hemos utilizado otro frasco de sangre." She closed her eyes, knowing there were not too many ready resources for her to use back at their station.  ( **Boss, I called to tell you that we have finished another vial of blood** )

  
  
        In returning the phone to her pocket, "entonces exactamente cuantó quedamos? Dos?" ( **So exactly how many are left? Two?** )

  
  
        The heavy voice on the other end began with hesitation. "Jefa, nada. Tenemos suficiente para esta noche y tal vez mitad del día mañana." ( **Boss, nothing. We have enough for tonight and perhaps half of the day tomorrow).**

  
  
        "Tranquilo," she heard a breath on the other end. "Voy en camino" ( **Calm down, I'm on the way** )

  
  
        As the caller hung up, Liara waited for her music to begin playing as she made her way quietly to the 'borrowed' ride. The snow was mounting and she remembered how much she hated it, and the way no one seemed to be able to drive in said conditions. What was worse in her opinion was that most of these gentuza grew up in these elements, however never grasped the common sense in to be able to drive correctly. It was not hard, then again anything having a certain science to it, or having to be done to the number, people thought they knew everything and were better than instruction. This would be their downfall in the long run, but who was she to tell them? ( **riffraff** )

  
  
        She climbed inside to make her way to her own little haven. Knowing Fury's eyes were always watching, especially so close to his little abode, she once again gave her little salute in passing his window. A smirk for show, for her mind was all too well caught up in where she needed to be in this precise moment. If she could get there without any delays, there would be a chance for her to get some much needed rest. She had been going on fumes since they left for this cursed country, a little over three days.

  
  
        In route, Liara pulled out a little black device which could have been no bigger than a stick of gum. Powered it on, and within seconds it emitted a blue laser. The light fanned out and began scanning the entirety of the car, it took all of two seconds. She sped up and was on her way with much needed invisibility. No one would be able to find her now since she was under the radar once again. Her mind wandered as she drove.

  
  
        She remembered the last time she was here, four years ago seems like a short amount of time for most. But if you have been through what she has, then it is more of an eternity. Let's see, there was death, plenty of that. Hell, she had her hand in more than a fair share of it. There were mind games. Jealousy, hatred, treachery, and even sibling rivalry. All those things were only the highlights of her time with S.H.I.E.L.D., those were the good times. Ones that led her to a gift of something Liara thought she'd never have, and that was a friend, a confidant, Alana. No. Alana was so much more than that, she was something she never knew what it meant to possess, and that was family. Yes, family.

  
         
        A furrow of the brow and a tender smile became Liara's lips. She missed Alana, and all the mischief they made within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. They had quite the time, even to the point that they made a few enemies within the organization, but hey, how is it their fault if other women somehow felt threatened by them? They never once did anything to force anyone's hand. However when someone is different and refuses to submit to the norm, jealousy's ugly face will always show itself. They weren't chismosas, nor did that type of thing even slightly appeal to them, only another reason they were labeled outcasts, which to them was more than a good thing. They were better when left alone. They both knew keeping too much company only brought drama. ( **gossips** )

  
  
        Drama. That was something Liara could always live without. But the one thing which seemed to completely surround her, like it was somehow second nature. Alana always told her, "you're too preoccupied over what is beyond control, that will _always_ destroy you."

  
  
        She made her way onto the freeway, in attempt to reach her destination quicker. The trip was going far faster than anticipated. It was not late, well not too much so the streets would be secluded. She passed few cars far and in between, that her mind once again was lost in thought over the past.

  
  
        She shook her head, in thinking on her best friend's words. She had known all too well the topic Alana was speaking on, and it _was not_ over some ill tempered female, no. It was associated with the one bittersweet memory haunting her, every moment of every day. It was the one thing which she could never understand. Well, one person. He was the one thing that drove her away, and the painful reason she has refused to return to her S.H.I.E.L.D. rank over the years. The wound was still fresh, her emotions were still so raw and overpowering. He was her inspiration, her existence, her entirety and the anchor that kept her sane. Although he never saw it, or if he could, her sentiments were far too frivolous for him, that they hardly even mattered. Their relationship was kept in secret, apart from a few in the know. Mainly for his fear, of what practically seemed like everything. Liara let out a long moaned breath. She had always prided herself in her ability to read and understand people, but this man had her at a complete loss. Her heart clouded her mind, and that feeling was something that ate at her. How could one person have eluded her so.

  
  
        "Why. Why do you do this to yourself, Liara? He never loved you." Her voice cracked and hitched as she hit the steering wheel. "You fell for his introvert charms like a fool. He played you, just like the _idiot_ you are. But here you _are_ , living in the past, as always when it comes to the _oh so lovely_ scientist." Her conversation continued with herself. "Get it together woman, he told you where he stood on _everything_ , so move on. Give yourself the freedom you deserve." She shook her head as she argued with herself, the anger doing nothing but building within. "No, I tried _love_ once. Not going there again. _NEVER_." Her voice had changed to a rage that shook her entire body as the words were uttered. "I am stronger than this, I am bigger than this _retched_ feeling. Love does _not_ exist. It's nothing more than a fairytale that one spouts to their young, to paint the world as a pretty lie. A fantasy, nothing more, nothing less."

  
  
        She finally came to the end of her journey. A long breath escaped an emotionally and physically spent woman, as she exited the shelter of the car into the harsh climate. The bitter cold hastened her pace to enter the cannery used for her secured base. Liara took in the sight of her men working and studying in the laboratory, in making her way to the infirmary.  
  
        She was stopped short. "Señora, todo salí igual de antes. Lo siento mucho." **(Ma'am, everything turned out just as before. I'm sorry.)**  
  
        Liara knew as much, but only nodded and patted the man on the back. "No te preocupas." ( **Don't worry)**  
  
        She pushed to the rear of the factory, that now housed the medical wing. The temperature dropped a few degrees, forcing her to pull the strings on her hoodie tight. She started down the long hall to her final destination for the night. She pondered on the few hours to come, and the reaction of the colleagues still in S.H.I.E.L.D., that she remembered, would have in receiving her. Before the time Fury contacted her, she never once tapped into the system to see exactly who was there. She never cared or trusted herself, and could basically guess.  
  
        Rogers, of course, mainly for she was paired with him on the recent favor Fury called in. Liara already knew that Barton and Romanoff would never leave, they had too much stock and reason in sticking around. She knew Alana took leave, accepting Loki on his invitation to Valhalla. Joining him, and his brother, Thor, for Alana contacted her before her departure. That was a sad exchange on both sides. Then there was that masked guy that she had never seen before, Steve's friend, yes he peaked her interest. A chuckle escaped as she recalled the way he reacted to her shooting him, hatred. Stark. She smiled. That man was always going to be in the spotlight. No matter the price, for he loved the recognition and every bit of the fame that came along with it.  
  
        Her pace slowed to a halt, her eyes dropped to the concrete flooring as thoughts jumped from Stark to his best friend the scientist, yes Banner. The biggest error of her life, the past she wished that would just die and cease tormenting her entire existence once and for all. All the times she cursed Bruce's name, each and every time his presence invaded her dreams, no matter how wonderful... NO Liara was fed up, and finally decided then and there. She was tired of not being capable to control herself with just his thought within her mind. His hold, his power, the complete domination over her HAD to stop. The past was dead, here and now.  
  
        Liara passed the threshold, let a breath go as her entire face tenderly took in the sight. There before her eyes was the all too real reason she could not let go of the past. It was her present and her future, her entire life.


	4. Welcome Back

        "So _this_ is how you pass your time? Kicked back in an office, pushing paper. Hmm, I should have _known_." Liara plopped down in an oversized chair opposite Nick Fury.

        He swiveled his chair around, facing her while placing his enlaced hands on the desk that separated them. "Still with the cap and hoodie I see. I'm not even going to ask how you got here unnoticed."

        She scrunched her nose, followed by a shoulder shrug, "I walked."

        He raised his brow, "you walked."

        "Yep, and _uncoincidentally_ , quite casually." She gave him a toying perplexed look.

        He only smiled and shook his head, "how easy?"

        "You don't want to know." She pulled her right cheek taught into a grimace.

        "How many times did you access our computers?" His fingers tightened.

        "Never. When I said I was gone, I meant it." Liara furrowed her brow.

        Fury only raised his.

        "Oh my _god_! So the one time, _the one time_ that I tell the truth, you don't believe me? Whatever, you wouldn't have known if I did anyhow." She retrieved her earbud from behind her ear, sliding it within her ear in one swoop.

        Fury arose and made his way to the looking glass window. Liara joined him.

        She turned her music down, "that's what this is about."

        "Yes, quite a large number of Intel has been stolen, untraceable source, to us. We've gotten as far as we can get." He only stared aimlessly to the crashing waves.

        "Romanoff was unsuccessful?" She gazed at her shoes. 

        "As far as we can go." Fury looked down to her.

        "Only the tech, I wasn't even kidding on anything I stated years ago." A large wave splashed the window, signaling the violent change to come in the sea.

        "I figured as much. You did say that Guerra was gone forever, and Oscuridad is the only one left in her wake." He rubbed at his chin.

        "Naturally." She backed away from the window, she still didn't do water in all these years.

        Fury cut his eyes, to watch the woman leave the window to sit on the desk. "Now, since you are somewhat back, I think I have something that will entice you to, I don't know, to fully commit."

        Liara tore her eyes away from the waters to follow the S.H.I.E.L.D. director. 

        "You still hate the water?" Fury seemed authentically intrigued.

        "I'm not a big fan, no." Liara shook her head.

        "You know, you never told me..." Fury began.

        "Nor will I ever. A girl must keep a sense of mystery to herself, mustn't she?" Cutting him off.

        The two continued into the far reaches of the ship. The bowels were just as she remembered them. Nothing changed but the staring faces of the people here. They were a lot younger, and most she'd never seen in her life. A few familiar smells greeted her, giving her knowledge that at least some of the crew and agents were still lingering. The echos within the vessel were unbearable, causing Liara to swiftly raise the volume and kept her head down. Her sanctuary was in her music. These corridors were going to be the death of her, all over again. She was thankful that the rooms were over spacious and had far better insulation.

        Fury rounded a corner, one that she knew all too well. The motherboard of the entire craft and her secrets were located here under steep security, which was far too simple to crack for Liara's advanced talent. There were too many times that she had snuck in here to toy with the mainframe, just to escape everything and everyone.

        Fury stopped to give her a look.

        Liara tisked through her teeth. "You act as if I've never been in here."

        He allowed his retina to be scanned and the computer replied with his name.

        She leaned on the wall, waiting for the door to slide open. All the while watching Fury in his security protocol. "You know you have a major problem."

        "No kidding." He passed through the threshold.

        The moment Liara entered the room, she gasped, "Oh.my.god. I'm so _in_."

        "Just like that?" Fury smirked.

        "Well let me see, for starters, there are major components missing. No one has any clue to how or whom, that information is what you are depending on me to give to you. Romanoff, as good as she is, isn't so much so. Inside job, whether it be provoked or initialized from said person. I don't have much at stake as the rest of you, but I'll be _nice_ and do you a solid." She spoke as she brushed past him to reach and begin trailing her fingers along the various cords and various sizes of fibers and connections.

        "A solid?" Fury closed in on the woman in the barely lit room.

        "Of course, and by the way things are going, you are in the hole." Liara squatted behind a large screen, examining the damage. "You do realize that calling in said favor, will be ever so delicious. Be prepared."

        He raised his brows and jerked his head to the side.

        "You _need_ me. _Your_ words." She raised her voice a bit.

        "And when exactly did I say that?" Fury crossed his arms as his stance stiffened.

        Liara came back into view with her hand cupped. "When you spent resources to hunt me down, to which I thought it cute enough to lead you to me." She handed said item to him.

        "You do realize that I had to use more than over a million dollars of this country's funding." He took the tiny item that was no bigger than an earring's closure.

        "I'm _supposed_ to care?" She raised her brows. As she slowly headed toward the doorway.

        Fury followed in toe, until they both ended up back in his office. He placed the mechanical device on his table. Liara sat down across from him, "Whatever you do with that, please make sure to have Stark scan it first. He'd love to see the magic that it can perform."

        "Li..." Fury began.

        "It's dead. It has lived its purpose. Although it does still have information within it. You won't let me touch anything here. Besides, any basic person able to operate a computer can see what secrets it holds. No biggie. Now before I go... I..." she let a breath go as she lifted her eyes to hold Nick's gaze. "I wanted to say thank you."

        "For what." Fury smirked.

        "No seriously," she barely shook her head. "I spent years trying to find where they had everything hid, and somehow you were able to find it. Even with me possessing these computer skills weren't able to do."

        Fury could see the sincerity in her demeanor. "It's like you have always said."

        She chuckled as she stared at her lap. "I can't hack pen and paper."

        "Indeed. Off with you." Fury stood to usher Liara from his office.

        "You still owe me," Liara replied as soon as she walked into the hall. "And believe you me, I ain't cheap."


	5. Recognition

        Liara smiled, thinking in her pleasant exchange with Fury as she walked down the hall, to what were inevitably her same quarters. She entered room 20, in crossing the threshold she noticed there was a package on the bed awaiting her. There was a card, she laughed in reading it. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist the invitation. Welcome back. Don't make me regret this."  
  
        Liara tore open the packaging to reveal a state of the art laptop. " _Niiiiiiice_."  
  
        A second later, the woman pulled the scanner she always carried from her sweats to scan the new toy. Nothing. She raised an eyebrow and hummed to herself. Then within minutes had it up and running. With fingers typing as fast as wind, "You've just made your first mistake, Fury. I thank you, he's beautiful. With that being said, this still nowhere near makes us even, so don't even go there."  
  
        Before anything else, she had it tapped into her own personal servers. Liara opened all the cameras to her base. Then a secure line of communication was established. Within a second, one of her private militia secured the other end.  
  
        "Señora, puedes oírme?" ( **Ma'am can you hear me?** ) The musclebound, heavily tattooed man inquired.  
  
        Lira nodded, "Si, perfectamente Raúl. Cómo anda todo por allá? ( **Yes, perfectly Raul. How's everything there**?)  
  
        The hired henchman described to his boss the extent to what they were experiencing. "Todo se sigue igual, señora. Ya puedes ver por usted misma. Todo es tranquilo. Todavía tenemos los frascos si que vamos a necesitarlos." **(Everything's the same, Ma'am. You can see for yourself. Everything's quiet. We still have vials if we need them**.)  
  
        "Gracias por todo, amigo mio." **(Thanks for everything my friend)** She grinned softly and let the live camera feeds continue.  
  
        There was a knock at the door, actually Liara heard him coming from a distance. Before he ever even arrived at the barrier. The reason Liara had already shut her feed down. His smell was protruding from beyond the door. She smiled, and had no idea that he would've taken this long to make his presence known. For he was one of the scents she picked up earlier when with Fury.  
  
        "Come in Rogers." She opened the door to receive her guest.  
  
        He entered, confused "How did you know?"  
  
        A raise of the brow.  
  
        "Right, wolf smell." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.  
  
        "As well as the hearing, my man. Come on in, make yourself at home." She ushered him in.  
  
        "That was insensitive of me, I am sorry." Steve looked horrified.  
  
        "Over the truth? Most times, it _does_ hurts."  
  
        "However, that was never my intention, to upset." He apologized.  
  
        "Rogers, trust me, I could care less. I _am_ what you said I am. Accept it the way that I have. Now, can we _move_ it along?" There was a lightness in her voice, that somehow eased him.  
  
        He raised his brows quickly, "ah yes, I was wondering if you were here to stay and if so, were you available to join me in the cafeteria, for a cup of coffee while we discuss your position."  
  
        She nodded," hang on and let me get my cap."  
  
        Liara walked over to the bed and grabbed her Greenbay Packers cap. She pulled it down low over her forehead then pushed her short hair back. Steve took in the team on the cap.  
  
        "Cheesehead huh?" he mentioned.  
  
        "The ONLY reason that I wear this hideous color." She pointed to the green hoodie she had chosen that morning.  
  
        One chuckle behind closed lips as he motioned for her to lead.  
          
        As the two made their way down the long corridors, Liara slipped her earbuds in. Keeping her eyes to the floor as all the smells were received and categorized within her mind. There were no words exchanged as they traveled. Liara was fine with this. Steve was still embarrassed for his slip up.  
  
        "You may find a seat, I'll get the refreshment." Steve instructed, as he took his place in a line of people.  
  
        Arriving in the cafeteria, Liara realized just how hungry she was and grabbed an apple. She found a small table at the far end of the room, which in her opinion was the perfect place to be. Away from the masses. She took up residence on the booth side along the wall. Steve fought with the overcrowed room to snake his way there. He took the chair side of the table.  
  
        He placed the carrier filled with extras on the table, "I have no idea how you take your coffee, so I brought a little of everything."  
  
        Liara smirked, "I take my coffee the same as my men, hot and brown."  
  
        Her company looked so confused.  
  
        She laughed in grabbing three creams to add to her drink.  
  
        Steve cleared his throat. "Right, so I was needing to speak to you on everything that has happened within the time frame since your departure years back."  
  
        Liara nodded. "Let's see, when I left, you and the rest of the gang were still trying to stop Loki. Yes, I remember it all, all a little _too_ well. Alana was more than enthralled with him. Something about the way he," she waved a hand in the air, "toyed and devastated you all, did wonders for her. How did that entire situation pan out? I had other matters that needed my attention. Sorry, that your fight wasn't as important to me. But hey, you won, so that's well and all that crap."  
  
        "Yes, we won, but at a price, as many things do seem to go. There was great loss, and many innocent people died. But Thor in the end took his bother home, Alana took leave with him to make sure Loki would pay for his misdeeds." Steve began.  
  
        "Umhmm," Liara returned while she sipped her coffee. "So did you have any casualties?"  
  
        "No," he shook his head, "but it would have helped if you didn't leave when you did."  
  
        "Yeah, _my_ bad." Liara nonchalantly shrugged.  
  
        Steve looked up to greet the person that arrived and pulled up a chair next to him. Liara knew the smell, as it filled her nostrils once again. Her gaze fell to her lap in recalling. A very overpowering aroma, manly of course. Earth, leather and musk, but there it was once again, that hint of metal. She was more than certain it was for the guns, outfit and mask that he wore from the former encounter, but it was still there lingering on him.  
        
        "You shot me." Barnes flatly stated.  
  
        His voice was warm but threatening, like the calm before a storm. Provoking something deep within Liara. She slowly wet her lips, smirked and replied. "Is that _all_ you say?"  
  
        Bucky squinted as he took in the deep dimple across the table.  
  
        Steve could see the confrontation building.  
  
        Liara was never the kind to back down from anything, it was the wolf in her, it loved the fight, the challenge, the crave to dominate. "Get your friend, Rogers."  
  
        Steve cleared his throat, "Bucky Barnes, this is Liara.."  
  
        "That's _all_ he needs to know." Liara cut Rogers off.  
  
        "Um, Liara, Bucky." Steve exhaled.  
  
        She lifted her head slightly. Stopped on this Bucky's hand balled into a fist on the table. "A name to go with the bullet, _wonderful_."  
  
        Bucky's fist tightened. "You shot me."  
  
        She heard the chair he was in, ever so slightly inch forward, causing Liara's smirk to harden. "You want another one? I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

        "Guys, could we just let bygones be bygones?" Steve tried his best to break the tension.  
  
        Barnes' voice lowered as it angered. "YOU.SHOT.ME."  
  
        "We have established this. You keep on, you'll have that pleasure once again _big boy_." She now eyed him from behind her brim. A beam of sunlight caught her right eye, causing the entirety of her yellow iris to glisten and glitter, while her white pupil constricted.  
  
        Bucky's eyes enlarged for a fraction of second as he took in the sight, but not once backing away from his threat. "Matched the clothes to the eyes I see."  
         
        "Guys, I'm serious, you are going to have to work together. Bucky, you are going to have to let this go. Liara had no idea that you were going to be there. You joined me last minute. She did only what a teammate should do, keep six. You Liara, those animal instincts of domination need to be put in check. Bucky, that wasn't nice at all." Steve frowned.  
  
        Liara did nothing but stare into the large blue eyes of the man in front of her, the silent challenge still there, they both knew it. She smirked in thinking of how much fun it was going to be to have someone to torment.  
  
        Steve pounded the table. "Guys."  
  
        Liara winced in pain as Bucky watched, then turned to face Steve.  
  
        "Yeah, I understand." Barnes stated.  
  
        "Whatever, I'm out." Liara's voice was low, and clearly trembling.  
  
        Bucky turned to Steve, whispering. "You know you hurt her right?"  
  
        "I'm sorry, I was just upset that the two of you wouldn't let it go." They both turned to watch the woman leave as she placed her earbuds in her ears.  
  
        "I know her, well _of_ her." Bucky kept his eye on Liara until she was completely gone from site.


	6. Guerra

        "Hydra." Bucky barely even whispered.  
  
        Steve lowered his brow. "Yes, this we know, Bucky. But how exactly did you know who she was was?"  
  
        Bucky Barnes lifted himself from the table. "The eyes. Everyone knew of them, Guerra's eyes."  
  
        The duo were now in the corridor, lowering the octave of the conversation on the offset of any eavesdroppers.  
  
        "What exactly _do_ you know of her, Bucky?" Rogers was truly interested.  
  
        "Not much more than that. Only that she was stationed once in Mex..." Bucky started.  
          
        "Mexico. Yes, I think that you boys need to take a step in my office." Fury intervened by placing his hands on both of their shoulders.                               
         
        The three men filed into Fury's more than spacious office. Steve took the furthest plush dwelling as his friend Bucky, not more than a mere second behind him, took the other. They glanced at each other then their gaze fell upon Fury. Who once again had taken his attention to the waters from beyond the ship. It was now storming, which did nothing but help in breaking the dam of memories, allowing them to flood in.  
  
        The S.H.I.E.L.D. director grasped his hands behind his back as he stood tall, relaxed. "Twenty years ago. Both of you were still frozen. Well, actually we had no idea that you were still with the living, Barnes. Agents started falling left and right. The best men of specialist troops found themselves victim to an unseen enemy. We tried harder, buckled down, pushed back. Still there was no way anyone saw this foe, to a means. All that were lucky enough to see, were only hunted down as prey and slaughtered mercilessly in the middle of the night. Their bodies left as gruesome testimony to her power over the minds of the populous. There were screams through the communications that the only thing seen was the silhouette of a woman. Beautiful and mysterious. Ghostly and huantly. The men were so terrified that they started claiming they were being haunted by "La Llorona"."  
  
        Fury, turned to face the men. "I mean if your men were getting picked off only at night, seeing a woman then the next second, nothing." The Director found the way to his seat. "You see the belief runs through all the Mexican people. "La Llorona", "The Crying Woman". She kills people in sacrificing them to her children she drowned while alive as punishment to her husband whom left her. None of the sacrifices appease her children, which is why she continues to be tormented and in limbo, murdering over and over. With the legend being something that is instilled in you from youth, as your bedtime story, it's something you fear more than the living."  
         
        "Of course you didn't believe in this superstition." Steve mentioned.  
  
        Fury nodded. "I knew something horrible was going on, but I had no idea what nor to what extreme. By the time I arrived, the bloodshed had dissipated. Liara had already finished her mission, the aftermath was more than anything that our brothers there ever experienced."  
  
        "I did hear conversations that Guerra was the most terrifying person on the battlefield, in how she feared nothing, nor anyone. Her abilities far surpassed any expectations Hydra had for her." Bucky stared at the desktop.  
  
        "You're right," Fury leaned back in his chair. "So much so that they stationed her closer to the border. Out of the jungles and countryside, closer to civilization. She already possessed "La Llorona" aura, that when she landed she had to only take a few lives before the fear in the people resurfaced. Around this time was when Liara began breaking free from the way she was killing into another style, against the wishes of Hydra.  
  
        "Into what I have seen her do while fighting alongside us." Steve offered.  
  
        Fury stared into Barnes' eyes, "you got the pleasure of half of it in teaching _you_ a lesson."  
  
        Bucky sneered. "Some lesson."  
  
        Fury smirked. "Yes, after Liara would shoot one in the collarbone, she'd pounce in for the kill. In one fail swoop she'd slice your neck open and pull your entire throat though it. Quite a thorough action it is. Nasty, very animalistic, like her."  
  
        "Yes, but what made her change her calling card?" Barnes asked.  
  
        "I later asked her this. Her words were 'I was getting a little too bored with being told what to do'." Fury kicked his feet onto the surface of his desk. "You have to start at the beginning however and before she became what she is now. Liara was at that rebellious age, when authority was the last thing she wanted or needed. Hydra kidnapped her around the age of 17, after coming into the knowledge she was hacking their systems. Something they knew they could use to their advantage. That's when they tried to coerce her into hacking for them. They failed to realize her intellect was far superior than theirs. In her spare time, she found something that she wasn't supposed to find. Project Phoenix. _That_ is when Liara was taken and first experimented on. They tried something on her that was never even fathomed to work. Some off the wall theory. They wanted to try to create the first Werewolf."  
  
        "Wait, what? That is outrageous." Rogers was disgusted.  
  
        "Why? You wanted to be the Super Soldier, how is _this_ any different?" Fury returned.  
  
        Steve looked mortified. "That was _my_ choice. I wanted to do something for good. I was not forced."  
  
        Barnes only sat in silence, as his own memories filled his mind of what she must have experienced.  
  
        "They wiped her memory clean of everything until she was only a shell of a human. They began injecting her with what they called a Wolf Blood Serum. Highly diluted at first, to see how her body would react. Nothing was happening so the Powers That Be wanted to up the dosage. They began pumping her with a heavier saturated dosage. She was to have been all of stable for a day, she flat-lined multiple times, somehow..." the words were dragged out. "Somehow she fought. Since they figured Liara was going to die regardless, a scientist was given permission to try one last time. He promised he could bring Liara to be what they wanted and more. He drained all but enough blood to keep her barely alive. He pumped her full of nothing but pure Wolf Blood Serum until it was at a 90/10 blood ratio."  
  
        Bucky shook his head, "shit."  
  
        Steve elbowed him, "language."  
  
        "She was kept sedated until her vitals slowly became stronger, which was no more than a few hours. Liara regained consciousness slowly, as she did, clueless to her identity. The only thing she was aware of, was that the noises in the room and the light both hurt, extremely. The sounds she told me were the worst, so excruciating to the point she screamed to rid herself of them. Doctors rushed in. In doing so their smells overpowered her senses rapidly, confusing her. But, it's when they began talking that she finally had enough. Liara told me she growled. However the voice that reverberated throughout the room wasn't her own. The animalistic voice told them to shut up as she pushed them away, but her new strength only ended up breaking one man's arm while the other crashed through the wall. It took five men to finally sedate her thoroughly." Fury frowned in recalling most of the conversations that he had with Liara over the years. The tales still stung after all these years.  
  
        "My goodness." Rogers whispered.  
  
        Barnes only lifted a brow as he side-eyed his friend.  
  
        Fury grimaced while shaking his head. "It was a slow process for her. Liara had to not _only_ deal with her new powers, she also had to deal with the fact that she had no recollection to her past or even her name. She told me they began calling her Guerra because as soon as she awoke, that's exactly what she was going through, a 'war' with herself. The scientist was hailed for his works. He was also the one that brainwashed Liara into believing she always contained the powers he bestowed upon her. It wasn't too long after Liara finally was able to contain control that she rediscovered her, how does she say, ability to 'talk to computers'. She made sure to do this behind closed doors, that no one would catch her in the process. Not knowing if this was something she did on the regular or not. Liara tried finding anything possible that happened to her, memory wise, for she could never remember anything before waking in that infirmary room. She found nothing. Liara searched every inch of each encrypted data to no avail. The only thing she found was the file of Project Phoenix. Somehow that name felt familiar to her. Liara told me she clicked it, then was amazed to see that it was nothing more than recordings of a woman."  
   
        The director was now in need of moving his legs that he returned to his favorite window, however this time, his company joined him.  
  
        Steve crossed his arms and Bucky traced his bottom lip with a finger.  
  
        "A woman being held against her will. Liara programmed all the cameras to play on a repeated schedule as she made her way to the holding cell. She saw they had the woman trapped within a cooling chamber, Liara pulled the lock until it popped. She slowly pushed the cover until it fell off, releasing all the freezing air in one steep gush. She reached in, as soon as she did, Liara told me the woman within opened her eyes. Eyes that danced like fire. That when the container's temperature reached the warmth of the room, the woman within began to thrash about. As Liara reached to deactivate the power chain that fully ensnared the inhabitant of the metal container, the woman furiously watched every move with careful inspection. In seeing that the woman refused to trust her, Liara snapped, telling the woman that she could have just as easily have left her there trapped." Fury shook his head and grasped his chin.  
  
        Steve let a gust of air out. "That's the first time that Guerra met her, I see."  
  
        Barnes only stood there, every bit confused.  
  
        "Yes that is how the two of them met," Fury chuckled. "After that, it's been hell putting up with the two of them in the same room."  
  
        "That is an understatement." Steve returned.  
  
        Fury nodded, "Liara finally found the mechanism to free Deltora. In doing so, Liara told me that her hand brushed Deltora's forearm, and in doing so Liara saw flashes of herself, but as well images that were new to her. Ones that were other worldly. Liara told me that in that moment she started calling Deltora, 'Telepath'."  
  
        Barnes found a corner to prop up in as the other two men continued to discuss what was before his time joining. He heard of both Hydra Operatives, of course but never was stationed near them in his stint under Hydra's control of him. If Deltora in person was anything like Guerra, he knew that she as well would be going on his bad side. "And this Deltora, where exactly is she at the present time?"  
  
        Steve turned to his friend, "she is in Asgard, I guess. For that _is_ the last confirmed location."  
  
        "Yes. Deltora is there and we have the pleasure of having Liara here." Fury inserted.  
  
        Bucky huffed, "some pleasure."  
  
        Fury raised a brow, "indeed."  
  
        "Now, we have from when she was taken, up until after her powers, but you have failed to tell me exactly how and when you met her." Steve mentioned as he was being ushered back to his seat by Fury, all the while Barnes continued to hold up the wall.  
  
        "Everything started six years over her initial capture, and not too long after Mexico and the entire "La Llorona" incidents there." Fury leaned back in his chair. "Liara by then gained all knowledge of her lab rat status within the Hydra Organization. Provoking her to slowly start leaking information to us. We were informed by her that she was now stationed in Nuevo Leon, and the urban legend of "El Chupacabra" was her new creation. As soon as I received the info on her general location I landed with a special jungle ops team. In no time she found my precise local, and began her stalking, pursuit of me. Learning as much of me as possible. After a week we put our covert mission into play, only to be foiled. Liara hunted down my entire team, none was killed but subdued long enough giving her a window to get to me. She ushered me into the direction of a trap. There she toyed with me until I finally lost consciousness. I was awaken by my troop, and we retreated. There was no sign of her, until I checked my data recorder. There is where she left me more than enough intel on Hydra to send back to headquarters. They were more than ecstatic to receive the detailed plans for upcoming threats. After this attack on us everything went quiet, to the point that my crew felt comfortable enough to take time out to go to a cantina. I joined them, to keep an eye out. A drink was sent to my table, then a body sat down before me, this is when I first came face to face with those unusual and piercing yellow eyes."  
  
        Steve nodded, "I see. After your conversation, was this when she decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
  
        Fury chimed in. " _No_ , she remained there after that. Liara didn't leave for years. She stayed on the front line while still keeping in contact, feeding me information. Something within her wouldn't allow her leave. The hunt, the kill did nothing but provoke the wolf. Liara gave me an ultimatum. She knew I wanted her here with me, on our side after all the private conversations and meetings we had throughout the years. Liara specifically told me the only way she'd walk away from Hydra's wonderful paycheck and power was if I could give her what she had been seeking more than anything. Her past."  
  
        "Well, I am glad that you were able to get her at least that. I don't know what it would be to have to live for years without knowing from where you came. That must be horrible. I mean I have missed so much, but being aware of the things going on around you without a foundation, somewhere to run... devastating." Rogers acknowledged.  
  
        "Now you two know her story, well to the extent of the details that I know. Of course there are things that she keeps hidden as well as anyone. But you both had your questions that needed answering. Nothing more than the sheer fact you Steve are the Leader, and you," Fury swiveled in his chair to face Barnes, "are his righthand man that I was willing to share anything."  
  
        "There is also the fact that Guerra is one to _not_ share, practically anything." Steve added.  
  
        Fury nodded, "and there is that."  
  
        A knock echoed from the door. A second later, none other than Liara herself popped her head in. "Se puede?" (May I come in)  
  
        The woman took a look around, "I knew my ears were burning. Hot topic all of a sudden. Sup Murica?" She looked Bucky up then down. "America's friend. Hey bossman, I need to have a word. Of course if you are finished telling them my life story and all. _Alllllthough_ you know it would have been _soooo_ much easier to just have asked me and I could have _totally_ put on a video. Popped some corn, got some cold ones. It would have been a regular movie night."  
  
        "Gentlemen." Fury dismissed the others.  
  
        Liara quickly raised her brow as she wiggled her fingers when Bucky walked passed her to exit.  
  
        "You don't like him much." Fury noted.  
  
        "Hate him actually." Liara plopped down in the chair that Steve was in prior.  
  
        The S.H.I.E.L.D. Director closed the door, "why?"  
  
        The woman hummed, "Hmm, haven't decided yet."  
  
        Fury shook his head. "So what's up?"  
  
        "Nothing, just got tired of hearing my stupid life story." She stated dryly.  
  
        "Well what do you expect, Liara?" Fury's voice deepened, became threatening. "The others know nothing about you. You offer nothing while you have the way to learn anything on everyone."  
  
        Liara challenged him, her voice becoming low, harsh, as her eyes began to glow. "How exactly is that _my_ fault. None came to me."  
  
        Fury narrowed his eye as he now sat across from her, "Dammit Liara! You never change."  
  
        Liara snarled, "I thought you liked me this way."  
  
        Fury was about to slam his hands on the desk, as Liara swiftly grabbed them. "I had that happen already once today, I'd be damned if I let it happen again."  
  
        "Then get over yourself. Your leader..." Fury still heated.  
  
        Liara let her grip go, "not _my_ leader, that would be you. You _oh so_ wanted me working _under_ you." She lifted her brows as she lifted from behind the desk.  
  
        Fury called to her, "are you going to follow my commands to the letter?"  
  
        The woman stopped and smiled, " _if_ that's what you want. _Anything_ to _please you_ Nick."  
                  
        Fury only shook his head. "Ten a.m. sharp. You. Me. Control room."  
  
        Liara nodded, she paused before completely leaving the room. " _Ooh_ _Nick_."  
  
        Fury was now at her side, "Liara."  
  
        She let out a short breath, as Fury held the door in his hand, "tell me again just _why_ I'm here?"  
  
        The man at her side only smiled deeply, "because you can't get enough of me."  
  
        Liara shook her head as she smiled, "and you say that _I_ never change."  
  
        He smirked in watching his long time friend leave the room entirely.


	7. Starting

        Liara laughed behind a closed mouth as she continued past her niche, deeper into the Helicarrier's hull. Fury was always quick to match her cockiness, and that was something she could admire in a person. The first time she came face to face with him all those years ago, he never gave off a change in his overall composure. No scent, heart rate, no uneasiness in the least, not a single change. That in itself was new, and something that desired her complete attention. He was the first person to ever accept her as she was, that earned her respect. Of course back in those days he was years younger, still was missing an eye, however he still seemed very well seasoned.  
  
        She had to be at least 23, well Liara figured that much at least. She never knew exactly anything about herself in those days. Aside from that even though she detested her new let's say skills, she was clueless to whom she really was. In not knowing anything, she designated a random day on the calendar as her 'birthday'. Not for cakes, parties and gifts, no. Just to keep herself sane. To count the days just to begin again. It was mostly to make herself feel somehow, human again. That was the main reason.  
  
        Liara kept her eyes low as she made her way down another flight of stairs. She knew that she could have taken the elevators, but they would be crowded and she just didn't do, people. Too many reasons to not to. And that was enough for her. She peered up and her destination lay just ahead. Liara loved it here as well, for it was always deserted. Well for the main part, if not for the resident Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist that she had hoped to run into while she was down here, and not his best friend.  
  
        She made her way through the sliding glass door and the lab smells overpowered her. Sulfur was detected in more than a few spots, the boiling chemicals were just putrid, had her walking further into the room. As she moved in deeper, Liara detected the hint of familiar smells in the air, people she knew. "Hello."  
  
        No return.  
  
        Liara eased to the back of the lab. She finally found her company in the back of the room huddled together over a petri dish. " _Oooh_."  
  
        "Guerra." Romanoff greeted, "I'll see _you_ later Bruce."  
  
        " _Mmm_ , _she'll see you later Bruce_. You don't have to leave on my account, believe you me. I'll only steal your man a mere quick second. Then you can get back," Liara moved her hand up and down in the direction of the scientist Bruce Banner, "to you."  
  
        The two ladies eyed each other. Romanoff smiled, "glad you're back."  
  
        "I know it was so overly unbearable without me," Liara smirked.  
  
        Black Widow placed a hand on Liara's shoulder as she passed.  
  
        Suddenly the air became thick and stale as Liara shifted her gaze to Bruce. She took in a hard breath, in letting it go she made her way to him.  
  
        "Fury wanted this analyzed. I was to give it to Robot Boy, but since you are here, I guess you'll do." Liara pulled a vial from her pocket.  
  
        "Umm... yeah... oh ok. What is it?" He furrowed his brow as he nervously looked up from behind his glasses.  
  
        "For a scientific genius you sure are _sah-low_. It's blood Sherlock." Liara shook the vial back and forth between her fingers.  
  
        Bruce exchanged his view of the vial to take in Liara's eyes. She stood there holding his stare, he wondered if she was still upset. For their last meeting wasn't on the best terms. No, it was far from it, disastrous. He broke off everything that they had. Bruce was getting too deep in and he needed out before eventually hurting her, and he knew he would without even wishing to. If there was one thing that Banner knew, it was that the HULK had a way of hurting everything that he himself held dear. It was a process that Bruce was so more than accustomed to living. How could he force someone that he cared for more than anything, into watching him self destruct.  
  
        Banner knew deep down that Liara had to be beyond hurt from their last encounter. Nothing went as he planned. Bruce planned to let her down easy, but not in the manner he did it. They argued for a moment which led to his blaming everything on Liara. Her and her ability to control the HULK without even trying. HULK's pull toward her was something that Bruce had never experienced before, not even with Betty. It was animalistic and raw. Like the HULK was the one in love with her, not him, but that wasn't even it. It was deeper than that, Bruce he himself loved her too. The more he fought it, the stronger the pull, and there were too many negative possibilities that could only come from it. Which is why he _had_ to terminate it, nothing more than the fact that he loved her.  
  
        "Jekyll! Did you hear me?" Liara furrowed her brow.  
  
        Bruce cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, yes. Here, just let me take it."  
  
        "Fury claims that it is of utmost importance," Liara placed the container on the counter.  
  
        "Do you know what it's about?" The scientist pushed his glasses back to their proper place on his nose.  
  
        "Nope, could care less." The woman turned to leave.  
  
        "Um Liara." Banner called after her.  
  
        The woman turned to face the older looking man in her presence, "yeah."  
  
        "Can I ask you a question?" Bruce crinkled his brow.  
  
        Liara's melancholy face turned into a smirk, "I don't know, can you?"  
  
        "Clearly." Banner muttered.  
  
        A contented hum, "clearly."  
  
        "Um,...yes... are you back?" Bruce needed to know.  
  
        The woman narrowed her yellow eyes, "does that _bother_ you? I mean are you _scared_ to have me around you? I don't bite, however as I recall," Liara bent down to prop herself on the counter that her ex was still behind. She gazed up into his brown eyes, "you _loved_ it when I did." She raised her brows quickly. " _Buuuut_ that is ancient history. No Jekyll, I'm not ill at you anymore. You aren't _that_ important for me to pine over _alll_ my life you know. But hey, it was fun while it lasted, we _both_ know that. Oh, and before I forget," Liara lifted from the counter as she could see that her words were getting the reaction she wished for, in him, "you upgraded, I approve."  
  
        With the man left speechless, the woman made her way from the lab.  
  
        Liara decided to take some alone time. She placed her earbuds in her ears and headed for the stairwell, in doing so she was halfway to the bottom of the floor landing when her nostrils were greeted with an odor. She stopped, propped against the wall with her right shoulder and waited on the person to catch up to her. As soon as they were at the top of the landing she spoke up.  
  
        " _Must_ you be everywhere I am?" She only stared forward to the eggshell colored wall.  
  
        "Don't kid yourself." The man spoke back.  
  
        Liara pulled her right cheek taunt with a smirk, her dimple heavily engraving her face, "and yet _here_ you are."  
  
        She side eyed the man as he took her smirk in. "What's your deal?"  
  
        "I don't trust you," she returned.   
  
        "Puts us in the same boat." Barnes returned as he pushed past her.


	8. Winter Soldier

        Liara stayed in place, watching the long haired man descend the level. She narrowed her eyes once more. Why was it that everytime this man was around she smelled metal. There was something about him that was always, off. It bothered her more than the sting of seeing Bruce moving on with his love life at the present time. Even if Bruce denied anything, Romanoff's smell was all over him. But that would have to wait, right now Liara's complete attention was on the 'new comer'.  
  
        This Barnes was in the gym, and funny, that is exactly where she was headed before he was around. Liara walked in and he wasn't in eye's view, but by his smell she knew he was in the weight room. Liara stopped when she was halfway in the room for her name was called.  
  
        "Guerra, good to see you." Barton called as he walked out of the showers.  
  
        "Likewise." She changed her direction and decided to run her frustrations out. Liara decided she could just as easier tap into Barnes info from her new laptop, and that way she wouldn't be lied to.  
  
        She starting stretching then began her jog. Turned her music up and just become lost in the tunes. She was overly stressed and the frustration over some stranger wasn't helping her in the least. She had to be at least five laps in on the football field sized indoor track when someone new came up to keep her pace. Liara pulled her earbud out and waited for him to speak.  
  
        "I thought that I would make myself known." The overly toned man spoke.  
  
        "Oh, I _should_ know you huh?" She returned as their pace slowed a bit.  
  
        "Oh absolutely." The man grinned.  
  
        "I'll bet." Liara nodded.  
  
        He extended a hand, "name's Sam, Sam Wilson."  
  
        Without breaking a stride, Liara accepted his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sam _Sam_ Wilson. Name's Liara Guerra. Well that is what everyone calls me at least."  
  
        The man chuckled as he shook his head. "At least you don't leave me in the dust."  
  
        "Oh, am I doing this wrong? Hold up and let me do it right." Liara smirked.  
  
        "Wait, you're fast as well? Dammit." Sam asked.  
  
        "Not by choice. Don't let my size fool you. Just cause this old girl ain't no size 0 don't mean nothing," Liara joked.  
  
        "I love meat on my bones." Sam smirked.  
  
        "Of course you do. A man like _you_ needs something to hold onto. It's only right." Liara returned.  
  
        "See, you feel me." Sam laughed.  
  
        Liara nodded.  
  
        The phone in Sam's pocket rang, he pulled it out, read the message, "I'm sorry but I have to go, it was very nice meeting you."  
  
        "Of course it was, I'm very memorable." Liara continued jogging as her company turned and ran the other way.  
  
        Liara made up her mind that she would make two more laps, so that it'd be even. After so, she didn't stop in the showers, Liara made her way to her quarters in a hastened pace to instead shower there. She found some of the clothes that were left here from her previous stint in the helicarrier. She pulled the jeans up and she slung the tee on quickly. And pulling a cap over her damp hair. Liara was on a mission that needed all her undivided attention, and that was exactly what was going to happen.  
  
        The woman opened her new Fury given toy and quickly was where she needed to be, she with ease was already deep within the S.H.I.E.L.D. files that weren't public notice. She scanned all those files and nothing was even remotely anything that was really going on. Hell, the public really couldn't handle everything, Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. both knew it. She dug deep, in the overly encrypted files by none other than Fury himself made was were she already knew to start. First she found out her new cohorts and what and where they all came from. The man she just met, went by the name of Falcon. She poked her lower lip out as she agreed with a hum seeing that he was a flyboy. Banner had invented a stress relieving serum, she tilted her head, even Liara could admit to herself that she needed a little of that right now. Given since her mind was torn between three directions at the current moment. Skimming, she saw that Fury had it noted that Banner and Romanoff were a thing. Meh, she could have told him that, Hawkeye had a family, this too she already knew. 'Murica went off looking for his friend.  
  
        That was something that caught her full attention. In that file were two sub-folders. She clicked into to the 'Foxtrot' file, as she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. The first thing she saw was Nick's vehicle being pelted, but when she saw him being sniped was horrifying enough until she got further in. Him laying flat-lining, she knew her eyes were already glowing reflecting her rage building within. The footage changed to him waking up in a underground makeshift infirmary. "But who in the _hell_ did this to you? Why aren't you showing me this? Always an asshole, Fury. Age hasn't changed you in the damn least. If anything, it's made you worse. Cool, you're dead, I get that. Overly dramatic way at doing it, but it got the job done."  
  
        Liara was pissed now with the man in charge, so much so she closed that folder and tapped into the other sub-folder. As soon as she opened it, she was given a written tale of the bromance that was the Stucky. Going back to over decades. "Hmm, squad goals. Ha, Alana and I are almost there. We could double date, but then again there's the fact that I hate one's guts and the other is _nowhere_ near my type. She'd love them both if she wasn't riding that crazy dude." She looked through the file. Nothing.  
  
        "Hydra hmm, cool, let's see what the BMOC wrote about me, I swear I'll kick his ass if he painted me poorly." Liara opened 'Project Loba', the same thing that was already known to her, since she and Alana, let's say persuaded some wonderful helpful Hydra men into handing over paper files. It was not their fault that those three men found their deaths by the lady's hands. The women did say thank you after the duo were given the intel. But for the nerve of those men trying to hurt their feelings by calling them hurtful things, I mean how rude. Liara laughed as she recalled.   
  
        "I miss you friend. You need to bring your happy ass back, there's so much that you are missing, and the way that time there is far different, you're going to end up missing everything. I know that you can hear me. I have too much to fill your behind in on. What you need to do is stop igging me."  
  
        Liara clicked through more pages and found something that she didn't recognize. "Wait, what the hell." Her eyes began reading thoroughly. "No, I don't remember this, when did this... winter of 78?" Liara stared at the keyboard. Trying her hardest to remember anything around that time. Everything was coming as a complete blank. "Why can't I remember that? Forget it, Hydra itself will tell me what I need to know."  
  
        She completely left the S.H.I.E.L.D. circuits and dived into the Hydra files, she searched and finally found it, she read that she was in Russia for two months and sniped various S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives. "Meh, they weren't high ups really. So I guess that it really doesn't matter. But why would I snipe? Who was I pretending to be? All I keep seeing is 'HIM', who is 'HIM' and why, why isn't _he_ being named."  
  
        Liara pushed her lips out, as she closed that file and looked for anything fairly current. "Blah blah blah, wait wait, hmm. This is promising." She opened a folder that was titled 'Loose Ends' there within were Sub-folders, each of the current Avengers names as titles. She tsked repeated until she finally found the Barnes folder.  
  
        "Oh.my.GOD." There staring back at her, as she opened the folder, was the Winter Soldier. Liara knew exactly whom that was. She shook her head, HIM, that was whom she was portraying back in 78. She never knew his name, only the codename was ever used in his reference. She was infuriated. No wonder she was always smelling metal, "his arm." She clicked through the pictures, and there toward the back, was all she needed to justify her hatred.  
  
        Liara stormed from her room, pissed. Letting her nose lead the way. She found the scent within seconds. He was not far from her location, speaking with his buddy. Liara waited with every ounce of her demeanor she could muster. When Rogers patted him on the back and walked away, Liara took her chance and pounced on the man. Her momentum slammed Barnes into the wall. Her strength trapping him there. She looked up into his eyes. As she kept her forearm at his throat.  
  
        "I knew I hated you for a reason. You, Winter Soldier. You are the reason. And the fact that Fury almost died at your hands." Her eyes burned with the hate in her heart.  
  
        Bucky looked down at her, emotionless, "I wasn't in control of my actions."  
  
        Liara pressed her arm harder into his Adam's apple. Choking him, "and that somehow makes it better? Justifies it? Because you were brainwashed? So was I, but you don't see me NOT waking up, not knowing right from wrong. No you enjoyed every bit of the destruction just as much as I." Now her voice was borderline animal.  
  
        "I'm sorry, I'm at terms with my complete memory. The things that I did weren't something that I would do. Unlike you." He took his left mechanical arm and overpowered her, now pinning her into the crevice that his body created with the initial impact. He ducked lower to see her eyes from beyond the brim of her cap. She lowered her head.  
         
        "You are strong, but I am stronger." He lifted her chin forcefully with his left prosthetic until they were eye to eye.  
  
        She narrowed her eyes, "barely."  
  
        "On which of those facts?" Barnes smirked.  
  
        "Both. There is only one here that is far beyond _our_ strengths."  
  
        He crinkled his brow, "that thing that you do with your eyes."  
  
        "None of _your_ business." Liara tried to push him off of her person.  
  
       Barnes smirked, and only closed the gap between them. "Everything you do is _my_ business _now_ little lady. Seeing as how I am Steve's righthand man. I have _every_ intention of keeping my best friend and everyone else safe."  
  
        He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her face which did nothing but infuriate her further.  
   
        "If I have to take _you_ down in the process, then I will by any means necessary. You forget I know what you are more than capable of." Bucky tightened his grip around her throat until he heard her make choking sounds.  
  
        Liara coughed as her hand reached and pried herself free. "Look here old timer, you know what I'm able to accomplish, although you've never seen me in action. We can _sooo_ change that whenever _you're_ feeling _froggy_."  
  
        "Just name the time, animal." Bucky backed off her.  
  
        Liara took a hard breath, and sneered. "You're not far from it cripple. When you come up with a legit reason why you hate me, geezer, other than the mere fact that I hate you. Then come see me." Lira smirked.  
  
        Barnes seemed rather confused as he frowned.  
  
        "Since I'm the animal that you called me, you forget that I can smell and sense things that aren't told. You dislike me for my history, but in that entire Hydra history we never once came in contact nor have I ever put my hand on anything that is yours or your friends. The same cannot be said about you. So _this_ animal has a sound proof reason to hate the air you breathe." the woman fixed her shirt.  
  
        "I am good, now, again." Bucky's voice faded as he defended himself.  
  
        "Mmhmm, ok. When you prove it, I'll believe it. Until then, the hate is real sweetheart." Liara began to walk away.  
  
        Barnes grabbed her arm.  
  
        Liara jerked away and her voice was completely animal this time. "Don't you ever touch me again. Unless you want to have another prosthetic."  
  
        The Winter Soldier only held his hand up as Liara walked away.


	9. Protection

       Liara was beyond heated that she stormed fists clinched to Fury's office. She knew he was there, he wouldn't be any other place. 'Dead' or alive, _this_ was his sanctuary. His aroma seeped strongly through the door. In smelling him... leather, musk, cotton with a tinge of gunpowder, she turned her nose up and her lip into a snarl. Preparing herself for the words that were about to be unleashed.  
  
        She slammed through Fury's door. By her look, he knew. "Good of you to knock."  
  
        "What in the absolute _hell_ were you thinking?" Marching to face him at his workstation. "Seriously that's _all_ you have to say?"  
  
        " _Well I don't know,_ other things did come to mind. _Like why in hell_ you broke my door." Sat the overly calm director, elbows on the desk as his intertwined fingers were raised to his chin.  
  
        Liara stood on the visitors side of Fury's desk, "you think I give a _damn_ about..."  
        
        "I'd _choose_ my words wisely." Fury narrowed his gaze as he looked up to the woman.  
  
        " _You would_." Liara scolded under her breath. Liara's snarl deepened, "I could give a blankety blank about your blanking door, old man."  
  
        Fury rubbed his chin as he turned his attention from the woman.  
  
        "So I imagine _now_ you're going to tell me that you're cool with _him_ here," Liara continued.  
  
       Fury slowly shook his head. " _No_ I'm going to tell you to return me my laptop."  
  
        Liara was steaming, "so this is some sorta joke to you, _fine_. Take it back _Indian Giver_ , it's in pieces anyhow."  
  
        "I highly doubt it." Fury nonchalantly mentioned.  
  
        The woman punched her fist down through the glass top on the desk leaving a divot within the wood itself underneath.  
  
        "That's coming out _your_ paycheck." The older man lifted himself from his chair.  
  
        "I COULD GIVE A RAT'S FLIPPING ASS ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN DESK!" Liara had had enough. She slid across the surface of the structure and bucked on her friend and director.  
  
        "Then why don't you tell me how you _really_ feel." Fury smirked.  
  
        "I swear to the universe the _only_ reason I don't tear you a new one is because _you_ are like family." Liara now had him pinned against the wall.  
  
        "Are you finished." The man only raised his brow in looking down upon a pair of dull yellow eyes.  
  
        "The hell you mean _am I finished_? You know damn well I ain't even started yet. This is _bullshit_." She raised a finger to his right temple, the force pushing his head sideways.  
  
        "I beg to differ." Nothing but collected cool.  
  
        "I swear Nick I'm _NOT_ playing. I don't want to hurt you. But you are treading that overly thin line." Liara pushed off the man, sending herself backwards, giving them space.  
  
        " _You ain't gone do nothing_ , you know why you're here, and _I goddamn guarantee you_ , you ain't going nowhere." The in all black man, slowly strolled back to his desk. Picked up the wastebasket, sliding loose glass into the container.  
  
        Guerra swiftly turned to face the man. "You are _overly_ confident in your damn self all of a sudden aren't you."  
  
        Fury replaced the pail and closed the gap between the two of them. As he reached for Liara's face, placing a palm over her cheek, "don't you ever for a moment think that I'm not grateful for what you have done for me."  
  
        Liara backhanded his hand away, "those three bullets hurt like a _bitch_ , and come to think of it, I still haven't forgiven you. And stop patronizing me, _not_ funny."  
  
        "I never said any of this is funny, especially why you're here." Fury crossed his arms.  
  
        Liara rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted breath, "Whatever old man, I'm out."  
  
        "Last time I looked, you ain't _that_ much younger than me." Nick raised a brow as his company headed for the broken door that stood ajar.  
  
        She smugly chuckled, "difference is, I make this look good _boo boo_."  
  
        Before Liara reached the door, the man called out "you still pissed?"  
  
        One forced chuckle, " _always_."  
  
        "So this _isn't_ a good time to ask you a favor." Fury teased.  
  
        "Nick, look _here_ ," Liara turned to face the man. "I might technically be a bitch, but I ain't no do girl."  
  
        "Who's that?" Agent Hill entered the room.  
  
        "Ask Fury. I have a date that cannot wait." The wolf woman exited the room.  
  
        Hill furrowed her brow taking in the state of the door. "Sir?"  
  
        "Nothing, just the fact that Liara is leaving." The S.H.I.E.L.D. director accepted the files that the woman offered.  
  
        "She's just outside, I can catch her if you like." Hill mentioned.  
  
        Fury shook his head, for if his agent didn't understand, he wouldn't enlighten her.  
  
        Liara heard the woman's remark before quickly inserting her earbuds. Sometimes people could be _so_ clueless to everything around them that they _could_ actually hurt themselves. Fury knew that she needed to go and blow off steam, hell so did she.  
  
        The wolf was begging. Whimpering and scratching to fight. At this point it cared less _who_ it was. 'Guerra' just wanted to inflict devastating pain to satisfy the hunger. It was taking absolutely everything that Liara had to keep her at bay. She made a pact with herself that that life was over. Well it went more like a dictatorship, but the **loba** (she wolf), 'Guerra' had no choice but to learn to become 'Oscuridad'. It'd been a long and turbulent road, but Liara had made it there, and being back here was doing nothing but coaxing the loba out of hiding, much to Liara's dismay.  
  
        "I have to _so_ break up outta here before I lose my mind. I ain't trying to hurt no one, but that boy done got me so riled up, that it only seems fair to kick his ass, on principle." Liara thought to herself.  
  
        She was on her way to the aviation hangar to snatch herself a nice Quinjet to reach land. Liara already knew that with no real threat nor foe attacking that most of the aircraft were just stationed and never seeing airtime. She just strolled into the operations room, clicked a couple of buttons on the computer, and found a Quinjet not in use. In boarding, she programmed on her personal cloaking device that began it's job of scanning the entire craft as she began setting the autopilot.  
  
        Sometimes she wondered just why it was so easy to do things under everyone's noses. Liara was just as casual as you could possibly be, someone _had_ to know that she didn't belong? Didn't they? Or was that again asking too much of a simpleminded person? She shrugged, turned the Quinjet on, sat back and let the machine do the work for her.  
  
        As the jet neared the takeoff landing strip, Liara received a text message. She sneered loudly as she read it:  
  
        _Bring your cocky ass back now, you are going to be in serious trouble if you continue to take this course_  
  
        A chuckle resonated from within her throat as she swiped her finger across the onscreen keyboard:  
  
        _Tysm 4 ur concern it really means a lot_  
  
        Liara took a seat and began to calm herself as she sent a new message to another party:  
  
        _ **Estoy en camino** _ (I'm on the way)


	10. Feelings Linger

        "Ah, you just um _just_ missed your best friend," a gentle soft spoken man in a lab coat looked up from behind his frames.  
  
        "And _which_ one would that be exactly? I'm overly popular and everyone _just loves_ my cheery disposition." A dark haired man that just entered the science lab wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans happily sat down next to his friend, who was currently filling a beaker with a thick blue liquid.  
  
        Banner pushed his glasses back unto the bridge of his nose. Pursed his lips, nervously and faintly spoke her name, "Oscuridad."  
  
        Tony Stark spun his stool around to face the shy man directly. "Oh really? Last time _I_ checked, The Big Bad Wolf was _your_ friend. A very _very_ good friend at that." He wiggled his brows.  
  
        Bruce Banner took in Tony and his accusing smugness. He became shifty as he cleared his throat, "I um... I had no um... no idea that you knew she went by this name."  
  
        Tony propped himself up on an elbow. "Of course, I _do_ keep tabs on the interesting individuals around my person. Especially ones that somehow think that they are a smidgen smarter than _moi_. _However_ with that being said, _my_ thing is, _you sir_ evaded the question."  
  
        The scientist returned all his attention back to his careful and precise measuring while crinkling his brow, "yes, of course she was a friend, much like..."  
  
        "Romanoff." Tony interrupted his friend.  
  
        Banner was now trying his best to save face and remember that his friend was only teasing, trying to get a rile from him. "No, no not like Romanoff in the least." He knew as soon as the words left his lips that he'd regret it.  
  
        " _Oh, do tell_. I thought that you and Romanoff were..." Tony seemed overly intrigued.  
  
        "No Tony, she and I are friends. There is absolutely nothing that would come from anything. I only break everything. And when I say me, I mean him." Bruce put the glass container down gently on the table.  
  
        Stark raised his brows in picking up the beaker to wave his other hand in the air, bringing the occupant's odor to him. "And exactly which are we speaking of again? Because I know for a _fact_ my good man we aren't covering the subject of your faithful little puppy dog."  
  
        "Don't call her that." Bruce became defensive.  
  
        " _Yass_! Lianner, Bannerra, no." Tony gazed puzzled to the ceiling during his thought process. "Biara _I ship it_." He then rapped the table in a rhythm.  
  
        Bruce furrowed his brow even further, until he looked truly hurt and bothered. "I, I don't understand why you would, there is nothing there. Remember I haven't seen her in years."  
  
        "No stalking? Cause I recall stalking with that other girl, what's her face." Stark tapped a finger to his lip.  
  
        "Umm, Betty." Bruce muttered.  
  
        " _That_ was her name, huh, very ordinary. Was she ordinary looking? Wait _noooo_ don't tell me she was drop dead gorgeous. No, can't be, I mean your animal conquest was _wooow_ , so _of course this Betty_ had to be a Plain Jane, _only right_. I mean neither are _NOTHING_ compared to Ms. Potts of course, cause let's face it, that lady is _completely_ out of your league. No offense." Commented Stark.  
  
        "None taken." Banner raised a brow along with a confused smirk.  
  
        "How long has it been since you pickled your cucumber?" Stark tilted his head looking for any sign of a lie.  
  
        Bruce swiftly walked to a holographic computer, and began pushing the glass in front on him.  
  
        "Shut the hell up, _my man_ Bruce. Here I thought that you were playing 'Hide The Zucchini' with Romanoff, but _nooo_ you are more into the bestiality. Furry love, _aww_." Stark quickly took to his friend's side.  
  
        "Oh my god, no Tony. Just... _just_ um... can we stop okay." Bruce tried to sound stern, but it came across as more of confusion.  
  
        " _Wolves need love too, Brucey._ " Tony now stood on the other side of the glass, pouting.  
  
        "Can I please finish?" Banner took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
        "By all means, go right ahead." The taller man crossed his arms.  
  
        "Thank you." The scientist slid his glasses back on.  
  
        When the shorter man began to push buttons on the glass, Tony blurted out. "So here's _my_ hypothesis. She didn't do you, she did the other guy and you're pissed about it."  
  
        Bruce lowered his forehead onto his fingertips, knowing that there was no way his friend was going to let this go.  
  
        "Green _does_ work so very well for her." Tony threw up a hand.  
  
        "Tony, look. I haven't been with a woman since I was blasted with radiation ok, are you quite satisfied now." Bruce was beyond irritated.  
  
        "Quite," Stark retucked his hand in the fold of his other arm.

        Banner furrowed his brow. "So can I please... _please_ finish. I have but a little to go."  
  
        Stark now had his lips between a thumb and a bent forefinger. "However she's _not_ a woman is she."  
  
        "Tony she _is_ definitely a woman." Bruce grimaced.  
  
        "Yasss I _so_ ship it." Tony clasped his hands together.  
  
        Bruce rolled his eyes and slung his head upward. "You've already mentioned this."  
  
        "Have to make sure that I'm the best man. I am the best man right? Of course I am, with this being clearly obvious. I'm going to let you know, because that's what friends... bros do. Yeah, I'm sorry my man, but Romanoff just isn't the girl for you. On top of her being a little short in the tooth, she is just missing _something_..." He grasped his right elbow as he tapped his fingers on his lip. Scrunching his brow.  
  
        Bruce eyed his friend through the glass computer screen.  
  
        "What's the word I'm looking for?" Stark still tapping his cheek.  
  
        "Delusional? Egotistical? Cocky? Maniacal?" Bruce suggested with narrowed eyes.  
  
        "YES! _See you get me_ , all that _and_ she lacks the whole wolf thing. That is _soo_ your thing Bruce. You were so _all_ over that." Tony beamed.  
  
        Banner now could feel the heat raising in his cheeks, " _I was not._ I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
        "Why did you break it off, don't look at me like that," Tony returned the bothered look he was receiving but with added exaggeration, "no for real. I thought that the two of you were really going to make it. I truly did. Given your fear of basically everything in life, she somehow kept you honest. I was pulling for you."  
  
        "It was actually getting too hard to live without her. There was something happening that even I couldn't explain, no matter _how_ smart I am. There was always a calm there that scared me beyond belief. Even when I _was_ the other guy. Hmm, yeah, no it was worse with him." Bruce glumly recalled.  
  
        "Wait wait wait, hold on. So _you_ broke up with her?" Tony poked his bottom lip out. " _No wonder_ she tore out of here so fast. You _do_ know she was in love with you right?"  
  
        "It was for the best Tony. So she could live her life, find a man that could love her properly, create a family and be.... hap...py." His words trailed off as he became distant.  
  
        Tony could read his friend's internal battle. "Even if that kills you in the process?"  
  
        "It is the right thing, so hmm yes." Bruce only took in the flooring of the lab and nodded.  
  
        "Just because you continue saying it, doesn't mean that it's going to become even less of a lie." Tony knew his friend was telling himself this tale to keep himself going.  
  
        Banner now shook his head, "it was the only way to handle things. What if he would have raged? Hurting her in the process? I wouldn't be able to deal with that. He does have a history of that sort of thing."  
  
        Tony searched for the right words. "You do however realize that you just now told me that _Miss Thang_ had this control over him right? So how does this even remotely make your process of thinking sound?"  
  
        Bruce now took Tony and his concerned expression in. "You don't understand Tony."  
  
        "Obviously." Tony raised his brow.  
  
        Bruce took a chair at the closest lab table. "What if she and I did discover the possibility to coexist and function as a unit? That could have been um hea... ni... _nice_. However she would need more... more that I could not have possibly given her."  
  
        " _Looove_? You already went there. _Both_ of you." Tony placed a hand on Bruce's back as he took a stool next to him.  
  
       Bruce took his glasses off, "I know she was found of me."  
  
        " _No_ I meant you and the _awesome_ green one. Remember him? The Big One, yeah the one that single-handedly took Loki out? Yeah him, your _better_ half actually." Tony kidded.  
  
        "Uggh," Bruce let out a over exaggerated breath.  
  
        "Yes see, him. _He_ makes all those cool sound effects." Tony turned his head slightly, then narrowed his eyes. "And dare I say more good looking as well. No wonder our little playful pup is soft on him."  
  
        Bruce tried a smile, "you _know_ she is our age right."  
  
        "Hmm I _was_ going to say that age has nothing to do with it, but you are correct my good man, she technically _is_ indeed. Although she looks around what, within the range of twentish?" Tony nodded as he frowned in agreement.  
  
        " _I'd_ say thirtish, but sure." Bruce raised a brow as he thought.  
  
        Stark chuckled, "of course _you'd_ say thirties cause you don't want to come off as a perv."  
  
        "We should in fact do studies of her." Bruce nibbled on the temple tips of his glasses.  
  
        "Did you _not_ already? Liquid samples, physicals, the whole nine?" Tony repeatedly raised his brows.  
  
        Bruce let go of a full breath. "You know what I just now recalled? _Just_ how much you and she are a damn like."  
  
        Tony huffed his knuckles and acted as if he was shinning them on his chest. "Yes, all us beautiful geniuses are like that aren't we."  
  
        " _Sure_ ," Banner sarcastically answered.  
  
        "You love it." Tony winked.  
  
        "You and she would have been a better fit." The scientist mocked.  
  
        "True," he sucked air through his teeth. "There was only one issue with that, tall green guy would have kicked my ass."  
  
        Bruce looked to his lap, as his voice once again was almost a whisper, "I would love to have seen how that panned out."  
  
        Tony leaned into his friend. "So exactly _how_ much _are_ you still into her."  
  
        Bruce cleared his throat.  
  
        "Thought so, it's all too transparent my man. How was it in seeing her after all this time?" Tony really wondered.  
          
        "Not too good, Romanoff was there." The scientist pursed his lips.  
  
        Stark laughed, "lucky you, the three of you should make _that_ a thing."  
  
        Banner side eyed his friend.  
  
        Tony raised his brows as he could see his friend's reaction from his peripheral. "Oh that's right you and Romanoff are friends, without the benefits. Good choice, I mean cause you know with that Alpha back around, there could be trouble a brewing. She owns _all that_ ," Stark waved his hand clockwise in a circle. "you know, that _is_ the way wolves mate, for life and all that good stuff."  
  
        Bruce barely chuckled. "That is true, but seeing how she's a woman, Tony. That has absolutely nothing to do with her and her situation."  
  
        The dark haired man stood and started to tap into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe. He found what he was looking for within seconds. "So you say that you and Romanoff are only _friends_. She is _overly_ friendly I see."  
  
        Banner returned to his experiment. "There is nothing there, well um or should I say from my end."  
  
        Stark gave a nod and raised his brow quickly. "You have great restraint my man. Faithful to the pup even still."  
  
        Bruce gave him a look as he turned his head around and readjusted his glasses.  
  
        Tony pulled breath through his clenched teeth, " _I'm sorry, She Wolf_."  
  
        Banner returned to his chemicals.  
  
        Tony commented on the images. "This her new thing? Hoodies, caps and sweats? _Not_ very becoming."  
  
        "I don't know, I think it has to do with trying to be ov... overlooked. I've been there, done that. Works actually." Bruce justified.  
  
        Banner walked over to Tony and studied the camera footage with his friend. "Hmm, she didn't seem hostile. Or jealous." Tony observed.  
  
        Bruce shrugged, "she never was the jealous type. Oh there was the fact that she wasn't upset with me and also that she's over me. Her words."  
  
        "Sorry big guy, her body language does scream that." Stark placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I find it cute that she has you acting like a sixteen year old though. And to think you willingly walked into that. I imagine heightened pulse, bodily secretions, forced shaky movements?"  
  
        Bruce smirked guiltily.  
  
        "Yeah, she's going to make your life a living hell from here on in my man. _Glad that I'm not you._ " Tony apologetically shook his head.  
  
        Bruce could do nothing but grimace. "No, she carried herself as normal. Everything will be fine. Right?" He took in his friend that only continued shaking his head.  
  
        "So glad that I'm _not_ you. Pepper has nothing on a scorned Liara my man. _Nothing_ _in the slightest_." Tony closed the camera feed and left the S.H.I.E.L.D. protected servers.


	11. Alana Deltora

        "I'll be there when I'm there, I do have a life you know. Even yellow eyed freaks get play. You should have let me known that you were trying to scratch that itch for me." Came the chipper voice from the other end.  
  
        "You got jokes I see. Make sure that you _do_ remember you have something that belongs to me in your possession." Fury retorted as a smile formed his lips.  
  
        "Last time I checked, I belonged to _no_ man. As for the birdie, she is doing new tricks. _Your wel..."_ Liara paused in hearing the steady breathing of Fury's company through the phone. A smile came to her face, in knowing the owner of the paced pattern. " _Aww_ tell Hill I said _'hi'_. I really like her, when are y'all two going to do the deed? I mean _come on_ she's hot, _you_ not so much, but _awww_ y'all would make some _beautiful_ babies. I support you in all your endeavors, one hundred percent." Liara then hung up.  
  
        "She say anything useful Sir?" Hill asked as she studied the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.  
  
        The older man chuckled, "now when have you _ever_ known Guerra to give up info of _any_ kind."  
  
        Maria nodded, "of course. So in other news there has been an extreme rise in Hydra activity, as well as a hit put upon one of our S.H.I.E.L.D. Political Officials in..."  
  
        "Acapulco. Yes, I have been going over all information regarding the current situation, what is it that you have?" Fury extended his hand for the vanilla folder the woman contained in her possession.  
  
        Hill handed over her intel, "Sir."  
  
        Fury opened the cover then stroked his goatee. "That is all Hill."  
  
        Maria nodded, "yes Sir."  
  
        Fury, alone in his office, began going through the new more in detailed paperwork received from his Deputy Director. He threw the file down, followed by placing an intercom call to Steve Rogers whose location was somewhere within the Helicarrier itself. Within a few moments the man made his way to Fury's office. There was a rap at the door. "Enter." The Director stated.  
  
        "Sir," Rogers entered the office, "you wished to see me?"  
  
        "Yes." The man in all black slid the folder across his new desk and began to inform Captain America on everything concerning a new mission that would take the entire team's expertise in handling.  
  
        "I see. I will find the others and let them know the details of our new mission, but what of Guerra is she to accompany us as well?" Steve furrowed his brow.

        Fury propped his elbows on the desk and loosely clasped his hands, "I know for a fact Guerra will be back well before the departure date, she'll want to play her new Oscuridad persona. Knowing her, she's already fully aware of everything we know and working her own various networks gathering more information in preparation."  
  
        Rogers took in Fury's words. "Yes, speaking of which, what will her role involve exactly?"  
  
        Fury tilted his head slightly upwards, "Oscuridad will walk in unseen, as she beyond has a knack of _always_ doing. Retrieve the sensitive valuables Hydra has stolen from us, while everyone else is involved in the surrounding chaos. She'll be armed if the need be. Hopefully this time Guerra shoots the enemy, and not your boy. Return the assets while the rest of you finish with the enemy. Simple _, just_ like last time."  
  
        Steve placed the folder on the desk, "this should be interesting enough."  
  
        "I'll keep _her_ in check, if you keep him as well." Fury told the Team Leader, who made his way to the door.  
  
        Rogers turned to a now standing Director, " _easier_ said than done, they hate each other."  
  
        " _That's an understatement_." Fury raised his right brow.  
  
        "She hates everyone, but with him, it's... it's somehow exaggerated. Personal." Steve noted.  
  
        "No one ever knows with that woman. She has more than a few demons. So much so Rogers, that I truly do wonder how she remains sane." Fury strolled to his favorite looking window.  
  
        Steve nodded as he left he room.  
  
        Fury stared over the horizon, lost in deep strategic thought. Ever since the Helicarrier took to the sky after Liara's departure, the clouds had been thick. Now they've grown dark gray, heavy, threatening. Ready to pelt their damage on the earth far below.

\-------------------------

        Liara released a huge breath as she crashed backwards onto the comfy bed that hugged her form. " _Ugh_ I hate, no, that's a strong word... dislike... _yes_ , dislike you _strongly_ Fury for waking me from that _mmm oh so deliiiicious_ dream."  
  
        The yellow eyed woman moaned in trying to fall back asleep. Even in her custom made sound resistant room, it seemed basically impossible. Liara continued to toss and turn, until a vision flashed in her mind's eye. Liara huffed as a woman in her daydream sat down in front of a golden vanity. The dream woman began to tease her long fire themed tresses. A coy smile formed while she sat, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
        Liara and her purple satin bedding slowly became visible within the lady's sight. The fire haired woman opened her mouth to speak. As soon as she did, her friend Liara rolled onto her right side to face the opposite direction. She was taken aback. "W _ell_."  
  
        Liara furrowed her brow as she heard her best friend's, super light voice. Even with the added exaggeration, it still came out high pitched.  
  
        The caramel skinned woman shrugged her shoulders and continued with her grooming. "I mean if that's the welcome I get..."  
  
        " _Four years Alana_ , it's been four _loooooong_ years," still with her back toward her friend.  
  
        " _How was I supposed to_ _know_ , it's only been a few hours here." Alana's voice softened.          
  
        "I don't care how time is there, you should have known. Is it the fact that you have your head stuck so far up your..." Liara snidely began.  
  
        " _Hey hey hey_." Alana frowned.  
  
        "Or up his." The woman in the bed dryly stated, and hugged her pillow, " _so over you_."  
  
        "Are you mad? Cause you kind of sound it." Alana exchanged the gaze of her reflection for the one of her friend instead.  
  
        "Am I mad, well let me see," Liara rolled to her back, gazed into the infinite starred sky before her eyes, " _nope_ , I could care less. While you have been in Asgard schmoozing that extremely demented fellow, _I've somehow found the strength to go on without you_."  
  
        "That _your_ ugly man almost killed, might I add. Yeah _him._  T _he nasty looking one_. Even _changing_ complexion didn't help him _one little bit_ in the looks department." Alana narrowed her eyes.  
  
       " _But did he die though_?" Liara's reaction wasn't the one Alana had hoped for. Instead of the expected neck snap, eye roll and defensive retort, what she gave her was, melancholy. "Word to the wise, not mine anymore, _you_ should be pleased."  
  
        Alana truly never understood why her friend found him to be easy on the eyes in the first place. But then again, in her honest opinion, _all_ the men that caught Liara's eye were quite... horrible looking. " _Good_ , he was _too ugly_ for you, I never liked _him_ anyhow, and of course you were always too good for _him_. But _hey_ this gives me something... _one_ , same difference, to _hurt_ when I come and see you soon."  
  
        "Tell me how you _really_ feel. That felt so rehearsed and dry. Exactly _how_ long have you been going over the way to express that? And here I thought that _I_ had issues with human pleasantries and delivery." Liara now took in the site of Alana who stood and made her way to the bed. "Soon? In _what? Another_ four years? I'll more than likely be dead by then."  
  
        The thin caramel skinned woman sat on the edge of the bed. Even though she relaxed with the entirety of her weight, the bed made no depression. "Now, you already know that I would never let that happen."  
  
        Liara sat up, and joined her friend. Narrowed her lips until her dimples sunk deep into her cheeks. She side eyed Alana, who was sitting contently to her right. "For all you know, I could have been dead already. I mean four years, many things could have happened, hell _have._ Which reminds me, why haven't you answered me in at least _one_ of the times that I tried to contact you? _You_ gave me this resource for a reason, did you not? Then tell me just what good is it to have if you aren't going to respond."  
  
        Alana defended, "I was _busy_."  
  
        " _I'll bet_." Liara retorted.  
  
        The fire eyed woman becoming bothered. "Not what I meant."  
  
        " _Sure_." The light olive complected woman nodded.  
  
        " _Oh my god, really_?" Alana was upset to the point that she raised her voice.  
  
        "Four years, Telepath." Her friend frankly stated.  
  
        Liara was getting on her last nerve, "u _ghhh_ , _fine_!"  
  
        " _Only_ to you." Nothing but calm.  
  
        Alana defended her honor. "His brother was there _too_."  
  
        Liara raised her brows rapidly. "Keeping it in the family I see. _Go head on girl_."  
  
        " _I'm so done with you_." The telepathic woman turned to her friend.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman placed her hand on her chest and feigned she was insulted, "but, but what did I do?"  
  
        "You just keep ignoring everything I say and..." Alana furrowed her brow as she clenched her fist.  
  
        " _Now_ you know how I feel." Liara laid back on the bed.  
          
        " _Oh_." The smaller of the two women finally understanding.  
             
        " _Yeah_ , oh." The wolf serum infused female turned her head as she reached for her friend's coat. "New clothes I see."  
  
        "Yes, I rather like them, this shade and the red leather trench _does_ give it a badass look, doesn't it." Alana stood to show off her new attire.  
  
        Liara propped unto her elbows. "I would have went with more of a blood red, but then again, fire engine red _is_ your thing."  
  
        " _It so is_. So tell me all about the Avengers, how's Steve?" Alana returned to her spot next to her friend as Liara came to a seated position.  
  
        "Wait hold up, you are in Asgard with this dude that you find _'oh so dreamy'_ and _'his sexy brother that I neeeeed to touch'_ and you have the nerve to ask about _Murica_? _Woooow_." Liara enlarged her eyes as she pressed her lips tight, she tucked a leg under her, for the ability to face her best friend directly.  
  
        "Well I would have asked how your _boo thang_ Fury was, but the lack of a ring means _not so good_." Alana raised her brow and smirked.  
  
        "And.here.we.go." Liara lowered her head into her hand.  
  
        "No that was _all you_ , you and him, Lury, I ship it." Liara rolled her eyes as Alana laughed. "No but really, how is the youngster?"  
  
        " _Technically_?" Liara shrugged as she tilted her head quickly to the left. "Dead."  
  
        "That's why." Alana poked her lip out.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman closed her eyes ever so lightly. "I swear to the universe."  
  
        " _Hey_ , leave _my_ home out of this. Not _it's_ fault you now can't take the title that oh so rightfully belongs to you, _Mrs._ _Fury_." Alana mocked sincerity.  
  
        Liara did nothing but growl her displeasure.  
  
        Alana held her perfect red manicured hands up, "sorry, calm down Killer. Ok, how's your friend, Romanoff?"  
  
        Liara traced her bottom lip while staring through her friend, "trying to get into the scientist's pants."  
  
        " _Ewww_ , _why_?" Liara raised a threatening brow at her, Alana shrugged.  
  
        "The _why_ I get, just don't know the _how long_. See when I left all of you, I cut _all_ ties, and I meant it. No going through _any_ borrowed information. Alana you don't understand, _yes I can tell by your face_ ," Liara rolled her eyes. "I had a huge reason to give everything and everyone up. The _only_ one I wanted to be able to have a human interaction with was you, but you see how _that_ panned out. I dominated the wolf within, well not really cause that bitch..."  
  
        "You were always a bitch, don't blame that on her." Alana smirked.  
  
        " _Quite_." Liara raised her left brow, "it's an ongoing process, but I _have_ figured out, that I'm which animal I choose to feed. Had a tougher time convincing myself to move on from Banner..." Liara began to explain some things.  
  
        "Which you still haven't fully committed to." Alana studied her friend.  
  
        "I was... until... I was back around him." Liara drooped her shoulders.  
  
        Alana was becoming very uncomfortable with this topic. She was never the one for the fraternizing, romance, nor the feelings that were associated with it. And this human love was something even worse. Something she had no time for. Yes being found of someone's mental state and the destruction that they inflict were one thing, but the titles and clinginess was not her thing in the least. "And _just_ why are you back again?"  
  
        Liara shrugged and pouted, "I was asked back."  
  
        That peaked Alana's interest, " _by whom_?"  
  
        Liara only raised her left brow.  
  
        " _I KNEWWWWWWWWW ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!_ " Alana did nothing but smile a devious smile. "Ok, I'm sorry, no please, go on."  
  
        Liara shook her head. "Really?"  
  
        "I mean was or wasn't it Fury? It's an honest question." The fire in Alana's eyes did nothing but hold Liara's gaze.  
  
        The she wolf crinkled her brow. "Yes, but..."  
  
        " _I.KNEW.IT!_ " Alana showed all her delight with that information.  
  
        Liara was becoming annoyed. "Are you finished?"  
  
        "He needed you back, _awwww_ ,  _soooo_ the power couple, I love it. The Lury is so a _thing_." The celestial being continued.  
  
        Liara huffed. "It's really not."  
  
        "Of course it is. Haven't you seen the way you two steady _loving_ on each other." Alana raised her eyebrows rapidly.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman was bored with her friend's taunting. "What you _need_ to do is stop. Nothing there, never was, never will be. I respect him, always will. He's family _just_ like you sweetheart."  
  
        "No, what _you_ need to do is marry him, then it _will_ be official." Alana wasn't quite finished yet.  
  
        Liara narrowed her eyes until she was looking through her lashes. "Really? Really."  
          
        Alana smirked. "Oh, have I hurt your feelings, Lury. I'm so sorry."  
  
        "So, I thought that crazy fellow was some sort of Norse God or something, _funny_ how a _tiny insignificant green insect_ smashed him to pieces." The she wolf raised a cocky left brow.  
  
        " _NOT.FUNNY_." Alana now was heated.  
  
        " _Actually_ I find it _quite_ hilarious." Alana's friend smirked as she raised both brows. "'HULK SMASH' is a _wonderful_ thing."  
  
        Liara was getting the reaction she desired, as Alana turned her nose up. "Ewww you are gross, _and_ disgusting."  
  
        The yellow eyed female gave a coy smile and shrugged. "Hey, _I'm just saying_."  
  
        "Eww, I can't even talk to you, you are nasty. I can't believe you let him touch you." The caramel toned woman was revolted.  
  
        Liara rolled her eyes back in recalling, she sucked a long breath through her teeth. " _In all kinds of places_."  
  
        "Could you like not." The fire eyed woman was more than disgusted.  
  
        "It was  _amazing_. You should _so_ try it." Liara bit her lip while she moaned. "Mmmm."  
  
        "You are so unbelievable disgusting. First you let that human Banner touch you, and you went _there_? The green one? How is that even something remotely... _ewww_." Alana turned her lip up.  
  
        Liara laughed from her diaphragm, "I miss you so much. I miss this, us. I needed this."  
  
        "No! I'm not in your _friend_ anymore. I don't need that type of negativity in my life _._  One less _pack_ member, Wolfie. Just you and Fury now,  _sister_." The thin woman shook her head.  
  
        A tender smile formed Liara's lips, "I love you too old lady."  
  
        "I know, I _am_ the best." Alana rolled her neck.  
  
        "I take it back." The she wolf dryly stated.  
  
        The celestial smiled. "No takebacks."  
  
        " _Forever takebacks_. Hey random question? Since you hate the entire _looove_ thing, did you even slightly enjoy the pawing of your **Locote**? (crazy man)" Liara wondered.  
  
        "He did not _paw_ at me, we are friends, _strictly_ platonic." Alana defended herself.   
  
        A smirk caused Liara's right dimple to heavily divet, "like me and Murica, I  _sooooo_ believe you."  
  
        "Exactly. Platonic. No touching." The darker of the women nodded.  
  
        Liara wasn't buying it, "you _so_ touched him."  
  
        Alana's eyes grew large. "No."  
  
        "I know for a fact that you touched the bro then. Cause you were hell bent on that." The hybrid pouted her lips to the side.  
  
       "It wasn't anything sexual. I did it for science." The fire eyed woman replied.  
  
        Liara busted out laughing.   
  
        " _I'm serious_." Alana was furious.  
  
        "No, I'm sorry, go ahead." Liara could barely make the words out, before she laughed again.  
  
        The thinner woman tilted her head. "You don't believe me."  
  
        "Now what gave you _that_ idea?" The chipper of the friends, snidely stated.  
  
       "I have to go. My presence is needed." As soon as the words were uttered, Alana began to phase out. Her person became more transparent. "I really _hate_ you Guerra."  
  
        "That makes two of us friend, that makes two of us." Liara pushed at the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "Only difference is, _I_ mean it. This self hate is the only thing that keeps me going."  
  
        With her friend, Alana cutting the cord on their connection, and so much more left unsaid. Liara decided that it was time for her to get up and make herself useful. After a quick shower and check on her priorities, Liara made her way to a computer and did what she did best.


	12. Arrival

        The Avengers, all except one solitary wolf, filed onto a Quinjet in beginning travel to their new mission location. Everyone at the ready, fully decked out in their uniforms. There hadn’t been hide nor hair from Guerra in three days. It wasn’t unusual for her to go missing. But with a threat emanate, she had always been the type to jump at the opportunity. Underfoot, ready for action. Fury shook Liara’s disappearance off to her being stronger than her fears. Which he always knew possible, when all she needed was the correct push. “Alright everyone, this time I’m coming along.”  
   
        “Any specific reason Sir?” Natasha Romanoff asked as the organizer of their mission, Nick Fury took a seat next to her, followed by taking command of the helm.  
   
        In fastening his harness, Fury nodded and shared, “let’s say that I have personal stock in this mission.”  
   
        “Alright boys, let’s get in the air and take care of business.” As Black Widow’s voice carried throughout the vessel, all others buckled themselves in.  
   
        Everyone was huddled deep into different conversations as they began the liftoff, except Tony Stark. Whom made his way to the end of the hull. Where his friend the overly shy scientist, Bruce Banner sat alone. Quietly far from all the others. Wearing a pair of earphones, trying his best to meditate. Iron Man took to his side and buckled in.  
   
        Tony leaned into his friend, causing the other to open his eyes and remove the earphones. “What you thinking in my man? Which one you choose? And in which one he chooses? Hard choice. _Hmmm_ , on one hand you have this skilled redheaded assassin. That obviously likes you, introvert nerd, but is terrified of the Big Guy. On the other you have this mangy mutt, that adores you both ways." Stark with his hands, made as if he were weighing his options, his cheek went taunt as he seemed to have made a choice. As his right hand stayed lower than his left, "I would rather you choose the one that desires you both ways and isn’t as much afraid of him as she should be. Oh and that you have found a way to get busy with. I mean you did didn't you, of course you did. So of course there's that perk.”  
   
        Bruce seemed a bit bothered by this conversation that had been forced upon him. He scratched his head with his right hand as he turned left to his friend. "I would really rather not."  
   
        Tony shook his head in not understanding the words coming from the man, "choose? My man, they will eventually get into it over you, ah, unless. Good on you, chick fight is _always_ very entertaining. However, I hate to inform you, that your rabid stray will still be top choice, seeing as how she does have an advantage."  
   
        "That is not what I..." Bruce shook his head innocently. “I simply meant that I would really not like to have this sort of conversation.”  
   
        Tony looked around, “yeah, you’re right. Too much riffraff.”  
   
        Bruce furrowed his brow as he rubbed his hands together after tucking his book away.  
   
        “So how does our little loyal Heinz 57 seem? I mean she up and left me years ago without a goodbye, I’m so very hurt over that still, might I add. Now she’s back all…” Tony poked his lip out as he waved his hands in the air, “different.”  
   
        The scientist removed the glasses from his face. “She looks well… um... the… yeah… the same.”  
   
        “She did however leave me a little present, the other day. I did take joy in that little contraption, I must admit, but that’s still not enough to forgive her. So nothing has changed about her? Her looks, her weight, her tude? No? Nothing? No grotesque deformity?” The genius continued to pout.  
   
        “Exactly the same. While we’ve aged, she seems to have… failed to.” A slight smile curled Bruce’s lips, which did not go unseen by his buddy. “Although she, oh yes she wears different attire.”  
   
        “Sexier? More to your liking?” He raised his brows multiple times quickly.  
   
        Bruce turned to the dark headed man, “Tony no, none of that. Like you saw in the security feed. I told you, there is nothing there, same as… as with Natasha. No good can come from anything, not for them, from _him._ He has a special way of destroying everything I lo… care about. I can’t… I… I can’t trust him. No matter my feelings. I refuse to inflict any pain on anyone that I care about.”  
   
        “Am I included in the ‘care about’ category?” Tony tilted his head so far to the right that he was practically laying in Bruce’s lap. “Cause there was a time that I remember all too well, that he hurt my poor little feelings by not inviting me to the fun he was having. And I can quite honestly tell you that I am scarred for life. So do I count, you better say I do. Because I’m starting to feel like the red headed step child, and that isn’t fun. And here I thought that you were my best friend, I don’t know, I think that it is time to reevaluate my choices in life.” Tony huffed, rolled his eyes as he gazed up to Banner coyly.  
   
        Banner patted Tony’s head, as he was about to return with his answer, he heard Fury arguing with a voice ringing through the intercom. “Of course it would, but if you would have told me.”  
   
        “Look here old man, I have told you and all your little plastic soldiers before, I.got.this.” Liara’s voice spat.  
   
        Fury began. “Never once in your…”  
   
        “ _This_ is _my_ neck of the woods, or have you forgotten, so yeah you should know that you are headed straight for a trap, you let Hydra… hey, grandpa sassin you going to hail them? That _is_ your thing right... anyhow they led your dumbass right into a trap. Good thing that I _am_ smarter than you, and have _your_ slow ass covered.” The woman’s voice came through as mellow as it could possibly be.  
   
        The intended party snarled as he lowered his head. Steve looked over to his friend, wishing that the two of them would just learn to get along. For he once had to as well, when he and Stark butted heads long ago.  
   
        “Oh, this sounds promising.” Tony unbuckled and headed for the cockpit of the craft to get a better ear on things. All the others, aside for Bruce, who’d rather not have even been here in the first place, joined in as well. To listen completely to the conversation.  
   
        Fury beyond pissed, hissed. “How did you even get through the cloaking. This is a private mission.”  
   
        Liara busted out laughing. “Cause I’m _boss_. But I mean if that’s the way you want it, sure. Over.”  
   
        Steve looked down to Fury whom was still steaming. “You think she’s telling the truth? She seemed pretty adamant, since she was more than a little ticked.”  
   
        Fury stood, giving control of the ship to Romanoff, as he and the blond headed man walked to the belly of the craft. Going further into their conversation over strategy.  
   
        Stark began to return to his seat next to Bruce. As he did, a voice rang through the earpiece he always kept in his ear while in the Iron Man suit. “Sup sexy.”  
   
        Tony smirked. “And here I thought you forgot all about lil ole me.”  
   
        “Now how could I _ever_ forget about that sexy suit? It was the best thing about you, now wasn’t it.” Tony could hear the smile on her face.  
   
        He sat next to Bruce, making sure to not call attention to himself, revealing he was communicating with Liara. “So what’s the real deal?”  
   
        “Like you heard. Complete trap, but chill aluminum foil. I have you covered, as usual. I do have reason to keep all of you safe, now don’t I.” Liara, chipper as ever.  
   
        “Oh, Bruce says _hi_.” Stark mentioned as he side eyed his friend.  
   
        A chuckle came through, “ _I bet he does_. But he wasn’t the one I was worried about.”  
   
        “Me of course.” Tony boasted.  
   
        “Barely,” she retorted.  
   
        “She doesn’t love us anymore Bruce.” Tony leaned into his friend.  
   
        Liara toyed. “ _Finally_ _you get it_.”  
   
        “Wait. What are you eating?” Tony asked as he could hear her through the earpiece.  
   
        “ _Mmmm_ tacos,” Liara swallowed, “and I am awfully thirsty, a can of soda like you could really come in handy right now.”  
   
        “Guys, I have something to do, I’ll be back soon.” Tony lifted from his seat as he opened the hull door to blast off.  
   
        Fury shot a look, “Banner, where is he going?”  
   
        Bruce shook his head, “I have no idea, no one ever understands anything he ever does. This is no exception.”  
   
        Fury pushed the button to close the hatch and returned to the helm of the ship. This time, Steve remained by his side. Taking in the route, the changing landscape as it quickly varied from mountain ranges to valleys. All the various waterways and the vast lush vegetation. Even though it was a dark November night, and snow covered most of the states, here it still seemed like midsummer.  
   
        The Director broke his attention, “You can go tell the rest Captain, that we’ll be to our destination…what the hell.”  
   
        As soon as the words left his mouth, the Quinjet seemed to hit slight turbulence, then quickly righted herself. “Sir, I have lost all control, the coordinates are gone as well. All the sensors are off.”  
   
        “Check our cloaking.” He demanded to Black Widow.  
   
        “Sir, we are still under the radar. I have no idea what is going on.” Romanoff answered.  
   
        “Do you think that there is some sort of Hydra placed magnetic field around here that interfered with the jet, Sir?” Steve asked.  
   
        Fury shook his head, then chuckled as he stroked his goatee.  
   
        Natasha furrowed her brow as she took him in, “Sir?”  
   
        “I agree with Natasha. I fail to see how this is even a time to be calm.” Steve grabbed the back of Fury’s seat.  
   
        “Well, since there is nothing that we can do until we reach our new destination, I suggest that we all just sit back and relax.” Fury took to foot, strolled to the scientist that was seated all alone.  
   
        Fury grunted as he sat. Bruce tore his eyes from the book that he was once again enjoying. “So, how are you feeling old man.”  
   
        “I, I am just wondering, what is it that I am even needed for. I mean, I have gone over the entire folder of files and there is nothing there that remotely calls for my, well, my expertise.” Bruce once again removed his spectacles as he nervously replied.  
   
        Fury nodded, “fair enough. There is no file, however I _do_ think that if you think _hard_ enough there is one reason that I need your, as you put it, expertise.”  
   
        Bruce frowned, “I see.”  
   
        Nick patted the olive skinned man on the back. “You _are_ the only one that could get that job done.”  
   
        “Yes, this I understand, but what if he decides that he really doesn’t care?” Banner grimaced as he stared at the metal flooring of the aircraft.  
   
        Fury crossed his arms, “I really don’t see that happening. He actually plays very well with others, more than you give him credit for you know. Far better than Stark does, ironically.”  
   
        Bruce nervously snickered, “do you really not trust her?”  
   
        The man in all black side eyed him, “I trust her with my life. However, with that being said, right now there is something seriously going on with her. Guerra’s one push away from going there. And I’m too damn old to be tiptoeing around her.”  
   
        “That is where he, we come in.” Banner took in the man at his side.  
   
        Fury nodded.  
   
        The Quinjet took a sharp right turn then lowered in altitude. Romanoff raised her voice as to be heard by Fury. “Sir we are lowering close to the ocean. There are a set of rocks ahead in the side of the steep mountain there is a cave that seems to be our final destination.”  
   
        Fury patted Bruce on the knee, “so that we are clear.”  
   
        Bruce looked painstakingly at the Director. His voice barely even a whisper, “of course.”  
   
        As the jet and it’s entirety landed safely within the well lit cave, Fury could see the other Quinjet setting further to the back of the man made hollow. “Well we are where she wanted us, let’s go.”  
   
        As everyone disembarked, Tony walked up to them without the metal suit. “You guys sure took your sweet time.”  
   
        Fury took in the site of everything around him. “Making yourself comfortable I see.”  
   
        “Of course,” Stark, licked his finger. “She has tacos.”  
   
        Clint walked up to him, “really?”  
   
        “Enough for everyone.” Tony mentioned. “She’s not here, she left to celebrate with everyone else. They are making their way down the town’s main road. She also has clothes, so the ones that want to change can. Unless you wish to remain all Star Spangledly Bannered, then be my guest.”  
   
        “No, I guess that I can’t, can I.” Steve looked down at himself.  
   
        “Quite, follow the tunnel.” Stark called out to him as the group began to walk toward the hidden tunnels within the rock. His pace slowed as he waited for his friend to catch up, Fury pulled him aside before the quiet man caught up.  
   
        “What’s the deal Stark?” Fury narrowed his eye.  
   
        The shorter man smirked, “just as she told you, I agree with her you know. You _are_ getting kinda rusty in your old age aren’t you. I mean I know that you’re dead, but wow. You’ll find everything you need inside. This place is amazing. I approve.”  
   
        The tall man took off when he looked up to see Natasha waiting on him. They began to have a conversation as they quicken their pace.  
   
        “So, I have this theory.” Tony eyed Bruce.  
   
        Banner raised brows, “oh?”  
   
        The two began toward the hand carved underground tunnels far below the house used by Liara Guerra for her base in México. They were large enough for two people to pass through comfortably. The further they entered, there were stairs intricately and carefully etched into the rock.  
  
        “Yes, tonight is November 2nd, right. Día de los Muertos, and if my memory serves me correct, this is the night designated strictly for the adults that have died, right.” Tony began.  
   
        Bruce nodded, “yes, that is the custom. People go to cemeteries to be with the souls of the departed and build private altars containing the favorite foods and beverages, as well as photos and memorabilia, of the departed. Why?”  
   
        “You want to know whom means enough to Liara for her to go and _participate_.” Stark stated as the two finally entered the house through the secret wall.  
   
        “Not really.” Bruce rejected his statement.  
   
        Tony begged, “ _aw come_ _on_ , aren’t you even a little bit curious to what she’s been doing these past few years?”  
   
        “Can’t you find that out here? I mean look at this place, it’s fully decked out with all kinds of personal aspects of her life.” Bruce took in the entirety of the first floor.  
   
        Stark shook his head, “I’ve looked through everything, there is nothing that is personal here at all. This is nothing more than a staged home. Which is boring.”  
   
        Steve came into view, propped against a window as he spoke to his friend, Bucky who was seated looking down to his hands. “So what you think, Cap.” Tony interrupted.  
   
        “There are many people still walking down the street, I think that we should go and find Guerra. Since she has more insight to the Hydra side of the dealings here. And with the number of individuals out there,” he motioned with his head. “It should be more than easy to use them for cover if there are any Hydra operatives, we would be able to get the jump on them.”  
   
        “Sounds like a plan. Who’s going?” Fury asked.  
   
        Rogers turned to face everyone, where most sat at the dining room table, eating the more than plenty choice of different foods. “No. This needs to be a one man job. Easier to maneuver. I’ll go.”  
   
        “Not alone,” Bucky arose and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I'm with you 'til the end of the line.”  
   
        “ _Awww_ , bro moment. _We_ need that.” Tony looked to Bruce, that only raised a brow.  
   
        Captain America and The Winter Soldier, both in ball caps and jackets cut their way into the crowd as easy as a warm knife to butter. Within seconds, the others that watched from the privacy of the house had lost sight of them. They were making good time.  
   
        “Steve, will you know her when you see her? I mean there are a lot of people here, and they are wearing face paint. What if she’s doing the same.” Bucky asked his best friend.  
   
        Rogers tilted his head, “if I don’t, she will.”  
   
        The duo continued along the route the crowd were taking, they saw ahead of them that there was a huge cemetery. The people of all ages filed slowly into the location. “Steve, I think that this is going to be a little harder than originally thought.”  
   
        Steve stopped as something caught his attention to Bucky’s right. Off in the distance, he saw what he was looking for. “No, there Bucky, to your right. Come on.”  
   
        Rogers began to weave in and out of the crowd of people, his friend in toe. There was a road that became elevated into a hill to give them a better viewing point, so they could scan the people more thoroughly. The two found their way back to each other. They reached the peak of the hill, in turning around they began to look over the mass.  
   
        “Beautiful site, huh. Celebrating the dead.” A whisper came from the right of Bucky.  
   
        The two men turned to see Liara in a traditional Mexican dress, with her entire face painted like a Calavera ( **skull** ) as she never lost sight of the people down below her.


	13. Base

        Steve nodded, “yes, it is a very _different_ and original custom.”  
  
        “As old as you are, you would think that you have learned better tact than that by now.” The woman returned.  
  
        Bucky did nothing but raise his brows. Lost as the two exchanged conversation around him.  
  
        Liara batted away a strand of black hair that somehow found its way loose from the curls under the cempasúchil ( **marigold** ) crown she sported.  
  
        “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.” He turned to her.  
  
        The 'La Catrina' painted woman refused to break her focus from the site down below. The crowd of celebrators were now completely within the cemetery. “Whatever Murica. You are free to _whatever_ you want to do. I see the clothes fit you. Now if you two are happy with knowing my location, I will continue to do what I was in the middle of before I followed you over here.  
  
        “You are…” Rogers began.  
  
        “Yeah, being a heathen and _all kinds_  of ungodly. All that good stuff _and_ calling spirits here too, man I _must_ be full of the devil huh. But you know how it is, oh wait ya don't. Whatever. _Anyway_ , I'm going to pay my respects, _of course_ , that _is_ what all this is about. Know what, go to the house and eat. The both of you look as if you could stand a meal. I made it, you’re insulting me if you don’t. I’ll be headed back soon enough. Just have to take this down to… someone,” her voice trailed off. “Then we can all discuss this mission that at least _you_ are _sooooo_ ready to dirty your hands in.” She turned her head, stared at Barnes’ light stubble covered jaw, that slightly quivered. She began to slowly take in his posture, fitting him down then up, in being able to smell his hesitancy.  
  
        Steve nodded as he knew all too well he had put his foot in his mouth. "Yes, we shall get back to your deemed base and let the others know of your location, and in that you shouldn't be gone for much longer. They will be reassured to know I've found you."

        "Okay." A cynical chuckle. Liara turned to face the men as she stepped forward. "They are _so_ worried over poor little ole me, just make sure to tell Stark to leave my stuff alone. And to stop snooping, he won't find anything." 

        Rogers nodded, he and Bucky began to return from where they first started their trek. Making far better time, for the street was completely clear this time. As soon as they entered the house, they took in the site of almost everyone grouped around the table making plans and going over schematics. Fury was sitting behind an upright glass that functioned as a computer. Wilson was at his right, pointing out different areas that would make for perfect air strikes. Romanoff and Barton both to his left respectively, studying every little detail of the map.  
  
        Stark was off talking to Banner in what appeared to be a den. The scientist seemed to be very uncomfortable with the entire situation. They were awfully quiet and distant to the severity of the mission at hand. Or at least in Steve's opinion. Rogers made his way to the dim lit room. The seated men hushed their conversation in his presence.  
  
        "Cap. How goes everything? Did we find our lost little puppy? I was so scared that maybe she had been hit and ran over by a car." Stark, with a bottle of beer in his hand wondered.  
  
        Rogers tilted his head, "yes, she is down at the cemetery."  
  
        Tony narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second, in reading the man's reaction. "Wait, in the cemetery? Did you bury her. You didn't even give me a chance to pay my last respects."  
  
        "Tony, I... I really wish that you wouldn't." Bruce barely voiced his opinion.  
  
        Steve raised a brow, "I agree with Banner. Lay off Stark."  
  
        "Hey you're the one that always makes her bite your hand, not me. We have a very healthy relationship, she and I." Stark shifted his head backward in a defensive manner.  
  
        "Right," Steve turned his back on the men, before he exited the room entirely, he stopped. "Guerra did however, inform me to tell you to leave her things alone, that there isn't anything to find."  
  
        Bruce took in Tony, who threw himself in the chair that he was in earlier. "See I knew that this was a staged home, wait what? I would _never_!"  
  
        "Actually Tony you would." Banner shy mentioned.  
  
        Stark turned to his friend. "Some friend you are," and rolled his eyes.  
  
        Bucky slowly strolled on leaving his friend behind, talking to the men. Even though he had been around these people for a while, Barnes could still feel the animosity and resentment radiating from them. He walked onto the porch as he needed some air, from escaping the thick air within the house itself. He leaned on one of the pillars of the house, as Steve joined him.  
  
        In placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder, Steve could feel the tension. "Hey, everything is going to be okay, there is no need to worry about anything in the least. We have every angle covered. The mission will work out just fine."  
  
        "All this I understand, it's not that in the least. It's in the fact that they don't trust me, nor do I for that matter. What if I have a problem with choosing a side. What if I forget that I'm on this side?" Barnes furrowed his brow as he stared at the cement below his feet.  
  
        "Then that is where I come in cripple." Liara voiced, the men took her in as she came up the walk. The woman continued past the duo into the living room.  
  
        "Ah speak of the devil." Fury greeted her.  
  
        Liara tsked through her teeth. " _Oh_ , it's like that? I mean I know that I have demon eyes, but _woooooow_. No rest for the wicked I guess."  
  
        "Been celebrating I see." Fury saw the bottle in Liara's hand.  
  
        Liara smirked, she raised the bottle to eye level, "I don't need to liquor a man up to get laid. Now, _you_ more than anyone else already knows that I don't drink."  
  
        "But you _do_ know what's going on here." The seated man continued the conversation.  
  
        Liara walked to the table, in seeing the reverse side of the detailed map the others were going over. She made an agreeing hum from her throat. "of course I do, I have been here for a minute. But that isn't what you really want to know. You want to know what I did, to what extent I went about finding out everything," the woman placed a half full bottle of mezcal on the table. Then proceeded to place her hands far apart, to prop herself as she leaned down to his eye level. " _so, can we cut the crap_."  
  
        "I agree with the skeleton." Stark came from the other room, as he listened to Liara's snide remarks.  
  
        The yellow eyed female smirked, when the man behind her commented. "Of course you do, because you are pissed I didn't share everything with you until now. Your hunger to know where I keep all the goodies is just irking you to infinity."  
  
        The wolf blood infused woman turned to Tony as he cleared his throat. "I have no idea of what you mean, I..."  
  
        Liara cut him off, "scoured this house top to bottom. Sardine," she poked him in the chest, " _never_ disregard your gut. Besides you reek of jealousy."                
  
        "I knew it. See, I knew that my puppy was always faithful." The man smiled as he tried to pat her on the head but she grabbed his hand.  
  
        Fury frowned. "What the hell are the two of you going on about?"  
  
        Stark walked past Liara to sit at the table, facing the director of the Avengers. "Oh nothing. Nothing but the fact that this boring house isn't really. See I knew that there had to be more here than meets the eye, though I couldn't find anything. Even with my amazing and unbelievable skills, I was unable, which only made me more suspicious." Stark then turned to the woman. " _How did you do it really_?"  
  
        Liara smirked, "Tin Man, you want to always show your smartness off that you overlook the simplest detail. I mean really, sometimes I feel for you."  
  
        Tony made a gasping sound followed by a pouty face. "Is my smart really showing?"  
  
        "Not really, _sorry_ ," the wolf woman made a face as Romanoff giggled.  
  
        "When the two of you stop flirting and let everyone else in on what's going on." Rogers chimed in.  
  
        Fury answered, "it's simple, this is Liara's base and our boy genius over here is just upset. That with all his little toys, he was unable to unlock anything."  
  
        Tony made a small gesture with his fingers while Fury spoke. He then turned to Bruce.  
  
        The scientist who was leaned back upon a wall, far enough away from everyone to feel secure, only nodded as he grimaced.  
  
        "You keep sending me under the bus today. No more us time." Stark muttered.  
  
        " _Ohh_ , as much as I would _absolutely love_ to see that, however seeing as how I wasn't invited, there are more important things at hand." As Liara declared, she reached high above her head toward the ceiling fan that was steady blowing air down upon them. She pressed in the lever used for reversing the blades' rotation. In doing so, there was a thin purple line emitted from within. It fanned out, encircling the entire room as it started from the ceiling down, everything it passed began to change.  
  
        All the, as Tony claimed, boring arrangements and staged atmosphere changed. In their place were various plastic screens, wireless keyboards and other electronic databases and mechanical components needed to keep Liara's systems encrypted and stored safely along the wall behind where Fury sat. Along the opposite wall were more screens, that were all powered on. Showing the feed, cameras recorded of men steady working in a lab.  
  
        These images peaked Bruce's interest, "wait, are.. are these live?"  
  
        Liara watched the man from her peripheral vision as he walked to the screens, in getting a closer look. "Now why doesn't that even surprise me in the least, that you'd get off on _this_ of all things."  
  
        There was a chuckle from the table as Tony then spoke up, "for _that_ , you're invited."  
  
        " _Yaay. See, that is all I ever wanted in life_." Liara raised her right cheek in a devilish smirk.  
  
        Banner turned around, "wait what?"  
  
        When the dining and living rooms were finally finished their conversions, Tony made his glee be known. "This is what you had hidden? I approve. Excuse me."  
  
        Liara shook her head as the man was already tapping away on a screen while running and talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. Fury stood, made his way to the yellow eyed female that now took a seat in the middle of the chaos. Everyone was a buzz around her. Scouring over all the information that she had given them, it was taking it's toll on her, and he was the only one that seemed to notice. Nick knelt next to her, placing a hand on her knee.  
  
        He leaned in, at barely a murmur, "you did good."  
  
        Guerra, with her head already lowered, closed her eyes tight and gave a slight nod. There was a forced whisper. "I have to step out. If someone comes in, they belong here."  
  
        The woman exited the room in a hastened pace, out through the kitchen's hidden entrance into the tunnels. Down until the voices were faint enough for her to cope. She leaned against a stoned wall and began to take in huge breaths. When her breathing regulated, she righted herself and stared out over the crashing waves. Liara smelled the air and knew she wasn't alone. She crossed her arms and grabbed her shoulders, in waiting for her company to close in on her.  
  
        As soon as the man was close enough to her without her having to raise her voice, she asked him, "you ever just stare at the waves and think that that is your life in a nutshell?"  
  
        "Steve asked me to bring you these." The man offered her two tiny earbuds.  
  
        The woman quickly retrieved them from his extended right hand, then clasped them tightly in her own. She finally looked into Bucky's piercing blue eyes. Liara furrowed her brow, as she drank them in, there was something there that she smelled earlier. Hesitation. "Thank you, you needn't bother though."  
  
        Barnes took a step forward, to the cavity's opening. "Yes. Repeating the same course over and over, to the same avail. Only to continue the cycle endlessly, then without warning finally something cracks, gives way. Making everything come crashing down. _Change_." The last word was barely a whisper, but came through to Liara as loud as a scream.  
  
        "You know they don't trust either of us." Guerra turned to the man, as she placed her noise concealing wireless earbuds into her ears. "At least _you_ have Murica."  
  
        The man raised a brow, "good, then they know that we could _both_ snap."  
  
        Liara smirked, "whenever you feel froggy big boy."  
  
        "You aren't strong enough." Barnes snapped.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman growled as a snarl formed, she looked him up then down. "I don't know, I think that I could hold my own. I mean I can already tell you like it rough. And that's right down my alley."  
  
        Barnes furrowed his brow, "wait you say I have Steve, you have no one?"  
  
        Liara nodded as her gaze now was upon the ocean below. "Sure, death. Very old friend that one. No, really I have someone, Alana. That ain't saying much seeing as how she isn't anywhere to be found when I need her. But to be fair she has a life to figure out as well. But there is no need for any others. Too much attachment involved, and hey besides for some strange reason I have, get this... _you_. This is what, the second time you have worried about my well being? Even though you hate me? Here I thought that I was the only schizo here. Says a lot about a person you know, but no I think you're more bipolar than anything else."  
  
        "I worry for the safety of all my teammates." Barnes gave a face of innocence.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman made a face, " _sooo that's_ why you choked me, I thought that you were trying to tell me you needed to get laid. Safety. Got it."  
  
        "You started it." Bucky turned to her.  
  
        There was a smirk on the woman's face as she stared at the waves, "you are _sooo_ right, back when I shot your dumbass. That felt _sooo_ good, and I'm beyond itching to finish it. But not right now, I have prior engagements. So I'll just go with the satisfaction of knowing that I won."  
          
        "I have a scar now." Barnes turned to the woman that was now taller than him, thanks to her heels.  
         
         Liara retained a gentle face as she refused to lift her eye from the horizon. "Your welcome. Oh, I don't think that I hate you as _much_ anymore. It's only a mere loathe. However it depends on which me you're talking to really. _This_ me, sees through your bullshit and calls bootleg anciano ( **elderly man** ). You have demons and are scared of them, rightfully so. At least _you_ have the luxury to choose. Which must be nice. You cripple, have a deep friendship that keeps you grounded. I envy that. Never mess that up. Cause at the end of the day, that bond will always be the most important thing in existence. No matter what the others see, say or do."  
  
        Bucky tilted his head, "wait you were called here why exactly?"  
  
        "Which? The first mission in which I let you know I was _so much more_ dominate than you in D. F.? That was a favor for Nick. I'm here now to like I said, to make sure you don't step out of line." Liara turned to the man next to her.  
  
        Barnes nodded, "even though you are not able to take me down, not even on your best day."  
          
        The woman rolled her yellow eyes and smirked. " _Nope_ , but the one that was forced here, could snap _you_ just as easily as he could me. _Oops_ , but here's a little secret, _just between me and you_. He couldn't lay a finger on me. I have him under my _complete_ control."  
  
        The dark brunette furrowed his brow, at a loss. He searched her eyes all confused, "Phero... mones..."  
  
        Liara's snarl turned into a smirk, "I'd show you my bitch power, but I was told repeatedly that I was supposed to respect my elders."  
  
        "It's really hard to take you serious while you're dressed like a skeleton doll. I can't tell if you are human or just a cheap canine copy." Bucky dug back.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman raised her left brow in confusion, " _wooooooow, that is all you have, don't hurt yourself._ I _do_ forget that you _are_ old as dirt. Was that supposed to hurt? You need to dig deep boo boo, cause that so ain't cutting it. And by the looks of you," she looked him up then down as she crossed her arms, "you can't. You done dug about as deep as you can go, what a pity. _Just_ when I thought that you _miiiiiight_ possibly have had a slight redeeming quality." Liara pursed her painted lips to the right. "Oh, and this getup was a promise that I made to someone, and there is absolutely _no way_ that I would _not_ come through. See there is one thing about me, you'll find out. _I mean, of course besides being a freak and all._ Is that I never lie, my word is my bond."  
  
        Barnes gave her a perplexed look.  
  
        Liara was left mouth agape, in learning what he was giving off and it came to her a great enjoyment. She took in a deep breath. " _Oh my God_ , this is your first mission as an Avenger? You are _soooo_ going to love the Big Guy. Word to the wise, don't cross him." She patted him on the shoulder as she passed him to head back into the house. "Fyi, the Big One, yeah he's the one that is more than capable of putting you in your place. Don't ever say that I never did anything for you."     
  
        The wolf blooded woman made her way back into the kitchen. She stopped and watched all the others as they were hard at work with their plans on how they were going to confront the danger. She took a breath and walked into the once dining room. Bucky had caught up and passed her as he took to Steve's side. There was a nod between the two then Steve made his way to Liara.  
  
        "Quite the detailed information that you have gathered. We have decided that we are going at fist light." Rogers placed a hand on his hip.  
  
        The woman shook her head, "are you serious? _I mean are you_? None of you have slept. Maybe you, I, your friend over there, tal vez ( **maybe** ) happy go lucky Jekyll are able. No one else is capable of being at their best on such a lack of sleep. Besides, no Hydra agent that _you_ are looking for will even be close to their headquarters by then."  
  
        "I told you guys, but no one ever listens to Tony." Stark shrugged as he went back to clicking a computer screen.  
  
        Liara raised her left brow, "third person, really?"  
  
        "Then what do you suggest?" Fury chimed in, from the dark hallway that lead to the den.  
  
        Guerra threw out her right hand upwards in a questioning gesture. "For everyone not _super,_ animal, or irradiated to sleep after you finalize your moves."  
  
        The sound of the front door opening, echoed throughout the entirety of the house's first floor. Then a heavy Mexican accent rang out. "I see we have company."  
  
        A woman made her way to Liara. She titled her head while taking in the costumed woman. Guerra lifted her left brow as she turned her cheek slightly. The woman then nodded.  
  
        "Who the hell is this?" Stark ran out.  
  
        As Liara slide out of her heels, "wow, rude as ever. This is my healer."  
  
        "Healer she says." The woman rolled her eyes, then walked to the table and placed her bag on it. "My name is Lorena."  
  
        Liara made a repeated psst noise, which made the woman shake her head. "Doctor Rodriguez" she looked for the approval she received. "Does that work better for you, Señora ( **Mrs**.) Guerra."  
  
        The wolf blooded woman grabbed her heart as she made an agonizing face.  
  
        "Veterinarian. I see." Stark extended a hand to the woman as he pulled her toward him and started a conversation.  
  
        There was a slam of the door and a rapid pace to the feet that hit the floor. Liara turned quickly to the living room and squatted, opened her arms and allowed the little girl to run into them. "My baby!" Liara then stood and twirled with the little one in her arms.  
  
        Everyone's attention rapidly fell on the two in the middle of the room. Stark with raised brows, instead looked over his shoulder to Bruce, who stood frozen. Terrified.  
  
        "Let me look at you," Guerra squatted back down. The little girl that couldn't have been any older than three unleashed the death grip from around her neck and backed up. She spun pleasantly around as Liara's yellow eyes smiled at the site. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Selfies."  
  
        The little girl giggled and pulled a phone from her dress pocket, handed it to Liara. "We look the same." The two took a few pictures, then the little girl was happy.  
  
        "Rosa Linda give her some space." Lorena called.  
  
        The little girl gave Liara a kiss, followed by another death grip hug. "I love you." As soon as she turned around, Rosa Linda found the woman's heels, slipped them on and was clanking around the house.  
  
        Guerra raised herself. She took in the horrid troubled stare on the scientist's face. As much as it hurt her to see his reaction, she maintained calm. "Finally I can go take a shower. You, Lorena can suck my blood when I'm back."  
  
        "Our fluffy isn't sick is she?" Stark sat with the woman at the table.  
  
        "You mean besides having two people in her mind trying to fight for supremacy? Not really." Rodriguez began.  
  
        Bruce stopped inspecting the little girl from afar as he overheard the conversation. He closed in on the two, "I thought that she had the wolf persona at bay? That she somehow found a way... a way to subdue the other one, so to say."  
  
        "I'm sorry, and you are?" Lorena turned to the man.  
  
        Banner extended a hand, "Dr. Bruce Banner. I would like to help study her blood I... I mean if I could of course."  
  
        The woman accepted his hand with a smile, as Tony added, "plain ole genius here, but I hold my own."  
  
        Liara made her way back to the table, she placed a plate and a bottled water on it before she sat down.  
  
        "What is that?" Stark eyed the plate with intent.  
  
        The woman looked to him from behind wet curly locks. "Un tamal en hoja de Plátano. (A banana leaf tamale) Kitchen. Big stand alone stove. Oven. You better hurry, Nick is already going to town on them."  
  
        " _Yessss_." Tony made his way to the kitchen. With Romanoff, Barton, and Wilson in toe.  
  
        "Hmm, I guess if I can pull you away one tiny second, from your new boytoy. You can steal my blood. How many you need this time, cause last time you were a bitch and took like most." Liara asked her doctor.  
  
        The long haired, dark brown skinned woman laughed, as she grabbed her bag, "oh honey be afraid. I"ll go and get my instruments from downstairs, I'll be back soon, you better save me something."  
  
        "You can have him." Liara whispered as her friend patted her on the shoulder in passing.  
  
        Lorena left for the staircase in the living room, leaving Liara staring a hole through an overly nervous and twitchy scientist.  
  
        Bruce nervously peeked into the piercing yellow eyes that seemed to never blink as they calmly held his gaze. He gulped when Liara finally raised her left brow, followed by her ruffling her wet purple hair. Banner had always liked how that shade seemed to do nothing but compliment her skin tone. And the color combination with her eyes, only made her even that much more irresistible. Bruce could feel his nervousness slightly change into that of want. He quickly put his emotions in check, for if there was one slight change in his physical or emotional being, Liara would pick up on it. Even if this need and want was coming from the other guy within. Banner was too troubled at the current moment with the details over the little girl, in who she was. That there was a very high possibility she could be Liara's and his. He without realizing, had turned around to see where the little one was.   
  
        "It must be hell for you." Bruce turned around to face the whisper from his left. Her left brow was arched high above her yellow eye. As she sat calmly in her chair at the end of the table. "Not knowing if she is a result of what _you_ destroyed. I see the terror in your face you try to contain." Liara smirked, "I hear the race of your heart that you try to restrain. I smell the fear reek from your body that you try to suppress." She shook her head as the smirk became something mean. A horrible snarl as her voice deepened as her eyes became aglow. "What if she is? What if she is something that you created that is perfectly sound? With not one single problem in life, but the fact that her father didn't love her enough."  
  
        Banner did nothing but become overly agitated. He stood and left the table as fast as his legs could take him. He almost ran into Lorena as he headed for the front door.  
  
        "Hey, you ready? Sorry it took so long, I received a call..." the doctor tried to explain but was cut off.  
  
        "I know I heard. Some big date _hmmm_. She does need a new daddy, you know."  
  
        Lorena shook her head, as she prepped the woman, "true. But I need a good man first."  
  
        "When you find one, let me know," Liara then tsked through her teeth. " _OOOOOCH. What the hell was that for?_ "  
  
        The long black haired woman leaned in, and barely made an audible whisper, "for being a bitch to him, of all people."  
  
        "I don't care if you were watching from down there, that hurts, Jesus. You could have killed me." The yellow eyed woman moaned her displeasure.  
  
        The doctor pursed her lips. "Why haven't you two made up and out yet?" Her voice still at a whisper.  
  
        "I don't know, are you over me killing your husband yet?" Liara pushed the freshly placed bandage down on the crease of her elbow.  
  
        The woman smiled, as she pushed Liara in the shoulder. "Why do you think I asked. He was an hijo de su puta madre ( **son of a bitch** ) anyway."  
  
        Guerra only narrowed her lips. "Quite."  
  
        "I'm going to go look at this and do some other things down in the lab. Call me if you need anything. Can I leave.." Rodriguez began.  
  
        "Why? You'll be listening like you _just_ did not even two seconds ago. _Phone call,_ you are so lame. And leave. My baby girl nor I want you around right now. She hates you, you know. She _loves_ me."  
  
        The woman grabbed all the items from the table as she headed from the room, "that's because you give her everything that she wants."  
  
        Fury made his way back to the dining room as he called a new meeting. Everyone gathered around and pulled up a chair. Liara just watched as the man pulled out a chair opposite her, and relaxed. "I have taken into consideration what you have stated earlier, Guerra. Seeing as how a majority of the team does need full rest, there is no other way around you having guests tonight."  
  
        There was a sound of running coming from the den. Rosa Linda, crayons and paper in hand, made her way to Liara. Guerra pushed her chair back, grabbing the girl, spun her around correctly in her lap and kissed her on the top of her head in one fail swoop. The tiny tot began happily drawing away.  
  
        "You got those moves down," Barton mentioned, who was seated to her left.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman looked at him and nodded. Romanoff whom was seated to Liara's right was admiring the girl as she drew her picture.  
  
        Liara brushed a lock of Rosa Linda's hair from her lips as she answered the director. "I had this planned already, there are more than enough rooms upstairs that everyone gets one apiece. There are more clothes, food, whatever."  
Liara took the crayon that the girl was handing her without breaking eye contact with Fury.  
  
        Nick nodded as he now held conversation with Sam, Steve and Bucky that were at the front of the table.  
  
        "No tienes hambre hijita? ( **Aren't you hungry dear** ) Mira, te traje esto. Mmm que ríco, y un aguita. Sí? Come hijita. ( **Look, I brought you this. Mmm how tasty, and some water. Yes? Eat dear**.) Liara leaned down to speak to the child in her right ear. Without hesitation, Rosa Linda began to eat.  
  
        "Romanoff, I suggest that you and Barton take rooms close together to better get a handle on things." Fury spoke out.  
  
        Guerra spoke to the Assassins on either side, "there are two rooms here on the ground level if you wish. Up to you, but there are still enough rooms upstairs. However I suggest being down here, there are far too many eyes and ears being around a level up.  
  
        Barton nodded, "she's right."  
  
        Rosa Linda finished everything that she was going to eat, as she begged for the water to be opened. Romanoff rapidly grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off. "Here sweetie."  
  
        The tot took a sip of the water and smiled. "Mira ( **Look** ) I made this for you." She grabbed her coloring and showed it to Liara.  
  
        "A ver," ( **Let's see** ) the wolf woman leaned over the child's shoulder to see the picture that was made for her. "Oh look, it's beautiful. I see everyone I know. Yes look. There is Lorena, this pretty little lady." Liara tickled the girl. "That is me, I can tell, know how I can, you got my hair right."  
  
        Rosa Linda giggled. "And look, look there." The tot pointed to a tall man in the picture. "I remember him."  
  
        "I do too." Guerra kissed the little girl on her right cheek as she hugged her.  
  
        Liara could feel Rosa Linda smile, "I took him his favorite cookies."  
  
        "He's going to so love that. You are the sweetest thing ever, did I ever tell you that. I love you, mamí (baby)." Rosa Linda kissed Liara's cheek, then began to yawn. The woman turned the child sideways in her lap so she could sleep comfortably.  
  
        "Guerra." With her name being called, Liara looked up to Fury that seemed to be a little troubled. "I need to know that you will not leave while the rest of us are sleeping and do something... something like you."  
  
        There was a fake lightness in her voice. "Something like me, he says. _Pa...lease. I'm exhausted._ After slaving in the kitchen under that hot stove all day for all your ungrateful asses. 'Cept Tony, he already told me thank you. I could care less what or who you do. A bed is calling my name. _Something like me, I got your do something like me._ " The last words were a harsh whisper meant to be heard.  
  
        "Guerra, everything's okay, right?" Steve asked, concerned more for the child than anything.  
  
        "I don't know, let's ask your boy Fury." She now eyed the man. "You are so afraid that I'm going to _do something like me_ , that you brought Hyde along to keep _me_ in check? While _I_ keep your elderly cripple in check, I mean my _GOD_ , how does that even work. Why not just come out with it already. Lies upon lies upon lies. I already told the old man, but you know with his age he's probably forgotten by now. Got to be the only reason he hasn't said anything." Liara looked at the overly pensive man. At least she could tell, was pissed off at Fury just as much as she, even though he hid it well. "So until he comes correct, Murica, I'm going to continue to _do something like me_."  
  
        "I'm sure that it's not like that, Guerra." Rogers looked from the woman to the director.  
  
        "Why in the hell is he here? Think about it abuelito. ( **grandaddy** ) He needs assurance. Your boy sniped his ass last time, what's stopping him from it again? You ain't got enough to kill him if he did. I have no quarrels in doing it, he ain't my... nothing. Enemies closer and _all that bull_. And seeing as how _Nicholas_ here figures that I will turn into some awesome rage beast like Hyde. That only one person has that pleasure in, might I add. When I do this mesmerizing feat, he's got that angle covered. Since once again you aren't strong enough, Murica. This time on strength."  
  
        Tony chimed in, as he sat down across from Steve. "Of course it's not. Just some loony wolf misinterpreting the human language once again. Is it a full moon right now, cause wow, let me tell you little lady, you are in full Werewolf mode tonight. _Wow_ , and they say _I'm_ over dramatic. Can't we all just get along and thank the pretty fur baby for her hospitality and accepting us into her den, I mean my _goodness,_ no wonder she hates all of you."  
  
        Liara cut her eyes to the man, "you're so full of shit. You remind me so much of my dead husband. May his poor stupid soul rest in peace."  
  
        Tony poked his bottom lip out as he made a sad face, but he wasn't the man that had Liara's attention. It was the man to his right, from her vantage point, propped crossed armed on the wall. He was taken completely off guard that his head had shaken at least four times, however slightly it had been, she caught it.  
  
        "Pay up Barton, I told you that ring was a thing." Tony hit the table hard enough to stir the tot.  
  
        "Your dumbasses bet?" Liara rolled her eyes as she shifted Rosa Linda to her right shoulder. Barton and Romanoff patted the little one on her head and made their way to the first floor bedrooms.  
   
        Rogers interrupted, "Stark is right, I have been rude. Guerra please accept my apologizes. You have fed me, clothed me, and are giving me a roof over my head. I am most grateful as well for you in saving us from the Hydra trap in our arrival."  
  
        "You're pouring it on a bit thick don't you think, man." Wilson whispered.  
  
       Fury, Rogers and Barnes all made their way from the dining room. Leaving Liara alone with a perplexed Stark and a baffled Banner. "Yes Sardine, this band on my right thumb was his, the mezcal that you have been eyeing was his favorite liquor. The tamales and tacos you scarfed down were his favorite food. Anything else you are dying to know?"  
  
        "When did you fall in love with him, why did you marry him, why did you stop loving my friend. Oh and the biggest question, how old is the girl?" Bruce scrunched his face at the mention of himself. He left the room, for he refused to listen to Liara talk about this.  
  
        The woman raised a black brow. "Never. Cause he was hot and stupid enough to be in love with me. Because he broke my heart when he dumped me. Three."  
  
        "So not greenish in the least?" Tony pouted.  
  
        Liara stood, in passing Tony she whispered, "not even furry."  
  
        Stark wrinkled his brow all of two seconds to understand that she had just told him the child wasn't even hers. He smirked and made his way upstairs.  
  
        Liara headed toward the dark den, she was a bit hesitant in knowing Bruce was here, for his smell did nothing but fill the room. For her it was the most intoxicating aroma she had ever inhaled in her life. Cotton, leather, a hint of metal and glass. Topped off with his personal musk. The more she breathed his personal scent, the more her body covered in chills. Liara took one last pleasurable whiff before she pushed the emotion down deep.  
  
        She made for the only window in the room, to lay the child down in the daybed directly under it. While in motion, Rosa Linda stirred and begged Liara to not go. The woman sat on the bed with her, not paying any attention to anything but the tiny child. No matter the stare she could feel burning a hole through her head from the man that sat in the dark. Guerra patted the tot and hummed as she grabbed for a stack of wipes. Liara took the headband off the girl and began cleaning her face. When the woman had finished, she leaned in and kissed the little girl's forehead.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman gathered all the wipes into her hands. She took a breath in standing, made her way to the waste basket that just so happened to be located to the side of the couch, where Banner sat. "I really think this is the correct place for this conversation." Bruce took in Liara as she squatted down to retrieve a stray dirtied wipe that landed on the floor.  
         
        The woman stood, as to make her way from the room, "there's nothing to say really. Two, maybe three words at the max." A hand grasped her left wrist. They both looked down at the hand tight around her wrist, equally shocked. Liara in the fact that his touch still sent electricity through her body, Bruce in the mere fact that he actually found the nerve to touch her. "Can I have my hand back? I really need that."  
  
        Bruce stood to face her. The wolf inside Liara only begged, screamed and clawed to be let out. The woman tried to jerk free from the scientist's hold. The fingers gripped tighter. Liara pulled a lustful heavy breath through her teeth then moaned. "You _do_ remember this leads to things right?" He could see the woman bite her lip. That did nothing but make him want to pull her into him. He let her go, knowing she was baiting him. "You're no fun anymore are you. You should have him come out to play, I was this here close to letting her. They would have had so much fun you know. Using us to get what all four of us loved to do."  
  
        "This isn't funny." Bruce furrowed his brow.  
  
        Liara threw herself backwards onto the couch. Crossed her legs as she wrung her left wrist with her right hand. "Oh, no it's not. I'm highly pissed. You were sent here to keep me in check, and you are going along with this. Treason. First of all, I am far better than you little man, I have my better half controlled. See I am not scared of a challenge, there is always a solution to every equation, you should know that."  
  
        Bruce shook his head then massaged his lids with his thumb and forefinger. "I never knew that was the reason I was here. They told me what they always do, that they needed a "Code Green". If I would have known..."  
  
        "That it had to do with me, you would have flat out denied, don't make me laugh. I swear that for someone as smart as you are, you seem to never draw conclusions the best. Why is that? This is going to leave a bruise. Ugh. Long sleeves a must." Liara stood, brushing passed Bruce as she headed for the kitchen. This time the man only walked behind her.  
  
        Bruce watched as she turned the light on to inspect her wrist. "I'm sorry..."  
  
        Liara smirked, "that you are. Excuse me. I swear to GOD Jekyll if you don't back off me, I am going to start to think that you want to get laid. And that isn't going to go over well with your little girlfriend."  
  
        "Is that a problem? You had a husband." Banner tried his hand at baiting her. That only backfired.  
  
        Liara let every bit of her delight be shown as she laughed in the most mocking manner he had ever heard. "Now the truth comes out. That is what has your panties in a bunch." Liara licked her heart shaped lips. Rolled her eyes, moaned and ran her right hand from her chest to her throat. She pulled air through her teeth, "whom reminded me each and every night that I was a woman. I need to thank you for dumping me. _Best thing that could have ever had happened for me_. So, a huge thank you, Jekyll."  
  
        The yellow eyed woman turned her back on the man as she made her way to the sink. Grabbing a towel, wet it in cold water to use as a compress. For a bit of swelling had began on her wrist. As she wrung the excess water, she felt a shaky breath on her neck. Her eyes grew three sizes. Then the heat from his person could be felt as he leaned in close, a hair from touching her. Liara's breath caught. In hearing Bruce's steady heartbeat, she knew he wasn't trying to provoke her. It was the fact that he himself in his closeness was driving her emotions in chaos. Her breathing had quickened, her eyes were glowing. She already knew, every time she was aroused that was the first sign. She was nervous, clammy and skittish, she felt like an utter fool. Until his voice awoken something in her, tying all those feelings together as her skin shivered over and was overcome with the chills. Liara closed her eyes tight in the losing battle.  
  
        "I don't want to fight anymore. You did what I needed for you, in to live a full life. I'm sorry that he died, but you have something that I could never give you. But I need to know something, I have to." Banner whispered into her right ear.       
  
        A tear escaped the corner of Liara's left eye. As she struggled with keeping her voice strong. "Jekyll, Rosa Linda isn't my late husband's."  
  
        "So what you were saying at the table was true? Liara," when Bruce said her name he encircled her right upper arm in his grasp. "Please."  
  
        "Jekyll, would it be so bad if she is?" As she spoke her head lowered in defeat. She was about to loose herself into the feeling that she was unable to battle against.  
  
        Bruce furrowed his brow and backed away from the woman. "Liara I can't... I can't be a father. I can't do that to a child. To make them suffer. To allow them.."  
  
        Liara's emotions had changed on a dime, now she was devastated. Not for herself, but for him, Banner. She walked up to the man. "You can be a father. You did things that can produce a child, or don't you remember? Cause you did them very well might I add. I can refresh your memory if needed. So you can show your girl Red in there."  
  
        "This is not some game, Liara." Bruce walked away from her, back into the dark den, where the child lay. "Look at her, she is beautiful. Just tell me. What is wrong with her?"  
  
        Liara walked next to the man. "Aside from the fact that she loves me? Perfect bill of health."  
  
        "Of course she loves you." Bruce turned to the woman at his side.  
  
        The woman cleared her throat, "I'm sorry?"  
  
        Banner searched for the right words, "I watched you with her, earlier. You are the perfect mother."  
  
        The woman let out a sigh. "So you are still on that same old song and dance? Why do you have to mess everything up all over again? This is why I hate you Jekyll. Just when I think that it's safe to try and communicate with you, you say something GOD awful stupid. You know what, you're right, this _isn't_ fun anymore. Children are a blessing, that one must cherish. The people that deserve to have them can't, while others like you and I who can, flat out refuse. Big difference. So no Jekyll, this isn't _our abomination."_ Liara's words were slowed and they showed her sting. "So yay, no worries for you, old man. No monstrosity walking around here."  
  
        Bruce grabbed for Liara in knowing that he opened the wound that never completely healed, she jerked away. "Dammit, Liara. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
        "Yes you did. You did just right now, _just_ like you did four years ago. See I don't know why I try, I really don't. You are self absorbed and are set in your ways." Guerra turned to face the man with her eyes all vivid and bright.  
  
        Bruce tried to reason, "that came out wrong when I... I said it. Every... thing came out wrong when I said them... back then."  
  
        "That sounds like a personal problem. I know what you said came from your heart, and you meant every word." Liara had calmed to match his tone. "So believe me when I say that I cannot be your friend. I tried it, it doesn't agree with me. Oh and if you try and touch me, with this or the other color, be forewarned. I'm going to kick you square in the..."  
  
        "Kinky, hey I was thinking why don't you turn into the big guy and she can turn into the bitch. No wait I've heard enough to know you are already her. So you two can just go at it like rabbits. That is what both of you need. A good angry smash. See what I did there?" Tony turned on the light as he joined the two in the middle of the den. "No? No, you are always slow," Stark turned to Liara. "I know you do."  
  
        Guerra shook her head. "I'm going to sleep. I have an idea, in my absence, you can take my place. Science Bros, I ship it."  
  
        "You don't mean it," Stark turned to Banner, "she doesn't mean it Bruce." Tony then returned his gaze to the woman. "Your eyes weren't all glowy and you didn't do that thing with your voice, you know the 'growl cause I'm an animal thing while I talk'. Yeah you weren't all Were, sorry. It really was lacking in the theatrics department."  
         
        "So you dodged a bullet on that one huh my man, not your kid. I mean not that it could have been in the least, right. No crazy ex to worry about, and no baggage. What a time to be alive. Even though all this hour that you two crazy kids have been down here, you have been aching to kiss her. Come on, you'll get your chance, Brucey, you'll get your chance."


	14. Winding Down

        As soon as she walked from the room, Liara had her music. Drowning all the nuisances left behind in the room and the entire house for that matter. In allowing the tunes to lift her spirits, she made her way to the basement. To check in on the blood sample her doctor, Lorena had taken.  
  
        "She's still sleeping." The yellowed eyed woman found a free stool to sit upon while entering. "You know it's really taking you a _long_ time to even get remotely anything done."  
  
        The doctor sat down next to her. "Well if your blood wasn't so..."  
  
        "Destructive. Poisonous. Toxic. Life threatening. _Kil...ling,"_ her words were troubled as they trailed off. "Take your pick."  
  
        "Shut up, that is not going to happen." Lorena reached a hand over Liara's," you have a backup, and that is working."  
  
        "God only knows for how long. It's becoming less and less of a fix, so to say." The she wolf nodded, as her eyes stared a hole through the counter. "Look Lorena, I am glad you two came down here to draw this sample. But I need you and her to get back to the hideout. You are needed there, more than anywhere else. I could have taken this blood myself and sent it to you."  
  
        "Aw, you care about my well being now? Where was that when you were killing Samuel?" The Mexican woman tried her best to bring Liara out of her funk.  
  
        The neatly arched eyebrows furrowed deep next to her, " _you_ actually could care less and that was a different time. I have, I think at least, tried to make up for all of those agents that I have killed. All of you are living well, not needing for anything. Everyone has seemed to forgiven me and whatnot. The town is flourishing needless to say."  
  
        "Of course they have. All the families of those poor souls have nothing to worry about now, and that is because of you. You gave us all something to do. A trade, stability, educated us. Look at me, I'm what I always wanted to be, but was never able to. The only one that continues to hate you, _is_ you." The doctor smeared a slide with blood. Preparing to place it under a microscope.  
  
         Liara raised her brow for a moment, in sensing the incoming company, "true. So now you have your blood, when are you getting back to the more dire situation?"  
  
        The darker of the two women leaned down to inspect the smear through the microscope. "I'm leaving right after I tell you that this sample is the same as the others. I'm sorry, but you will still be able to..."  
  
        "To what? Continue to be an immortal." Stark made his way in the laboratory, with doctor Banner in toe.  
  
        "As long as I change each and every full moon. You know the drill, better than being a heartless vamp." Liara fixated her yellow eyes on the men that entered the lab. "Cold, soulless, unable to love. To procreate."  
  
        "Oh I agree. Pack life, ability to make little furballs in your likeness, feasting on men. If I'm not mistaken." The dark haired man took a stool, dragging it in front of the one he loved to tease.  
   
        Liara smirked. "You always are."  
  
        Tony sat down staring into Liara's eyes, "Love your mate for life."  
  
        "Love," the purple haired woman gave a face as if she smelled something foul in the air, "is a blatant _lie_ told to little children. To instill an illusion, distracting from how horrible the world actually is.  
  
        Tony smirked, without loosing eye contact. "Bruce is that true? You _are_ the doctor here. No, sorry besides the vet."  
  
        "Um... well... it... it is technically a... well... Tony." The doctor cleared his throat as he pointed to the microscope to take a look at the slide.  
  
        Liara sighed. "It's all in the mind, come _on_ Tony."  
  
        "The feelings and behaviors associated with falling in love definitely have a neurobiological basis, but much about what love means _is_ constructed by the mind." The shy scientist spoke up, agreeing with the wolf powered woman.  
  
        "And don't forget culture. All those _romantic_ princess bullshit stories of finding a so called Prince Charming. Knight in shining armor riding in on his horse to save the day, don't make me laugh. There's no such thing, never was never will be. Give me a tattooed bad boy in leather on a hog any day." The yellow eyed woman added as she laid her head on the counter.  
  
        Lorena nodded, " _that_ is so true."  
  
        "Must everyone here be party poopers?" Stark whined.  
  
        "Only the beautiful people." Liara taunted.  
  
        The dark haired man poked out his lower lip. "Whatever I found _my_ Princess..."  
  
        "And she, her fool in tin foil on his high horse." Yellow eyes glistened behind raised playful brows, as one faint contented huff was heard by her alone. She exchanged her gaze for the owner of the sound. Banner, bent over still studying the blood. She looked him up and down. In her sizing him up, her stare lingered on his feet.  
  
        Tony let out a gasp, "oh my god how dare you. Just for that I will _not_ do you a solid and give you a flea bath."  
  
        The purple haired woman lifted from her seat and slowly made her way to the entrance of the lab. "Lorena I expect you to take my baby and get her the hell out of here within the hour." Liara leaned down to whisper into Tony's right ear, "aw, I guess no fun for you then."  
  
        Stark made as if he was going to say something, then quickly closed his mouth.  
  
        Liara made her way swiftly up the stairs before anyone decided to follow her. Made her way to the den. Checking on Rosa Linda, after she was convinced the little girl was soundly asleep, she found her way down into the underground tunnels.  
  
        "Where is Lone Wolf all off to?" Stark, whom was busy watching the feed from a set of screens in the lab.  
  
        Lorena laughed, "That would be to the underground home she had made, you know for her sensitiveness. And it is quite curious that you would call her this. That is the name that her husband would go by."  
  
        " _Him_ , yes, I forgot about that guy. I thought he was just another figment of her imagination, to make herself seem all mysterious adding to the persona." Tony pursed his lips.  
  
        The man stroked at his goatee as he sat to listen intently to the story Lorena had to share. "No, Mr. Stark. She _was_ married. Huge guy. Acted much like her, actually they made a perfect fit. He liked everything that she does. You know the dark scary stuff. Weird dark items, skulls, and all the things that are involved in that crazy freakish lifestyle. He drove a motorcycle and was instantly drawn to her when he first saw her. Kindred spirits, I think."  
  
        "Hmm. Mature? She likes them older looking than her for some reason." Stark furrowed his brow.  
  
        The woman shook her head, "actually he looked very age appropriate for her."  
  
        "It wouldn't have worked out for them regardless." Tony mentioned.  
  
        Lorena became curious, she laid all her tubes on the lab table to converse further with the man. "I disagree. They were together for four years. They were thick as thieves, those two. He helped her to become what she is now."  
  
        "A complete mess." Stark retorted.  
  
        The woman shook her head, " _no_ , you have absolutely no idea what you mean. You lack knowledge of what these past years have done to Liara. Everything she has been through. The changes that Liara made psychologically. She was completely deranged, lost, when she showed up here after leaving your ranks. Nothing but her appearance was human. She was the wolf, Guerra, as she calls her, non stop. Evil, vicious. Pure hate. Nothing but ice ran through her veins. It was horrible, she was non trusting, damaged, defeated. She was torn down. So far so that Liara was a danger to herself. If it wouldn't have been for him..."  
  
        "I'm sorry." A shy voice trembled in it's deliverance.  
  
        Doctor Rodriguez turned to take in the site of Bruce that seemed troubled, she shook it off. "So am I. But it's not our fault is it? I mean she lost her way, I think that all of us do. At some point in our lives. But her struggle was much more profound than any of ours, you know. The poor soul has seen so much, done so much. I can only imagine the horrors Liara sees every night in her nightmares. I pray for her, I truly do. But back to what I was saying. Not long after Liara came here and claimed this as her stomping ground, he showed up. Took that guy what seemed like forever to break down her walls, but he was persistent, I'll give him that. Knew what he wanted, and refused to take 'no' as an answer. Soon, she was using him as a rock, her foundation, while he was completely under her insane charms. He had a huge part in healing Liara I guess. I know he brought her back to life to a means, and I'm thankful he did."  
  
        "Hmm, and here I thought that you had issues with the color change, Banner." Tony eyed his best friend that stood propped on a wall, arms crossed, soaking in everything like a sponge.  
   
         “There is so much more, but that is her story to tell. Life here is never dull, that I can tell you. This entire town is on the map thanks to her. Everyone here is directly affected by her." The doctor returned to her vials.  
  
        "Ah, um, how... how so?" Bruce pushed his glasses back correctly onto his nose as he furrowed his brow. Intrigued to say the least by this bit of information.  
  
        "Everyone here is close a family member to someone from The S.H.I.E.L.D. Origination that Guerra killed while working for Hydra. She's protected, educated us, housed, financially secured everyone of us. A means to try and make up for being the monster that she was. She's seen more as a hero here now than anything else." The long haired woman turned to Banner, giving him a gentle face.  
  
        "As for main squeeze, got a pic? I want to see what could have possibly been interesting enough for her to allow him to be her personal boy toy." Stark inquired.  
  
        The dark skinned woman shook her head, "good luck. When her Lone Wolf died, so did all existence of him. She even took the picture I kept in my purse of their wedding. Which I would like back, for Rosita loved him to death. But that will never happen."  
  
        "Everything?" Tony asked.  
  
        Lorena nodded, " **sí todo** (yes everything)"  
  


\----------------------------------------------

 

  
        "Really." Liara stated in taking a whiff of the sent.

        The taller man smirked, still leaned against the rock wall, "you know of some place better?"

        The light olive complected woman nodded, "of course. _Anywhere_ but here."

        "Whatever you say." He righted himself as the woman neared.

        Yellow eyes rolled in passing, "come on loverboy. Since I _have_ to put up with your stench tonight. You _could_ at least shower and change. Or is it you don't do hoodies and ball caps."

        "Not over that remark I see. Nice place you got here, no wonder I was unable to find you." She cut her eyes, as the two casually strolled.

        Liara lead the man deeper into the cave. The tunnel that had to be lit by lanterns was the only path leading to her dwelling. " _Whatever_ Nicholas, you just hate the sweats cause you can't check out my ass." 

        "Is it that obvious?" There was a familiarness in his voice that calmed Liara's spirit.

        The woman growled as she opened a thick steel door, inviting the 'always in all black' man into her abode. "Just as much _now_ as it was twenty years ago, when you would have dropped everything on a dime to scratch _each and every one_ of my itches."

        The man laughed, "As I recall, _that_ was your hot ass."

        " _Was_? _Baby I still am_. Just look at me." Liara closed the sound proof door behind her. "Come on grandpa, there's a room you can use."

        Fury furrowed his brow as his eye adjusted to the darkness, "really."

        "Yep, it's called the living room," the owner of the cave dwelling made her way to the power switch. Within seconds, the home glowed vibrantly. "Come on, a shower is further back."

        Fury took in the sight of the decorations throughout the house. The walls were of course made of the mountain itself, but the insides showed themselves inviting. Though it be dark and grim, inviting none the less. Matte black leather and suede furniture with metal accents. Red throw pillows to top it off. The surrounding furnishings and fittings were keeping in with the theme. There were various skulls and paraphernalia pertaining to death and dark arts about. He could appreciate the atmosphere, for he knew it was all in Liara's taste.

        A huge kitchen could been seen to his far left. But in keeping with his company's pace, a good handle on everything was hard to come by. But from what Fury could make out, there was nothing shy of state of the art appliances about. Down a huge hall Liara led him, full of wolf paintings in dramatic dark art scenes, each one had eyes resembling a certain woman's. Liara halted before the second door on the right. 

        "Come on, you'll need something to change into after you shower. I mean _unless_ you _want_ to let your funk fly, then be my guest." The woman raised her brows once.

        Nick leaned on the door as he watched the woman enter the room and bring him back sweats and a t-shirt. "You could always help a brother out."

        "I _could_ , but since I'm not allowed to get a piece of the action, I refuse to lift heavy objects. So you're on your own _big boy_." Guerra coquettishly walked up to the man, raised her brows as she handed him the clothes.

        Nick lowered his head as he chuckled. "You are one dangerous woman, you know that."

        "Clearly, this is why you've changed your mind on the form of the mission. Oh, you can use this room. It's spacious enough for you and your ego. There's a bathroom off to the righthand corner. House is yours, have fun. I'm going to crash." The woman scratched her head and made her way around the man propped against the door.

        Nick watched as Liara made her way past the threshold, he tossed the borrowed clothing on the bed, right along with the coat he slipped off. "Which?"

        "Plan on visiting? Last door on the left." Liara called back. Before Nick could hear the door latch closed.


	15. Banter

        Fury could feel the presence of another person, and that he had overslept. He groggily rolled over, reached a hand for his eye patch. He slipped it down over his head. Ran a hand down his face, and sat up. He was greeted with a set of yellow eyes that raised in his attention.  
  
        "Morning sunshine. I must _really_ like you, I cooked." Liara sat on the bed inspecting the man. "Come on, gotta keep your girlish figure. I have coffee, eggs, pancakes, swine. Everything that is right in the world."  
  
        "Nice pajamas." Fury watched the woman leave from the room with a raised brow. "I'm going to shower first, if it's all the same to you."  
  
        " _Right_ , it's so me. It's whatever, I'm going to eat my grits. You wouldn't even begin to believe how hard it is getting those down here." Liara replied in the hall, then made her way back to the kitchen.  
  
        After setting Fury a place, Liara sat down to take her fill of grits, adding butter right along with salt and pepper. She was halfway through them, when there was a knock at the entrance to the cave home. With a disgruntled moan, Liara gathered her bowl and made for the living room. In no way of being able to decipher the visitor, she quickly reached for the door with one hand. Causing the other occupied hand to slip a bit, thrusting her pointer finger into the hot breakfast. She pulled a breath through her teeth, while removing her finger from the bowl. She automatically placed it in her mouth.  
  
        Soon as the door barely unlatched, a scent filled Liara's nostrils. Her skin chilled over and a cocky left brow raised. With the door completely open, the man took in the sight before him. Liara standing in nothing more but a mere men's black, white trimmed button down dress shirt and her right finger sliding from her lips. She leaned against the frame, removed her finger slowly with a smack as a satisfied smirk gradually graced her face.  
  
        His whole demeanor changed and Liara was eating it up. " _Mmm_ , where are my manners? _Have some_?" She lifted her arms to either side of her, as if offering herself to him.  
  
        "I, um, I... I just needed to..." the man unable to form a complete sentence as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
        Liara pushed from the doorframe with her shoulder. Turned, jerking her head to motion him in. As her company shyly and reluctantly entered, he walked passed her. In feeling her eyes burning a hole through him, he nervously looked to her. Liara raised her brows as she closed the door behind her. He moved further in, giving her room to lead him where she wanted.  
  
        "Come on. There is a ton of food in the kitchen, and by the smell of you, you haven't eaten yet. Jekyll you can at least be cordial enough and eat something while you wait on Nick." Liara led the doctor to the kitchen.  
  
        Bruce stood nervously in a corner. Liara turned to him as he began to speak. "I, I am sorry to bother you so early. You know he called me?" She tilted her head slightly.  
  
        Liara nodded as she turned her back to him, opening the tap. " _Why do you always say that_? _How many times_ have I told you about that? You keep on and I'll start to believe that you truly are sorry _, sorry as hell_." She shook her head as she rinsed out the container. "Yes. Jekyll, just like I know you are hungry, I hear things. _Jesus_ sit down. Just cause things here look as if they bite, they don't." Liara paused, looked up the the rock ceiling, licked her top lip, "wait, nevermind. I take that back."  
  
        Banner furrowed his brow as he sat down, looking over his right shoulder to the woman that still could awaken so many feelings within him without even trying. Liara was in a shirt that did nothing but peak his interest. It was long enough to be decent, but at the same time short enough to entice, and _that_ made his mind wander. Liara raised onto her tiptoes as she reached high into a cupboard, the shirt slowly began creeping up her thighs. Bruce turned his head. Faced forward. Fighting a mental battle with his other half, who desired more than anything to continue goggling at the woman. Bruce lost the clash, turned his head slightly, feigning as if he was scratching at an itch. His eyes in an unrelenting hungry stare.  
  
        Liara reached for a coffee cup within the overhead cabinet. She prepared her company his coffee, followed by making an overly filled plate. She swirled around to face Bruce, noticing his composure as he swiftly turned completely forward, avoiding her direct gaze. Something deep within Liara screamed in delight as her stomach fluttered, followed by her heart raising and catching in her throat. Her heart wished that Bruce's reaction was from his attraction to her. Provoked by what little she had on, thrusting memories upon him of their time as a couple. The magic, chemistry and heat that they experienced as a unit. Sadly however her mind knew better. Opening her eyes to the realization. The true reason Bruce acted this way was nothing more than in the mere fact that she, being his ex, was very uncomfortable to be around. And even worse, alone together. All his actions were clearly indicative of someone uncomfortable and anxious. Liara quickly changed her view for the path to the table. She placed everything in front of Banner, then turned to leave from the kitchen when the man cleared his throat.  
  
        "May I please speak to you before Fury comes?" Banner deeply furrowed his brow.  
  
        Liara took a hard exasperated breath in turning on a dime. Pulled a chair up and stared directly across to the gently salt and pepper haired man. "Are you going to eat?"  
  
        Bruce nodded, "you all too well know that I was brought along to retain you."  
  
        "Yes Jekyll. I also know that Nick has gone out of his way to change the mission, for GOD knows whatever reason." With rolled eyes, narrowed lips followed, her dimples sat deep within her cheeks. Liara shrugged as she stared at the table between them. Lowered her shoulders followed by her head, as she encircled a left hand around the right side of her neck.  
  
        Bruce took in her demeanor that came across as defeated. Was Liara still comfortable enough around him to show her true emotions, or was she once again baiting him in and playing her role. He took a sip of coffee, it was exactly the way he liked it. He took time to savor it, "I have issue with this as well."  
  
        Liara vibrated a huff, "you take _issue_ with everything."  
  
        "I never wanted to be here in the first place. I was extremely content where I was. Just fine. Now they want me to be around y..." Bruce watched as Liara slowly raised her head, a left brow already arched high on her forehead as she caught his slip up. He took a hard breath and continued. "They want me in the thick of this."  
  
        The woman across from him took a long blink. She shook her head. " _Always_ the coward." Liara narrowed her eyes.  
  
        This remark sat wrong with Bruce and she could tell. Liara wasn't trying to provoke the man in the least. But if her comment stung, then she would have no problem in continuing their inevitable unpleasant discourse. No matter how much she lacked the desire to fight. Bruce began to reach for his cup, he pulled it to his face as a brow raised on hers. There was something brewing within him and she could feel it deep within her bones. Liara did nothing but carefully inspect Bruce with a furrowed brow. He was too calm, too in control. In returning the cup to the table he nodded as if he was in agreement with some unheard source.  
  
        "You _did_ always have a problem with _this_ me, didn't you?" He lifted a finger to his temple as his elbow now rested on the table.  
  
        This conversation was not going to end well for either one of them.  
  
        Liara tilted her head, in not believing Banner would even ask something like that. She scrunched her brow in shaking her head. " _Nope_ , on the contrary. Just that he is better than you at everything, and I do mean _everything_. Emotions..." in not having the strength to hold his eye contact, Liara stared contemplating at the table instead, "expressions."  
  
        " _He_ is a monster, a freak. Something that you should run away from. You never have, making you more dangerously insane than originally thought." Banner continued to stay propped with a finger on his temple.  
  
        Liara leaned back in the chair, still calm as ever while enlacing her fingers. " _Funny_." Her voice was stale, cold. Without feeling. "The _monster_ that you call Hyde is the reference used for many things. Including present company that accuses him of being something he isn't. The _freak_ you call him, is the same term used for each and every one of us, no matter in how normal most of our outer appearances present themselves. Another _, Hyde.is.no._ _thing. He_ is a living being _, part of you._ A rambunctious, pure, passionate and adorably innocent protector that he is. And if _anyone_ should be running it's him, from _you_. Because we _both_ know as soon as he's allowed to be released from punishment, it's going to be hell getting him to go back in the damp, dark, dismal, decayed labyrinth that you call a mind with me back around. The only one that actually _gets_ him. But _I_ am the _insane_ one."  
  
        Banner raised a lip with her words. He all too well knew she'd defend him. That was all Liara ever did, protect Hulk. " _No_. He is the thing of... the stuff of nightmares. All he will ever be is a ticking time bomb. Taking me with him."  
  
        "You're right. He is..." Liara shook her head.  
  
        "You _finally_ realize the truth." Bruce cut her off.  
  
        Liara took a sharp depleted breath, " _your_ worst nightmare. While _you_ are his. You know I still wonder to this day why he even cares so much for you, let alone everyone else around here. _Each and every one of you_ are terrified of him. No wonder y'all have Hyde feeling some type of way. Such a burden to bear, always having to prove yourself to people that quake in your presence and wish you didn't exist."  
  
        "He's incapable of establishing a humanized relationship with anyone without inflicting havoc. Besides, the other guy... he hates me, mutual sentiment I must add." Bruce lowered his head to inspect the plate as he grabbed a piece of bacon to nibble upon.  
  
        Liara pursed her lips to the right of her face. Took a calming breath while throwing her head back to take in the ceiling. "Really." She returned her calm gaze to the food in front of Banner. "Jekyll, you know good and damn well that I never once had a problem with him. Or did that never count because it was strictly an animalistic relationship? That _is_ what it was wasn't it? Seeing as how," She traded her line of sight for the man that contently ate, while seemingly taking in her words lightheartedly. "I'm no more than a damn filthy animal that as well, has lost grip of what it means to be human. Isn't that the way I was classified by the lot of you? _Umm_... he hates _you_ because you never try to understand, or appreciate him. Not even a simple 'thank you', even Soda Can knows Hyde's worth. He's saved your life how _many times now_? Quite a few that I can recall, I can only imagine how many it's been since the last time that I've had the displeasure of being around you."  
  
        "What you do to him isn't normal, nothing about either one of you _is_ for that matter." Bruce grimaced.  
  
        Liara took pleasure in his disposition. Bruce looked up to see her eyes smiling. " _Being_ _normal is highly overrated Jekyll_. Oh my introvert company, we both know this." Liara suddenly lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "by your reaction to your _own_ statement I can see that you enjoyed every moment that _you_ touched me as well as I. Is _that_ normal? That you remember every single detail when you do that thing you do so well as him?"  
  
        Before the scientist could deliver his retort, he finally heard what caused the woman sitting in front of him to lower her voice. As Bruce turned to watch Fury entering the kitchen, Liara saw this as opportunity to officially put an end their conversation. She lifted herself from the table and took in Fury clothed in a black A-Shirt and black cargo pants. He still had a towel draped around his neck.  
  
        Liara raised her left brow in confusion as the man closed in on her, he stopped short when noticing her perplexed look. "I'm trying to figure out _why in the hell_ you would have a towel draped around you, I mean you have no hair. Like this baffles me."  
  
        "Many things baffle you woman." Fury shook his head.  
  
        Liara handed him his cup of coffee, "like?"  
  
        "Like being nice, playing well with others, sharing. And by putting some _goddamn pants on_." The tall man sipped a bit of the hot liquid, making an agreeing hum.  
  
        "This is _my_ house, I'll wear _whatever the hell I please_. Besides, I don't see either one of you _avoiding_ staring at my poor little legs. So I'm doing something overly right. Secondly," Liara retrieved the plate from the table, taking a glance into Bruce's eyes. "I _never_ share anything that is mine." She walked over to the stove and filled it for Fury. "You should know that by now, Nicholas."  
          
      "Since this is some good damn coffee, and that food smells wonderful, I'll let you slide." Furry smirked as he leaned sideways into the woman.  
  
        She turned to face her boss, who was currently in the role of friend. He gently took the plate from her as she poked her lips out. "You're going to let _me_ slide? _Pah-lease._ You're just hungry and it's been how long since you've had my cooking? Let alone my breakfast?"  
  
        Fury sat himself where Liara had been not too much earlier, Liara took in Banner, who seemed to be bothered by this exchange. She leaned against a counter, while Fury sat to eat. "So Dr. Banner, she's forcing you to eat as well I see. She's a wonderful cook, you should at least get something in you before the mission."  
  
        Banner turned slightly to take in Liara, giving her the once over, "yeah, I... I am not too thrilled about this mission in the... the least."  
  
        Liara pursed her lips, "join the club. I'm going to shower while the two of you fight for dominance."  
  
        Fury looked up from behind his cup, "where are you going, this concerns you."  
  
        "Hardly, I know my role sweetheart. I'm forced to be a good girl in the reject corner while this guy with an _anger_ issue keeps me in check." She straightened herself and rubbed her left cheek. "Besides I'll be able to hear you regardless. _Buuuut_ you are more than welcome to join me and tell me just how unbelievably right I am." Liara turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder. "I would invite you Jekyll, but you'd Hyde out and that'd be no fun at all."  
  
        "Guerra." Fury sternly called after her.  
  
        A voice carried through the hallway, "how'd you know!"  
  
        The man only shook his head as he smirked.   
  
        When Liara exited the shower she prepared herself mentally for the mission. She was a bit ticked that Fury ushered Banner from the house when informing him on the details of their part. She dried herself, then took a glance of her reflection in the floor length mirror. In letting out a hard displeased growl she shook her head. Staring back at her was the other taking space in her mind. Her voice came back loud and annoyed. " _I so cannot believe that you did this to yourself. Look at it,_ **look** _. Scars are attractive but_ **this** _is hideous. You know they'll never heal right,_ **right** _!?! I so cannot believe that this is the outcome of you not being able to handle things without me. Keep me out again, watch and see. You best be glad that those mental walls that you built to keep me out were for shit. You are a freaking disgrace."_ Liara closed her brightly glowing eyes that reflected back like tiny brilliant orbs of bottled sunshine.  
  
            Liara rolled a sly eye, "that's cute how deluded you are, you will never have full control of me again. Hydra may have made you, but I own this bod. _I_ did this to me? No, that was _your_ demented ass. Funny how every time you aren't given your way, you resort to hurting this body only to weaken me so you _can_ take over. I find joy, you tear it apart. I'm happy, you ruin it. You are devastation plain and simple, and I hate myself everyday that I manifested you into that."  
    
        The She Wolf was having a go at her, for the sheer fact Liara failed miserably at surviving without her, it was in her opinion, pathetic. If she hadn't have been able to find a way to break through when Liara was weak, then there wouldn't have been a body to come back to. Too many times over, Liara had tried to do away with her. Out of spite, out of fear. This time it was her downfall. Liara was never getting her body back completely, not after this. There was too much at stake, too steep a price. " _You could always check out if you wanted."_  
  
        Yellow eyes peered deep into the mirror as if Liara was seeing someone there just beyond. A lighthearted smile. "You really do believe that you have control still don't you? I have already told you time and time again _ifff_ you behave I let you out. But you always mess that up. Hell I even gave us a man, but for you he wasn't good enough. Even though he did so much for me. I know what you want and I'm not going back down that road. He's an ex for a _reason_. Besides you forget that there is that one special thing that we both share and need in our lives, I am not going anywhere no more than you are. So get the hell over it."  
  
        The yellow eyes staring back at the woman dulled. " _You sound so stupid, no wonder you have mental issues, look at you. Talking to yourself. We both want him and you know it. You know what being around him does. You know we belong to him no matter how many men we prey on_."  
  
        While Liara found a pair of boot-cut jeans, a black top and a purple pullover hoodie. The mental debate continued. She clothed herself and pulled a pair of Vans on. Took a once over as she headed back to the bathroom to fix her face and press her hair. Looking deep into the mirror she smirked, "I _sooo_ cannot and will not. I have chosen to not forgive him, I could care less of the domination that he has over _you_. You forget that at the end of the day he will hate the decisions that you and I have made and there _will_ be hell to pay."  
  
        " _He'd never...ok maybe he'd lose it, but that would be life."_ Liara and the woman that only she could see both took a second to think on that one. " _Ok, on second thought."  
  
        _Liara raised her left brow, "exactly, he stays at arms length and I continue..."  
  
        " _A bitch in heat will always be a bitch in heat. You are absolutely a disgrace."_ They both nodded and smiled a knowing smile.


	16. Down

        The Wolf blood infused woman made her way to the main house on street level, she ran into everyone crowded in the dining room. Fury pushed off the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Glad that you could join us."

        "You know me. A fashionable entrance is always a must." Liara found a corner next to Sam in propping against.

        Nick continued to discuss the mission at hand. "Rogers and Barnes will take the first wave head-on. Romanoff and Barton you will stick to the shadows, picking men off one by one. Wilson, you and Stark stick to the sky."

        Liara rolled her eyes and threw her head back, she already knew that there was no way Fury was going to let her close to the action, which of course she didn't want. But having to be babysat was what sat wrong with her, and the fact that Bruce wasn’t named by Nick, meant the man was to stay behind and watch her every move. Liara eased from the dining room and left the house all together. Making her way down passed the Quinjets. She was getting antsy, so she eased over to the opening of the cave.

        The sea was in a panic, much like her mind. As much as Liara feared it, she could admit that the sea held its own dangerous beauty. She could care less in it, but gave it its due respect. So much so Liara refused to go anywhere near it.

        A voice spoke out in a shy whisper. Liara wondered how long it would take him to make his presence known, "I know why you fear it."

        Liara cautiously side eyed the man that now eased in beside her. The further he inched to her, the more she sidestepped to the right in evading him. "I fear nothing."

        "No?" The man grabbed Liara from behind. Forced her to the edge. She jerked away.

        Liara stared over at the water as her toe loosened stone to freely fall deep into the body of water far below them. Her skin chilled over. An unknown fear consuming her. "Stop it. This proves nothing, what _is_ your deal?"

        The man's left gloved hand wrapped around her and dug deep into her waist. Thrusting her further forward. Her toes now hung from the drop off. Liara struggled with fear. Just knowing that she was going to fall made her desperate. Her breathing came fast, panic set in. She repositioned all her body weight backwards into the man, he didn't budge.

        "Tell me that you aren't afraid of it." He inched her forward, even more so. Until her heels were barely even on any surface. He leaned in to whisper, causing both of their bodies to lean over to face the water. "Go ahead."

        Liara's heart was in her throat, as the man loosened his grip. Liara could feel herself off balance. In one fail swoop she turned into his arms, that held her tight and pulled her back to safety. She breathed heavily, unable to catch her breath.

        "I hate you now more than ever." Tears stinging bright yellow eyes from pure terror.

        The man let her fall from his embrace. Liara slid down to her knees and doubled over, trying to relax herself. The man squatted down next to her, "I know you are, because I'm the reason for it."

        "I should kill you now." Liara still heaved, reaching a hand out. Gripping his neck tight.

        The man patted her back, mocking sincerity. "But you won't for you want answers."

        "You touch me again cripple." Liara regulated her breathing, as Barnes reached for her hand still around his neck and loosened it.

        Bucky lifted her to her feet. "So I remember something about the both of us and this is the way you repay me. Some 'thank you' I get."

        She brushed her knees off. "You could have told me this bit of information but _nooo_ , you wanted to touch me. If you needed me in your arms _so_ bad all you had to do was let me know, _but no_ , you do something so freaking psychotic." She looked up into the man eyes.

        "See that right there, that is the reason I remember. Your eyes. The glow they give. I..." Barnes was cut short, understanding Liara's signal of a quick light narrow of the eyes and a barely noticeable head shake.

        "What is going on over here." Steve's voice boomed down to them.

        Bucky turned to face him coming shoulder to shoulder with Liara. " _Umm_ , nothing."

        "Guerra I saw you brushing at the knees of your pants, what's really going on?" Steve squinted quickly taking in the changing of the woman's eyes.

        A cocky smirk raised, " _ok_ you caught us. We had sex _and it was great_."

        "What are you three doing down there, we have things to do, now get your asses over here." Fury called hanging from the Quinjet that Liara altered.

        Yellow eyes danced as she turned to Steve, "sorry soldier, but it seems that my ass is needed by an angry black man. I really like him when he's like that."

        Liara tipped her head closing in on Fury as he crossed his arms, "really."

        " _Of course_. Angry men give off this wonderful scent, you know, testosterone. _Divine_." A coy smirk, rolled eyes and raised brows.

        Fury pushed her into the aircraft as Barnes and Rogers joined the crew. Liara stopped. Watched as everyone were heavy into their own little worlds, she shook her head. Just like old times. Nothing seemed to change, nothing but she herself and her problems. Liara knew she wouldn't be human if she didn't have problems, no matter how otherworldly they seemed. She cleared her mind of her personal troubles. No way that she was going into this unprofessionally. Liara lowered her head and slowly began for the cockpit.

        Before she was even halfway there a voice rang out. "Oh _Stewardess Stewardess_."

        Liara stopped and looked down to her left. “We prefer Flight Attendant grandpa.”

        "There appears to be something wrong with my seat belt." Tony smiled up to her.

        “You mean besides _you_ being in it.” Yellow eyes rolled as she took next to him. "They let anyone on these flights don't they. Mental patients, hitmen, terrorists..."

        "Rage beasts, wild animals. Speaking of which shouldn't you be caged." Stark turned to the woman that was now eying the 'rage beast' as Tony so nicely called him.

        Liara continued to take in the man that sat in front of her. Face in a book, listening to Bocelli. _'Ave Maria',_ one of her favorites by the artist. "Yeah, I'm straight. Couldn't be better." She turned to face the dark haired man.

        He leaned close into her face, furrowed his brow.

        Liara raised her left brow. "What."

        "I'm trying to see something." Tony reached for her face.

        The woman swatted his hand as she turned away. "Stop it Coke Can."

        Tony tilted his head and pursed his lips and tried again. "I'm serious."

        "Whatever, if I let you do whatever it is, will you leave me the hell alone?" The woman looked down to her hands.

        "So you can continue to stare at Banner." With Tony's remark she turned to face him.

        "Oh I see," Liara opened her eyes largely, propped herself on her knee, cupped her left cheek as she stared deep into Tony's eyes.

        Stark returned the gaze. "So when are you going to _take_ him."

        "What are you even talking about. I'd rather do you. You've been so asking for it." A wink.

" _Oh.my.god.take.me.now."_ Tony threw himself into Liara's arms. Turned his body so his head was now resting in her lap. Liara began to run her fingers through his hair. He looked up to her. "Summer. '9...6?"

        Liara looked down to him. Wet her lips, a slow light nod was given.

        "It was... hell _I_ was different back then." Stark tilted his head as he thought out loud.

        The She Wolf smirked as she recalled, her eyes took in Tony but her mind only saw the memories. "Yes, your life resembled… my mind."

        Tony took an insulted breath with her comment. "It couldn't have been that bad was it. I remember good times."

        A contented huff, "that they were. Ones that will _never_ be repeated." Liara lightly poked the man's nose.

        "But I was good right?" He poked his lip out. Feigning pouting.

        "If the two of you are finished flirting, we are here." Fury called over his shoulder.

        Liara took notice of Nick's worried tone. She ushered Tony from her lap, "of course, the best," then headed for the cockpit.

        "These are the coordinates to the Hydra Base." Romanoff stated. Looking up to the yellow eyes that ceased to scan over the ground far below them.

        Fury knew that Liara could see everything as perfectly as if they were in close proximity. "How many?"

        "Too many." The yellow eyes still scouring.

        Steve ducked his head in, trying to see what Liara saw. He could only make out clouds and remnants of a mountain peak. "I see nothing."

        "Then again you wouldn't now would you. With wolf powers come wolf sight, _wow_ do you remember nothing? I guess memory _is_ the first thing to go." Liara pressed her fingers hard onto her forehead as she closed her eyes tightly.

        Steve became bothered by her remark. "Then do you have a better plan?"

        "When don't I." Yellow eyes shot back over her shoulder.

        "Good, this better be worth my time." Stark commented as he was now seated by his friend.

        "This was my base, over too many years ago, you think that I wouldn't have my _own_ way in and out? And before you start Tin Man, yes without their knowledge." Liara voiced.

        "Secret door, I love secret doors!" Stark beamed.

        "How many years ago?" Barnes shyly voiced, so low that none heard but the intended party.

        The yellow eyed woman reached over Fury to punch in new coordinates. The craft followed instruction to the letter as it took them to the other side of the mountain. Nothing but lush vegetation growing in the wilderness. As the Quinjet lowered, it took on the appearance of everything it came in contact with. The craft touched ground flawlessly.

        Steve walked to the belly of the craft as the others followed. Liara took seat, extracted a small square device and powered it on. There was a brief blue light emitted, then it lit up the schematics of the building within the mountain itself. "As each of you can see, there is a small army here. Even with two senior citizen vets, a mechanic, a pigeon, and two sassins there's more than ample time for the bad guys to gather what you're looking for and hightail it."

        "And a spy." Everyone looked to Fury. As he took seat next to Liara. He studied the blueprints and amount of men. "Unfortunately our friend here is correct. This is a better way."

        A voice cleared as he had made his way through the crowd, and squatted in front of Liara to take in the moving sight in front of him. "I… I mean… _he_ could always um... go in."

        Liara’s eyes found Bruce’s and raised. “ _That is a wonderful idea_. Then _you_ could kill everyone in sight, even tear to shreds the fragile computer components that are somewhere hidden within their grasp, after Red retrieves what we need from them. Then _that_ would leave the _insane_ wild animal that you are supposed to be pet sitting to wreak all kinds of hell. _If it were me, I’d so let you have go_. How ‘bout it Bossman?”

        “Hell no,” Fury called out.

        “So that’s what it is. _Nice try though_.” Brown eyes stared back through the moving lights between them. Romanoff placed a careful hand on Bruce's shoulder. Which did not go unnoticed by Liara in the least as she watched through the holographic image. Banner lifted to speak to Natasha, who led him to be alone in the cockpit. 

        "A pigeon though?" Sam blurted out, calling Liara’s attention.

        The She Wolf shrugged, "a sexy one at least."

        " _Heyy_ , I'll take it." He sat down next to the woman, studying the scene in front of him.

        Liara looked over to him. "I bet you would, in all its crazed glory. Let me see your little bat."

        Sam reached to his back, extracting the contraption. "This is..."

        " _Yeah yeah yeah_." The woman nodded.

        Liara went to work on the drone. Falcon was more than interested, "exactly..."

        "She's loading much needed info and communication, much as I _just right now did._ " Stark lowered his wrist as a light on his watch died down.

        "Now I will be able to see everything that you do. Without having to solely rely on hearing it. It will be directly fed from your goggles and your fly here. _Neat huh_." Liara looked up to Wilson.

        Sam nodded in understanding, "so you will see everything I see."

        "Yep, so if you're checking out Murica's round perky ass I will know." The woman snaked her head, taking a gander at Steve's rear.

        The man retrieved his belonging and replaced it on his back, before he jumped up to speak with his friend. Liara took to a compartment at the back of the craft. It was darker, small and nice here. Without everyone crowded around her, she reached in a black bookbag and retrieved a water bottle.

        "Twenty years ago from what I can remember, then there was a time that I did something for you in ‘78. I am apparently older than I think I am. Which I figure you know about as well." Liara twisted the cap off the drink. While her company walked up behind her in the overly small, just big enough for one adult, cubicle of plane.

        The man leaned back on the wall in which she was facing. In doing so, their upper arms brushed. Barnes gave Liara the once over as she took a sip of the water. "Purple huh."

        " _No_." Liara leaned a shoulder on the wall to her left. She could smell the man. On top of his regular scent there was something more there. Anger, hesitation, fear. And a bad case of the nerves.

        Barnes lowered his head and took in his boots. "I was wiped from remembering anything that had to do with you. However, being around those eyes."

        Liara furrowed her brows as she quickly lowered her head. "I have no idea who you are, great grandpa. Winter Soldier, yes. To a certain extent. There is this unrelenting need to hate you beyond belief. Like it's somehow instilled in me. Coursing through my veins."

        A slow voice tried to piece together images that ran through his mind's eye. No matter how much he tried, the fragments never gave him a complete nor fluid sequence of events around his stint in Hydra nor around Liara. Just the fraction of a memory was all he could offer. “The water.”

        The woman barely a few inches from him winced.

        “I can barely remember, but we were engaged in a battle at night,” Barnes shook his head, trying his best to make sense of the images he had dreamt. “On top of rooftops that spilled over to a parking deck. Then I was only able to trick you to be able to contain you. You ran down a stairwell, and there was were you found your demise. There was some sort of commotion they forced... commanded me to stop. You were subdued but this is as much as I know, I’m sorry.” He peered over to the woman that was trying to wrap her mind around these events.

        Liara felt his stare, she pulled her right cheek taunt. She looked over to his piercing blue eyes, that seemed more than apologetic, “a different time. You were being controlled, much as I.”

        “However it doesn’t mean that I’m okay with it,” Barnes ran a hand through his brunette locks. As he became even more frustrated than anything.

        Liara huffed, as she turned to rest her back on the wall to her left, to face Bucky. “At least you can remember that much. I’m grasping at straws with this _entire_ thing. All I can remember back to is right before meeting Nicholas, _hmm_ waking up of course. But I think that I’m actually okay with not knowing things. The more that I stumble across, the more it does absolutely nothing but end up damaging me more than anything else in the end. _I’m just tired of hurting_.”

        “I’m sorry that I can’t offer you more.” Liara studied the apologetic man that tucked a thick lock of hair behind his ear.

        Bucky looked over to his company as she furrowed her brow and shook her head, “ _no one can_. Unlike you, every detail surrounding me has been wiped from any piece of tech. I can all too easy find it, and that is something Hydra refuses to let me get my hands on. Don’t feel bad, I’m used to being let down by absolutely everyone. _Why should you be any different_?” Liara shrugged, seeming to brush off the seriousness of the conversation.

        Yellow eyes softly rolled as she took another sip from her water bottle. As she inched by the now calm company to leave. He stopped her by grabbing her left bicep tightly. As Liara looked down and sneered at his hand, Bucky whispered. “I’m not like everyone else.”

        Liara narrowed her lips, as she recalled that line all too well. She had it beat into her repeatedly by two different men. Both that she let in. One that she still loved with her entirety, but denied to let her guard down again with. And one she lost, the one that kept her grounded by loving her and the complete mess she was. She refused to show any emotion or react to said comment.

        “I _hate_ being touched.” Liara removed her eyes from Barnes’ gloved metal hand long enough to jerk away from him. In doing so, her elbow caught him in his ribs. “However since you are new, I’ll let you slide with that warning.”

        “Some warning.” Bucky winced as he held his side.

        There was a lightness in his voice Liara knew was inviting. “Let’s see. A bullet and now a cracked rib. How much more for you to understand that I ain’t the one?”

        “I don’t know, ‘no’ has never been something that I’ve ever heard.” Bucky cockily answered.

        Liara smirked and let a contented huff vibrate through her throat, “until your boyfriend got all super you mean.”

        There was a slight change in Barnes that thrilled Liara. As her sneer got deeper she looked him up and down.

        “I struck a nerve, aww. Poor baby. Not the one to take a fancy to being out of the limelight and playing second fiddle huh? _Always_ used to being the pretty boy getting all the girls. Must be nice, oh wait, you forgot that feel haven’t you? _Sucks to be you_. Everyone can’t be like me and get every man they want. But I’m sure if you let Mr. Perfect Christian know that you love him, he’ll act on his overly contradicting tendencies.

        Barnes rubbed at his side, “what is wrong with you?”

        “Better question is what isn’t. Fyi, Murica has never been my type. Never found him easy on the eyes. _Alllthough_ not even gonna lie, from the neck down,” Liara raised her left brow as she tilted her head to the left. “Totally a paper bag man... The damaged ones. They are _so_ my thing.”

        “Poor guys.” Bucky furrowed his brows.

        Liara raised her brows quickly, “I don’t know, they seemed to thoroughly enjoy the freak show that I am.”

        As she left the niche with the man in toe, they ran into an over inspecting eye of Nick Fury. Barnes squeezed by, to find the side of his best friend. While Liara was stopped by the leader of this mission.

        “I don’t know why, but I damn sure am starting to regret bringing your bipolar ass back into the loop.” With his words Liara opened her mouth agape, feigning being taken aback as she clutched at her breast.

        Her lips quickly turned into a perfect white toothed smirk. “I find your jealous very sexy. No but seriously, you wanted me to keep an eye on him, I’m doing as ordered. And you would rather me keep my hands to myself _right_? Right.”

        “Yes.” Fury scratched at his beard.

        “Yes… you are jelly, _daww_. _That is so overly adorbs_.” Yellow eyes danced as they mocked.

        Nick shot her a look, “you going to keep this up?”

        Liara placed a forefinger on her left jawbone as she looked up, “I don’t know, you still making me stay here with Dr. Jekyll.”

        “Of course.” Hands on hips.

        “Seems you answered your own question.” Liara maneuvered around the man.

        The She Wolf found a seat far from everyone as the rest of the Avengers prepped themselves for their disembark of the aircraft. She retrieved her cell from deep within her pocket, skimmed through hundreds of playlists to finally settle on something to enjoy while drowning out the various conversations. She laid her head down on the components as she closed her eyes and waited on everyone to calm and leave.

        “I know you can hear me. Leave the doctor the hell alone.” When Liara heard his voice she cursed under her breath. Lifted her head and turned to rest on her other cheek, now facing the cockpit.

        Everyone finally filed from the Quinjet, to Liara’s satisfaction. She lifted from her seat, walked to the cockpit. To keep a safe eye out for any unseen danger for the team.

        The yellow eyed woman switched channels on a button of the craft and spoke. “I find it astonishing that you can keep up with the rest at that pace. I might _just_ have to take you for a spin myself.”

        “You would be surprised.” Rang a voice back through the speaker in the cockpit.

        A slight huff, “sounds like you are about to pass the hell out to me.”

        “Leave me alone _woman_ I need my wits about this mission.” Fury spat back.

        Liara this time pushed a button on the Bluetooth communicator that she held in her hand. “Just within a mile there are three guards doing standard patrol. Two heavily armed and the third with communication.”

        As her voice ran through each’s ear, Bruce took a glance up to Liara, whom stood steadfast, staring through the glass windows of the Quinjet.

        “Got them in range.” Barton’s voice rang through.

        “I would be surprised huh.” Liara once again held her private conversation.

        As Fury bent down to retrieve one of the guns, “payback _huh_.”

        “Hey you told me that I couldn’t poke the beast, nothing about poking the least.” Liara turned to eye Banner.

        Liara walked to the middle of the craft. Pushed a few buttons on the round table in the middle of the carrier before walking off. Voice transfer was now here as well as holographic images of the inside and outside of the base. Bruce found this interesting and found himself at the opposite end of where Liara stood previously.

        The She Wolf was back in the niche currently retrieving the goodie filled backpack. She called from the room, “Jekyll, see that little green light right there in front of your left pocket. Press at it.”

        He did as she asked, and now the images grew bigger with the feed of Redwing now added. Liara made her way back to the table. But this time to the scientist’s side. He continued to stare at the images as the woman stared at him. He was like a kid in a candy store as he scoured the on goings in front of him.

        Liara reached her hands around Bruce’s left wrist to remove his watch and replace it with another. She made special care, to not touch him in the slightest. The last thing she needed was a mental battle with herself to go right along with tell all eyes. She laid Banner’s other watch on the table.

        “You can take that god awful thing out of your ear now. Just long press the face of the watch and you can communicate with the team.” Liara tucked a stray lock of purple hair behind her right ear, while reorganizing the order of the camera feeds.

        Bruce watched as Liara came back into view from the little room in the back of the craft. She had changed her clothes, back into what she had always worn when the two of them were involved in an outing together. Two layers of clothing. On top, a man’s zipup hoodie and men’s sweats. Which was mostly all she ever wore lately, and underneath would be a fitted T and leggings. He was surprised that she took to his side, even more so when she leaned in close to him and started fumbling with his watch and placed a new one on him. It took everything in himself to remain calm and not take a deep whiff of Liara and the way she always smelled good in her vanilla flavored lotion. Bruce watched as she replaced her hair correctly. In doing so he could take in her profile as she spoke to him.

        Banner cleared his throat as he reached for the Bluetooth communicator and extracted it from his ear. By this time, Liara had already left his side and was sitting on the opposite end of the jet. She looked up to him through the moving images.

        “You really… um… think that something will happen?” Bruce asked as he motioned to Liara and her clothing.

        A devilish smirk, “I’m not even going to touch that one.”

        Banner furrowed his brow as he returned to sit in his seat on the other side of the images. Liara returned her attention to her phone. She was once again looking through music, to this time keep from going stir crazy and provoking Bruce. It was taking everything in her to keep her mind void of him. In this situation now, was even harder than ever. It was just them, here alone. It was all too easy to become nostalgic. She huffed as she found something to listen to, while waiting on the others to get closer to the secret passage.

        Bruce and Liara both studied the images, waiting on the team to get closer to the hidden door. It was not too far in front of them, depending on how fast they traveled. Liara determined at least ten minutes away with their current pace. Banner became antsy, made his way to the live holographic feed and studied everything. He tapped on air, and pulled his fingers apart to make the scenes zoom in, getting a better look on the surroundings. He placed his glasses on and studied the vegetation. He could name every single one of them, even though there were a vast quantity.

        Yellow eyes tried their best to keep to the phone screen in her hand, aside from the occasional glance to the screens to check on the advancement of the others. “They have, I gather around ten minutes till they reach the tunnels. If you zoom in on that part just to the left of where you have it, you will see the small opening of the cave. With your trained scientific eye, you will catch it every time.”

        “Yes, there is a slight difference in trees there.” Banner looked through the images to Liara, who was steady into her phone.

        Liara felt Bruce’s stare, she looked up to him, “You thirsty. I have water, the climate here is much hotter than you are accustomed to.”

        The scientist walked over to the woman and retrieved the offered bottle. “Thank you.”

        “From your schematics we are almost there, but everything seems the same.” Rogers' voice echoed throughout the Quinjet.

        Liara pressed the button on the communicator, “you know I’m sick and tired of you and your bull…”

        “Wow, it amazes me the way that you _blatantly disrespect your elders.”_ Stark interrupted the zingers. “Besides old man, the nose of our trained bloodhound is never wrong. There is a cave not too far in front of us. It is a small opening but it’s there just the same.”

        Bruce made his way to the table, pressing on the wristwatch as instructed. “Tony is right Steve. You just have to make it through this thick overgrowth and you will be there. It is less than a mile in front of you.”

        The scientist then returned to his side of the plane. As soon as Bruce sat down, Liara was taking in every detail about him. Pretending as if the moving images were the center of her attention. Banner’s hair was slightly grayer, scarcely more defined wrinkles, no visible scars. He lacked a day’s shave, which Liara loved more than anything when he was burly and manly. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he righted himself and opened the bottle of hydrating liquid Liara had given him briefly ago.

        The woman slowly started for the cockpit, frustrated with the atmosphere in the carrier. She looked down upon the crew, they were nearly there. Liara pushed a button, leaned down, propping herself up on her elbows. She arched her back as she began to taunt. “Why is it that you are always in the rear? Is that a thing that I need to know?”

        “I swear that there is going to be hell to pay when I see you again.” Fury scolded.

        Yellow eyes playfully rolled, “you promise? I love being disciplined. But I will have to schedule you in _of course_.”

        There was a low disgruntled moan that vibrated through the machinery.

        “ _Hmmm_ seems I’m open two weeks from now on a Sunday. I can fit you in right between sleep and shower, is that good for you? Cause if not…” the olive complexioned woman continued to pest her friend.

        Nick spat back through the intercom, “I swear to God Liara…”

        “You really shouldn’t do that, that isn’t good. So what you are saying is that it is okay for me to bother the beast now?”

        Sam’s voice called through, “everything is clear within the tunnel, Cap and Barnes have already entered. We as well are getting ready to follow.”

        Bruce answered before Liara could, “yes, everything is going good, however we keep getting a frequency disruption.”

        “Yes, I have that on my end as well.” Sam returned.

        Liara spoke up as she saw Fury duck down and Romanoff follow and redistribute the hanging vines and thick leaves as they were before being disturbed. “That won’t be a problem in about two milliseconds.”

        Bruce watched as Liara rushed her way to the table, opening up a virtual keyboard and typing code. All the screens were more vibrant and now showed feed from the cameras within the base. No more blips and dots representing the enemy.

        “Damn girl, you bad.” Falcon called through the intercom.

        Liara nodded, “good, you see everything that I need you to. Coke Can.”

        “Affirmative.” Tony replied. “This place is crawling with baddies. This is going to be fun.”

        The rest of the crew finally caught up to where Steve and Bucky were awaiting. “I need for you to go straight take the second left, follow that route.”

        “Wait, why are there various paths?” Barton mentioned.

        Sam answered, “to throw the trail off if anyone found this. Basic armed forces tactic. The longer it takes an enemy to find you, the better you are at an advantage.”

        “Not everyone is all gung-ho like you Arrow Boy.” Tony added.

        Liara smirked, “actually I am, but I find it fun to toy with my prey. Besides I hate every single person that has anything to remotely do with Hydra, so yeah, needless to say don’t go anywhere that I don’t lead you.”

        “How goddamn long are these tunnels?” Fury called out.

        Liara smirked through the images, “ _daww_ , do you need mama to come carry you? _My perfect little spy all tired and cranky_. Just keep going, geez you’ll be there soon enough.”

        Redwing was unleashed once again and sent further into the oncoming tunnels, the feed the drone sent back was nothing from the ordinary. Exactly the way that Liara left everything years ago. Cap and Barnes continued to push to the end of the corridors. They were well around the corner before everyone else.

        “This path starts declining, everyone be prepared. We are getting deeper into the base. Guerra where exactly does this tunnel end?” Falcon asked through his earpiece.

        Liara lowered the water bottle from her mouth, “just ahead of the old couple. There is a dead end. It will lead you to a door. There is a lever just to the left of it hidden on the wall. It will be an off white color.”

        “How long were you here before you changed your mind that you were on the wrong side?” With the voice that asked was a shock, but the question did the most harm.

        Liara only lifted her eyes to stare through the hologram. “I really don’t want to do this with you. I truly don’t want to fight.”

        Bruce defended. “It is a question.”

        “That we have been through multiple times.” The woman facing Banner tipped her head, as she lowered it. “ _Nothing has changed, Jekyll_.”

        Banner shook his head, watching the woman, “you never take anything serious do you?”

        “I did once, but it bit me in the ass now didn’t it.” Refusing to eye the man that sat across from her. As she sat tapping away at the screen of her phone.

        Bruce pushed more, “I’m not talking about us.”

        Liara’s body shuddered as a hard inaudible huff vibrated throughout her. She clutched the phone down upon her thigh and stared at the scientist. Giving him her complete attention. “Nor was I.”

        “I… I just meant.” Banner embarrassed by his mishap, lowered his head as he fingered his new watch.

        “No, you said _exactly_ what you _meant_ , you always do. You somehow got from what I stated that I _had_ to be talking about you. You are very egotistical aren’t you. Oh how quickly Jekyll forgets that I _did_ make a life for myself. Yes, even this _insane_ freak, after being dumped by an even more deranged beast _somehow found the strength to carry on_.” Yellow eyes pierced their target.

        A voice called through the Quinjet’s speakers, calming Liara’s ensuing rage. “Okay there are at least fifty men on the other side of this door.”

        “ _Annnnnd?”_ Liara smirked.

        The bald man shook his head as the two on the aircraft watched.

        Liara walked and pressed herself against the round table “That would have been _soooo_ much sexier if you would’ve had let’s see, the crippled one’s hair. Relaxed it, pressed it, glorious.”

        “I have no time...” Fury demanded.

        The She Wolf cut him off, “the com and cam have been down for ages, waiting on your old ass to catch the hell up to the group. Walking around badass with that pimp walk does take forever you know. As sexy as it may be, it’s slow as f…”

        “Cover?” Fury spit back.

        Raised playful confused brows was all that Bruce took in from the woman with him. He could admit that he was slightly jealous of the continued ongoing banter that had been cycled for a while now, but remembered that he was the one that let her go. So Liara was allowed to do what she wanted, no matter the outcome. Also he had no right to say anything, unless he himself was willing to act on his emotions. Liara cut her eyes to him as he closed in on the table to join her.

        “Red, own personal do girl. Remember her. Yeah she’s there for something right, not just making the rest of you look sexy. We women get no respect.” Liara saw the smile that crossed Romanoff’s lips.

        “Liara.” A pissed Fury demanded.

        With her name being called, a slow satisfied smirk graced her face. “I _love_ being in charge, it brings back the _best_ memories. When the lever is pulled the lights flicker off. Thirty seconds. More than ample time to do what y’all do.”

        Rogers pulled the lever on her words. He, Barnes, Barton, Wilson and Stark moved in. Taking down all the agents in matter of minutes. Stark threw a couple of men down that he found in a watchtower on this floor. As Redwing found its way back to Wilson, showing that the area was clear.

        Liara watched over the crew, until her attention was captured by Banner, who was easing next to her to get a better view of the ongoing retrieval mission. He was rolling up the cuffs on his dress shirt to just above his elbows after wiping his brow. His sport jacket had been tossed over his book. Liara offered her water, in sensing the heat resonating from his body and the elevated pulse resulting from the short breaths. “Here. Before you go into your carefully thought out reasoning of why you refuse to accept what you need. May I remind you that you have done far worse with my bodily fluids. A little backwash should be the least of your worries.”

        Bruce was glad that Liara only offered the bottle with an extended hand, while keeping an inspecting eye on the rest of the team. For his cheeks now burned hot for the memories that were just provoked from Liara’s overly bold statement.

        “In this main hall there are two sets of passages that you will need to split-up into groups, to finish with this task before your new friends wake up and the gig is up. Middle of the room. Grate. It’s going to lead to the motherboard room three levels down. The huge pillar to your left ‘Murica on the other side of the room. Small button in the etching when pressed opens a small passage right behind it, which will lead to the computer rooms.” Yellow eyes examined each of the monitors.

        “We are killing all communication until we get to the final destination.” Fury called out one last time through the communicator.

        “Barton and Romanoff you stay with Fury. The rest of you us will hit the chute.” Steve demanded.

        Liara stood with full attention given to the images of the rest of the team. To see who went where. She had her money on the groups and they divided just as she imagined. Bruce began to leave her side to find his way back to the seat he occupied earlier. Still keeping an eagle eye on the team. He stopped when he heard Liara give out a faint grunt. He turned to see her scrunch her brow followed by a bewildered look. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch her teammates.

        “Steve, you felt that.” Bucky called over to his friend as they opened up the grate.

        Rogers nodded as the other men crowded around, waiting on the men to lift the heavy grate from its resting place. “Yes, that was some sort of energy wave.”

        “What are you two old men talking about? I didn’t feel anything nor did F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Stark wondered.

        Sam was the first to travel the dark sliding tunnel, then Tony eased himself in. Bucky jumped in as Steve was the last to enter, making sure to pull the metal piece back in place.

        The slide down was not as long as Rogers imagined. He landed wobbly as Barnes righted him steady on his feet. “I guess that we follow this pathway to where we need to be.”

        “Yes, but Wilson has found a problem with that, so have I.” Stark added as they all began toward the end of the long man made corridor.

        Rogers furrowed his brow, “really, and just what is that?”

        “They both have stated that there is a passcode needed for the entrance to open.” Bucky mentioned to his best friend.

        “I have started F.R.I.D.A.Y. into hacking it, but since our loyal little puppy is a tiny bit…” Tony began.

        Stark was cut off by the female voice from his suit. “Sir I am sorry, but there is no acceptable crack available to us. I have tried all to no avail.”

        “Shit, I can’t get us through here, and did you know that there is a disturbance going on?” Stark asked.

        Rogers cut his eyes, “yes we could do without the harsh language. Bucky and I felt a small vibration earlier. It shook my shield, as well as his arm.”

        “It seems more like a Hydra defense than anything. They use electromagnetic waves all the time, to prevent from being taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D.” Barnes offered.

        “Quite, that would be all peaches and cream, but these my old man are soundwaves set at an ultra high frequency and they are getting stronger as the time goes by. So my pondering leads me to believe that they have found our little spy friends messy end trails and have mistaken them for the happy puppy dog that used to frolic here.” Tony continued.

        All the men looked at each other, each one knew exactly what the other was thinking.

        “Fury, those soundwaves...” Rogers was cut off.

        “They are stronger up here. Have you reached the computer room?” Nick inquired.

        Sam answered him, “Redwing has sent back feed that we need a code, and Stark has been unable to crack it.”

        “Get your goddamn asses to the damn panel so Liara can give us the goddamn code then. Natasha has everything here squared away. I’m sending her and Barton down to the room now, from the other door." Fury commanded as he stepped through the bodies that laid strewn on the floor in a hastened pace. "Liara you ready for them?”

        “When ain’t I old man.” Liara stared at the team as they hurried down the hall. Romanoff and Barton closing in on the other side of the motherboard chamber needing the same code. She leaned into the table, watching closely. Bruce kept a careful eye on everything in front of him. Something was going to happen, he felt it in his bones.

        Liara narrowed her eyes as she studied the hologram, “Nick, where are you headed?”

        “I’m taking care of something. Stay on top of the feed and team. Fury out.” Nick continued on his way.

        The Quinjet began to sway. “Electromagnetic pulses?” The scientist asked.

        “Soundwaves. Great huh.” Liara gave a faint smirk as she pressed at buttons on the table. Trying to block and stabilize the airship.

        Banner held tight as another wave crashed the craft, rocking it back and forth. He looked up at the woman that steadied herself, dead set on keeping an eye out on the team. She held tight to the table padding with her left hand as the right slowly typed at the surface of the smooth plastic round table top.

        “Everyone will need this code.” Her glazed eyes slowly looked over to Bruce.

        Banner furrowed his brow as he took to his feet. He was a few steps from the center of the aircraft when a more powerful wave impacted the jet. This one was hard enough to make him lose balance and stumble backwards and fall into his seat. He took a glance over to Liara as she was still watching over the rest of the Avengers.

        “Liara.” Bruce called as he watched as she removed the earbuds from her ears.

        Yellow eyes looked to the slumped over man, her voice trembling, clearly weak, “they are almost there. Just a few seconds…”

        Fury walked down a dark hallway, knowing his final destination. He turned down to what was a cafeteria on the right side of the corridor. Dozens of men laid dead, eyes burned from their heads. He stepped over them, as he did so, his long black leather trench dragged along many of them, painting their bodies with blood. He saw exactly what he was looking for. He picked up the pace as he walked up on a person, spun her around.

        The tall man bent down low to face her on eye level. “What in the hell was that? I told you to stay hidden and to not do anything stupid.”

        “I did exactly what you told me to do. Let’s see. Stay hidden, I did. Kill everyone here that the crew weren’t involved with, I did. Stay off the levels that you were on, I did. Not to come within at least a radius of a mile of any of you, I did. You're welcome.” The small framed woman looked genuinely pleased with herself.

        Nick backed away from her, “so the soundwaves that are killing…”

        “ _NO! Ohhhh noooooo! There is no way in hell that you are putting that one on me._ You let your friend too damn close to here. That is _alllll_ on you and you alone. I cannot even fathom that I was stupid enough to believe that _you_ would keep her safe. _I_ am the only one that ever has and ever will.” The caramel skin toned woman was getting rather bothered by Fury’s tone.

        Nick held a hand up, “what the hell are you even going on about Deltora?”

        The woman with fire themed hair looked up to Fury with light green eyes. “Since I have to spell it out for you. _It.wasn’t.Liara.that.those.soundwaves.were.for_. Happy now?”

        “Wait what.” Nick raised a brow. “She is the only one that is the way she is..”

        “You think that I don’t know that. But there was this guy. Strong, fast. Nowhere near as strong as me, but he was looking for Liara. Claimed that he was like her, yeah right, impossible.” Alana rolled her eyes. “Liara made sure of that a long time ago. Besides his eyes weren’t even weird. But he did have these caninish pointy teeth, really nice. Like that is the only thing that my pet dog needs to finish off her look, that and the fur of course… and maybe a set of claws, yeah definitely the claws.” Alana thought out loud.

        “You, back to base now. None of this happened. You have it, take it with you.” Fury turned to leave.

        Alana grabbed him by the arm, “of course, I am the best. Wait which base would this be? I heard that everything was destroyed.”

        Nick stopped, “just think hard enough.”

        “Oh,” with her words being said, Alana Deltora phased out.

        “So, this was quite the workout huh? Glad you hung around a little longer?” Romanoff turned her head slightly to Barton as they ran down a deserted hall.

        Clint poked his bottom lip out, “ _sure, this is fun_. Just like the reason I want to leave, before things head south.”

        Natasha laughed, “so how _is_ everything?”

        “Same.” Clint responded as they took in the sight of the sliding door that would lead them to the motherboard.

        “Rogers, we are in the vicinity. How much longer on your side?” Romanoff called through the transmitter.

        “We have the door within sight as well. Guerra, we could really use that code right about now.” Rogers communicated through the Bluetooth.

        Another wave, this was the fiercest yet, there was no way that she could fight it any longer. The sound was dreadful and agonizing. They were coming too quick, and each louder and stronger than the last. She released the earpiece she held throughout the mission. It slid from her hand. Clinked repeatedly on the floor, she wasn’t far behind. Her knees hit the metal hard before Banner could reach her. She was covering her ears, screaming. The tears ran free and fast as she rocked back and forth on the metal surface. Bruce placed a knee on the floor in front of her, he had called her name repeatedly to no response. He placed his hands over hers as he forcefully lifted her face. Liara was in mortal agony. Bruce’s hands became hot and sticky, as he finally noticed the blood running down either side of the woman’s neck. Another scream as another wave rocked the jet. Banner’s eyes began to change to a bright green as he cradled Liara in his arms.

        “Guerra!” Steve’s voice boomed through the jet.

        Bruce took a huge breath as he gathered himself. He was getting even more bothered by the second, as he looked up to the computer images, and remembered the code that Liara had typed not a few seconds ago.

        “Traitor,” Banner relayed back.

        Stark and Romanoff both keyed in the phrase, "we're in."

        “Banner, get her the hell outta there. NOW!” Fury yelled through the intercom.

        “Halfway there.” In one fail motion, Bruce’s body grew as he gently scooped up a suffering and incoherent Liara into his arms. He opened the belly of the Quinjet.

        Nick informed the man in the Quinjet, “there is a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital hidden not far that owes me a…”

        “NO!” The voice that replied wasn’t of the doctor, but of the other that was now occupying their shared space.

        Hulk held onto Liara firmly as he positioned himself to jump, but became nervous when she whimpered. She took a stuttered breath, then fell limp in his embrace. He took that as enough proof she needed to be far from here. To be protected from all others, including the one that refused to let him come out. There was no way that he was going to let Liara suffer any longer, there was one place that he knew, one place that he could hide her away from everyone. No one else was going to hurt his Liara.


	17. Recoup

        The team returned to an empty Quinjet after the retrieval of the delicate intel. Fury was the first to enter, assessing the damage. Three empty water bottles and the entire contents of a black knapsack were strewn throughout the ship. A book and Bluetooth headphones were jammed, protruding from the left siding of the jet. Bruce's clothes were ripped to shreds on the floor. As Romanoff picked them up, a piece of material returned to its resting place on the metal floor. In doing so it caught Nick Fury's attention. He kicked aside the remaining scrap to reveal one of Liara's purple earplugs. The man squatted down to retrieve it, noticed there was dried blood encased within the inner cavity. He searched the floor with his eye, looking for the other. A body walked up behind him.  
  
        A fair colored hand extended, offering him something just within a balled fist. Fury accepted the matching earpiece that plopped into his hand. "Fury, may I have a word." Tony asked as the taller of the men returned to his feet.  
  
        Fury nodded as he pocketed Liara's belongings. "Walk with me Stark."  
          
        The Director led the man back outside of the aircraft to have their conversation. He stopped when he was satisfied with the distance they had traveled. Stark walked to aggressively kick at the dirt. Pissed about the new found information. He crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
        "You knew she'd get hurt didn't you." Tony accused.  
  
        Fury furrowed his brow as the men stood looking out over the same terrain. "We all knew this was a serious mission Stark, what the hell are you implying."  
  
        "Don't hand me this ' _took one for the team_ ' shit. You did this. You orchestrated everything..." Tony began.  
  
        Fury cut the man off, "Stark, you have no idea what you mean."  
  
        " _Really_!?! So you didn't go to see Deltora in the cafeteria of this damn base, and she wasn't the one that almost killed Liara? _I'm just imaging_ the entire damn thing right." Stark was overly heated.  
  
        Nick extracted the blood covered earpieces from his trench, examining them. He shook his head, his whole demeanor changed, "I would never hurt Liara, much less on purpose."  
  
        Stark walked over to the man, looked down to the earbuds in his hand. "I as well am soft on," Tony tilted his head, "Spot. But that still doesn't change the fact that you've had this planned before we even left the damn Facility. Which is why you kept the Code Green as a backup plan to get her ass out of there if and _when_ it went south. Now both of them have disappeared from the map. God only knows when those two will come back, if ever. A rage beast and a savage wild animal on the lose, _good job there Director_ , couldn't have done that better myself."  
  
        "Wait how in the hell did you know Deltora was there?" Fury asked.  
  
        Tony threw his right hand up in the air in disbelief, "Just because my tech isn't quite as advanced as Killer's doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I do have the same tendencies that she has."  
  
        "You saw us," Nick stated.  
  
        Stark rolled his eyes, "I borrowed info, _of course I saw you._ The damn sound waves were a dead giveaway old man. I mean why in the hell would Alana do that anyhow?"  
  
        Fury shook his head as Tony snatched and pocketed Liara's custom made earplugs. "Deltora claims that there was someone there. I figure they engaged in conflict. Verbal information was given, insinuating that the foe was like Liara, but that is..."  
  
        "Impossible from everything that I know. Bruce could never achieve to copy the Super Serum, let alone come anywhere close to copying the Wolf Serum. He... hell, _we_ tried too many times over to no avail. Whatever Deltora's new friend is, it isn't nearly up to par with our fur baby that _you_ almost killed." Tony stroked his goatee.   
  
        Fury eyed the man that was overly concerned for the woman who was hurt in the mission. He turned and walked from Stark, with his hands on his hips he took in the path they just taken to come back to the Quinjet. "I told _you_ that we _all_ knew the risks of _our_ roles. Anyone of us could have been in her position."  
  
        " _Is that really what you keep telling yourself_. You and I both know that is bullshit. The _only_ one that was going to be hurt was Liara and you knew it from the start. _That_ is why you informed her at her little base camp that she wasn't going in. I'm not as slow as the rest and you can't stand there and lie to me. Live in your fantasy world but know that I call you on it and you're going to catch hell when the shit hits the fan." Stark turned to the man.  
  
        "While you sit there like you know nothing." Fury mentioned.  
  
        Tony shook his head, "oh no, I'm going to be on Scrappy Doo's side and defend her. You messed this up, not me. I'm just waiting for everything to fall into place."  
  
        Romanoff cleared her throat, "Sir we are ready for take off, we found the general direction to where our two agents headed. Should we follow?"  
  
        "No, that would get us only so far. When Liara awakes, Natasha she'll cover her tracks completely. And by now, she's wide awake. She'll coax the Big Guy to bring her back when she's good and damn ready. The only thing left now is to head back to New York. Siphon what we can from our components and discover what Hydra took from us."  
  
        "Of course," Romanoff returned to the cockpit with Barton, awaiting the order for takeoff.  
          
        As Fury went into motion, Tony spoke up, "and what of this whole Alana mess?"  
  
        As the two entered the jet he answered Stark, "we'll handle _that one_ when we get to base. I have already sent Deltora there."  
  
        Barton closed the hatch and began pressing the buttons appropriate to take them back to the Avenger's Facility after the men entered completely.  
  
        When Liara awoke, it was to a set of huge green powerful eyes that were full of nothing but concern. He wore his troubled emotions as worry lines that heavily creased his brow. Hulk reached for her. As his fingers slightly came in contact with Liara's skin, a disgruntled moan Liara could not hear nor feel vibrated throughout her body, which caused the overly large man to pull his hand nervously away. The woman's hearing still had not healed. Hulk tried again. All he wanted was to touch her. To make sure Liara was truly okay. Her suffering had not ceased in troubling him. For her screams still echoed in his mind.  
  
         Liara furrowed her brow as she ran her hand down the right side of her face, trying to focus her eyes. The She Wolf tightly closed her eyes as they still were a little hazy. She shook it off and opened them again. She looked straight in front of her, as another light irritated moan resonated from within her. The jagged rocks high above let her know that at least her smell wasn't off. She slowly tried to prop up on an elbow. Missed.  
  
        Two strong green hands saved her and pulled her into his embrace. Liara rested herself on his right thick muscled thigh.  
  
        The woman cleared her throat. "I'm fine, just my equilibrium is completely off." She knew she was speaking, she just had to be. However she could not hear nor was there any vibrations felt from her body, thrusting her into panic. " _HULK_... Hulk can you hear me? I swear that I am speaking, but but I hear nothing."  
       
        The large green man placed a huge finger under Liara's chin and lifted her face to take his in. Hulk's eyes became lighter, less stressed. He knew she was in pain, but the fact that she'd never lie to him put the man at a bit of ease. He nodded. Hulk smiled gently down to the woman that he held in his arms. Liara lowered her head, knowing she couldn’t allow herself to become lost in feelings. However being with this man, was all _too_ easy. Everything about him was _perfect_. The way he smelled. His strength. His passion and hell even his temperament was everything that called and beckoned something deep within Liara. She took what was supposed to be a deep calming breath, which turned out to be a complete mistake.  
  
        On reflex her eyes glowed bright like the sun on a hot cloudless summer afternoon. Her body ached for him, even when she refused it to. Every time they found themselves together, there was a chemical release in her that overtook her senses and controlled her. The worse part, it also heavily affected this overly large green part of Bruce. It always had. She could sense and feel the change in him. His breathing slowed as he took deep inhales of her scent. His touch became so much softer, his body more lax. Her pheromones were going to be the ones getting her in trouble once again, and nothing but the mere fact there was nowhere to run to free herself from this animalistic nature that has once again reared its ugly head.  
          
        Liara tried her hand at holding a conversation even with her lack of hearing, she could read him and his body language. Anything to try and draw her attention away from the urges she was having, the ones she refused to go through with. “Hulk, thank you for saving me. You really didn’t have to. I would have been fine, as soon as the waves had finished their purpose. Of course there was that strong possibility that I would have died first, however I know you wouldn’t have allowed that to happen. _Please don’t look at me like that_ , just because I can't hear, doesn't mean that I have lost my other senses.” Liara spoke to her hands, but could feel the burn of the man’s caring eyes.  
  
        The woman tried to free herself from Hulk's grip. Better said than done. Of course she had no problem with being so close to his overly huge and bulging form, but at this moment that was the last thing that she needed.  
  
        “Um, Hulk I need to get down, I can’t breathe. I _really_ need to clear my mind and think about some things. May I go?” With her words the man released his grip. "Thank you."  
  
        Bright yellow eyes made their way to an in cave brook which was heaven sent at this moment in time. She headed in a wobbly rush to the water, lowered to her knees in front of it as she prepared to wash her face. She unzipped the purple hoodie and placed it neatly on her lap, while Liara as well took off her shirt for use in scrubbing at the dried blood that still stained her skin. She pulled the hoodie around her body, holding it tightly down between her upper arms and sides. She scrubbed at her neck and chest, then continued by rinsing out the black shirt until the water ran clean. It was a long process that ended up helping the woman calm her nerves and ease her troubled mind.  
  
        Without even thinking of her present company, the woman continued with her cleaning. It had to have taken her no more than a few minutes for the blood to be gone, but that was more than enough time to have put the man with her in contentment. To see her moving around and doing normal things, made him feel the need to find her nourishment.  
  
        Hulk made his way to Liara, he reached a hand to her. Wanting to let her know that he was leaving. The woman turned, clasping the hoodie closed at her breast. She looked up to the man, "you going to leave me again? This time make sure that Jekyll allows you come back to me."  
  
        The huge green man that towered over her gave a sneer, " **PUNY BANNER**."  
  
        Liara smirked in reading his lips. She walked with him to the opening of the cave while slipping her arms one by one into the hoodie. Hulk gave one last look over his shoulder down to the woman that now leaned onto the rock. Liara raised her brows once as he jumped down from the drop-off.  
  
        Yellow eyes narrowed as she thought to herself, "he's so far stronger than you give him credit for. Oh Hyde if you only knew that _you_ were the puny one. However, if both of you realized that you'd be invincible if you stopped hating on each other and embraced one another." She kept an eye on Hulk until he ran off on his own personal quest. Thinking on the possibility that just ran across her own mind. "Incredible."  
  
        The She Wolf took the hoodie off, walked back over to the shirt she left by the streamlet and slipped the damp clothing on. It felt wonderful against her hot skin. She followed by finding a nice sized rock to sit upon while she removed her tennis shoes and the sweats that were meant for Bruce when he took his body back over. Liara folded the articles of clothing and left them on the boulder for the man, returned for the opening of the dwelling.               

        They were in a mountain cave high above terrible terrain. The steep incline left them inaccessible, which she already knew was his plan. She sized the distance, and surrounding territory. They were indeed high, but not too far for her. From their current location and her abilities, she would be able to make a suitable landing without hesitation. Even if green turned to brown, she could make it safely with him in her clutch. Liara then took in the horizon, scanning for any telltale sign of where they were.

        Before she could accurately determine anything, her partner was seen a few miles off. Coming in at a full run. Within seconds he lowered himself and was flying through the entrance. He quickly turned to Liara when she began to complement him.

        "Nice entrance, as always." Hulk gave her a satisfied smirk. Liara turned her face up, "I take that back, _eww_. You could have done _sooooo_ much better. I felt nothing, wasn't sexy in the least. Sorry, didn't do a thing for me."

        The man huffed as it sent Liara's wet hair flying backwards. "Yes, see I could use more of that, cause as soon as this mangy excuse for hair dries without a hairdryer, then yeah, we both know that outcome." She combed her fingers through her hair.

        Hulk turned his back on her, " _awwe_ , _come on_. I pissed you off? I mean you are already the better half. What are you going to do, change to _Jekyll_?"

        Yellow eyes took in the contort of his body, letting her know that he huffed once again, " _no, you wasted that one_ , I needed it on my hair. Wait! What are you doing, _noooo_ don't, you brought that back for a reason."

        Green eyes grew three sizes as soon as he felt a hand run up his back, in trying to maneuver around him. His breathing caught, so did Liara's for a fraction of a second. She pushed it down, began using it to her advantage. She trailed her left hand's fingers lightly around his right side as she walked around his mass to face him. She slowly looked up to him as he hid what he brought her. His face was sour and he was bothered. When their eyes met, he turned his head to the left.

        Liara slowly closed and opened her eyes, "fine, have it your way. I was going to confess that at least you had one thing going for you, but yeah that boat sailed, _I mean_ _since it doesn't even matter anymore right_. Right." This caught the man's interest. He side eyed her, but still kept his hands clasped tight over something. "Since you are all upset with me, I'll just jump down from here and be the one to leave you for years this time. Simple. I'll be out of your hair, since you are clearly all interested in the gnat now. Moving down the food chain these days I see."

        Hulk turned to face her directly. He narrowed his eyes. " **NO**."

        Liara raised her shoulders as she rolled her eyes, "but she is all _a skerd_ of you, how does that relationship even work? Whatevers, I'll be going, since you're mad with me and I have obviously damaged your fragile psyche."

        The She Wolf turned to leave, as soon as she took two steps to the opening, a huge green hand picked her up and returned her to his lap. She turned and straddled the man.

        She bit her lip, and watched her hands run up his hairy torso. "This was the only good thing about your entrance." She smirked. Arched her back, which caused her body to slightly rock, then reached up to play with his hair, "oh and this, you are grayer. And it is _very very very_ becoming."  
          
        Hulk nervously watched the woman that was toying with him. He knew Liara was provoking him, and she was doing it so very well. To the point that he desired her. With his urge growing, if she was to move even slightly once more, then she would know. He took in her parted lips that held a slight contentment as her eyes took in his hair. Instead of following his heart and desire, he chose his mind which was afraid of hurting her further and furrowed his brow. This caught Liara's attention and she changed her gaze for his.

        She carefully eyed him with inspecting but caring eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you."

        As she began to lower herself from his lap, he offered her what he hid in his hand. He extended his fingers and there lying in his palm were various fruits. She watched his lips that formed words, " **LIARA EAT. NEED STRENGTH. HEAL."**

      The woman retrieved the small watermelon, bunch of bananas and a few pears. "Thank you, Hulk." She took a deep breath. As she placed the items on a flat rock, she crossed her legs and sat facing the man that moved closer.

       Hulk watched with pride while Liara partook of his prize. He took careful time to choose what he knew she loved. She peeled a banana and started breaking pieces that she popped in her mouth. She was through two of them when she finally looked up to him.

        "Did you say anything?" Liara furrowed her brow, generally curious.  
          
        The man shook his head as he read something in Liara. She was troubled. She was never the one that wore her emotions on her sleeve. However Hulk knew she was scared. Before he realized it, he was caressing her face. To Hulk's surprise, Liara closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

        Liara placed her left hand over his, "Hulk, thank you so much for the food, but I'm afraid that that isn't going to give me back my hearing. I know you hoped it may. I was wishing that eating and regaining my strength would have done the trick as well."

        The woman lifted from her spot and headed for the cave opening, frustrated. She smelled a thunderstorm brewing. It was headed their way at a considerable rate of speed. She propped on the rock opening once again like before. Liara placed a hand over the same cheek that still burned hot from Hulk's touch. She furrowed her brows as she closed her eyes. There was one sure way she knew she would heal, at an accelerated rate. But there was no way that she was going there.

        There was a crack of thunder that echoed throughout the cavern, only when the lightning followed, did Liara know the storm was fully surrounding them. She was so lost in thought, which pushed her mind to wonder as usual. She rushed to the man that now was situated against the furthest wall facing the opening.

        Liara climbed into his lap, looked up to his troubled face that was glued to the storm. The woman changed her position and straddled the man to face him directly. He still didn't budge. Liara cupped the man's face in both hands, "hey, I'm here."  
  
        With her voice bringing him out of his fear, Hulk pulled Liara close to him. A hidden smile washed over the She Wolf's face as the man held her. She dared to glance up at him, he was paying her all his attention now. Liara leaned into the man, allowing the same cheek to rest on his chest. The heat that was building now in Liara was immense. Hulk began to stroke at the woman's short purple hair that was still slightly damp.  
  
        Within seconds something changed, everything became serious. Liara did not know if it was when she was stupid enough to allow herself to act on her emotions. Or was it when she realized that he, this part of Bruce still was comfortable around her to allow her touch. Liara was nervous, her breathing had picked up, her nostrils filling more each time with Hulk's scent. Her skin washed over with goosebumps. She needed to distance herself from him, but it was too late. The wolf in her was taking over and there was no way that she was going to not let Hulk take what belonged to him.  
  
        Drunk bright eyes took in the hand that began to raise her head to face him. A quick image flashed before Liara's mind's eye. She closed her eyes, cursed her conscious, and jerked her head down. Carefully thought about where she actually was. However thinking about it and actually being in it were two completely different demons. Liara thought she would be able to remain in control. To be able to maintain her lucidness. But as soon as the brute pulled her into his person, it was a done deal. Liara already knew that he caught glimpse of her eyes. She took her hand at talking. Clearing her throat seemed a foreign language to her.  
  
        " _Hu...lk"_ Liara's voice caught as the man's body was more than giving off the signs of desire.  
  
        Liara lowered her head and debated the benefits if she allowed herself to do this. Yes, she would get her hearing back. For there was the fact that every time she was with a man, her stamina mixed with her heighten pulse rate regulated her body and healed itself much quicker than normally.  
  
        On the other there was the fact that if she did go there with _this_ particular man, then the wound that never healed would only be reopened. Also the fact that this would eventually come back to bite her in the ass, was high on the list.  
  
        Thick fingers effortlessly lifted the face of the object of his affection. Her eyes were closed, Hulk took this as his only chance. He leaned down and kissed the lips that had been calling to him ever since he was alone with her. Liara's eyes flew open for a fraction of a second, then rolled back into her head.  
  
        The kiss lasted no more than seconds, but it felt more like an eternity. Liara slowly backed away as she took a huge gulp. Her glowing eyes slowly opened as a shaky right hand covered her lips with two fingers. She nervously climbed down from the man's person and slowly inched backwards from him. She turned her back on him, as her body was already mending itself.  
  
        This caught her off guard, never had it worked this fast before. All the noises were coming back, slowly and faintly, there was an echo like she had an ear to a seashell. She closed her eyes, giggled and her voice could finally be heard to herself once again. There was a voice that was heard from behind her. Faint as it was, but it was there.  
  
        " **HULK'S LIARA**." The man moved to her as he saw the back of her head nod violently.  
  
        He reached for her right shoulder, as soon as he came in contact with her, Liara's eyes closed and a low growl vibrated from deep within her. Hulk turned her to face him.  
  
        The deep voice that resonated from the woman, repeated the words, "Hulk's Lia..."  
  
        The lips that found hers were no longer of the large green kind, they were of the plump brown kind. Ones that drove the woman wild. A pleading moan was heard as Hulk wrapped an arm around Liara and pulled her into his embrace. The man's mouth moved to the woman's neck as her eyes opened wide in pleasure. She forcefully balled his hair into a first and pulled his head backward.  
  
        Two pairs of glowing eyes. One yellow. One green. Stared one into the other. Their brows touched as Liara gave him an animalistic smirk through her rapid breathing. The look was returned but with greater hunger. Liara raised her brows once as she bit at her bottom lip. Her hands were now at work, caressing the body she had been longing to touch as soon as Bruce was first detected on the Helicarrier. Her eyes rolled closed as she erased the inches between them. As she lightly dragged her nails down his back, her mouth found his tender neck. She breathlessly moaned as she tasted his flesh.  
  
        Hulk's pulse raced as his female touched him. He had decided to use Bruce's body. For it was completely vulnerable, and he needed to be able to feel each and every touch that was going to ensue this night, no matter the consequences.  
  
        Liara seemed to be able to read his mind as she giggled and whispered into his left ear, "when he takes back over, he's going to be _soooo_ pissed."  
  
        Hulk angrily huffed as he lifted Liara's shirt from her body and flung it aside.  
  
        "Good, since we are on the same page, I suggest making this evening," Liara continued as the man picked her up to lay them on the ground, " _hmm, very memorable._ Did I ever tell you that I love when you are like this? The strength and the eyes _do all kinds of thangs to me_."  
  
        Hulk smiled as he breathed in the woman. He kissed her long and hard, with all the years of pinned up passion since their last encounter. He was dead set on showing Liara that she needed him and only him in her life. Bruce ran her away, right to the arms of another. That was never going to happen again. Liara was his and would remain that way.


	18. Biara

        The night was long, eventful, and overly enjoyable. Hulk had put Liara to sleep long ago. She was laying on her stomach next to him in peaceful slumber. He had been watching her steady paced breathing for hours now. She seemed so at peace while she was resting. He dragged his fingers lightly down her back and loved how anywhere on her body he touched, there was a trail of goosebumps left in his quake. He leaned down and kissed her right shoulder blade, thrusting her entire body to chill over.  
  
       A satisfying chuckle resonated from the woman, "having fun?"  
  
       Liara turned to rest her opposite cheek on her arm in being able see the man at her side. Hulk was still in Bruce's skin. She took in the satisfied man that now laid down next to her as he propped up on an elbow. The cave was dark, but she could see everything perfectly as if it were day. The heavy and rapid flashes of lightning let Liara know the outside conditions had now converted into an electrical storm.  
  
        Hulk trailed his finger down the woman's arm, curious even more still. " **LIARA SAME.** "  
  
        The She Wolf studied the man that carefully inspected her during every bright flash, "Always."  
  
        The way the flashes lit the cavern and the man inside, made Liara's heart flutter. She closed her eyes as he caressed her face. What should have been a tender moment was more on the verge of regret and remorse. A single tear escaped. She furrowed her brows as her eyes opened.  
  
        This should have been her and Bruce, not her and Hulk. Granted they were two parts of a whole, but what Liara wanted _was_ the whole. Banner was the one she chose all those years ago. The one that still haunted her dreams. Hulk. He, he was only a perk. A sweet, caring and protective perk.  
  
        Sure Liara was mean to Bruce, but he deserved it after all, didn't he? He _did_ break her heart after she reluctantly let him in. She never believed in love, but that man made her feel things no other man ever did. Their chemistry had always been off the charts. Just to let him in and play his game, with his rules made Liara feel alive. Then for Bruce to just rip it all away in the horrible manner he did, somehow damaged her. Like someone had gutted her. Leaving her soulless, heartless once again without meaning to life.  
  
        Liara told herself she was fine with hating Banner for the rest of her life, but who was she really kidding? Trying to play 'the scorned ex that will show you what you let get away' was weighing heavy and getting old really quick. He knew what he lost, he should have, at least. She made him happy, hell well at least Liara thought she did. If anything she knew Bruce made _her_ happy. Happy and whole for the first time in her troubled life.  
         
        Hulk caught glimpse of the tear that pooled in the crease of Liara's eye. He reached to wipe it away. " **HULK HURT LIARA?** "  
  
         "No," Liara faked a contented huff. "It's just..."  
  
        Hulk sadly furrowed his brow, " **LIARA WANT BANNER."**  
  
        " _Never like that_ , Hulk. Just... just Jekyll is the only one able to tell me some things that happened during the mission. But, actually I'm happy. You helped me and I owe you for that. Besides, you could never hurt me," Liara leaned over to softly kiss his cheek. "Happy tear."  
  
        Hulk took the woman in his embrace. He kissed her forehead as Liara snuggled her face into his chest. She allowed the man to continue to hold her. Before she knew it, in enjoying his warmth she found herself beginning to doze into slumber. However, the most curious thing was she could feel the eternal battle that Hulk was currently having.  
  
        Hulk was struggling his hardest to remain the one in control. The battle had to last at least a few hours. Liara could tell that it was emotionally draining, for the poor body that held her finally relaxed and the paced breathing caused her to smile bashfully. Liara slowly lifted her head to come face to face with a slumbering Banner. She stared at the sleeping man, her hand began reaching for his face. She pulled it away for a second when he took in a jagged breath. When he let it go, her hand found itself cupping his heavily bearded cheek. Her fingers found and began to lightly trace his lips. Liara leaned in and gently kissed Bruce. The man rolled onto his back, and Liara tenderly chuckled.  
  
        "Sleep well, cause later you are going to have your panties in a bunch with all these. At least your other half had the sense to put his pants back on." Liara ran her fingers over the evidence left behind from her night with Hulk.  
  
        She kissed his hairy chest before leaving his side. Searched the cave for her clothes and headed for the water source. She washed up, clothed and headed for the entrance to the cave. The sun was now peeking from behind the horizon. She sat down, kicked a leg over the drop-off and leaned back on the curve of the rock behind her. The sight was beautiful, so was the one to her other side. She pulled her right leg up, threw her arms around it. Laid her left cheek on her knee as she took in Bruce. Liara inhaled a deep breath and returned her gaze to the outside world.  
  
        A couple of hours passed before Bruce regained the strength to wake. This time it was harder for him to retain control. Hulk was getting better at shutting him out. Also there was the fact that the beast could eat off the chemicals that Liara's person always produced, which never failed to provoke him to being further in control of everything. He cleared his eyes and studied his surroundings. The Hulk had taken them to a cave that he was very familiar with. His eyes focused as they caught sight of the woman that sat sideways in the cavern's opening with a leg in her embrace. He began to panic as he remembered that she fell in the mission. Also that he wasn't able to help her until after she was gravely injured. He lifted and made his way to her.  
  
        Liara heard the man begin to stir and finally rushed to her. There was a hint of unease in his mind, which came through loud and clear by his heart rate. As he closed in, Liara let him know she was fine.  
  
        Without taking her eyes off the horizon, "it's beautiful here."  
  
        Liara turned to eye the man that leaned a bit to take in the terrain far below them as he asked for her welfare. "Are you okay?"  
  
        She laid her cheek on her knee again as she turned to face Bruce as he squatted feet away from the opening. "You might want to put some clothes on." Liara took to foot, as Banner copied her.  
  
        Liara walked to face the man. She stopped inches in front of him. "Yes, I am okay. I owe you." Her brows furrowed. His innocent gaze was too strong for her to keep, she lowered her head. "You took care of me, even though I was a bitch to you."  
  
        "Technically, it was Hulk." Banner answered.  
  
        As Liara lifted her head, her eyes lingered on one of the hickeys that the unaware man carried as testament to the passion that ensued for a majority of the night. She shook her head, clearly bothered by his remark. She began to pass him, "He is part of _you_."  
  
        The She Wolf was stopped by the man grabbing her wrist. "What?"  
  
        "I said thank you." The two stood shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions.   
  
        Bruce shook his head, "so you healed completely?"  
  
        "Yes. It took awhile however." Banner made his way to face the woman once again. His hand that still tightly grasped Liara's right wrist was now checking her pulse. "But now I'm good. _Yay."_  
  
        "Your pressure is fine... normal as it is for you." As soon as Bruce released his grip, Liara darted away from him. Bruce turned to watch her. "But you didn't recoup naturally _did you_."  
  
        The She Wolf stopped in her tracks. Her mind racing as the images played before her wide eyes. Recovered her composure and turned on a dime. Walked up to the man that stood as tall as she. Squinted as she shoved the clothes at Bruce. "Yes. Completely natural.  _Oooor_ you prefer that I tell you Hulk and I made beautiful and passionate love all night long in your body, and I feel sorry you weren't allowed to remember any of it."  
  
        Bruce received the clothing as he furrowed his brow. Liara and her sarcasm were still in full effect, at least _that_ was normal. But he had a feeling there was still something off with her. He put his theory to the test. He barely whispered under his breath, however Liara continued to walk to the brook.  
  
        Yellow eyes stared at her reflection in the crystal clear water, she side eyed Bruce when he finally squatted next to her, clothed. Quenching his thirst. "What's wrong?"  
  
        Bruce stopped drinking water from his cupped hand as he looked over to Liara. "I... I don't... I don't understand what... what you mean."  
  
        "Really? Can we cut the shit? Cause the way that this lying to a yellow eyed freak is going." Liara watched the reflection of the man that made a sour face at her words.  
  
        "No." Bruce responded to a bewildered look staring back at him.  
  
       "No." Yellow eyes raised as her head shook once while raising her shoulders and throwing up her hands. _"Ughhhh_. Okay just give me the bad news _please_. I'm really tired of this weirdness that you have around me, even though _yooou_ are the one that dumped me. Do I need to slip my tongue down your throat for you to mellow the hell out? Cause you used to _love that_ now didn't you. Damn, no I forgot. _No can do_ , you have a pet gnat now. No more wet puppy kisses, _awww_. Sucks to be me huh. _Buuuut go head on boy_ , you going places." Liara shifted her weight and now sat crossed legged next to Bruce.          
  
        "Why are you always so sarcastic." Bruce asked.  
        
        Yellow eyes narrowed, "deflection? _Really_. So what is it like having that sort of pet? Is she all up in your face, cause they do seem to like to fly into your eyes a lot. And I mean right in them. It's a pain really. Such a bother. _Oh oh oh_ , like I told your green bean side, you are _soooo_ degressing in the food chain."  
  
        "I am not the one deflecting, that would be you with this constant babble." Bruce took in a raised left eyebrow, calling him on it.  
  
        Liara slowly paired her brow with a smirk, "oh."  
  
        "What does that mean." Bruce scrunched his brow.  
  
        Liara quickly raised her brows once, "absolutamente nadita de nada." ( **not a thing absolutely nothing** )   
  
        "You were never the jealous one, but," Yellow eyes side eyed him when he started.   
  
        A heavy dimple encased Liara's left cheek as she devilishly smirked. She slowly turned her head to take in the full reaction that Banner would give her with the statements her mind was forming. "You mean like _you_ ever since I graced you with my presence? _Mmmm_ , let's see, I had you fumbling in your little playground of a lab, then there was the way you were all fidgety down in Mexiquito Lindo ( **beautiful Mexico** ), within the main house. Oh, let's not ever forget, cause I know I won't, the internal fit that you were having when I answered a door when I did some things and said some things. _Oh_ and the way you were eating me alive with those eyes. Scratching your head, _sexy_. _Had to be_ something that I was wearing. _Also_ don't forget the tinge of anger when Casanova was all laid out in my lap, then the cute conversation I had with Nicholas, the testosterone that _you_ were giving off was _amazing_. But you want to speak of jealousy."  
  
        The joy in her voice was what was eating at Bruce. She was masking something. "So this entire time..."  
  
        "I have been making you see what you let go, or in your words, provoking... same difference." Liara shrugged as she rolled her eyes, then her mood changed in a blink of an eye. " _You hurt me Jekyll,_ _you hurt me deep_." Sad yellow eyes furrowed and took in the rock that cradled the streamlet.  
  
        A shaky hand reached for her, she batted it away. "Liara, I..."  
  
        "Please let me finish, I really need to get this out. I was mad at you for a long time. I mean a _looong_ time." A ripple in the water caught Bruce's attention, he slowly changed his gaze to Liara. When she slowly shook her head, Bruce caught glimpse of the tears that freely flowed down her left cheek. "I hated everything that you were, and everything that you stood for. Everything that you made me into. You made me weak. So damaged. Broken and useless. It wasn't until I recognized this about myself that I learned the real reason behind our breakup. It was never about me."  
  
        Liara allowed the man to cup her right cheek and guide her face toward him. "I never meant to hurt you in the manner I did. My words came out all wrong. Viscous and evil. I made everything about you when it was truly about me." He wiped at her tears, which only produced more.  
  
        "I'm just tired of fighting with you, I've told you already before. I can't do this anymore. We clearly have two different opinions and will never see eye to eye." Liara grabbed at Bruce's wrists, and lowered his hands from her face. "I'm glad that you and Red are a thing, you deserve some happiness. Please remember that. Hey, at least you can do her and not have to worry about repopulating the world with cute little abominations."  
  
        "You are never going to let that go are you." The doctor asked.  
  
        Liara tried to replace a loose strand of hair, when her arm was yanked toward Bruce, " _heeey,_ stop." When she began to jerk it away, Banner grabbed the other. Easily overpowering her while tapping into a bit of Hulk's strength. "It's none of your business. Let go."  
  
        "It is my business because I say so." The scientist continued to tussle with the woman. Finally he squeezed her forearms, as Liara tsked through her teeth. Bruce rotated them when to completely take in the sight. He furrowed his brow as his face went white.  
  
        Liara tried to jerk away one last time, but Bruce was quicker and stronger than she was. He pulled her into him, Liara was practically in his lap, their faces inches apart. As his intoxicating scent filled her being, she closed her eyes. Trying to fight its power over her. Bruce trailed his finger lightly over the thin lines that marked either wrist.  
  
        "I told you, I hit rock bottom. It wasn't until I learned to love myself that I finally understood you." Liara opened her glowing eyes that took in the top of the man's head. He continued to study her wrists.  
  
        "You possess the ability of self-generation, the bruise I gave you the other night is completely gone, and your hearing is almost perfect. However." The man was unaware of the effect that his closeness was doing to the woman in his embrace.  
  
      With every breath and every stroke Bruce made upon her skin, it was slowly driving Liara insane. It was taking everything in her to keep her body in check without manifesting the effects of his closeness and touch. She tried her hand at talking normally, "that you gave me in another fit of jealousy, thank you for reminding me. My hearing is fine like it is. Let me be deaf to whispers and high frequencies, they were always a bitch anyhow. After trying to kill myself, and you better not say you're sorry, cause I'll kick your ass. I found out that self inflicted wounds never heal. Go fig."  
  
        The She Wolf in his grasp once more tried to jerk away, he furrowed his brow. He leaned forward and whispered. "Look at me."  
  
        Liara shook her head. She knew he knew. It was all too obvious, even for him. Her body had already taken to reacting to his touch.  
  
        "This was because of me, let me at least help you in regaining your complete power status." Bruce released his grip of the woman.  
  
        She opened pleading glowing eyes, unable to move. Her voice shaking and clearly on the brink of failing her, "please leave me alone, I can't do this. I _really_ can't. You don't understand what you're asking of me. There are too many feelings there on my side. You see this as giving me a solid but I see this as catching feelings all over again. _I.just.can't._ "  
  
 _"_ Even though you slept with the other guy." Bruce unzipped the hoodie slightly and pointed to a hickey on his left collarbone as Liara let out a nervous guilty sigh.  
  
        " _That_ was a solid. There are too many secrets, ones that will cause things to change," Liara gave Bruce the once over, and cocked her left brow high, "and _we made love_. Completely different technique than you. You were always the aggressive ty..." Before Liara could finish, Bruce had crashed his lips into hers. Taking what he had longed for ever since she came back. He knew that if she let Hulk in then Liara was still in love with him, much as he with her.  
  
        "I feel so sorry for you. You are in a relationship and don't even know it." Bruce huskily whispered, coming up for air.  
  
        " _Is that what Hulk told you_?" She followed by biting her lip, staring at his. She traced his bottom lip. "I'm scared Robert."  
  
        Banner took his cue as soon as she called him the one name he longed to her come across her lips. He kissed her again. This time long, tenderly with the longing of four years. This woman was still his and he could finally feel it. Every touch he made upon her let him know. Her body reacted to his entirety same as it did before he ruined everything. This sensation that he remembered came back, the one that scared him into ripping her from his life. The one that he overly enjoyed was once felt again, and this time he relished in it. The void that she left in him with her absence was filling in.  
  
        He leaned her back. He needed to feel her, to make her completely his once again. He looked into her eyes. For the first time Liara smiled, a real smile. Banner told himself, that was what was going to stay on her face from here on, no matter the consequences.


	19. Fault

        Stark threw himself in a chair, not wanting to converse with anyone. He was going over the events he knew transpired earlier. There was no way Fury was not going to take fault in what transpired. He cut his eyes to the older man that sat crossed armed in a seat across from him. Tony narrowed his eyes as he studied the director. He was allowing the man a bit of time, only for right now. However later, everything was going to come out, he would make sure of it personally.  
  
        Fury had his head thrown back on the siding of the quinjet, in heavy thought. He could feel the anger resonating from Stark. He closed his eyes and tried his best to retain his calm. He was pissed as well, but not at anyone more than himself. How could he have been so careless with the safety of anyone in his care, especially her.  
  
        The one person that has been there and done so much for him throughout the years, hell decades. When everyone else turned their backs and showed their true colors, she was still there. Steadfast, never changing. Always the one to answer, anything and everything. Sarcastically, but faithful none the less. No matter how steep the price. Three bullets were testimony to her loyalty. Ones that would definitely have done he himself in. The images flashed in his minds eye. There was too much stocked and invested in their relationship. Trust. The major factor.  
  
        Fury was brought from within his own mind as the female voice echoed, "Did you hear me Sir?"  
  
        "Yes, yes, of course. Straight to the facility, there will be a briefing. _All_ involved parties." Fury could hear a disgruntled huff from across the plane.  
  
        "So the _one_ person that you bring to watch out for _you_ is the one that _you_ almost allow to die. How many times is that now?" Stark refusing to hold his silence with the director's, in his on personal view, callous comment.  
  
        Romanoff snapped. "Shut up Stark."  
  
        "No wait, what did he just say." Steve turned and soaked in the dark haired man's comment.  
  
        "Nothing important." Fury inserted, still with his head thrown back onto the paneling, with his eye closed.  
  
        "Oh nothing important old timer, just the one person that you dislike was the designated causality." Stark sneered at the director that either refused to show emotion or just didn't care.  
  
        Rogers tried his best to grasp this new formed information. "Wait what? Let me get this straight. Fury you knew that she was going to be hurt..."  
  
        "Regardless of the various changing of plans. Which is why she was catered with a babysitter. So as of now, fun and games have been scratched. No Red Rover anytime soon, _which I was highly looking forward to_ _might I add._ The _only one_ having fun with her now is Banner. _Lucky bastard_." Tony nonchalantly cut Steve off as he leaned back much mimicking the posture of Fury until he felt the seat vibrate. Before he could investigate, another voice piped up.  
  
        Romanoff intervened. "This isn't time for making jokes, Tony."  
  
        " _You are so right_. There is nothing funny about this. Nothing in the least. My puppy has lost her hearing," Tony stood, slammed Liara's earbuds onto the round table in the middle of the jet. "Almost her life, I am overly pissed and seem to be the only one that knows where the blame lays. Or even seems to damn care. She watched over each and everyone of us, fighting off the pain that was tearing her to shreds, from the inside out. But never mind her right, taking one for the team. That is the greater good. More than good enough for our director here."  
  
        Fury finally opened his eye to take in the man returning to the seat he occupied earlier. Tony was right, but that wasn't going to change anything. Liara was down, now M.I.A. accompanied by an even looser cannon. The team had what they came for, but the price didn't justify the means in the least. The man lifted and headed for the cockpit, to take in the view to try to clear his mind.  
  
        Tony slipped his fingers through the crack in the seat, searching for what he knew hid within the padding. Finally his tips grazed the hard plastic. His tongue now rested between his lips as he stretched and maneuvered to be able to grasp the phone completely without the rest of the team paying attention to him. It took all of two minutes, but Stark had the phone in his hands, trying to decipher the unlock code to no avail.  
  
        The man thought to himself, "it shouldn't be this hard. Ugh what would that insane woman's code be?"  
  
        "Purple is really your color." Tony looked up to take in Barnes that stood in front of him.  
  
        "Quite. I was thinking of doing a few streaks. That color really brings out my eyes." Stark commented as he continued to think on what the password on the phone would be.  
  
        Bucky held Liara's earbuds, inspecting them. "So she almost died?"  
  
        "That she did. I gather that she heard the soundwaves far before you and the other senior citizen over there knew of them. They had to be at a higher potency to even slightly or remotely rock your metal." Tony looked over to the man and finally just decided to pocket the phone.  
  
        "I can only imagine the pain that she was going through." Barnes held up one of the purple devices and noticed all the dark stains within the rubber stopper and let a breath go as he thought of the torture that he once experienced at the hands of Hydra.  
  
        Stark narrowed his eyes, leaned back and took in the man at his right. "You are regaining your memory of her and yourself from within the Hydra ranks correct?"  
  
        Bucky nodded as he retucked a strand of hair, "a few things are returning. It's a slow process. Yes, I have been remembering things that concern her, but it's still a bit hazy you know."  
  
        "So were you like a thing?" Stark narrowed his eyes.  
  
        "I'm sorry?" Barnes looked confused.  
  
        The black haired man shrugged, "you know, _a thing_."  
  
        Brown hair loosened as he shook his head. " _Ohhh_ , no. She hates me. I have no time for that sort of thing. I just have her eyes stuck in my head. They are the only reason that I am remembering things that have been locked away inside my mind."  
  
        "Don't feel special, she hates everyone. _Some_ more than others. One of her defense mechanisms. Those eyes are the death of most men," Tony smirked. "I can find things on you. However I think that you are the only one that can unlock some information on Liara. She and I have tried for years to find any topic on her, no matter how minute, hoping that it could help in triggering something within her. Nothing has helped." Stark leaned back once more taking in the roof of the craft, as he felt it lower.  
  
        "Buck, may I have a word?" Steve called from the other side of the craft.  
  
        The man handed Tony the belongings of Liara before he made his way to his best friend. Stark watched as everyone around him seemed as if nothing was wrong in the least. Like it was just regular ongoings, despite a teammate being hurt and unaccounted for. As soon as the jet touched ground, Tony was rushing to speak to someone.  
  
        A woman watched as the quinjet finally reached the base. It took no more than a couple hours, but it seemed more like days. As soon as the wheels barely touched cement, the hull door flew open and out rushed Stark. She smiled in seeing the man. She could admit that he was adorable when he was angry.  
  
        Stark at a hastened pace walked across the landing strip, into the Stark Warehouse that now was converted into the new Avengers Headquarters since undercover Hydra agents destroyed the last base. As he entered a door, his mind was so consumed, he did not notice the woman.  
  
        She was leaned back and crossed armed, waiting on him to come to her. She knew he would, he always did. Even more so when he was in this state. She took a breath and kicked her right leg up to rest it on the wall. "So you just going to walk past me like I don't exist?"  
  
        Tony walked up to her. Took in her demeanor. He shook his head. "Nice clothes."  
  
        "It wasn't my fault." She placed a hand on his chest, reading his pain. "Come on, we need to talk, before your friend paints his own version." Her hand slid down his body, to find his hand and lead him away from all the incoming crowd.  
  
        Tony allowed the woman to lead him to a stairwell. They both took to sit on the same stair. Stark let go of a huge breath. "Look, I already know that this was in no shape or form your fault. This is all Fury's."  
  
        "You knew that I was going to be there?" Deltora asked.  
  
        Tony shook his head, "no, but since I was feeding off the cameras, F.R.I.D.A.Y., she's new, you'll see why soon enough. She caught sight of you and besides your waves were a dead giveaway."  
  
        "I met Vision already, very interesting being. He hates me for some weird reason, told me that he doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me, whatever _that_ means." A quick smirk crossed her face, one that went unseen by her company. "I trusted that bastard Fury to keep Killer far enough away, but he dropped the ball, much as he always does. I cannot believe that I was stupid enough to take him at his word. Ughh, Tony... I _never_ meant to hurt her, no matter if she is ticked at me or not."  
  
        Tony nodded, "she's okay, _trust_ me."  
  
        "Neanderthal kidnapped her?" As the woman leaned forward her fire themed hair slid over her shoulder.  
  
        "Saved her life actually. She stayed until she knew we were safe." Tony extracted the earpieces and handed them toward the caramel complected woman. "Alana, I know you did what you did for a reason, I'm nowhere near upset with you. Someone was there, you defended yourself. I'm glad that you are okay."  
  
        "So what exactly did the pirate tell you?" Deltora asked the man at her side.  
  
        "That you fought, that this fellow is as our little furball, not too much." Stark repositioned himself, leaning back onto his elbows.  
  
        Light green eyes read his posture, noting his mellow tone with her. Knowing that he truly wasn't ill with her. "Well, yeah. There was this guy there. It was dark, I couldn't really see him. All I saw was that he had some nice canines. And that was only thanks to a small sliver of light that reflected from my earring. He rushed me and hit me hard as hell, _I mean hard,_ knocked me on my arse, so I pounded him with soundwaves. Since he wants to be like her, he got what hurts her the most. He was strong, much like that sexy ass prettyboy of a leader of yours."  
  
        "You mean your leader?" Tony asked.  
  
        "Oh he could _soooo_ lead me anytime he wanted." This time her smirk was caught by the man at her side.  
  
        He tsked though his teeth. "I see."  
  
        "Aww, now don't be like that. You are still number one. But he can _soooo_ be invited." Her smirk widened into a seductive smile.  
  
        Tony only shook his head, "I swear that I regret the day that I started messing with you."  
  
        "Hey, you love it. Pepper's loss." Her brows raised once.  
  
        Tony huffed as he smiled, "come on, let's go to this meeting that Fury called before I change my mind. I have _way_ better things that I could do."


	20. Global Nuisance

        "I take offense to everything that you just stated. I was a burglar, _I swear I get no respect_. I burgled, I didn't thieve. Difference." Carried a voice from just around the corner, in the direction Tony and Alana were headed. As the woman was ushered on, she was hit with more new faces that peaked her interest.  
  
        "You steal, that _is_ the same thing," answered a heavy Russian accent.  
  
        Tony continued on his path to the conference room. Alana slowed as she and Scott held eye contact for her entire parade by him.  
  
       As the duo entered the empty room the woman mentioned. "There sure are a lot of new and very interesting people here."  
  
        "You mean men and they're new recruits." Tony took himself to stare from behind the window.  
  
        The woman with him smirked, tossed a long red curl over her shoulder as she found a seat to her liking. "Right. New male recruits. That is very promising indeed."  
  
        "Good to see that you are already here Stark. You are whom I need a word with most." With his name being stated, Stark's cringe turned into a pleasantry while turning to take in the other man in a light gray business suit.  
  
        "General Ross, how are you this fine morning. I didn't expect to see you in the least. What brings you here?" Tony extended a hand reluctantly to a man that he not to recently agreed with, for his mind was too clouded with grief in their prior encounter, leading to a major error in judgment.    
  
        An older white man took to Iron Man's side and gazed over the serine calming nature as well. "I know that we ended on the wrong foot, but I have decided to take another path to getting everything straighten out. With all these heightened humans..."  
  
        A voice was cleared in a light high pitched tone seated behind the table. "Heightened humans?"  
  
        "Yes, I have one on my radar that I am completely in need of capturing. Thus the reason I have called this meeting. Of course I know that you my good man will help me restrain this global nuisance." The man stated while taking in the new character seated staring at him.  
  
        Before Tony could get an answer in edgewise, all the new recruits and more regular faces Alana knew entered. She perked when she saw Steve enter the room, even more so when he gave a smile and took seat next to her.  
  
        "Long time no see. How have you been Ms. Deltora?" Rogers Inquired.  
  
       A smile brightened the woman's face, "you make me sound so very old, besides how many times have I told you to call me Alana?"  
  
        "Quite, I am sorry. How have you been since our last encounter? It has been awhile. You look great." Steve studied the seemingly chipper woman.  
  
        A coy smile covered her lips, "I am doing. Thank you so much for asking. It has been far too long hasn't it. Such flattery shall get you everywhere and thank you."  
  
        "Now that everyone is here who should be. Stark, my good man if you were to take a seat, I'll begin." He propped himself at the head of the table with two hands as his eyes lingered on each individual, burning their faces into his memory.  
  
        Rhodey, Tony's best friend, leaned a fraction to whisper, "hey where is your boy Fury, shouldn't he be here?"  
  
        "Dead remember. Besides he's listening." Tony motioned with a tip of his head toward Romanoff. "I have money he isn't in agreement with this regardless."  
  
       "Most of you know me personally, others by word of mouth. I'm here to apologize for the manner in which activities were conducted on a prior date. That was not by intention nor shall anything remotely damning as this happen again. I have a tendency to be forceful and direct, military training. You each have my deepest regrets." The man started.  
  
        Alana leaned into Rogers, "Steve, what is grandpa going on about?"  
  
        "Before your arrival, let's just say that some of us didn't see eye to eye on some things and we had a small tiff." Steve whispered, but kept his eyes on the man that stood erect now before everyone.  
  
        Alana's eyes perked, "wait, you mean you guys finally spared and I was nowhere around to see this? Who won?"  
  
        A voice was cleared at the head of the table, "is there something that needs to be shared, Mr. Rogers?"  
  
        "Yes, _what the hell is going on_. You keep pussyfooting around why you're actually here, _just spit it out already_. _Everyone here hates you_ , _whatever your name is_. You are ass kissing so your dirty work will get done since you were previously unable. _You know you messed up,_ now you are brown-nosing. Which means you tried but _your_ flunkies failed various times. Or am I wrong?" Alana raised a disgusted lip.  
  
        "Ms. Deltora, I take it." The graying man returned.  
  
        The woman narrowed her light green eyes, "and unlike the rest of these _heightened humans_ as you call them, I'm not one nor am I afraid of you."  
  
        A smile washed over the man's face, "your reputation precedes you."  
  
        The woman rolled her eyes.  
  
        "Since the little lady is right, let's just cut to the chase. I do need your help for my men are always unable. They are allowed to get just so far, only to be led to a dead end. I have had this person on my radar for decades. If any one of you are successful, then all of your records will be expunged. I think that is ammunition enough for the task to be handle completely and thoroughly without destruction. Each of you have a folder in front of you with what I personally know. If anyone of you has information, pass it through my righthand on this, Mr. Stark." With his final words, everyone seated in the conference room eyed Tony.  
  
        Stark sat with a finger on his right cheek. He watched the general leave. He could only imagine the 'global nuisance' the older man was referring to. It was a no-brainer. He took a huff as he was the last to open his manila folder. To his surprise nothing in it was associated with a certain big green fellow.

 

 

 

** _Liara Guerra_ **

  
**Codename: Guerra/Oscuridad (Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D.)**  
  
**Abilities:**

  * _Super powers created from 90/10 developed Wolf infused blood. Super sight, hearing, smell, strength, sense, regeneration and not least is touch (_ **more than likely the reason she hates to be close to anyone** )


  * _Abilities are a constant_
  * _Hacker ability only enhanced profoundly with new genetic makeup_
  * _Natural colored black hair ( **that she dyed purple** )_
  * _Possesses yellow wolf eyes from new genetics, retain light in complete darkness ( **that glow when angered; strange white opaque pupils** )_
  * _Superior hacker abilities that far surpass any other at S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra_
  * _Not a people person_
  * _Will kill, always the same. Bullet through her enemy’s shooting side collarbone, then rips their throats out ( **last resort for the fact that it is gruesome** )_
  * _Takes joy in toying with people ( **mainly Stark and his inability to keep her from hacking anything of his** )_
  * _Very coquettish_
  * _Hates the fact that she is ‘special’_
  * _Efficient observer_
  * _Introvert ( **to the point of being antisocial** )_
  * _Only knows that she has the natural ability to speak to computers; speaks fluent Spanish with Mexican accent_
  * _Adapted the Hydra codename ‘Guerra’ as a surname to remind herself of what Hydra is capable of_
  * _Loves to wear oversized hoodies and any type of hat, ( **to hide her eyes and identity** )_
  * _Keeps earbuds in her ears to drown out the overpowering ambient noise_
  * _Trust is extremely hard to come by with her_
  * _Has no friends, if you are lucky enough to be included in her circle of trust then you are family ( **her Pack, so to say** )_
  * _She has one, and only one confidant ( **even though she's the bestie, another loose cannon, and that’s putting it easy** ) Alana Deltora_
  * _Worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years, went deep underground a little under four years ago_
  * _Mostly only speaks when spoken to, more of a fly on the wall when in large groups_
  * _Voice will somewhat deepen and give an animalistic growl when angered_
  * _Has the knack to sneak into places unseen, for the hacking and wolf sense combined_
  * _Fell in love with the wrong man ( **thought they shared a connection, this was before the gaining of knowledge to prior family history** )_
  * _Does not drink nor smoke ( **drugs are high on her to not do list as well** )_
  * _Retrieved info that led her to her past’s records ( **not a very good past; White mother, drunk abusive father of Mexican origin that sexually abused her. Hence the reason she left home around the age of 15 after her mother refused to believe her allegations** )_
  * _Animal lover ( **canines of all types are loyal to her for her True Alpha pheromones)**_



  
  
  
        "Son of a bitch." Tony blurted as he slammed the file on the table.  
  
        A fraction of the wall slid open as Fury walked out, Romanoff handed him her folder as she pursed her lips. He read over everything. "Son of a bitch."  
  
        "No kidding," Stark replied.  
  
        "Everything on here is mostly true, which leads me to believing in the rest." Everyone turned to take in a calm and collected fire headed woman.  
  
        Steve voiced his opinion, "wait you know all of this? These things are very intimate."  
  
        " _Oh.my.god.no._ I have never seen this creeper before in my life, and only I knew the things that any of you knew slash know. The hair to the powers and personality. All this extra had to be someone else whispering in his ear. I mean she told me things, but not to this extent. I didn't even know this fool knew her or vice versa. But with this info, no wonder she makes the choices she always does. She's even more messed up than I realized. Oh well. We would all find out sooner or later right? Right. I'm going to my room, I'm bored with this entire thing." Alana stood to leave them all, but found that most of the team as well had the same idea.  
  
        Stark punched the table as he lifted, overly heated. "This makes no sense. How does he know a fraction of what he does? Someone in Hydra must be feeding him this."  
  
        "No, this is something entirely different. Someone wants her to fall, but who knows everything on her." Fury crossed his arms as he shook his head.  
  
        Tony chuckled, " _oh this isn't everything_. You are _so_ out of the loop old man."  
  
        Nick turned to block the way of the approaching man, "what are you going on about, Stark."  
  
        "Only that someone purposely gave that bastard Thunderbolt _just_ enough, but kept out a few things that I know to be fact." Tony maneuvered around the director.  
  
        "So someone very close to her..." Fury turned to watch as the man passed the threshold.  
  
        "Knows more than I _and that hurts my feelings._ " Stark spoke over his right shoulder.  
  
        "You know he is right." Romanoff placed a tender hand on the man's upper arm.  
  
        Fury nodded, "I know that something is going on, but just what, I can't be sure until that crazy woman decides that she is ready to come back. I'm just hoping that your boy Banner can talk some sense into her."  
  
        Natasha giggled, "that is better said than done."  
  
        "He hates confrontation and she hates him." They both shook their heads.


	21. Trouble

        Liara took a deep breath as Bruce tightened his grip around her. A light kiss was received with a huge smile the man behind her could only feel. She wrapped one of her arms around his. Yellow eyes closed as this moment was being etched into her memory.  
  
        As beautiful as this was, Liara knew it was nothing more that a lie. Just a fragment of her hopes and a piece of her dreams. It could never be more than this. So here it would stay. Locked, tucked away far into the dark reaches within her tangled mind to rot away. Maybe one day to comfort her, on that one rare occasion Liara would allow herself to think of what could have been, without any secrets.  
  
        They were laying on the stone ground. Neither wanting to move, to disturb the bliss that had overcome the other. Liara took a sharp breath as she now cradled Bruce's right arm that held her tightly within his embrace. Situating her weight caused Banner to pull his left arm up and his fingers to trace the lips he lacked view of.  
  
        Liara lightly kissed Bruce's fingertips that continued to burn against her skin. "You remember why I never liked to be touched?"  
  
        "You mean besides the smell transfer?" There was a rasp in his voice that warmed Liara's entirety.   
  
        The woman lowered her head with a defeated huff, " _yes genius._ Besides the transferal of the horrid personal odor."  
  
        "Umm... so... I... I stink." Bruce trailed his fingers down to her neck.  
  
        As intoxicating as his smell and touch were, there was no manner in which Liara was going to loose herself to her urges. "Quite. Let's see, you haven't bathed and you _really need it_ , also there could be the fact that..."  
  
        "My touch drives you just about as mad as my testosterone level." Bruce felt the slight head jolt downward from the woman that laid willingly in his arms.  
  
        " _Ha!You wish_ , _what you even talking bout. Annnyway._ " There was a tsk, that amused Bruce. "Which is extremely high might I add. That Adam's apple, chest carpet and facial hair that grows like wildfire, just I guess it ran out when it came to your voice deepening. But hey, at lest Hulk has you covered in that department." Even though Banner lacked seeing her face, he knew Liara carried a cocky left brow. She always did.  
  
        A heavy breath parted Liara's hair. "Which is why you are attracted more so to him."  
  
        " _Okay_." The woman that laid beside him, in his arms, who's head rested on his left bicep shrugged while commenting.  
  
        Bruce furrowed his brow. Liara felt his actions as well his change in attitude. She shook her head. Turned to face him. In one fail motion, she took her right hand, and forced the man to lay on his back. Straddled him as her left hand mimicked the right, pinning Banner down. Her hands wrapped tight around his shoulders as her fingers now dug into Banner's flesh. Bright yellow eyes were barely peeking through her lashes.  
  
        She leaned down close, took a huge inhale of the tender skin that still heavily carried a love mark. She ran her tongue over it, dragged it up his flesh, to stop at his ear. As chills ran heavily over Bruce, a satisfying moan echoed in his ear.  
  
        "I chose you Robert Banner." Liara now hovered dangerously close to Bruce's face as the animal within Liara was the one that had taken over. Her bright eyes burning an angry stare into his. Her voice had deepened, and the scientist could tell that in his lack of judgment he upset her. Banner tried to lift himself, Liara only shoved him harder into the rock. "From the get go. Everything about you _, this_ manifestation was what enthralled me. _Don't you get it?_ "  
  
        Guerra once again pushed the shoulders of the man under her as she lifted off of him, disgusted. She shook her head while walking away, lifted a hand and dragged it down the right side of her face. As she let out a bothered growl, she could hear Banner clear his throat.  
  
        "Liara..." Bruce began.  
  
        She spun around, throwing her hand up quickly from her cheek. "No, you are not going to sit there and ask for forgiveness. Or tell me that you didn't know. _Or any other random excuse._ You knew what you meant to me, and you still do. This is why I so cannot do this anymore. You hold me in your arms just like that, and I remember everything. It all comes flooding back." Banner took the woman once again in his embrace. He kissed her brow. Liara lowered her head as she shook it. "It hurts."  
  
        "Look at me." With his voice, Liara had to obey, she always did. Whether it was the wolf or her, this man was her Alpha, and he dominated her entire being. Nervous eyes took in her owner. "I want you, _us_ back. I want this to work."  
  
        A fake laugh, "Even knowing that I can never give you what you deserve and that this escape is nothing more than a lie? Then when we get back to base, _everything_ will be the same as before. You go back to the arms of Red and I go back to hating you more than everyone else, because that _is_ what I do best. Disappear for a few days at a time, and come back when Nicholas calls."  
  
        A furrow of the brow, "where exactly do you..."  
  
        " _None_ _of your business._ " Yellow eyes looked him up and down.  
  
        Bruce raised a thick brow.  
  
        A roll of the neck was returned with extra attitude. As her lips pursed to the right.  
  
        "Did you treat your husband like this?" A quick raise of the brows.  
  
        Liara smiled, threw her head back as she chuckled, " _oh you have no idea_."  
  
        In lowering her head, Liara's lips were encountered with a hungry kiss and roaming hands. Liara broke away, turned to head for the entrance of the cave. " _Wee umm_ need to go back. It's getting late."  
  
        "Liara I want you," came a husky whisper in her right ear. As tender hands grabbed her upper arms, stopping her effortlessly.  
  
        As intoxicated as she was, the woman closed her eyes and took a depleted breath, "Robert, I can't. _I really can't_. Like I said, there are many reasons to, but even more than that to _not_ to. This has nothing to do with you, but _everything_ to do with me. _I'm not right,_ and going all the way with you... _GOD knows I want to. But then what?_ Back to the hidden affair? I deserve better than that, so do you. Then there's the fact..."  
  
        "Don't go there." Bruce kissed her right temple.  
  
        Yellow eyes stared down past the ground, heavy in thought. Her voice was melancholy. "Actually, I was going to tell you that I agree with you after all these years, qué curioso no **?** **(how curious is it not)**."  
  
        A slow shake of the head as a slight narrow of the eyes was all Bruce took in. He made his way in front of her, concerned, but refusing to interrupt.  
  
        "A child made by me would be a death sentence for the poor beautiful criatura ( **child** ). Which is why I am continuously taking steps to rid myself of the ability to bear young." Another long breath, "even though nothing ever works."  
  
        The woman in front of Bruce was in mental anguish. He knew for a fact she loved children and always wanted to have them. Children were always attracted to her and her energy, the latest example was Rosa in Mexico. She slowly looked up to him with narrowed lips as he started. "I'm s.."  
  
        Liara slightly turned her head to the left, rolled her eyes, poked her bottom lip out as she shrugged. "So no abominations for me."  
  
        "So what you are really saying is that I have a choice." Banner played on her mellow tone.  
  
        " _No._ I am saying that we need to get back to base before I kick your ass. _I ain't no choice. Hell you talking about_ , _I'm the best thing that ever happened to you,_ but you are too naive to realize. They always said that you can only be one type of smart, _and they ain't ever lied._ You have all the book smarts in the world, but you _Jekyll_ lack common damn sense, and that's a damn shame. I feel for you, I really do." Raised brows and a jerk of the neck.  
  
        Bruce pulled her into his embrace, hard enough that her body crashed into his. "Jekyll huh."  
  
        " _Oh no,_ you think that man handling me will change my mind? It's too late for you _boo boo_. I have moved on and I wi..." the man ran a curled forefinger down the right side of Liara's face.  
  
        A cocky Banner whispered in the right ear of the woman within his embrace. "So you don't want me back right."  
  
        A tsk. " _Hell naw._ "  
  
        A cocky smile overtook his face as Banner looked into glowing eyes. "So this means." He now circled his finger in front of her face.  
  
        "That I hate you." Liara narrowed her eyes at his pleasure.  
  
        A smirk. "Good."  
  
        Liara tussled with the man, "let me go, I refuse to let you kiss me. Or touch me."  
  
        "Oh, because you are all that right, and I forgot, because I stink." Bruce chuckled, as Liara let out a disgruntled growl.  
  
        " _Oh baby, I am all that._ Which is why you crave me." Liara changed her thrashing for more seductive movements. "Yes, you smell utterly retched. But mostly because your touch leaves the worst burn that I have ever felt."  
  
        She had the devil in her eye, Liara wanted him, and Bruce knew it. He ran a hand under her shirt along the small of her back. She gasped as her body shuttered violently and covered completely in goosebumps. Liara grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into her hungry lips. Bruce backed away. Liara reached and caressed his left cheek.  
  
        "Make me whole again Robert." Her voice was labored. "Even if this is a stolen moment, here it will stay."  
  
        Bruce shook his head, as loud dazed love drunk eyes took him in. "This will never just stay here."  
  
      

 

  
        "You think that we should go back and retrace our steps Sir? We are bound to find them." Maria Hill asked through an intercom.  
  
        Fury stood behind a window, looking over the trees that swayed in the wind, he shook his head. "Negative Hill. No one has reported either of them, so they are still hidden. Stark has informed me that Guerra is without any form of tech, so she is bound to show up here whenever she pleases. Hell knowing her she's..."  
  
        "Already here." Liara plopped down on an oversized leather chair. "I just love when I'm in the mouth of others. Take that as you will."  
  
        Fury turned around to see Liara laying with her head propped on one chair arm and her legs draped down the other. "Two days."  
  
       "Are you sure? Cause I only remember one." Yellow eyes thought for a moment then with a raised brow she recalled her eventful time with a certain scientist. "Aren't you going to like I don't know, hug me. Kiss me, confess your dying love for me? A girl does like that type a thing you know."  
  
        Fury gave her a look, "you're fine I see."  
  
        "I know right! But then again, you've known that for the better part of what, two decades." A smirk and a humorous chuckle was given in response to the Director walking over to her and slapping her legs off the chair arm as he took their place, facing her.  
  
        Fury reached inside his pants pocket as Liara repositioned herself. She crossed her legs as she still sat sideways in the chair, giving him her full attention.  
  
        "I'm relieved that you are fully," he took a glance at her as she nodded, "healed."  
  
        Liara reached for his right hand, and pried it open. There within he held her earbuds. "You can't do that to yourself. I won't allow you. I knew the risks, much as everyone else. I could have left, escaped the danger. However if I did, then I wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on any of you. Besides, you granted me with an escape plan. Which worked flawlessly."  
  
        The forceful hand that opened his now tenderly held it, "you almost..."  
  
        "Now we're even. Cause there was a video that I saw, yeah you know the one. That was not cool in the least, you had me all up in my feelings, much like you got yourself right about now." Liara placed her other hand over his, that he slid out, leaving the earbuds within her hands.  
  
        Liara had heard them long before they entered, for one was being forced here against his will. One that still carried her scent, a coy smirk covered her face while yellow eyes took in Fury's right thigh. "So like you two are like a thing right. Cause I so ship it."  
  
        "You really need to learn to knock tin man." Liara turned to take in Stark and Bruce that stood nervously by his side, in a change of clothes.  
  
        Liara tilted her head as she barely narrowed her eyes when Tony moved toward her and Fury, who remained seated on the chair arm. Her head followed the man in a dark gray suit, her eyes narrowed a little harder as she furrowed her brow. She lowered her head as Nick walked with the man to the other side of the room, heavy in conversation. She had blocked out their conversation as she deepened her brow. It was on the verge of anger.  
  
        "What is it?" Came a whisper to the right of Liara. Bruce had come and was squatted beside the chair, facing her. She side eyed him, as a smirk pulled her right cheek tight.  
  
        "You changed," she turned her head completely to him. "Purple is _so_ your color."  
  
        "I know." Banner reached for the earbuds that Liara held within her hand.  
  
        Yellow eyes took in the carpeting just below her seat, "that is the last thing I remember. Ripping these out of my ears."  
  
        "Which is all this guy's fault." Tony chimed in.  
  
        Liara shook her head, " _umm_ no. The correct one was injured. For the only one that heals faster is Jekyll here when he Hyde's all out. If someone else went down, then either they wouldn't be here to tell the tale, or they'd still be in the infirmary. Calm your hothead down for a second and think about it."  
  
        "She's right Tony. You can continue to be pissed with Fury, but I know more than anyone that..." confused yellow eyes caught his attention. "That... she protected each and everyone one of you until you were safe. Vibrations and nothing more were the only things felt from everyone else."  
  
        "Apparently you aren't the only one all up in your feelings, Nicholas." Liara smirked as she took in a bothered Stark.  
  
        The black haired man raised a finger to his right temple, "so we're not going to discuss."  
  
        "I'd rather discuss the reason you stink. _My GOD_ that reek coming off of you is retched. You smell like, _ugh_ you smell like you had sex with a hobo in a manure filled dumpster. I knew you were gross, but damn son." Liara's entire body shivered as her nose turned.  
  
        Bruce gave the most confused look as Fury shook his head.  
  
        "Speaking of which, he is full of..." Tony began.  
  
        "Now see, I knew you was freaky, but _wooow_ I was thinking that you still got down with chicks. Better be careful Jekyll, he got his eye on you for real for real. _That I sooo ship_." Tony threw his head back as Liara's eyes raised once.  
  
        There was a knock on the door, Fury exited to speak with Hill.  
  
        Tony sat at the desk as he rambled throughout it's contents. Liara walked over to him as he extracted a manila folder. "While you and Loverboy here were making up for lost years, yes I know, _aww so cute._ "  
  
        Liara sat down on the desk, interested in what Stark had in his hands.  
  
        "Um... no." Bruce began as two sets of eyes gave him a weird look.  
  
        "You forgot to tag your pairing. Besides Brutasha is canon. You should have seen how they were all comfy cozy in _the lab."_ Liara raised her brows rapidly.  
  
        Tony shook his head, "nope, the Biara is so real. OTP."  
  
        "That's a sunk ship boo boo." They both chuckled, at a bothered Banner.  
  
        "Aww don't be like that now, it's all out of love. Well her love is completely different from my mine, just saying." Tony took a short breath.  
  
        "Can we please just not do this anymore. It's getting rather... rather tiresome." The scientist voiced.  
  
        " _Aww_ he's just testy cause he doesn't understand the ignorant folk and their constant babble." Yellow eyes smiled as they drank Bruce in.  
  
        "Quite. However I do have one that his genius mind will understand perfectly clear. Thunderbolt." Stark and Liara both stared at Bruce as he quickly took to the other side of the desk. Interested more than ever in what Stark held within his hands.  
  
        "So father-in-law was here?" Guerra turned her attention to Stark.  
  
        A nod, as he passed the folder to the scientist. "In all his loathed glory."  
  
        "Did you impregnate your beloved Betty long ago? Now grandpappy is back looking for..." Liara began.  
  
        "You." Banner's face was ridden with concern as looked up to her from behind his frames.  
  
        _"What?"_ Liara moved to try and snatch the information from Banner, but he moved before she got a good hand on it. So she turned to Stark, "So let me get this straight. l have been chosen by this guy that has this personal vendetta with Jekyll. Why?"  
  
        "Because the bastard wants you gone." Called the voice that clicked the door shut behind him.  
  
        Before Liara could turn to face Fury, a folder was handed over her shoulder. "Global Nuisance? _Well damn_."  
  
        Bruce tore his eyes from the information in his grasp as he watched Liara open the file and begin reading. She gave off no hint of any emotion as she read. She placed the folder neatly on the glass desk as she finally spoke up. "At least that is a nice picture. A little old, but I was cute."  
  
        "Liara?" Fury called to her.  
  
        "Hmm?" Her gaze lingered on each man, "everything that you read there is true. There's more that isn't there of course, I mean a _looot_ more. I love the little snide Stark comment, that was everything... _Ohhh,_ you all thought that I would be all up in my feelings reading this? Well, sorry, I'm no damsel in distress. Everyone in this little club has a very black past. It is what it is. I've been taking care of myself for a long time and this is no exception."  
  
        "Guys, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. He trusts me and I can get inside info. You," Stark walked over to Liara and kissed her on the top of her head. Liara took this as perfect timing to retrieve her phone from his back pocket, since it had been constantly vibrating since his arrival. "Stop feeling on my ass in front of everyone. I told you later on we would have _we_ time."  
  
        There was a growl, "Nicholas can I play with your little robot _pahleeease_?" She turned her head to the right, listening for a response, _"hmm_ , I take that as a 'no'."  
  
        Tony returned to Fury's swivel chair and started discussing the information with Bruce.  
  
        The She Wolf started for the door, Fury in toe. "Are you okay?" He reached a hand around her upperarm.  
  
        "Why wouldn't I be? Someone I know is trying to alienate me. This is why I never let anyone in Nicholas. Humans are hate, plain and simple." Liara allowed the man to pull her into an embrace.  
  
        "Not all of us. I'm sorry that you were hurt. I'm just glad you are ok."  
  
        "And that I had sense enough to bring your muscle back to you? You're welcome." A smirk pulled Liara's right cheek tight as she heard the change in Bruce's heart rate. Jealousy was always his thing, especially with Fury.  
  
        "Where are you going?" Nick called after her as Liara quickly walked away.  
  
        "I have someone that I need to speak with." As soon as Liara turned the corner she was letting her nose lead her.  
  
        Down two flights of stairs, she jumped without breaking a stride she jolted open the door leading to various rooms. Liara marched down the hall with the smell getting stronger and stronger. She had to have passed three rooms, of new unfamiliar inhabitants. In which she could care less in. No, what had her mind in a trance was the last room around another corner.  
  
        There it was just to her right. Door number 13. Funny, this was so fitting. Liara took a long inhale as she knocked on the door. The person just on the other side was reading a book. Wolf smell and hearing working in unison, painting the picture. Not moving fast enough in Liara's opinion. Another rap at the door.  
  
        This time the door was being unlatched, Liara waited patiently as the door was slowly opened. Another calming breath was taken as the person within the room came into view. "Bestfriend, come in. You look well."  
  
        Liara smirked and entered. She was about to say something when her phone vibrated. She read the message, then returned her attention to the woman before her. "I am now."  
  
        "Bruce took care of you I see." Liara rushed the small framed woman that held a smirk on her face.  
  
        The women crashed into the wall. One's back making an encircling divot, encasing her. While the larger held her neck within her crushing grip.  
  
         Liara leaned within inches of the woman's fiery eyes. "Does he know?" Her voice was low, evil and menacing. Daring, threatening the celestial being of anything.  
  
        "Why should I? He's been enjoying it for a good minute now." There was a devious smile that irked Liara to her core.  
  
        Liara snarled, as she let the woman go, "you disgusting vile..."  
  
        "Where are you going." The caramel skinned woman forced through a swelling throat, as the She Wolf had the door opened. "You don't want to do that. I'll make you regret it."  
  
         Liara slammed the door, tightly closed her glowing eyes. "So a man that thinks he's sleeping with Alana doesn't deserve to know he's bedding a parasite? Really?"  
  
         "Even if he loves it? Bruce has sex with a mutt, but I say nothing." A cough.  
  
         The wolf blood infused woman spun on a dime, "say that again, Phe. Just one more time. I really didn't hear you. Sounds to me that you're in need of a confession. And anything I do to you is justification enough for what you did to me. Where the hell is Alana?"  
  
        "Who cares. This is what she wanted. Knowing her she's doing what I was. But with that huge guy, what's his face? Long hair, stupid accent. You know, one of the ones you hate." Phoenix continued to hold her neck.  
  
         Yellow eyes lost their luster, "I hate everyone. Regardless, I'll leave you to tend to yourself."  
  
        Phoenix lifted herself from the floor and reached for Liara. "I hate to do this, but your bitch ass can't go blabbing."  
  
        The two women tussled, until Phoenix fired an energy burst from her hands, into Liara's stomach. The larger woman fell over, unable to move. As the smaller woman fell to her knees beside her. "Stop Phe. I never once did anything to you."  
  
       As the smaller woman reached two fingers to the light olive woman's forehead, "I do this for your own good. You'll forget this, right along with Banner. But what fun. He'll remember bedding you, oh so will his Dumbass side. This is going to be so much fun. You will hate him again just like before, when he broke your heart and he'll be so damn clueless. I'm going to erase these horrid visions of y'all from my mind as well. Cause just _eww_. _"_  
  
        After Phoenix erased Liara's mind, she phased them both back to the She Wolf's room. Making sure she made it look like the yellow eyed woman came here on her own. Before leaving she laughed and phased back to her room.


	22. Gone

        "I think that you and I shouldn't be around each other while here, if you know what I mean. Liara doesn't know yet, and I think it's for the best that she doesn't, just yet." Phoenix, who was perpetrating Alana Deltora, began setting the wheels in motion of her plan to continue to take Alana's place for as long as possible.  
  
        Tony groaned into his end of the call, "so I guess that tonight is a no go. And I must shower alone."  
  
        "I'm serious Tony, she's fragile, you know how she is anyhow. She's very territorial with her inner circle." Phoenix continued.  
  
        "Yes, which we both are of," Stark began as he loosened the knot in his tie.  
  
        Phoenix's mind was working at a mile a minute with excuses and scenarios, to justify for whichever lie Stark fell for. "Well of course, but you know that she was overly fond of your ex-seasoning."  
  
        Tony threw himself backward into his chair. Ever since he and Bruce left Fury's office, they had been linking networks, tapping into Ross' department. He placed a finger and thumb on his forehead as he let out a bothered breath. He looked up to Banner who was going over the live feed they both tapped into before he himself made this little call.  
  
        "Yes, you are right, and that crazy pup gets wiled up _rather_ quickly." A guilty smirk when he looked up to his counterpart, " _sorry_."  
  
        Banner shook his head as he extracted his glasses from their resting place upon the bridge of his nose. "Why must the two of you always have a go at each other? You do it so regularly that it even spills over to when the other isn't.. isn't even present."  
  
        "I'll call you back, something _very interesting_ just came up here." Tony hung up the phone, as a look overcame his face.  
  
        The man that stood with his arms tucked one over the other furrowed his brow as a now accusing stare burned through him. Banner became agitated and fidgety, he awkwardly cleared his throat.  
  
        "My man Bruce!" A huge smirk turned into a smile. "Was she everything you remembered? Come on you _have_ to tell me everything, got to be better than Romanoff."  
  
        The salt and pepper haired man looked appalled, "no, no... oh my God no."  
  
        Before Bruce could walk away from him, Tony hit his shoulder playfully, "damn you had her stuttering, _must be nice._ So when you had her begging, was it to not stop or to _not_ Hulk out. I mean she hasn't been with you in what, fours years. Jesus I'm surprised that she can still walk. No wait I forgot, she self regenerates, so yeah I figure you so tore it up."  
  
        Banner gulped hard, "Tony, can we please _not_ go there."  
  
        "I mean you _sooo_ went there. Oh wait, am I being insensitive? You didn't go there but her begging 'no' was for Hulk to not turn back into you. Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Tony continued to pester his best friend.  
  
        " _Tony_ _please!_ I have told you before that I cannot do... _that_ any longer since the accident all those years ago. So can you please just give it a rest. And for that matter no one died." Bruce now stood with his head tilted down into his right hand.  
  
        There was a twinkle caught in the eye of the man that stood before the scientist, letting him know that he just wasn't quite finished yet. "So what you just now told me is that my brave little killer was begging _Hulk_ not to stop. Of course there was no death, just you weren't invited. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
        "I don't even understand why I bother. _I truly don't_. You and she are completely the same." the now frustrated scientist grabbed for his sport jacket.  
  
        Stark loosened more of his tie, "I take offense to that. Only one of us has seen her naked."  
  
        Banner let go of a breath as he could only shake his head, "Which would be _you_ , now wouldn't it."  
  
        "I meant between she and I but, _way to bite back Banner_. You gone then man? I'm about to call it a night as well. My friend hasn't come back to see me, which means either you..." A huge smile as he rocked in place.

        As he pulled on his jacket, the scientist gave the slightly taller man a look.  
  
        "Wore her out, hurt her feelings, or she's riding Fury. _All_ , I would say is a no brainer." Tony scrunched his face as he talked to the carpet.  
  
        Bruce pulled his jacket on and made his way for the door. "I really need to go, Tony. It's late and I am tired. Also the fact that your joking is getting stale."  
  
        "Always defending your girl, OTP is alive and well. My faith in humanity is restored once more. Hey, one thing before you go." Tony watched as his best friend walked slowly towards the door.  
  
        "Yeah," Banner called, noting the sudden difference in Tony's delivery.  
  
        Stark returned to his desk and propped himself as he now lowered his head, furrowing his brow. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
        Bruce stopped in his tracks. "I..."  
  
        "Bruce, if Ross' gunning for Liara, then he's inadvertently gunning for you. We both know that. All joking aside, we both know how you feel for her, regardless of your heart rate issue." Stark took a bothered breath, looking up to his best friend. "Then there is also the fact that once Ross sees you, it's going to be even more evident that he'll want you taken down by any means necessary. So when I say _you_ , I speak in plural."  
  
        Banner turned to fully take in his friend. He seemed defeated and completely drained. "Tony, I... I am not going to give anyone a reason to hate me more than _I_ myself do."  
  
        Stark gave his friend a look, which consisted of a tight pulled right cheek and a raised left brow. "How many times have I told you that I am fond of the huge rage beast? Very charming fellow in fact. _Theeen_ there is that one person we both know whom is crazy abo... no, yeah, just crazy."  
  
        Bruce rolled his eyes as he let a huge breath go, "see that right there. That is what I mean. You rag on her constantly. I am getting very close to my breaking point with it. She never stops insulting you nor you her."  
  
        "You forget yourself in that equation, Jekyll. Or do you forget the Hyde part as well. We both know all of it is out of love. She may not be the one to tell anyone that she cares, but you know better." Tony raised his brows as he joined Bruce by the entrance to the office. "Please tell me you do right. _Because I can go into great detail of how this is all your fault._ That she would have still been here if it wasn't for you doing and saying whatever it was. When whatever was exchanged between the two of you. Clearly should have been bodily fluids, _but let's let bygones be bygones._ " Tony's mood changed as he took in the threatening eyes from the scientist.  
  
        Banner shook his head as his anger raised, "I mean it, Tony. Stop. I'm tired. So very tired of the two of you. This childishness stops here and now. I'm not supporting it any longer."  
  
        "You are adamant about this aren't y..." Tony began as Bruce lowered his head.  
  
        "I almost lost her Tony. That put a lot in perspective. I mean a _great_ deal. Things that I wish wholeheartedly could be taken back never can be." With a sad furrowed brow he lifted his head.  
  
        Stark nodded in understanding, "damn. More than I thought transpired in your disappearance, between the two of you didn't it. I'm sorry man. If that is what you wish, then it shall be. I'll lay off. Just let her know how you feel, before it's too late. Can you _at least_ do that for me? Stop being a coward about who you are. She loved you completely. Meaning _both_ sides. Or do you also forget that while everyone else tiptoes around Hulk, she has a knack for relishing in his presence?"  
  
        "She deserves someone strong enough for himself and her combined." The shy scientist took in his sympathetic friend.  
  
        An understanding nod and a tender smile. Tony placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "She has all that in you my friend. You don't see it, but here you are taking up for her. Manning up and telling me to stop, to lay off. So tell me _exactly_ why you aren't the one meant for her?"  
  
        A long exhale, "It's just all overly complicated isn't it."  
  
        "Love usually is." Tony stroked at his goatee. "Go to bed old man, it's late and the morning is almost on us."  
  
        Bruce exited his friend's office, on his way to his room, when he was sidetracked. There was a very familiar smell in the air. A very fragrant vanilla lotion that he all too well knew who lathered in it to cover all other smells. So up the stairwell, he was now in, he traveled. Needing to find the owner of the pungent cream. Out of the glass door, he saw her in the full moonlight.  
  
        Banner exited and walked beside her. She was gazing out to the moon. Liara looked over to the man briefly then down to his left hand that instinctively encircled the metal rail in front of them. A huge breath was taken then let go even slower. "I have a question if I may."  
  
        "Of course." Banner as well took in the moon as it shone brightly in the sky. Illuminating everything as far as the eye could see.  
  
        Liara took a sigh as she gazed down toward her left, away from the man, whom stood dangerously close to her right. "I carried your smell, much as you still do mine. This is understandable, granted of course for you saved my life. However, I remember nothing. Everything is a complete blank."  
  
        "Wait, what?" Banner was trying to absorb Liara's words as they left her lips.  
  
         Yellow rolled as she shrugged, "I mean you did your job right. You got me out of there, got me to safety. Yay, I get to live another depressing day on this pitiful excuse of a planet. What joy, no. But yes. I'm drawing a complete blank as to where, and what. Who, why and when I know. It doesn't matter really Jekyll, so get that grump off your face. I will thank you, for just in case I haven't already. So thank you for saving my life Jekyll. Even if you were in Hyde mode."  
  
         Bruce could not believe what he was hearing, she had to be joking. Surely she was having yet another go at him. "Liara this isn't funny."  
  
        "You think I don't know that! I'm not playing here. I can't remember anything after I passed out in your arms. _It's.all.gone_." Banner shook his head while the woman that laid everything on the table hours ago was now clueless to her actions.


	23. Enlightenment?

        The scientist raised a forefinger and thumb to squeeze at the bridge of his nose. Yellow eyes took a double take. Reached for his hand, stopping short at his wrist. A small narrow of the lips. "I knew that I should have installed audio and visual data recording. Something just told me too. What the hell was I even thinking? Obviously I wasn’t. _Stupid_.”

        “You are in no way shape or form.” A slow head shake overcame him as the woman lightly grabbed his wrist, twisting it back and forth in studying the device.

        Liara relinquished the timepiece, followed by roughly dragging both hands down either side of her face. “Yet, besides remembering that you got all sexy green, which forever goes with my hair. That I absolutely need to do something with, it’s all faded and _not_ cute might I add. _Ugh_ , I fail to understand _just why_ the last thing I remember was _you_ lifting me up and taking me to _GOD only knows where._ Hell, some of the stuff transpiring on the Quinjet is also a bit fuzzy for that matter. Don’t even get me started on how we are here, or waking in a room that I take is mine.”

        Bruce furrowed his brow, he felt the hardened stare the woman next to him was giving. As he turned to face her, a hard gulp was swallowed when taking in narrowed eyes that were not trusting nor happy in waiting for him to speak up. “You remember giving me this.”

        Liara squinted harder as a raised lip creased her right cheek. “And what was said. Look mad scientist, let’s cut the shit ok. I know you well, and I mean _very_ well.” The reaction he gave of relaxed fury was not the one she was expecting, however she continued. “You think that you know everything that there’s to do with me. Cool, keep thinking th…”

        “You mean _these_ , right along with a lot of other things your loose lips let fly?” Banner grabbed her wrists, forcefully turned them palm up, interrupting what Liara was about to say.

        Liara nodded in taking in her own handy work. Her lower lip poked out for a fraction of a second as she seemed somewhat unshaken with a light hum and a tip of the head. “Which was your fault. _You know what_ , I’m not doing this. I want to remember. _That is all I want_. You hate me, I’m _fine with that_. I hate you, more so than ever, _just so we’re clear_. Cause I swear to the universe _if you touched me_ I’m going to kick your ass. I’d let Hyde any day all day before I’d let you.”

        As Liara began walking away from him, to a corner of the landing, he answered. “So you _do_ remember.”

        This comment made the She Wolf stop in her tracks, and spin on a dime. Her right cheek brandishing a deep dimple as she smirked while tipping her head to the right. “You got jokes I see.”

        “Look, what is the last thing you recall? Something you clearly remember?” Bruce watched the woman as she hiked herself unto the corner meeting of the railings.

        A coy smirk that pulled her left cheek up, then a satisfied moan as Liara recalled. She kept her eyes on the cement floor. “Reminding you Jekyll that you enjoyed my bodily fluids.” She raised her head and took in the man that now calmly leaned over the railing, looking over his left shoulder at her.

        “Is that all?” He kicked at the cement lip that gave a barrier under the metal railing, preventing anything to roll off the five story high balcony.

        Liara furrowed her brow as she watched the toe of his boater repeatedly tap at the surface. It reminded her of the soundwaves. She lightly closed her eyes, and flinched at every strike he made upon the cement. “The pain was horrible. I tried to continue holding on, just to make it. I needed for you all to be safe. No one could fall on my watch. I refused to let it happen. It started before I typed the code needed for the rest of the team’s entry. Which is why I told you to give it to them.” The woman opened her yellow eyes to take in the man who now wore a gentler face. “You noticed.”

        Banner nodded as he gazed over the gently swaying trees that the light breeze provoked. “I knew there was something happening the second I heard you faintly grunt then shake it off. If I’d known everything was going to head south as fast as it did, I would have gotten you out of there before…”

        “It’s whatever Jekyll.” Liara tiled her head backwards as she took in the illuminated night sky, “It’s going to rain, I’ve smelled it ever since I woke. The storm will be here in no time, it’s moving extremely fast. You should have realized by now I would never’ve let you remove me from the situation, Jekyll. No matter the severity. Some things never change, and that is one. Each and every one of you were under my care, be it stated or not. I had no choice but to withhold my position.”

        There was a bolt of lightning that pierced the moonlit sky, not even a couple seconds later, the thunder echoed. Followed by another flash that resonated with a loud clap. So much so, the ground rumbled, Liara winced and the bottom let go. The rain was cold and overly inviting to the woman.

        Bruce extracted his jacket and headed toward the woman that maintained her nonchalant posture, perched upon the railing with her head thrown back, allowing the rain to pelt her face. “The lightning is uncontrolled tonight…” As he began Liara was quick to cut him off.

        “Much like me.” As she spoke, Liara lowered her head with closed eyes. When she opened them, there were two sad brown eyes staring back with his jacket held above his head. “Go back in, Jekyll. You’ll catch your death out here. Besides I need to be left alone with trying to salvage anything remotely possible.”

        The scientist now held the sport coat over the both of them as the downpour became harder and more intense. “Get down and come on. I will tell you everything that transpired.”

        “ _Will you now_.” Her yellow eyes pierced his as they stared an accusing glare into his soul.

        Banner shook his head. With his free hand reached for Liara, whom maneuvered from his reach. “I guess you won’t know until you come in, _now will you_.”

        The woman shrugged, “ _I guess not_ , _huh_. Let’s see, you turned into your sexy better half, _hmm…_ twice. Overly simple enough. We haven’t been here that long.” The woman raised her brows as she took a long whiff, then nodded. “Four hours to be precise. You’ve been busy with the hubby. So much so that you haven’t had the time to bathe, extracting my beautiful scent from your tender flesh. Even though you have taken just enough time out of your busy schedule to change your clothes. Cause those chinos and that nice purple button up aren’t my standard take along clothing of choice. _However_ , with that being said, that shirt would look killer on me. If you were mine, I’d be parading that bad boy off the day after.”

        Another loud crack. This time, directly over their heads, was strong enough to make Liara flinch in pain and tsk through her teeth. Triggering Bruce in taking his chance in grabbing the woman to usher into the protection of the building. “Why are you _always_ so stubborn?”

        “ _Because I can_.” Liara ran her left hand down her right arm, extracting the excess water, followed by the other. “Why do you continue to obsess over me? I ain’t none of yours. It’s not like you don’t know what I have under these clothes, what’s the matter? Sexy won’t give it up, _oh that’s right._ I’m the only one that can calm the beast, and I ain’t talking about the _huge_ one.” Liara raised her brows once and cooed as Bruce pursed his lips to the right. “Anyhow I told you that I am ok besides the memory lapse, genius.”

        The scientist only shook his head, while sitting down on a stair. Bruce took a depleted breath in laying the damp jacket over his right thigh. Allowing his elbows to prop him up as they came in contact with his knees. His fingers lightly enlaced, covering the middle of his face. Liara smirked, satisfied with herself and plopped down next to him.

        Yellow eyes took in the man to her right. She gave him the once over, completely narrowed her lips as he began. His whole demeanor was defeated, causing Liara to take a huge breath and lower her head. “You lost your hearing completely. Almost your life, I find none of this funny.”

        “The last thing I remember is you trying to make your way to me. But were unable to. Another wave pelted the ship, and I just could _not_ take it any longer. It was just _too_ much. Taking the earbuds out,” Liara cringed as her right hand instinctually raised, grabbing at her lobe.

        Bruce, who was now giving the woman he cared for more than anything else his complete attention, noticed her shiver. It wasn’t from the memory or lack thereof, but from the cold. On reflex he picked up his jacket, and leaned into Liara. Reaching around her, draping the clothing over her shoulders. Their eyes lingered, gazing into the others. Liara’s held a sadness, that the scientist could feel in his heart. She broke their contact in lowering her eyes to the stairs they sat upon.

        Liara pulled the jacket closed around her as another shiver overtook her. In releasing a calming breath, she continued. “In taking the earbuds out, is when the full force of the next wave consumed me, and did the most damage. I lost lucidness, I have no idea what happened from there.” She shook her head, trying her best to remember anything. “I have tried my damnedest to recall, ever since I awoke in that room. _Ugh, Jekyll_ I have racked my mangled brain for hours, even the other side of me is at a complete loss. Please don’t tell me that I went there,” her face spun to face him, her eyes pleading for his reassurance. “ _Please_.”

        Her last word barely a whisper, pulled at Bruce’s heartstrings. Without thinking in his actions or her reaction, he reached out and caressed her left cheek. “Look at me.”

        The woman slowly obeyed, with the making of a tear beginning to pool in her right eye.

        Banner now pulled the coat further around Liara as she once again lowered her head. He lifted it, this time with a curled finger under her chin. “No, you did not go there.” Troubled yellow orbs now peered back into his consoling chocolate colored eyes. She gave him a questioning furrow of the brow as he all too well knew her and her ways, he shook his head. “We actually did a lot of this. Normal human communication.”

        Liara rolled her eyes and lowered her head as she chuckled to herself. She wet her lips, as she returned her gaze toward him. “Nothing about either of us is normal. Then again, you my introvert company, are just a tad bit more than I.”

        “How so?” Banner relaxed and now leaned backwards, throwing his elbows back to prop upon the landing behind them.

        Liara turned and slid to the opposite end of the same stair, until her back was stopped by the wall. She raised her legs into her embrace under Banner’s coat that she secretly was thrilled with having on. For the thin form fitting shirt and leggings she had on, left her freezing from the conditioned air that was set to a very high setting to maintain the base at a comfortable atmosphere. “As I recall you only tried to kill yourself once. That is far from where a troubled and deranged person like me has gone. These,” Liara held her arms palm up, and began to run her right fingers over the long mark over her left wrist. She chuckled once, “were only the beginning. Or did I tell you that as well?”

        “No, you really did not comment much on them.” Bruce frowned.

        “If you would stop lying, that would really be great. I’m trying my best to be cordial with you Jekyll, I mean it’s hard as hell. But you lying to me is going to make me tell you about yourself.” The woman gave him a look.

        Banner slowly nodded. “You could go there, then I could also _not_ tell you anything about what happened and it could continue to eat at you the way it is right now. _Your_ call.”

        “That seems to be _exactly_ what you’re doing _regardless_.” With her comment, the man lifted to foot. Liara kicked her left leg out, pushing him backwards off-balance to land back to his seated position. She left her leg extended down in front of Banner’s feet on the step below both of them. “If I have to sit in your lap, giving you a cheap thrill I will, to finish this conversation that you wanted oh so badly to have in this deserted stairwell. I was content in the rain, but now you have me in this damn cold, freezing my fat ass off. So can we get on with it?”

        “The Bluetooth slipped and bounced upon the floor, you went not even a second behind it. I repeatedly called your name to no response. I rushed to you as you were on your knees, screaming. Holding your ears with each wave that pelted the jet, hell _you_.” Bruce ran his fingers through his curls as he turned to take in Liara as she stared at him, thoroughly soaking in each and every word that left his lips. “Blood was pouring from your ears. I quickly got you out of there, that was the only option.”

        Liara pursed her lips as she gave a light crinkle of her brow, “thank you Jekyll. I thank Hyde, down there deep within you as well. Make sure you tell that sexy bastard that, _kay_. You got me out of there, you deserve a cookie. I recall only a blur of your arms around me, nothing more. And it’s killing me that I don’t. Did I hit my head or something while I was around you? Did Hyde drop me? I swear that if you dropped me. _Ugh_.” Liara lowered her head into the palms of her hands. Banner could tell she was overly frustrated. He inched to her side and found himself running his hand up and down her back, comforting her.

        A small light chuckle, “you were out for quite a while. Your body was fine, but your hearing was completely gone. Hulk found you nourishment. Helped you recover to a satisfactory level.”

        “Wait, _waiiiiit_ hold up. Back it up there, grandpa. How exactly do you know this? If I remember that sweetheart of an incredibly insanely chiseled green bean, that he would have _never_ of let you spy on anything that had to do with he and I. He does hate you, you know. I mean added onto the regular shade that he continually throws at you when it comes to _all this_.” Liara shivered once again as she leaned away from Banner’s touch to now face him entirely.

        The scientist nodded as he scratched at his salt and pepper beard. “Of course this is always true with him. Yes, he refused to let me interfere with the two of you, blocked me out completely. _You_ personally told me everything of import. Which of many things also consisting of your failed attempt at suicide.”

       A tsk, “ _woooow_ , and you wonder why Hyde and I both hate you, Jekyll. That was harsh, yeah but true, what else did I tell you?”

        “That you gave your husband a hard time.” Banner smiled shyly as Liara threw her head back and laughed. The laugh was a carefree, whole hearty laugh, “That hard huh.”

        Yellow eyes danced as a giggle turned into a contented laugh. “ _Very_.”

        Brown eyes gave her a look.

        “I’m for real. _Oh so for real_. Ok, no, really, you thought you had it bad with me. You did right in dumping my nasty ass, cause I know for a fact I left that poor guy all kinds of fucked up in the head.” Liara now lowered herself down to the next step, and slipped her arms through the sleeves of Bruce’s sport coat. She turned sideways, laid her head upon her crossed arms, giving Banner her undivided attention. “Thank you for that, it’s been a _looooong_ time since I’ve laughed. Never thought that you’d be the one to help me out in that department though. But don’t get it twisted, I still hate your guts.”

        “Why do you always do that?” Banner tapped the woman on the head.

        Liara reached for his hand, trying to swat it away, unsuccessfully. “For the same reason that you have been toying with me this entire time. For the kicks bruh. God damnit Jekyll leave me the hell alone. Just cause you are the strongest here, doesn’t mean that everyone is fair game.”

        “You are correct, _only you_ get that honor. You have made my life a living hell since your return, therefore I see no shame in giving you a taste of your own medicine.” He tried to poke Liara again, this time she grabbed his hand, twisted it backwards. He smiled. “Is that _all_ you have?”

        Yellow eyes glowed and narrowed, “you smug son of a bitch.”

        Liara released him. Stood to leave, but not before Banner grabbed her, pulling backward. She lost her balance and fell into his lap. Right where he wanted her. Bruce encircled her waist, holding her against him tightly. He knew the effect that he was having on her, since not too long ago this woman confessed that she still had feelings for him. Just as he for her. Hell not too long ago, he made this woman his all over again.

        “Maybe, but you cannot leave until we finish our conversation. So here you shall sit, like you threatened me with just moments ago.” With his free left hand, Bruce pulled purple hair from the right side of Liara’s neck as he spoke into her ear.

        The She Wolf was furious, she was overly heated that Banner was bold enough to even remotely touch her, let alone be this brazen. “Actually, I was aiming to straddle you, get a raise from you. I needed a refresher into what you were packing to compare you to my poor dead boo. I mean it’s been so long, maybe you can’t even get it up at your age. Then there’s also the fact that you always were the one to do those stupid insane experiments on yourself. God only knows what they do to poor Jekyllcito. **(little Jekyll)** ” The woman leaned back into the man, making sure to grind against him. As she began to speak again, Liara turned her head as far right as it would possibly go, to fully take Bruce into view, over her right shoulder. A pleased sultry moan vibrated from within her throat as a cocky left brow raised. “ _Oh look_. You’re playing with fire old man. And this fire burns hotter than any other. Be warned.”

        Banner maintained his composure, maybe she did not remember their time together, but Liara was going to remember this and everything that transpired between them this night. “You think you can have any man you want don’t you.”

        A chuckle as Liara returned her gaze to the underside of stairs leading up a flight. She leaned carelessly back onto Bruce’s left shoulder. “ _Hmmm_ , I’ve _never_ had a problem there my brute abductor. What next?”

        “Four years Liara, and you haven’t changed a bit.” The tempered voice mentioned.

        With his words, the woman furrowed her brow, and all her memories of the years without him began to flash before her eyes. “The lies you tell. I just recall how easy it is to push every single button you have Jekyll.”

        “That is right, you have secrets that would change everything between us.” With his words, the woman in Bruce’s embrace took a sharp breath.

        Liara turned her head once more as far as it would go to peer over her right shoulder. “We _did_ have a serious conversation I see. That’s nice. I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. That will be the last time that you ever get anything remotely decent from my mouth.”

        “Really?” Banner saw a change in the eyes of Liara right before she lowered her hand swift and hard into his groin.

        Liara eased herself effortlessly from Bruce’s grip, that held his jacket tightly in a fist. “Oh look what we have here, a mad scientist and a get this, a science experiment. Wow, and the kicker, I hate you both. Well maybe not you Handy Man as much as Dr. Jekyll.”

        Blue eyes took in the Doctor that sat, clearly in pain on a stair. Liara with feet on two different stairs with arms crossed. A more than devious smirk on her face. “What happened to you, are you ok?”

        His question was directed towards Banner, but Liara answered. “Oh my fucking God are you seriously asking him how he’s doing? _Poor defenseless woman here._ Now you are so back to square one. I’m fine, thanks for asking, _I could have died_ , but that’s all peachy keen right cripple?”

        “Liara, are you ok? What happened?” Bucky now turned his gaze to the yellow eyed woman.

        The She Wolf gave a snarl, “ _oh no, don't even_! He got what he deserved.” Barnes put his hands on his hips, “you shouldn’t do that. Makes you look like a straight bit…”

        “Banner, are you ok?” Shoulder length brown hair swished as he turned back to the scientist.

        “ _Hello_ ,” Blue eyes back to Liara. “Yes hi! I told you already he is fine. Next time he’ll think before he pulls one of _your_ numbers. I’m overly tired of being touched, I mean unless this was some sorta set up. Grabbing. Being all forceful and divinely rough with me in their arms is so _your_ thing. I mean even if it does feel more like a tickle, great great grandpa. If so, I mean if the two of you wanted a go, deserted stairwell, middle of the night, I’m game. It’s been a _looooong_ minute, even longer for you paletero **(ice cream)** man.”

        Bucky ran a hand through his hair as a small smile came to his face. “Defenseless, _you_? I recall the last time the two of us were alone.”

        Liara gave the Winter Soldier a huge smirk, so much so her right dimple sat heavy in her cheek. “ _I bet you do_. Highlight of your life. Murica’s face was priceless in catching us though.”

        “Whatever.” Barnes rolled his eyes.

        “Exactly.” Liara leaned into Bucky and whispered, “don’t you ever lay a finger on me again or you will get worse than he did.” She patted his shoulder as she made her way down the stairs.

        Barnes turned to the older appearing man. Offered him a hand. “I could have told you she hates being touched unless it’s her provoking or initiating it. That woman is something else.”

        “ _Yeah_ , she is a real card alright. Thank you. I’m… I’m just going to call it a... a night.” Banner pulled up with the other man’s help.  
  
        Bucky nodded, "yeah."  
  
        Bruce headed slowly down two flights of stairs. When he began to open that flight's door, a hand slammed it shut. Pulling him into the dark corner.  
  
        "I don't know what you're playing at, Jekyll. But it ain't cute." Liara poked the man that stood on eye level with her in the chest.  
  
        "Even though you are the one that..." Bruce began.  
  
        Glowing eyes cut him off, "I don't know what happened between us for you to think that it is somehow okay for you to treat me like you are, but trust me, I will get to the bottom of this. You are acting too familiar with me and it..."  
  
        Bruce pulled Liara into his person, turned trapping her between himself and the wall. He could feel her breathing pick up. "Some of this." He ran his right finger down her neck. Her entire skin chilled over. She took a stuttered breath to his delight. Banner now leaned in closer to whisper into her right ear. "And a little of this." He brushed his lips across the spot on her neck he knew drove her crazy.  
  
        Glowing eyes tried their best to dull, while squirming to resist the man whom was far too strong for her liking. "None of this happened, you are trying to get payback for what I did to you on the stairwell. Let me go Jekyll."  
  
        "Speaking of which, you owe me. Is there something going on between you and him?" Banner furrowed his brow.  
  
        Liara raised a cocky left brow, "sleeping with someone doesn't mean that you have to have a relationship one hundred percent of the time with the person. Sex is sex you know. Like you carrying around her scent."  
          
        The man holding Liara against the wall chuckled, "that is true, but with you and your integrity it does."  
  
        "Stop laughing at me, this isn't funny." Liara freed her hand and palmed Banner in the left collarbone.  
  
        "If you wouldn't have done what you did to me on the stair, I would have let you off the hook, but since you were mean, I feel it my duty to make you feel a bit of pain. Now, the way to go about this is the question. Should I tell you everything, or keep you in the dark of just what you did." Bruce smiled as he toyed with the woman in front of him just a bit more.  
  
        "I swear to everything Jekyll!" Liara growled.  
  
        Bruce smiled as he opened his mouth. "You also begged." With his words now in the atmosphere, he pushed off Liara.  
  
        Her hand slipped quickly around his arm. This thrilled Bruce, meaning she wasn't going to leave well enough alone. He turned on a dime and again found himself pinning Liara against the wall.  
  
        "For this," Bruce once again tasted the lips that provoked something deep within him.


	24. ...

        Liara sat, holding two fingers lightly to her lips. Oblivious to her surroundings as her mind continued to linger in what just transpired. “Ugh what the hell am I doing? Stop it Liara, that wasn’t even a real kiss. Just his lips pressed against yours, get over it. For that matter it wasn't even any good."  
  
        " _No. Just no, remember we **hate** being kissed._” An unseen voice spit.  
  
        " _Correction_ , we hate being kissed by everyone _but_ him." Liara lifted a left brow.  
  
        The other side of Liara's personality was wide awake and giving her two cents. " _No! By **any man**_ _that is **not** our Alpha, get that shit straight **right now**."  
  
        _Liara now burned a stare through the table at which she sat. "Where were you all up until now?"  
  
        " _ **Ehsleeeeeping** , don't know how nor why, but I took a long ass siesta (_ **nap** _). But **heyyyy** woke up right in time to feel that rock hard di..." _  
          
        Liara rolled her eyes.  
  
        " _Whatever we both enjoyed **that, don't.even. Y** ou were the one all, ' **oh look'**."  _ Guerra growled her opinion.  
  
        A smirk, "I have absolutely no idea what you mean. I was proving a point."  
  
        " _Oh I got the **point** all right, loud and clear._" Liara raised her left brow and coyly smirked at that phrase. " _The point being that you are going back on your word, and letting him back in._ "  
  
        Black neatly arched brows furrowed, "I would never! Too much at stake. That bastard kissed me. And you see there was no tongue, nada ( **nothing** ). He was showing me that he could play my little game. Besides, he's found a way to do that little sexy number, he doesn't need me for anything any longer. _So arms length_. Once again, that little game was fun while it lasted. He has information I need, and I will get it from him one way or another."  
  
        " _He's too cocky for my taste."_ The beast within chimed in.  
  
        Liara placed an elbow on the table and curled two fingers over her lip. Let go of a breath, "for you and me both. But you still ain't taking over. _So sorry boo_."  
  
        " _Bitch!"_ Guerra spit in a deep growl.  
  
        There was a nod in agreement with raised brows and pursed lips. "True. But technically, that's your title, that _is_ what you are. And I would _never_ interfere with what's yours."  
  
        The wolf within Liara was going to answer her dominating half when they both smelled a familiar odor. Deodorant soap, heavy cologne, hair gel, crisp cotton with a healthy helping of innocence. He closed in on Liara who sat alone at a dining table in the dark corner of the Avengers Facility.  
  
        He cleared his throat, "May I?"  
  
        Yellow eyes took in his rather round behind as he passed by. She tilted her head in admiration. "You think it wise? We aren't the best of pals you know. There is bound to be fireworks, and not the good kind."  
  
        "Yes ma'am. I understand. I will make this brief. I just wanted to inquire on your..."  
  
        A smirk, "you are so adorable, you know that. You have no idea how to speak to women, do you. You remind me thoroughly of the shy doctor. Go ahead sweetheart, I'm _all_ ears." Raised brows, taunting.  
  
        The shy Avengers leader gulped and nodded as he watched the Wolf Serum infused woman prop herself up on the table to give him her undivided attention. Her yellow eyes reflecting light from the moon. "Yes ma'am. I was only wondering if you were okay. I understand some of the facts surrounding our mission and that you were injured during. I deeply regret that this happened."  
  
        Raised brows, "I am fine now baby, no need to worry yourself over me. I am not laying blame on anyone either. I refused to let anyone fall on my watch. Meaning I put myself in the line of danger, it is what it is. You more than anyone should know that feeling."  
  
        "Yes ma'am I do, but you weren't the one that was supposed to be in charge." Blond brows furrowed in his hesitance.  
  
        A smirk, "I forget you are always the one to be in control, cute, so am I. You should have guessed by now, this is the reason that we hate each other and are going to forever butt heads. I mean there _issss_ a way to stop that once and for all." A content hum vibrated from her closed throat.  
  
        Innocent eyes seemed more than confused.  
  
        Liara bit the left half of her bottom lip as her left cheek raised high with a smirk. "We could always have angry sex. I'd be doing _you_ a favor while you could scratch my itch. In this we could oh _soooo_ see just who's in charge once and for all." A quick wink.  
  
        Steve jumped to his feet and stormed from the room.  
  
        The joy in her voice was carelessly masked with a false confusion. "Was it something I said?"  
  
        "Hitting on my friends now I see." Called a voice that came up from behind her.  
  
        Liara tiled her head upward, as she tipped the chair backwards in being able to see the man that closed in on her from the other side of the room that Rogers exited.  
  
        "Mad that it wasn't you, _I see_." Raised brows.  
  
        Shrug, "sure."  
  
        "Meh you don't do it for me. But the fact that you are still up in your feelings over the fact that Murica got all super is cute as hell though." Yellow eyes stared at the man that took the seat his best friend was in just moments ago.  
  
        "What is wrong with you." Barnes took in the lowered head and wondering eyes of the woman in front of him.  
  
        Liara stuck out her bottom lip as she lifted her head. "Haven't we been over this before?"  
  
        Bucky shook his head, "no I mean really. There is something eating at you."  
  
        Liara stood, making her way to the glass doors leading to the balcony. " _Oh,_ yeah that would be fleas."  
  
        "What?" The brunette followed Liara from the building.  
  
        As she shook her head, Liara made her way and propped up on a railing. "You know laying with dogs, that whole sort. You think that I would have learned my lesson after all these years."  
  
        When Bucky leaned down to copy Liara's stance, a lock of hair fell from behind his ear. "Is it the file that has you this way?"  
  
        "File? What file?" Her head snapped toward her uninvited company.  
  
        "The one that has you in deep..." confused blue eyes held hers.  
  
        "Look here Can Opener I have no idea what you mean. For some reason I am pulling one of your numbers." Liara returned her view to the soaked terrain in front of her. "No, seriously, I can't for the life of me remember anything since I was hurt in the last mission."  
  
        Her voice was stale and distant. Bucky could tell that this was heavily eating at her. He knew from experience that this could damage one's soul. Hell he was living proof of it, come to think about it, so was she. For her to be thrust back into the dark, with her fragile mind, "Liara."  
  
        She started.  
  
        The woman began to turn in leaving, before he knew it, Barnes' hand had grabbed hers and pulled her back to face him. "Liara, I understand what you are going through, let me help you."  
  
        Yellow eyes closed as she shook her head, "so this which is happening, exactly _why_ are being nice to me? We hate each other. Even when we were Hydra, you apparently did some shady things for your dislike of me."  
  
        "Because out of everyone here, you and I are the most alike. Like it or not. We have history." Barnes defended his case.  
  
        A cocky smirk was returned as she lifted her head, " _do we now_? Now see, I always knew that there was something between us besides your di..."  
  
        "I was going to say Steve, but okay." A smile was returned as he knew that she felt a little better.  
  
        Liara reached and placed his free lock of hair to it's home behind his left ear. "I still hate you, just so we're clear. And I still don't trust anything about you. Oh and if you cross me great great grandpa, I'm ripping that arm off."  
  
        Bucky wet his lips, as he looked down to the metal hand that still held onto Liara's. "To serve what purpose exactly."  
  
        The growl that came from her should have scared him, but it seemed so familiar. "Personal."  
  
        "So you would do _that_ with _my_ arm?" Barnes raised a right brow.  
         
        A cocky smirk, "hey I hate _you_ , not your arm. It seems _mighty_ handy."  
  
        The Winter Soldier pursed his lips to the left as the woman gave an amused chuckle. He relinquished his grip from Liara as she ran fingers through her own hair.  
  
        "So you remember nothing of what happened to you after your near death experience." Barnes ushered the woman back to the metal railing.  
  
        "Okay, here's the gist. I fall out, wake up in strange room. Broad enough for you? This file you speak of, is it _that_ bad?" Liara turned to face the man directly as she placed a stay purple hair behind her ear.  
  
        "Well, let's just say everyone knows a little more about you. I mean _I_ wasn't invited to the shindig, but I hear it was a doozy." Bucky pulled his right cheek tight. "Global Nuisance they call you."  
  
        Liara laughed. "If they _only_ knew."  
  
        Bucky placed a hand on Liara's shoulder, "Ross is nothing to play around with..."  
  
        "Wait, _who_?" Cutting him off as soon as she heard that name.  
  
        "Ross. He was after me for a while as well. He's done some bad things to better people." Barnes explained.  
  
        Liara let out a huff as her tongue pushed at the inside of her bottom lip. "Wait, so there was a meeting. Everyone was there, who is everyone?"  
  
        She controlled her anger as the man continued to fill her in on some things. "Let's see, Steve of course. The rest of the Avengers aside from Banner, then there was someone named Alana oh and the new recruits."  
  
        " _Whoa. Whoa.whoa.whoa.whoa, whoa_ , whoa, whoa back up there L'Oreal. _Who_?" Rage was building.  
  
        "You sound like a broken record." A smirk, not knowing the severity the conversation had now taken.  
  
        "That is lovely, now the name." The danger masked with pleasantries.  
  
        "Alana?" Bucky shook his head confused.  
  
        Liara nodded, " _that's_ the one."  
  
        Without a second's hesitation, Liara sprinted from the patio, down a flight of stairs that took her to dormitories. One's in which she awoke earlier. As much as she tried deciphering, there was no indication of her friend. A narrow of the eyes. There it was. Not her best friend, her sister, no. Something much worse. The stench of someone that she'd hated for a long time.   
  
        Around a corner her legs took her, past several doors, until she took yet another turn, door thirteen. She knocked. No answer. Liara turned the knob. Unlocked. Purple hair loosened as she shook her head. To the small kitchen of the room she went, fumbled quietly in the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. Liara filled the bowl with cold water from the refrigerator, she even added ice for more effect. Swirled it around a few times until the ice began to dissolve.  
  
        To the bedroom she made her way. There the person was, sound asleep, unsuspecting in the overly large bed. Glowing yellow eyes narrowed as she stalked her prey. Easing to the bed, Liara turned her nose at the horrid odor before she stopped completely and drenched the inhabitant.  
  
        A blood curdling scream was muffled by Liara's hand. "I'll let go when you are finished being a baby."  
  
        The woman's voice died out and Liara let go, " _YOU.BITCH_!"  
  
        Liara tipped her head, "tell me something I _don't_ know."  
  
        "What in the hell was that for?" Spat Phoenix.  
  
        "Phoenix, you really trying to play me for a damn fool?" Liara now pinned the woman's hands to her side. "I wondered why I couldn't remember a damn thing, but looky looky. Everything is so clear now."  
  
        "I have no idea what you mean." The woman sulked as she thrashed, trying to free herself from the She Wolf's grasp.  
  
        "Just what did I uncover for you to wipe my memory? Knowing you and the way you look, using _her_ name, you filthy slut, you were up to no damn good." Liara raised her left brow.  
  
        Phoenix stopped and calmed herself, "just so you know, he wanted it. _All_ of it. Now unhand me, you filthy mutt, before you give me fleas. I will tell you everything."  
  
        Not trusting the woman in the least, Liara sat to her side, ready for anything she tried. "You better make this worth my while."  
  
        "I have been _having fun_?" She grimaced to the yellow eyes that began to dim in their appearance. " _Ugh_ , ok, you got me back, we're square. I have been sleeping with someone as Alana. But before you go rabid and foaming at the mouth, just know we have been here already. You threatened to tell him, I wiped both our memories, so there."  
  
        "Come again?" Liara lifted from the bed, disappointed in the other half of her best friend. "What the hell. You hate me _that_ much?"  
  
       Liara tossed herself onto the couch as the woman in the bed sat up and began to change her appearance to her true form. Long snow white curls replaced the fire themed tresses. As her eyes changed as well, Liara remembered just why she hated this woman. On top of her being mean to Alana constantly, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her natural bright red lips, light emerald eyes with her caramel skin gave off an unbelievable contrast with her white hair. However it all seemed to fit, the more it stood out. On top of being completely stunning, she had a killer body to boot.  
  
        "Alana wanted this, so don't even go there. Well, she asked for something like this, but this is what she got." The thin woman wiped at the wet hair that clung to her face. "I can still feel her, even though we are now two entirely separate beings. I like life this way, you should so try it. Then one of you could give Bruce fleas, while the other of you could give Fury what he _soooo_ needs."  
  
        Liara crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, "Look here, hoe. I'm not made like you are. I am only one person with a split personality, so try again."  
  
        "That changes." Phoenix stated.  
  
        A slow head shake, "not anymore."  
  
        "Oh my goodness, you are finally house broken. It only took you what, thirty years." A smirk.  
  
        Yellow eyes closed, "you keep talking, but have yet to tell me why you took away two days worth of my life."  
  
        "Well, see, now. Don't get mad. Cause you so did before." The white haired, caramel skinned woman replied with a cautious squeaky voice.  
  
        "Right now I could care less. I'd rather discuss the reason you are here and not Alana. But I know you won't, so yes I won't get mad." Yellow eyes watched as the other woman pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
        Phoenix shook her head, "she's on the way here now. By the way that I feel, she'll be here by later this afternoon."  
  
        " _Great_. Now the reason I'm missing time from my life is?" The She Wolf rolled her eyes as she all too well knew that Phoenix was stalling.  
  
        Phoenix rubbed at her eye, "but you _have_ to promise, and obey like a _good girl_."  
  
        "A name." Liara cut her eyes to the celestial being.  
  
        Her voice was low and overly nervous as it was hesitant. "The fun one."  
  
        "I swear that I will soak your ass again. Keep on." Liara now sat on the edge of the couch.  
  
        "Tony, _alright_. Happy now! But I still don't know why I took your memory. Knowing you Global Nuisance, you did something despicable and when you touched me I saw it and it had to go. Cause first of all, _you nasty_. I bet you slept with Fury, cause second of all, you gross as hell like that. _Ewww_. That would be a huge ass reason for me to get that crap out of my mind quick like. _Ewww just eww._ Third cause you _would_ be the one to do that.  
  
        "I swear if you hurt him. It'll be you and me. And you _better_ tell him. Cause when Alana gets here, shits going to hit the fan boo boo." Liara lifted and headed toward the door.  
  
        "Wait, where are you going?" The small woman grabbed for Liara whom backed away from her touch.  
  
        "Not this time. I have too much on my plate as it is because of you. _I wish you would_ look into my mind again. You've made your bed, now lay in it." Liara exited the door.  
  
        As she turned the corner, she ran into Bruce. "Stalker, _can you move_."  
  
        "I saw you." He called after her.  
  
        Liara turned on a dime, as she watched Banner close in on her, "pretty sure I know that already, but seeing as how I could care less, and the fact that I was minding my own business."  
  
        "I asked you about him before." He flatly stated.  
  
        "I also recall that I answered your question, but you accused me of lying. Like I told you, I'm nowhere near the same woman that was stupid enough to find herself in your bed. Let's see you spoke of my level of integrity. That shit died when we did. You showed me that even the most perfect men are _still_ dogs. I had hope for you, I really did. I thought that you were so different from all others, but you aren't." Liara shook her head. "I just feel bad for Red when you break her heart in the end, cause that is your level of integrity."  
  
        There was a twitch of Banner's right cheek.  
  
        Liara scrunched her face as she slowly turned, leaving the man standing there.  
  
        "He'll break your heart, he's not right for you." The whisper carried through her ears loud as day.  
  
        The yellow eyed woman turned to face the gentle scientist, "we speaking about you or him? No never mind, cause you made sure that I never trust another man as long as I live. Oh and he doesn't _have_ to be right for me, as long as it gets hard for me, _I'm just fine_."  
  
        Once more the woman turned to leave as Bruce only watched in disbelief of her words. She had just opened up to him the other night. But never once did she say that she and Bucky were doing things. He furrowed his brow as he made his way slowly to his room. Banner entered and sat on his couch. Slung his jacket over the armrest. In shaking his head, he slouched back to analyze everything that was eating at him.  
  
        Liara in her time of need confessed everything, or was that just another ploy? To get what she needed? She _was_ unbelievably resilient in getting what she wanted. Even more enchanting when she needed something. Did she only tell him what he wanted to hear, for him to open up and help her?  
  
        Or was the truth in what she just told him, that she and Bucky Barnes were together? They were always around each other, very close and to top it off they had chemistry. The same type that he himself and she possessed in the past. Bruce now leaned his elbows unto his knees as he rubbed a hand down his face. As smart as he was, Bruce was at a loss for deciphering her actions. Liara was always the biggest enigma in his life.  
  
        Then there was Fury. Banner rolled his eyes as he started to unbutton his shirt. There was also the fact that she actually married a man, that man _should_ have been he himself. In knowing it would have been him if he wouldn't have destroyed Liara's heart. He threw the shirt down with force onto a chair as he walked to the window.  
                  
        He stared down to the trees, they swayed gently in the wee morning breeze. Something caught his eye, there down below, walking headed to the forest. "Where are you going?" With his words, barely uttered, the woman turned to take him in. Cocked a left brown, smirked and lowered her fingers. Letting him know that she was leaving.


	25. I So Cannot Believe You

       "Are you really going to follow me like that? You know you're really quite horrible with tracking at your old age. Nope, not behind that one. Keep trying. I mean if you found me on your first try, I would've given you a nice gift. But as the usu, you suck at this game. Should I give you a hint? Nope, not that one either. You have to try harder, much harder. That one is thick enough, but still freezing." A cold laugh was carried on the wind.  
   
        The man stood still, gathering his bearings, “well, if you weren’t constantly leaving…”  
   
        A faint whisper, “you miss me that much? Poor you huh?”  
   
        With the woman’s voice coming from a completely different direction this time, the man was at a loss in trying to pinpoint her location. “This isn’t cool, Liara. Where the hell are you going?”  
   
        A tap on his shoulder, “you are dead, remember, why the hell does it even matter what the _hell_ I do with my time. You should have already known that keeping a wild animal trapped isn’t a good thing. I go, but funny how I always come back when needed, correct. Therefor I see no harm nor foul when and where I go.”  
   
        Fury crossed his arms, as he looked down to the woman at his side. “So I keep you locked up?”  
   
        “ _Hmmm_ , it really seems that way. You have always tried your damnedest to keep me in check. I find it curious, exactly how is that working for you?” A head tip just to his right.  
   
        The man placed a hand gently on his friend’s shoulder. “You are always going to do what you please, but I know that you are faithful to whatever you are tied into. Just be careful. Call me…”  
   
        “ _Dawwww,_ you want me to call you, _and_ to be careful. I knew you loved me, be careful sexy. Someone could be listening and misconstrue your words.” Liara placed an arm around his waist as she turned to face him.  
   
        The man pulled her into his embrace.  
   
        “Nicholas, I’ll be back soon enough. I have issues that have to be dealt with. And before you start, I’ll be back in a couple days. No one needs me to stay here. Besides, what would having me here accomplish? Just the fact that you roped me back in? I think we both know that we _both_ would drop anything on a dime for each other. There’s too, far too much invested in our relationship.” A hand brushed hair back from her brow.  
   
        Nicholas now patted her back, “you stay because I owe your ass.”  
   
        There was a chuckle into his chest, “okay.”  
   
        “What does that mean?” He called after Liara as she turned to leave.  
   
        The yellow eyed woman walked one last time up to Fury, cupped both cheeks into her hands, “exactly what you think it does.”  
   
        “How long?” Fury closed his eyes as the woman kissed his cheek.  
   
        “Long ago, baby. I told you sweetheart, it wasn’t cheap either.” Liara patted his chest after she brushed lint from his shirt.  
   
        The Director watched as the purple haired woman turned to leave. “Do I want to know.”  
   
        “Probably not, but you will. Cause we both know you won’t leave well enough alone.” The woman held up two fingers as she walked deeper into the thick forest.  
   
        Fury only stood, shaking his head and smiling as he stroked at either side of his lips. If anything, Liara knew him like a book. And this means that she would have covered every track possible as to hiding what he secretly paid her for her services. There was a chuckle that resonated from deep within himself as his hands found his hips.  
   
        “That woman.” Nick Fury smirked as he turned to reenter the compound.  
   
        A voice cleared in the distance, calling his attention. “Sir, catching a little air?”  
   
        “No Hill, making sure that everything is secure. You know I don’t trust these so called measures here. I know for a fact that they can be overwritten.”  
   
        For a second the woman seemed confused then nodded, “ah. Guerra.”  
   
        “Hell Romanoff and Stark for that matter. I’m pretty sure if our resident scientist wanted to try his hand at it, he’d pass with flying damn colors. Man shall always be smarter than machine, Agent Hill.” The man passed her into the building.  
   
        The woman jogged to catch up. “Well, yes of course Sir. We created it, so we should remain superior.”  
   
        “We should, but most aren’t. You, nor I can understand half of the things that those four do. Then there are things that they also understand that is a mystery to the others in their little super knowledge group.”  
   
        “Well. Sir, first off, Romanoff isn’t that superior in the intelligence, only she was taught hacking skills, that I also contain. She and I aren’t that much different really. Combat, weapons, covert, military spy stuff, nothing fancy. It really isn’t that complicated. But what those other three possess is incredible. Liara was already smart, but refuses to let it show, as if it were a sin or something. Stark revels in his smartness, is overly smug that he is highly intelligent. Then there is Banner, who is adorkable. He knows he’s super intelligent. I mean his IQ is through the roof, but he tries his best to hide away from everyone as if he wants to not exist. Give them all science crap and they’ll kill each other over it.” Maria analyzed the named personas.  
   
        “Affirmative.” Fury continued to his office.  
   
        Agent Hill stopped just short, “goodnight Sir. I shall meet with you early if there is need.”  
   
        The Director nodded, “Goodnight Hill.”  
   
        The always in black Avengers Director entered into his personal space, with his mind on only one thing. What Liara could have used in his possession as payment. He opened his laptop and searched to no avail. He tried tapping into the laptop that he gave Liara when she returned, which he already knew would be a dead end. He seemed to be getting nowhere fast, just as the She Wolf had planned. But the fact she told him that he’d find out weighed heavy on his mind. Meaning that there would be a form of him finding it, he just needed to know what he was looking for, and that part of the puzzle was not going to be a cake walk.  
   
        Just before the man was about to give up in frustration, there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”  
   
        “I’m sorry that I have intruded on you so late, but I need a word with you if I may.” The words carefully flowed from her almost as slow as she cautiously entered the room.  
   
        Fury tore his eyes away from his laptop, in closing it. He took in the sight before him. Alana with her grip tight around an unknown female, that remarkably resembled her. Aside from a few color changes, such as hair and lip shade. Their eyes were almost the same shade of a light emerald green. They both had the same body shape and size.  
   
        “Sit down.” Alana threw the woman into the seat in front of Fury.  
   
        Nick enlaced his fingers as his elbows rested on the glass surface of the desk he sat behind. He dared not intervene.  
   
        Alana crossed her arms and cut her eyes to Fury, to Phoenix then back to the Director. “So I heard from this,” Alana threw her hand up in disgust at the woman cautiously sitting in the chair. “You thought that she was somehow me, a cheap horrible knock-off even on her best day. And that you gave her some stupid mission, also the end factor that someone was hurt from the team. She refuses to give me a name, and so help me you crusty ass old man, _you better_. Cause I swear to _your_ _God_ if the reason is what I’m thinking, I’m ripping both of your throats out.”  
   
        “That’s the dogs move.” Murmured a light female voice.  
   
        “Shut the hell up, Phe.” Alana snapped, causing the other woman to flinch.  
   
        Fury who did nothing but lean back in his chair commented. “Phe, as in your Dark Phoenix trapped evil soul type mumbo jumbo.”  
   
        “Hey! I am no mumbo jumbo! I am dead sexy. Look at me. Far better than Sally Sunshine over here.” The white haired woman coyly motioned to herself.  
   
        “Barely,” spat two voices back at her in unison, putting a frown on Phe’s face.  
   
        “Look, it’s a long story. I was tricked into having her soul split from my mine. We are from here on out two spate beings…” The fire haired woman began.  
   
        Phoenix perked up in her seat, cutting Alana off. “You’re welcome. Long story short, baldy. I took over her dull body, played a game with this crazy dude, won. Or did he let win, who cares. She took a minute to heal while I thoroughly enjoyed myself. Am I supposed to also mention that you also had se…”  
   
        “That is quite enough Phe.” Alana quickly cut the woman to her left off.  
   
        Nick furrowed his brow, “so the two of you…”  
   
        Phoenix once again cutting in, offered more information. “We both share everything. But taste in men. She has half of my powers and I have equal of hers. We are still connected mentally as well, so our telekinesis is still a thing. A horrible thing at that."  
  
        "What she says it's true. The lying bitch..." Alana began.  
  
        " _She lied to you?!?!_ See I told you she was shady. I mean aside from her technically _being_ a bitch." The light skinned woman butted in.  
  
        Alana pinched the bridge of her nose, "you all will be getting a taste of what I've dealt with my entire life. I have learned how to tune her out, but now that she's in the flesh."  
  
        Fury lifted himself and headed toward the window directly behind his desk. "Look, I have no idea how this happened, nor do I quite frankly care. What I _do_ care about is my team, my entire team."   
  
        "Which now I'm apart of. _Right_? Right. I mean of course I am. You and I are the same, Alana baby, sweetheart, old buddy ole pal." The seated woman stayed put as the other small framed woman took to Nicks side.  
  
        "So it was she I spoke to and sent into motion? She's the one that's caused..." As he began, the regret was written on his face as he closed his eye.  
  
        Alana nodded, "chaos yes. I was gravely ill. My body needed to recover from the lack of her in my system. Look Fury, please just tell me that..."  
  
        The man cut her off, "Phoenix, Phe, whatever her name is, produced soundwaves."  
  
        Alana phased out and reappeared pinning Phe to the ground on the other side of the toppled chair. "I so cannot believe you!"  
  
        Phoenix thrashed in pain, "I had no choice. I was fighting some huge dude in the dark. So I saved myself the only way I knew how."  
  
        The Director tried to separate the two individual celestial beings, unsuccessfully. "Look what is done is done. Liara's fine now."  
  
        "Where's she? I will be the judge of this." Alana relaxed her grip on Phe, as the other woman scurried away from her.  
  
        "She left, like she always does. She'll be back soon enough. She's not changed as much as you seem to have." Fury dictated.


	26. Chatter

        " _Look._ I called you here because I needed _you_ , common damn sense _woman_. If I _need_ to find someone else, that's not even an issue. With the way I'm paying you to do absolutely _nothing_. Any random would be happy to fill your shoes. No puedo ni creer que yo estaba tan pendeja para..." Liara began, visibly angry. **(I can't believe I was so stupid that)**  
         
        A small in stature, dark skinned Mexican woman cut her off. "Yo se que usted está bien enojada, pero..." **(I know that you're really angry, but)  
  
        "**Peros? Tu me traes peros? The hell? Do you even understand the severity of this situation? I have absolutely everything invested in what little we have. **" (Buts? You bring me buts?)** Liara was on the verge of a meltdown.  
  
 _Was_ Liara the only one that actually cared? Granted it was her problem, but Liara thought at least Lorena had some sort of fondness toward her and her relentless troubles, aside from getting a healthy deposit into her funds, she had to care for more than just the money. The other woman's retort cleared her mind from the severity that Liara came back to.  
  
" _I_ salvage our last remaining resources! Scrape together the last hidden vials that were saved, stow away by _you_ in emergency. _Pero yo soy la mala?_ While _god only knows_ who you have been out doing..." **(But I'm the bad one)**  
  
        "E...ven I don't know," yellow eyes glassed over into confusion as Liara now slumped down into a nearby chair. Her broken words, catching the doctor off guard.  
  
        Lorena reached a hand for the lighter complected woman, as soon as her hand made contact, there was a tense jump from the receiving party. "Liara, you are completely preoccupied in everything here, but there isn't too much more you can do than I can. You too hard on yourself. And I do not understand this 'even you don't know'. My English isn't _that_ good you know."  
  
        Liara slowly rolled her eyes shut as her head rocked side to side. She placed a thumb under the strap of the messenger bag that rested on her left shoulder, lifted it over her head and placed it carefully on the table. "That's where you're wrong. I've made a move, and I already know that it will somehow come back to bite me in the ass. Umm, _Oh,_ just that I had my memory stolen, lost two days time, _only_ reason that I haven't been here sooner to check on the _most_ important thing in my miserable little useless life."  
  
        A scrunched brow.  
  
        "Before you ask, a very long story. Almost died. One is now two. Oh and apparently Steven Rogers' long lost boyfriend is The Winter Soldier. Whom has huge issue with keeping his hands... or is it hand, _hmmm_ , whatever. Like I was saying, he can't keep off the goodies." Liara shrugged as she began to extract a thick bundle of material. "At least one highlight. _So yay_ , score one for the pack."  
  
        Yellow eyes tore away from the tightly wrapped items within the cloth, as the sound of Velcro rapidly separating, overpowered Liara's hypersensitive hearing. Before she could object to the treatment being thrust upon her, the bulb on the blood pressure cuff already had it's effect in tightening the instrument around her right arm. As her pulse throbbed in response, Liara gave her doctor an irritated suck of her teeth accompanied with an evil eye.  
         
        Lorena pursed her lips, "I am not the only one that needs you alive you know. Did we not have this conversation four years ago? Cause I remember this retarded ass female..."  
  
        "For someone that no speaky English, you sure picked a time to perfectly, heifer." Liara pursed her own lips to the right, creating a deep dimple.  
  
        The deep brown skinned woman poked at Liara's cheek. "I hate that you have those and I don't. All the men like you for that."  
  
        "All the men like me because they have good taste. Just look at me, _bitch I'm sexy._ This beautiful face. Big girls get all the play _hun_. _I done told you_ , men want big girls cause they know how to cook. Men got to eat. Skinny bitches like you," Liara turned her lip up and gave the short woman an evil roll of the eyes. "Are skinny for a reason."  
  
        "Bitch I know how to cook." She returned the same look with a snake of the neck, while her accent became somehow even heavier.  
  
        "I bet you do, you ain't got Rosa for nothing." A smack of the lips.  
  
        A raise of an eyebrow, "you really going there. Because the sam... _huh_ , that is..."  
  
        Liara raised her brows, a slight twist of the head, waiting for the other woman to finish. "So I take it from your reaction, I'm dea..."  
  
        "Can I have some of your," without waiting for an answer, Lorena pierced soft skin with a quick draw of blood. She ran to study it, as Liara deflated and slipped off the cuff. "Just as I expected. You _were_ being a bitch in heat. Your body is still fighting off the foreign DNA in your blood stream."  
  
        "No, wait what?" Liara kicked the rolling chair with force. Sending the doctor rapidly rolling, grasping the round seat dearly for life. As she bent over, Liara took in the smear Lorena had prepared, with careful inspection with bare eyes. "There's no way... ohh.emm.gee."  
  
        A raise of her thick brow, Lorena scooted back to her blood sample. "So now you know what you were doing for two days."  
  
        " _NO_!" Liara detested and rejected the mere idea.  
  
        A purse of the lips, "then why don't _you_ tell me just why your body is working overtime ridding itself of the impurities that _only_ you intake when you bite, claw, scratch and jam your tongue down men's throats. And with _this_ amount of quote unquote _infestation_ , both of we know why and exactly how. We have been here, done this time over time again, no? This is why you body is right now feverish. Slight clammy and hot to touch. _Your_ DNA absorbing the hosts' to stabilize itself with further intakes, no matter the quantity."  
  
        Liara furrowed her brow as she walked away, toward the glass partition overlooking the infirmary. She placed a hand on her right temple, then ran it hard over her face to the other temple, finally closing her palm under her chin. A smile curled her lips, not only at the other woman's slightly broken English, but at another memory. "The bastard was telling the truth?" Liara whispered to herself as the images of a statement on a balcony then a stairwell conversation ran before her eyes. The way _he_ was all too comfortable around her, the way _he_ touched her. The blatant way _he_ dryly stated that she _did_ let the beast within claim her once again. What were his words exactly again? "So you _do_ remember" _._ Narrowed lips, as she began her retort. "There may have been a kiss... _but.it.didn't.count._ Closed mouth, unaware. A point trying to be made. Hey it could have been a female, _you never know_." A tilt of the head accompanied by a shrug.  
  
        "You are so funny. You are never going to let me live that down are you? It was an honest mistake. I saw the two of you from the side and a strange angle. Both of you had long hair. And the ways you were sucking on each other faces."  
  
        Liara raised her neatly shaped left brow as she stared through the glass perforated wall. "They always do don't they."  
  
        "All but the one." With Loren's remark, yellow eyes quickly shot to the right, changing and overflowing with emotion as the words hit her hard. A huff resonated through her on reflex. "Funny how he's the one that left his mark on you, no."       
  
        "I have absolutely no idea what you mean. All the good ones come with long hair. You can keep the unhairy kind. _Not_ my type in the least." Liara did one thing that she did best, deny.  
  
        The darker of the two women only nodded to the back of the other. "The last time I looked, he was halfway there. Nasty beard on his face. And there was hair even on his chest."  
  
        "You mean the taco meat spilling out? Yeah that is a perk that passes to the Grinch as well. He's _very very_ hairy, but that's no nevermind." Liara's left brow was high on her face as she thought in Bruce.  
  
        Lorena nibbled at a pen she found from beside her blood sample. "Cause you been there done this? Just the other day, right."  
  
        "Now, you are going to just sit there and assume that I opened my legs for him." Yellow eyes rolled as her attention was on the steady beeping and the room slightly below them.  
  
        "I'm saying that someone did, and that it very much as well was you." There was assumption and accusation in her tone.  
  
        Liara turned on a dime, "now let me get this straight. You have _miraculously_ discovered that beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's Jekyll's infestation I carry right? Cause you are so damn smart and know everything about me." Lorena's facial expression seemed horrified and readied herself for the thrashing that was eminent. "Wait, no _no no no_ , go back to the way you were just looking, all smug and better than me. Remember you know everything, _come on now_. All I did was ask a fucking question. _Now you are all offended_. But you accuse _me_ of letting a man that destroyed me, get it. Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"  
  
        Lorena refused to let Liara get away without hearing about herself. "Even though you are still completely in love with this man. You had an argument, and you took it personally, as you always do everything. You carry this chip on your shoulder..."  
  
        A raised lip murmured, repeating the words as the tiny woman that could have stood no taller than five feet continued. "A chip, you know what..."  
  
        "Because your heart is tender and full of love. You try your damnedest but I see right through your lie." Her voice still full of emotion.  
  
        Liara heavily furrowed her brows as she followed by slumping in a chair, "Your no speaky English was perfect just then. I'm proud of you. But no, _you forget_ , I do ladies, I'm attracted to what I have." Liara grabbed both her breasts and lifted them a couple times.  
         
        " _And_ you are a bitch." Lorena throw the pen she gripped tightly in her hand at Liara.  
  
        Yellow eyes and a head followed the pen that landed at least a foot to the right of where Liara was seated. "You throw flickted. That _is_ the technical term for me, yes. Now which kind, is the real question. Fabulous? Glorious, beautiful, amazing, extraordinary? Sexy?"  
  
        "Deluded, egotistical and a denying bitch." Lorena tossed her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
        Rolled eyes, "the only thing I am _denying,_ is th _e_ urge to kick your ass right about now."  
  


\--------------------

 

        A thin caramel complected woman made her way to sit in a chair that faced a couch in the lush room that was being taken up by her alter ego. Whom now was free and wreaking havoc as she had all to well wished for. No matter how little it was, with the biggest target that anyone could have given her. Just Alana had no idea that Phoenix actually hated Liara _this_ much. To go to the extremes of actually trying to do away with her, caught her off-guard. Alana cut her eyes to the woman that took seat on the couch, watching Spongebob.

        Phoenix could feel the burn of emerald eyes and it was beginning to become quite a bother. "Would you like stop?"

        "Did you, _like stop?_ " A red curly tress crossed her shoulder.

        Long thick white hair was tossed over Phe's shoulder as she let go of a breath. Then suddenly there was a smirk on her face, "I don't know, did you like stop? I have a proposition for you. You tell me why you are blaming everything on me when you were actually the cause of us like this, then I will tell you something."

        "I have to tell you _nothing_. You hurt the only person that we actually care about." Fury was in her green eyes.

        Phoenix shot Alana a look, "look, you took that _mutt_ on as a pet. As soon as I saw it scratch, I was done. I don't do bugs, and it is crawling with fleas. Then you fed it, I told you not to. Once you feed strays, they never leave..."

        "Shut the hell up Phe, I'm serious." Alana was pushed to her limits.

        "So am I. I was fighting some guy. His sexy deep voice was nice and hot on my neck though, _he better be fine_. I swear if some nasty human scum touched me, he will burn, literally." Phe pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Then again they all can't be sexy as American Pride, now can they."

        "I forgot you liked him." Pursed lips and rolled eyes.

        An amused tsk. "Liked? Hoe, that man is fione, and needing to trip and fall into my vagina."

        Alana added. "You know I heard that he's still..."

        " _Oh.my.fucking.God.you.lie_!" Phoenix now was on the edge of the couch, soaking in every word that left Alana's mouth. "Source?!?!"

        Pursed lips were her answer.

        "Holy shit, oh _this is so going to happen_. You can fuck a bucket." The slightly lighter shade of green eyes sparkled.

        "Excuse me? I can do what to a bucket? Do I even want to know what you are even going on about?" Alana gave her a confused look.

        "He's so right down your alley, but of course he and Liara are like a _thing_." Phe shrugged.

        Pursed lips, not buying anything Phe was selling. "If he's my type then he isn't hers."

        "Oh he _so_ is, both of yours. However he is currently in his unevolved stage, which means Grizzly Adams and so all up in Liara's radar. You know her and the whole Were thing. The hairier the better, I mean look at, nevermind. But you need to see the man side, not the roguish animal one." Phe pointed a well manicured stiletto finger, at her counterpart.

        "How quickly we forget the way you did what you did while you scammed me out of control of my body. You know that Liara really liked that man, God only knows why." Rolled eyes as she raised to walk to a window.

        A devious chuckle, " _oh trust me,_ I _saw_ why."

        Alana shook her head, "you are just as gross as she is. Which is why I fail to understand just why the two of you hate each other. You are two peas in a stinking pod. Your mouth is just as foul as hers. And your mind just as disgusting."

        "He was nice and so damn tall. Tattoos, okish build, his face was meh. His dominate force, manhandling and the way that he toyed with victims was what had me stealing him from her. He deserved a far better ride than that of Liara the Big Purple Dog. It was fun while it lasted. However my taste is light years more advanced. Liara and her neanderthals are gross." Phe clicked a button on the remote, lowering the volume.

        "Even though your hoish ass slept with that guy. And rubbed it all in our friend's face." A shake of the head as Alana pinched the bridge of her nose.

        "With _your_ body. _SO_ you are just as much to blame. However he was nice, even better with the lights out. Had us both moaning. _Well_ worth it." A smirk crossed her lips as she recalled.

        There was a knock at the door as Phoenix ran to answer, to avoid the conversation further. "Yes of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

        With a close of the door, Alana shook her head. "No. I am not going to the meeting. I am too worried in what _you_ did to Liara."

        " _And_ I told you that she is fine. She healed and left right before you popped up here. Now come along and meet the new guys. There is this very interesting man that can changes sizes. That in itself needs to be experienced. I sacrifice myself for tribute." Phe bounced over to Alana and pulled her by the arm.

        The two celestial beings made their way up a flight of stairs, as they bumped into a rather tall long haired blond. A heavy accent provoked an overly exaggerated "oh" from Phoenix. "I am sorry, pardon my presence and being clearly in the flow of..."

        "Oh for the love of everything, move bro." Phe blurted, cutting the man off. As she pulled Alana along.

        "Why were you mean to him?" Alana asked. 

        A knowing look was returned as she pulled her twin being to an isolated corner. "Look, I can still see and feel everything that you do, no matter that we are all distinct creatures now. So how about you try it again. Or should I just go and kill him myself."

        Alana shot her eyes to the plush cream carpeting below them. "It was a mutual decision."

        "That's great, I slept with his bro and you got the other, no harm no foul. But I told you to not catch feelings, that he was into that human tramp, Plain Jane. And before you even think of trying to deny what your nasty ass did with him, might I mention that overly nice mole, in that divine location, right there on his..." A toss of a stray curl back into the bun.

        Alana looked horrified. 

        "Exactly. Now let us go to this meeting, you can see just how perky Steve's ass is, it's a true wonder of this world." Light emerald eyes raised in delight.

        A red brow raised high above her eye. "Aren't you more worried in everyone seeing you and having to explain yourself."

        A hearty laugh, " _you_ should be more worried about Tony."

        "Wait, what?" Alana tried and failed to stop Phoenix from walking away from her.

 

\--------------------

 

        "So everything is going as planned with this little experiment I see. No need for the help of let's see, someone of awesome talents." A dark haired, hazel eyed man dressed in a Mötley Crüe T paired with skinny jeans.

        A slight lift of the head, led glasses of a man dressed in a white lab coat to slip, causing him to raise a finger to correct them. "That would _ah_ , be great Tony, but no one here is as skilled at this as I."

        Stark covered his heart with both hands, mouth agape, feigning himself flabbergasted. "That cut deep man, Deep. Hey, so random question."  
  
        "I, I _uh_ really don't have time for this right now." A heavily salt and peppered, tightly coiled curl found its way down to his temple.   
  
        Tony hopped upon a stool on the other side of the lab. "You're really letting yourself go man. I mean I find it overly sexy, manly even. Can't wait to see how it looks on the Big Guy."  
  
        A grimace. "Really Tony."  
  
        "Oh absolutely. It's overly attractive." Raised brows.  
  
        "I would greatly appreciate you leaving me alone while I finish this." Bruce stated.  
  
        "I would if you would've let me ask you what happened between you and the pu..." Banner shot him a look, he returned an apologetic one. "the yellow eyed one."  
  
        The doctor squeezed a dropper, releasing three drops into a beaker just below it that slowly boiled above a Bunsen Burner. "Only anything that you want to believe, but the truth is, Hulk saved her."  
  
        "And by _that_ you mean you, _dawwwww_." A huge smile.  
  
        Banner turned off the burner and took off his lab coat. "He cared for her the first day, when he was finally weak enough for me to reclaim my body, I awoke to find Liara almost completely regaining all of hearing. She lacked the ability to hear the ultrasonic, hell even whispers fell on deaf ears, so to say."  
  
        "So is _that_ when you made love?" The dark haired man questioned.  
  
        A confused furrow of the brow. "We had an extensive conversation, Tony. Which is saying _a lot._ "  
  
        "So the two of you made up? Is my OTP once again alive? Cause I have names already picked out. Little Tony, little Tony the third, then the forth. Oh and if you have a girl, Tony with an 'I'." The taunting of his friend was what he loved to do more than anything.  
  
        Bruce lowered his gaze to the beaker in front of him, his whole demeanor changed, seeming defeated. "I really hurt her, Tony. I mean, I cut us off for this precise reason, but I mean I _really_ destroyed her. She told me things I wish I could take back. I know which could and would have been avoided if I..."  
  
        Tony made way to his friend, gave the man a reassuring clasp of the shoulder. "She was already damaged before you got to her. Never blame that on yourself. She was always a little ball of crazy with beautiful packaging. You actually made her a lot stronger if you think about it. You got in, no one can. If you continue to think about it, her crazy matches your crazy. _Now_ the only thing left to do is, now listen to me carefully, make love."  
  
        Bruce shook his head, "Tony, I really wish you would leave me alone with that, I told you, I can't. My pulse races, I Hulk out. It is the way it is. It will never change. Besides, we have to go to this conference that Fury called."  
  
        "I love you Bruce truly I do, but believe me when I say, I don't believe you as far as I can throw you. Oh, and you better not sit next to Romanoff. Liara will kill you. Can't have you smelling like another female now can we, especially when we are so close to a breakthrough."  
  
         The scientist let go of a huge breath, "that's nice. Can we just go and get through with this? I have so many better things to do with my time."  
  
         "I bet you do." One last jab before the men began to the mandatory meeting.  
  
  


 

\--------------------

  
        "So you ready for this?" Asked a light blond in a tight fitting tank top.

        A nod, "as I'll ever be."

        "I was not let in on what this was about, so I can't prepare you thoroughly." An apologizing smile.

        Shoulder length brown hair was placed behind his right ear, "it's cool Steve. I understand."

        The two men were standing on a balcony in the wee brisk morning. The prior night's rain completely washed away the last remnants of snow that reluctantly dusted the ground. Steve Rogers, the leader of The Avengers stood tall. Crossed-armed, overlooking his best friend Bucky Barnes to his right, propped lazily over the railing, watching the bare trees. All of which seemed to shudder at each jolting ice cold air occasionally whipping by.

        "I just wished I knew what was going on. First this Ross guy has us at odds with each other, now with him smelling back around, just doesn't sit right with me. Which I figure this meeting is all about." Rogers lowered his hands, to tightly grasp the railing.

        Huge blue eyes took in the tenseness of his bestfriend. He clasped his shoulder. "Well my thing is, if we never go then we'll never find out. So come on kid, let's see what your Director has in store for everyone."

        A tender smile was given to the man at his side, "you are always ready for anything that is thrown at you aren't you."

        "For the most part buddy. I've had a couple curveballs, but baseball _is_ my game. This should be interesting enough. Is everyone forced to be there?" A small warm smirk.

        "You mean will Liara be there." Steve let go of a huff.

        Bucky pouted, "I have no idea what you mean. I just need to as you say, prepare myself for any obstacles."

        "You are messing with fire with that one. You will get burned, trust me. She's not like any of the girls from your heyday Buck. Whatever you have, she has better and more of." Rogers turned from his friend.

        "Look, Steve. I think that you are misinterpreting things. I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her. There is something there that I just don't like. She's hiding something, believe me. I can just feel it. I have been trying my best to get to the bottom of her, but can only get so far. She's a dark character and playing everyone. She needs something and is going to work you until she gets it. And before you ask, Hydra programming has me seeing what the rest of you don't." Barnes closed the distance between he and the taller man.

        "Wait, you think that Liara is still working for Hydra in some fashion? That's nonsense Buck. She hates them more than any of us. She is slightly different, strictly based on the abuse she received over many years at their hands, that's something you should understand more than anyone else here. Besides, I have seen the two of you together more than once. There is a calmness there, just within the destruction." Steve led them down a winding corridor.    

  
        Bucky furrowed his brow, "so you think that she and I have something going on. Wow, that is so farfetched, even for you Steve. How about this, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, and I will stay away. Far away from her."  
  
        "How far Bucky?" Rogers stopped, not believing his friend in the least.  
  
        A shrug, "out of her personal space."  
  
        "Until she wants you to touch her. You haven't changed a bit have you." Steve chuckled.  
  
        An unsure smile, "I don't know, I think that age has matured me. I think with a much bigger head now."


	27. Where She Wants To Be

"Are you okay with this move?" A small Latina woman asked.

With a lowered head and a overly burdened sigh, the answer was replied, "no. But what other choice do I have?"

There was an all too evident snide in her tone. "You run this charade. You know best. Where is it to this time? Back to México? Nuevo York? Under the Avengers Facility? Come here now, I must to know, I can pack everything according..." (New)

"Shut the fuck up, I get it. I.get.it. No, I'm for real, I get it. I get all of it. I get the risks. I get the dangers. I get that you speaky English for shit. I even get the fact in you're pissed you get no time off. That is why I am here, where I actually want to be. So go. Go be a little whore in the streets. Go make another fatherless child. I support you in your endeavors one hundred percent. And while you're bouncing on various dicks, make sure to not catch anything. Slutting it up always leads to cooties." Liara raised from her seat on the sofa as she then began to stretch her back.

"So you are saying what you want me to do, same as you? Jugando con pelotas lo dejo a Usted. (Playing with balls I leave to you).

With the cut of the eyes to her right, Liara quickly matched the sarcasm in Lorena. "Baybay no one is as me hun. It'd take you a millennia to get as good as all this. Besides you'd be cute if you ever tried. Thin. Short. Men seem to like short women for some reason."

"No, just that you are too tall for average man." Lorena pursed her lips and shook her head while thinking.

A huff, "not my fault that perfection only comes in size Short. Besides, last I looked they loved climbing trees."

There was a nod from behind Liara that her sensitive ears could hear, "which is why I never get anyone. You take all."

"Taking joy in the beauty that was created, true true. But I unlike you, am not interested. I can bullshit with them all day long. But then what? I take off whatever pair of shades I have on that day and what, scare them. Get weird looks, dogged out, no. I have no time for that. I am fine the way I am. Alone." Liara lowered her head in shaking it. Calling back memories that forever stay stuck in her mind.

The small framed woman tried to help, "you have Bruce."

An amused chuckle escaped Liara as soon as the name left the other woman's lips. "By myself."

"With Bruce. Sí him, the tiny one. Perfect in short, your favorite. He is at least the same height as you. (Yes)

A slow smile creased the She Wolf's face as sarcasm was filling her mind, ready to explode. "For a while, then I got the pleasure of climbing trees. The good ole days." She topped her statement with a shrug, then headed for the exit of the small living room.

"That made perfection, no. But you still disgust. Wait I don't think. Is he nice when he doesn't look like he does ahora? Like a bum." (now) Brows raised in question.

A finger raised with each answer. "Complete, which I'm rapidly killing with just being the freak show that I am. I try I try. You never do." Liara then turned to directly deliver her last phrase. "He's much hairier in other places. But I see you. Thirsting over my sloppy seconds, I'll tell him to shave and cut his soft curls, since that is such a turn off to you. Well maybe just to shave since you have issue with manliness. Actually he looks much like..."

Cutting the yellow eyed woman off. "No, that is everything you are. Second, at least I would treat him right. I need to find una foto, he seems nice." (a pic)

A more than contented laugh, "until you make him angry."

A purse of the lips, "you do this all the time."

"Yes yes, but I have this way with him." Yellow eyes danced.

"I bet you do." The small Mexican woman crossed her arms, felling quite confidant.

A cocky smirk, "good one. I know that you are trying to make me claim him or some shits, but nope."

Calmed raising of the brow. "Don't have, or need to? I forget which, but you did that when you came back to me like you did. You claim him, as always do. No matter how a hard la boca de Usted protesta." (your mouth protests)

"Oh my GOD! I could have been with Nicholas!" Liara clearly still rejecting the mere idea it was Banner, in any shape or form.

A nod, while in thought. "You could been. I see the way that the two of you sill love each other."

"I told you before. Stop labeling things en la forma que lo haces." Liara rolled her eyes as she once again made for the door, this time grabbing for the handle. "Only friends. What do you not understand in that. Hell, I could have been with that old crippled senior citizen that possesses the young man disguise. He seems rather attached all of a sudden like. Not that I'm complaining, but." (in the way you do)

Lorena called after the woman leaving the threshold "not your type."

"Forever my type, however with that being said, means nothing. Something is off with him, and throw in that stench of his prosthetic which highly annoys me. Then there is the way he touches me, also in the fact he seems to know things about me. Which he claims to not remember, my fat ass." Liara returned with two bags that she tossed into the seated woman's lap. "Never say that I never did anything for you."

Large dark brown eyes took in the gift bags within her grasp. "How."

"None of your business, promise me one thing though." Yellow eyes took in the contented woman opening her gifts.

Lorena looked up to the woman who was propped against a wall, arms crossed. "Anything."

Liara yawned. "Be careful."

"You care," the woman with a heavy Mexican accent finished opening everything the She Wolf brought her.

"Noooo, I'd just hate to kill someone. Oh and there is that tiny fact I hate being woken up." A stronger yawn, this time provoking yellow eyes to water.

A smirk. "So there is this Doctor that I might like to..."

"I'll kick your ass. I mean that would be like what, the second man you want after I've broken them in." Liara ran her hands down her face.

Lorena shook her head, "the second that only has eyes for you."

"I can't tell." Pursed lips to the right.

The dark skinned woman stood as Liara pushed off the wall. "You can't"

"I can't what?" Stopping herself from leaving.

Lorena walked to the woman, pulling her to sit on the couch as she herself gathered everything to spend some time out. "Sleep before you see me."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here. Right here on this couch seems a good enough place as any. For your sake I better be still woke when you return." As soon as the words left her mouth, Liara's eyelids became heavy and she dosed off.

The sound of heels hitting carpet awoke Liara with a jolt. After a moment, Lorena finally made her way to the living room. "You like?"

"Yes, you know you better be sexy. Got your boobs all out. Damn girl, go eat they hearts out. I need sleep." The She Wolf made her way out of the room but not before looking the small woman up then down.

Lorena watched, as the still under the weather woman made her way down the hall, directly where she knew Liara needed to be more than any other place. Lorena made her way from the home as the latch of a door could be heard echoing from down the hall.

With barely open eyes, Liara closed the door. On instinct climbed into the twin sized bed. Snuggling, wrapping her arms softly around the inhabitants. A contented sigh was released with her smile as she repostioned, then found herself in deep slumber.


	28. Where She Belongs

        A hastened burst through the door was louder than expected. Even so, without a second's hesitation two arms extended from the side of the bed. A distraught tot quickly ran into the welcoming embrace. An olive complected woman pulled the sobbing and frantic child into her arms. "Y mi mami? Ella no esta. Se me dejaba sola." **(And my mommy? She's not here. She left me alone.)**

**  
** "Shhh, comó mi preciosa? Ella nunca te va a dejar sola. Tampoco nunca voy a dejarte sola, mi princesa. Entonces tienes a aguantarme para siempre." Liara kissed, guided and held Rosa's head into her chest as she laid them both down. The tot instinctively kicked her legs to either side of the woman's body. Rosa grabbed two fists-full of the woman's shirt as she nestled into her. **(Shhh, how my beauty? She'll never leave you alone. Nor will I ever leave you alone, my princess. Then you have to put up with me forever.**

  
        There was a faint whimper, followed by a soft hiccup as the young daughter of Lorena took solace in the arms of her yellow eyed Madrina. **(Godmother)** Whom continued to rock and soothe the very young girl within her embrace. As Liara patted at the child's right thigh, the other hand ran up and down Rosa's back. Lips brushed soft kisses along the top of the babe's head. "Duérmete mami. Todo va estar bien." **(Sleep mommy. Everything will be fine.)**

  
        Liara once again kissed Rosa's head, as the child finally allowed herself to succumb to slumber. Rosa relinquished the death grip on the material within her grasp, Liara in one fail swoop rotated with the child in arm. Placing Rosa in her resting place as Liara eased from the bed. The woman pulled the covers and tucked the child in, on reflex the child snuggled further into a comfortable position, sinking deeper into the overly soft mattress.

  
        "Duérmete tranquila mami. Durante que estoy aqui, nada mal va a pasar," Liara took in the bed and its entire inhabitants. "A nadie." **(Go to sleep, Mami. While I'm here, nothing bad will happen, to anyone.)**

  
        The serum infused woman found a spot on the floor to lay down for what was left of the night. Let out a huff. Sighed and reached for her phone which was left under the bed. For its constant vibrations, which Liara found more than annoying. While bringing the device closer toward herself, the woman rolled onto her stomach. Tsked through her teeth as she unlocked the contraption. Paying attention to the messages that were sent from Lorena first. Yellow eyes rolled as she shook her head. "Really woman. I give you time alone and this is how you spend it? Ugh. You act as if _you're_ the one that hates people. You just can't with some people, I swear. Now. I have all these other messages by who else, _of course_. Now let's see, how should I answer them, with sarcasm of course. It just wouldn't be right, now would it? Ha, I love me sometimes."

  
        Liara laughed to herself as she read through the messages that were sent to her from the Avengers 'dead' Director and the horribly witty responses that were easily filling her mind. It was entire enjoyment until she scrolled down and saw a message from Bruce. Everything became serious quickly. Her breath caught in her throat. "Ro...bert?" Her voice broke, even in the whisper that barely spoke his name. There was a confused wince. Her brows furrowed more by the second. She shook her head violently. "No, that's absurd. God I need to catch a damn grip and stop acting all illaformed in just seeing his name. _UGH._ " She cowered her head down when she knew her voice had raised.

  
_"Stop being_ **stupid** , _you already know that he'll never_ **text** _you, only man left on Earth that_ **only** _calls. Stark. None other than_ **the** _sidekick. He'll be the one that I answer first. Sorry boo, but I need to have a conversation with that sexy ass man first. Then you can have flirty time with Big Black. Oh wait, that's_ me _once again. You need to learn to be unfaithful once again. This waiting on one man for the rest of your life is making you miserable."_ Liara, living with the damage of a split personality from years of constant repeated torture and the fact the blood coursing through her veins only helped provoke her further into a Dissociative identity disorder, could only listen to her mind freely speak.

  
        Sure, Liara knew that pushing the pain down deep away helped her coup with everything that happened to her on the constant while within the HYDRA Cooperation. She also knew that one day the pain had to resurface, but never did she ever think on how her mind could, and did fracture in the manner it did. She was strong, however apparently her mind wasn't as such as the rest of her new genetic makeup. Liara crawled to a wall, sat with her back flush upon it, bringing her legs into an embrace. A long intake of breath was let go as she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling. A lingering close of the eyes as she tried to clear her mind of any disturbances. Lifting the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

  
        "You do know the text was a dead giveaway." Liara dryly began.

  
        The voice that came back through was chipper, despite the time. "I have no idea what you mean, but I'm glad you called. I, ahhh, _we_ miss you."

  
        A soft chuckle, "who doesn't. Please tell me that in my absence, you have upgraded our boyfriend at least from that trap phone he always uses."

  
        "Negative, but since you called." There was a change of the phone, as it was put onto speaker. "Grandpa, your girlfriend wants to know..."

  
        A huff as Liara heard the slight groan from the scientist, whom was always at the side of his best friend. "Look, you texted, I just need to know what's so damn urgent. I left, big whoop. I can't stand being around with the atmosphere the way that it is there right now. Sexual tension spread out within all of you. Too many disgusting smells."

  
        "I have no idea what you mean. Or could you mean the look that I picked up on at the meeting." Tony started.

  
        There was a content moan, then a suck at her teeth. "Could be, then again let's see. There is the fact that Phe is on the loose, eyeing Capitán Puerto Rico. Alana being back, stuck on stupid as soon as she saw the cheap Hacksaw Jim Duggan knockoff. Your boyfriend over there with the beaker in hand, that I have yet to be invited to join in on, may I add. Him, yes, the one playing with the spider. I _could_ continue."

  
        "You weren't invited because Science Bros..." Stark began. 

  
        "Hey! I can _science_. Hell, I can get a strap-on since it's like that." The cockiness in her voice now matched Stark's.

  
        Tony fired back, "Remember you don't _do_ science."

  
        " _Cute_ , did you also know that you don't do Alanas, you _did_ Phoenix. Oh wait, did I just hurt your feelings? Go ahead, breathe normally, come on. In. Out. It'll be okay. You enjoyed it, she seems the better lover than Scary Sherry anyhow." Yellow eyes danced as she was the one quicker to the punch than he, this time.

  
        "Liara." The tone in which he said it, stirred something deep within her.

  
        A deep gulp, more than vibrant yellow orbs rolled closed. "Take me off speaker."

  
        Banner exited the room with phone in hand. "What are you saying?"

  
        On instinct, Liara's head turned to the right, taking in the bed with it's entirety. Her voice became quiet and distant. Completely lack of the dominance that was there only seconds ago. "Exactly what I meant. What is happening that you needed to reach out to me?"

  
        "Fury is well, beyond heated. Ross is hounding Tony. You..." Bruce furrowed his brow.

  
        Liara, whom had lifted herself from the floor. Made her way to the bedside, leaned down and lovingly kissed the brow of a sleeping child. Her eyes teared, unable to tear themselves away. "I." her voice broke, "what?"

  
        The way she asked soft and vulnerable, full of emotion, infuriated the timid man. Which showed even more with his tone. "You left."

  
        "I _had_ to." A stray tear rolled quickly down her right cheek.

  
        Banner knew within his heart Liara was hurting, but his lack of knowledge as to why was killing him inside. "I should have stopped you."

  
        "You couldn't have. Nothing would've kept me from being here where I belong. The green sweet Hyde, or the evil Jekyll that watched me leave."

  
        "I made you leave?" The worry lines did nothing but crease even further.

  
        "No." Liara shook her head, as if Bruce could actually see her, "Men trying to dominate me is fun, especially when it's the furthest out of their character that it could be. I... I just have something far more important than any of you in my life here."

  
        Banner sat on the couch in his boarding room, in which he finally reached. "I'm so..."

  
        "Jekyll, I swear to the universe that if you finish that statement, I will personally kick your and Hyde's ass." Her voice was threatening, but at least in a better tone.

  
        There was a disgruntled moan, "Liara, I should have not done what I did to you earlier. You are hur..."

  
        There was a knock at his door that startled him, but Liara heard it coming. "Please answer it, it's your happiness awaiting."

  
        "Nothing is more important than this conversation at hand. You forget yourself. You are one of us. If I can help you through this, then I will." Banner and his anger were growing.

  
        "I don't _need_ you Jekyll."

  
        Her defeated tone pushing him past the breaking point. "Tell me where you are."

  
        "I can't." Fighting herself tooth and nail to not succumb to his demeanor.

  
        However, Liara could tell he was almost there, his eyes had to have that beautiful green to them by now. When his voice reverberated back, she knew it. "Now."

  
        "Please Robert, stop. If I tell you I'm here for a reason, I mean it. Yes I'm broken down. That's what I do right? It's everything I am. It's all I know. You better not come looking for me. You won't find me." Her voice now pleaded to deaf ears.

  
         Something came through the phone, cockiness. Self assurance. "No. However you forget he can." 

  
         With his words echoing in her mind, Liara panicked. "Dammit."

  
         Nothing but the phone being dropped, bouncing on the carpet a few times, followed by an opening window was heard. Ripping clothes were the last thing Liara allowed herself to hear before ending the call.

  
          _"Well, I hope you're fucking happy. Your pitiful sulking has Prince Charming on the way. And with as much pheromones you're putting off, he'll be here within minutes. Good thing we both want to be bouncing on that. Cause a Bitch needs consoling. And I mean till the cows come home. This should be painfully enjoying."_ Strong glowing eyes cut to the left, then a left brow raised high on her face.


	29. Meeting

       "Later." A melancholy voice through the screen answered with what seemed much distaste.  
  
        "Da' hell you mean later?" Boomed a deep voice back.  
  
        Entertained laughter was received angrily. "I'll be there, Geez man, keep your pants on... _better yet_ ," A growl.  
  
        "You think this is all fun and games?" The voice was threatening.  
  
        The party on the other end quickly lowered the volume on the laptop. "You always want me alone Nicholas, this time you going to what, put me on a pedestal or something. I mean I _am_ the best of my kind and all. And then there is that awful infatuation you have with me. Or is it an obsession? Regardless, it's cute."  
  
        "Fine, you will answer to me when you get back." As soon as the words left his mouth, enlarged eyes followed by a huge smirk was returned.  
  
        "You promise? Cause I have so much to confess, like let's see, _oh wait_ it's not time for confession. What time is the meeting anyhow? You _could_ send Hyde and I would be back there well before anything starts." Playful banter returned to normal conversation.  
  
        A shake of the head, "it starts in a minute, there is no time..."  
  
        Before Fury could finish, the flat screen tv along the wall behind him  
came on with Liara's feed. "Good. There. Happy now? I will be here for all of your pleasure. You would think with your woman Hill there that you'd be trying to keep your lowkey thing for me all hush hush."  
  
        "Liara." His tone was court.  
  
        She struck a nerve, "que pasó papacito? Te enoje? Pobrecito lindo de mi alma. But _heeey_ I do like the way that you said my name, and to think without even having to work for that moan. Damn I'm good." **(daddy what happened? Did I make you mad? Poor little baby.)**  
  
        Liara watched as Nicholas lowered his head in defeat, knowing he'd always allow her have her way. They've had this cat and mouse for over twenty years. This was the way they were, their friendship was the same since day one and steadfast. As the man dragged his hands down his face, Liara heard the on comers.  
  
        "Get yourself ready sexy, your company is on it's way. You called this meeting at like umpteen hours before anyone would be awake, like who even does that? These guys really need their beauty sleep. Everyone can't wake up as perfect as me." Yellow eyes shifted as she took in the duo she heard just beyond the door as they entered.  
  
        "Now see my thing is, I heard this really annoying," Stark entered with Banner not a second behind. "But she is..."  
  
        Liara held eye contact with the nervous, shorter in stature man whom was busy nudging his friend. "Why if it isn't the odd couple. He's keeping you honest I see. My sweetheart right there being all sexy in black, look at him, daww. Yes you baby," a wink. "Was just telling me that this meeting was all kinds of necessary and whatnot. Since he _needs_ me just like everyone else here does. I decided to grace _you_ , more than most, Coke Can with my glorious presence. I mean of course if your hubby over there, the mad scientist slash _doctor_ lets you. I am _still_ over here all up in my feelings since you refused to invite me to the Science Bros Love Fest."  
  
        Tony walked up to the flat screen monitor and shrugged. "Well if you wouldn't have removed yourself from the premises when you did."  
  
        Liara quickly raised her brows once as her enlarged eyes danced with delight. She slowly wet her lips. "I bet he was everything that you ever wanted in life. Cause we both know that you always fall short in that department. So tell me Silver Fox, move the hell out the way little tin soldier," Liara once again found the gentle chocolate eyes of the shy scientist. "Just _how_ far. Oh, that's right. You and your heart rate issue, sucks to be you. I could tell you how bad he _actually_ is in the sack."  
  
        "Liara what the hell is your problem?" Fury blurted, overly frustrated, pulling her attention.  
  
        A roll of the eyes, "since you are slightly older than most here, I'll forgive your ignorance _and_ your interruption right along with that jealously."  
  
        There was a silent challenge in the air, that both Bruce and Tony could not help but pick up on. "Quite. With that, we'll just be pulling up a seat. Cause this lover's spat is going to be the death of me. Such hostility. Tell me fluffy, are you all snarky on count that your boy here dominated you or that he wouldn't let you bite him since he's climbing the Hill on the regular." Tony leaned back in a chair as he propped his feet on the table.  
  
        "Naw, he'll never be my boo thang, he just doesn't know it yet. Hury is _so_ a thing though. Sexy thing at that. But know which is sexier? _The one that I have YET to be invited to._ Bitches." Liara quickly turned her head to see what was going on the right of her, just out of the screen feed.  
  
        Bruce whispered to Tony as he made a few words out before Liara muted her side of the connection. "She's in trouble, you _do_ know that right."  
  
        "Is that what this meeting is about then? I thought it was for other things like Father-In-Law and that new rogue on the loose." Stark continued to stare at Liara, who was having a full fledged conversation with someone on her side of the screen.  
  
        Banner furrowed his brow, "no, I'm serious Tony. Her guarded stance. She's troubled by something that has her complete attention at the moment. She is forever like the wolf. Protecting and defending, thus her more than usual sarcastic attitude that is a front for something dire in her inner circle. She's feeling cornered and snapping at everything that makes a move toward her."  
  
        A stoke of his goatee while watching and trying to read silent lips. "And the fact that you might have understood a few words that were exchanged between her and, that _was_ the lovely doctor wasn't it, what's her name again? It escapes me."  
  
        "Besides the point. However, yes." Bruce studied Liara intensely, noting all the signs he all too well knew. She was hurting, but would never show it. Her pride was far too strong for that.  
  
        Yellow eyes returned to the three that were content on having their full attention on her, while waiting on the arrival of the remainder of the team. "Now if the two of you are finished gossiping about me and my _dire_ situation. The rest of the freaks are here, and one random extra is being let loose upon you today. Don't say that I didn't warn you."  
  
        As soon as Liara finished her statement, the handle of the door was unlatched as none other than Captain America, his best friend Bucky Barnes, and Natasha Romanoff entered to a soft female "un huh".  
  
        The trio found seats after they recognized and gave pleasantries to everyone in the room. Bruce found a seat next to Tony, which curiously was directly facing the monitor on the wall. He was busy watching everyone file into the room, so much so he missed the way Liara bashfully smiled and lowered her head while soaking in his appearance. A reaction in which did not go unnoticed by a certain hazel eyed, black haired man. Whom held Liara's now cocky gaze. The two seemed to talk in facial expressions by the time Banner turned to face front.  
  
        There was a tight smirk, causing a dimple to nestle deep into Liara's right cheek as she rolled playful eyes, tilted her head to the left and shrugged. That was answered with a cross of the arms and a stern long huff. Which was in return answered with a sneered once over, a quick raise of the brows and a kiss.  
  
        "What's going on?" The scientist whispered.  
  
        Natasha leaned in from across the opposite side of the table, "some sort of battle of the minds, I imagine."  
  
        "Look, I told you that you shouldn't have come. This has nothing to do with you. You are _not_ one of us." Argued a high-pitched voice just outside the common-room.  
  
        Liara mouthed 'really' questioningly, while observing Tony rush to the threshold. She raised her right hand and rubbed at the back of her neck, followed by tilting her head side to side to crack her neck in relieving a bit of tension. It was only after, that her eyes found worried brown ones that did nothing but watch. The stare was hard and intense, she could only muster to hold his gaze for under a minute before shying away. Only to curse herself mentally afterwards.  
  
        "Everyone please come in and find a seat, Mr. Fury will call this meeting into motion very soon." Hill's voice rang out as she exited from behind a hidden wall.  
  
        The last of the stragglers entered. Lang, whom was cleaning the crust from his eyes. Rhodey, greeted everyone already waiting. Wilson found himself a seat to the other side of Rogers. Barton sat in a solitary chair along the wall, next to the hidden door Maria just seconds ago exited. Vision held the door ajar for Maximoff as they coupled in next to Romanoff. Stark reentered with a look as he found a smirk on Liara's face. Thoroughly enjoying his look of utter bewilderment.  
  
        "Look. Go in without me. You are cramping my style. I refuse to let you take my shine. Besides the Dirty Bucket is in there needing you to fill his mind with raunchy thoughts instead of that foul smelling mangy mutt." Phoenix pushed Alana to the door. "I demand a proper introduction. That animal and peasants need to be properly introduced to Royalty."  
  
        Alana only crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "The _only_ Royalty you are is a Royal pain in my butt."  
  
        Phe laughed from her diaphragm, "you're so weak, you can't even say, never mind I'll help you out, get your _ass_ in motion so I can go see _my_ Tony and that sexy American Man that's next on my To Do list. Chop chop, time's a wasting. Don't make big black mad, or Liara won't be the one on her knees gagging."  
  
        Alana turned her lip up as she then turned to leave, afraid of what would next escape the mouth of her newly in the flesh inner demon, so to speak. "I swear that you are about the most disgusting creature in the..."  
  
        Phoenix called after Alana, her voice overly chipper, "no, that would be Liara putting things in her mouth, I mean _my god_. Just when I thought she couldn't get any lower than Banner. She goes and puts Fury's bone in her mouth, vile."  
  
        "Jesus Phe." Alana grabbed for the handle.  
  
        " _Accctually_ it was pronounced Jesús. I remember him very _very_ well." Two hands were thrown up in defense as Alana shot her a look. " _I'm just saying_ , you have always been horrible with pronunciations. _Touuu-chy_."  
  
        The fire haired woman shook her head, then yanked the door open hard enough to cause a lock of hair to loosen and fall over her right eye. As she replaced it and entered, a voice echoed out with added expression. "Sup _bitch_."  
  
        "You'd know all about that now wouldn't you." A smirk as she took in her friend, pleased that she did indeed look well. Which was more than a relief in troubled times.  
  
        A returned smirk in kind, "kinda comes with the territory, boo. I see that you've calmed your nerves. So evolving has done wonders for you. I just hope that you are less of a prude now."  
  
        "I thought they said that you were okay now. You still seem to have a few screws loose. Maybe you didn't get pelted hard enough in the head." Alana began inching slowly toward the screen at the back of the room, inspecting what she could see of her friend.  
  
        Raised brows followed by a roll of the eyes and a turn of the nose. "I know I'm sexy, but damn boo. Can I have me? I mean for real, the last person that was all up in mine like that got laid. I've always told you, for _you_ I can _always_ make that exception, but you scared."  
  
        "You're gross," Alana returned as she turned her lip.  
  
        "I bite too." A growl, that changed to amusement from Alana's reaction. "Aw come on now boo, only a little, I promise that you'd enjoy it."  
  
        There was a slight narrow of emerald eyes.  
  
         Liara rolled her neck as she shook 'no'. "Not anymore. That parlor trick doesn't work any longer. The split made you lose your mojo, damn shame. You would've had much more fun here with me. I have food."  
  
        "If you two are finished wasting my time, I have a meeting to conduct." Fury had walked between the screen and the woman that stood staring with crossed arms.  
  
        "Do I still get confession?" Raised brows, "cause I do remember I was promised confession. I have to repent for _all_ my sins ya know. I made a list."  
  
        There was a voice that echoed from the other side of the room, "two pages?"  
  
        Yellow eyes closed as she shook her head, "more like four."  
  
        Stark crossed his arms.  
  
        A shrug, "Eh, I got bored. Just like right now with this stupid meeting that Fury refuses to take control of."  
  
        "Alana find a seat somewhere," Fury ushered the woman to a chair. "Thank you."  
  
        Fire hair twirled as she found a chair that faced Steve Rogers directly, he smiled as their eyes met. A sweet smile was returned momentarily as her eyes shifted to that of the man next to him. He was sitting there with a ball cap on, his elbows resting on the table and his fingers intertwined in front of his face, covering most of it as he stared at Alana. The only thing she could clearly make out was his piercing blue eyes, that barely peeked over his fingers. Ones that never seemed to blink.  
  
        Why was this man staring at her like this and why did it make her heart seem to jump from her chest into her throat. And why was it even harder for Alana to tear her own eyes from him. The worst part was now their breathing had synced. He slightly nodded. That wasn't unusual. However what was, was in the fact how her heat skipped a beat and she held her breath when he did so. She took a hard swallow, trying her best at regaining composure.  
  
        Green eyes enlarged and she started when a voice echoed within her mind, " _you.nasty.hoe._ He got you all wet wet. _Thank everything that is right in the world_ that I'm not there, got the room all stank now. You are so damn nasty, control yourself woman. He ain't all that."  
  
         "Get out of my head. You have no idea what you're talking about. I highly dislike this human being. I don't like the way he's..." Alana began.  
  
         "Undressing you with his eyes. He's so not your type right. Cause if he's into bestiality then he isn't your type right? _Right_? Cause _I_ for one know that I'd refuse to open my legs after he got it in with an animal, the human's god only knows what you'd catch." Phoenix butted in.  
  
         Liara made herself known. "If this is group chat, I'm out. I refuse to associate with her type. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be confused for a slut."  
  
         "You speak blasphemy. I'm only _active_ on occasion, Scooby Dumb. Oh how I _so_ wished this connection would've been severed. Now having to hear this Bitch With Tricks on the regular is quickly going to drive me insane." Phe retorted.  
  
         "Too late," two voices laughed as they spoke in unison. The echo within their heads causing a shrivel of Phe's nose.  
  
         "I'm out bitches, Fury needs me." Liara now paid her complete attention to the meeting in progress as she began to type away on her laptop pulling up images as everyone turned their attention to a hologram that reflected what the She Wolf inputted.  
  
         As Hill dimmed the lights, the door opened slightly, three people entered. Two males and a petite female. The Director made eye contact with each as they found a seat.  
  
         "Good of you to join us. We've been awaiting your arrival, Mr. Parker. You of course know Stark and his tech." Fury placed two hands on the large table as he leaned forward.  
  
        "Yes Sir, hey Mr. Stark. I'm still completely grateful for you know, everyth... _wow_ , her hair's purple, that's awesome." There were a couple of chuckles as the boy sat in awe of the woman sitting behind the screen.  
  
         "That's whom I want you to meet. Liara this young man will be assisting you, Stark and Banner in any and all scientific studies." Liara finally pulled her eyes from her phone that she continued to swipe away at.  
  
         " _Oh.my.god._ , oh I'm so sorry, but... but did you know that you, well that you have yellow eyes. That's amazing." The young Peter Parker was in awe of the woman behind the screen.  
  
         A left neatly shaped brow sat high on her face, Liara slowly blinked as she found no humor in this boy's ignorance. "Tell me again just _why_ I need a do boy."  
  
        "Actually he's highly intelligent and is quite useful, _Guerra._ " Fury, with an overly angry tone directed his comment to the screen behind him.  
  
        Liara shrugged, thrusting off this bit of news right along with the use of the surname. "Whatever, I am science. I don't _do_ science." There was a slight entertained huff that pulled her eyes to a certain hazel eyed man.  
  
         "Don't do science, since when? Like that would be me saying that I don't do..." Began a hearty voice.  
  
        "Soda Cans in Alana's skin, boy that is going to be _great_ when he finds out it was your nasty ass, and not the sweet _innocent_ and _puure_ woman marinating in her own juices over there." Liara narrowed her eyes as she took in the white haired woman that had quickly snuck in and grabbed a seat before catching everyone's eye.  
  
        "Alas, are you not fond of the sci..." A rather large, long blond haired Norse God began.  
  
        "Everything but you, Backwoods Barbie and his boyfriend Labor Day over there. Oh and New Boy." Liara was quick to cut off the man that had not too recently hurt her friend.  
  
        Parker spoke up, "ma'am are you referring to me?"  
  
        " _Li-ara_." Fury tried to intervene.  
  
        " _Nooow_ , the tiny tot asked a question, we cannot be rude. I must give him the information that he so desperately desires." With a cocked brow and devilish smirk, Liara turned to the young man. " _Yes. Yes now why would I be referring to anyone else but you, sweetheart. Bless your tiny heart. Widdle baby Pee Pee_."  
  
        "Liara that is _enough_." Fury turned to the yellow eyed woman that sat with a smirk and was about to server the tie, when she poked her lips out, motioning to Phoenix.  
  
        A brow still high on Liara's face as she watched the tall bald man turn to the small fragile looking woman. Liara crossed her arms, leaned back as the man burned a hole through the petite woman directly in front of him. His body then turned to directly face the female that bore a strong resemblance to her. There was a hard wrinkle of her brow as the man stared relentlessly.  
  
        Alana could hear her own heartbeat as Fury spoke. "You going to introduce her or should I take that honor?" Alana knew that she should have been the one to do it. However since she caught glimpse of this strange dark fellow with the light eyes, she seemed to forget how to actually communicate with this planet's inhabitants.  
  
        There was a smile on the white haired woman's face as she waited on the dumbstruck Alana to answer. So much so she entered her mind once again. "See in a time like this, it takes perfection like myself to take control. Sucks that we aren't joined any longer huh. Wake up Sleeping Beauty, fugly wants an answer."  
  
        "This," a barely audible voice slowly, shyly, and reluctantly started. "Is the age old Celestial being with whom my entire existence has been tied to. For those of you that have been here and know me, know of the story. For the rest of you, this is..."  
  
        "Each of you have the high honor and esteemed privilege to call me Phoenix. I know that this may seem strange to your small simple minds, even though it's overly simple. As for you Rover," A devilish smile was given to the screen that reflected back a slow long blink and unamused face that seemed overly bored with this entire conversation. "Master seems more than adequate."  
  
        With a quick turn of her neck, paying attention to her side of the world Liara slammed the laptop closed. Severing the connection. This broke Alana from her nervous state. She lowered her head in effort to try and communicate with Liara, to no avail. Closing her mind off to her surroundings as she continued, unsuccessfully. Trying so much so that time had escaped Alana. Losing control to her whereabouts and the inhabitants in her proximity. Thor cleared his throat. His more than familiar voice bringing her back to the round table and once again the burning eyes of Steve's friend.  
  
        "So what you are saying is that you want Bucky and myself to go in Blazing Saddles? Into unknown territory." Steve voiced.  
  
        With a furrow of his brow, Barnes intervened. "Actually Steve, this is known territory. Liara also knows it well."  
  
        This caught two peoples' attention. One the shy scientist. Bothered that Liara's name was carelessly flying out of this man's mouth, thrusting his mind into various theories. The other, the fire-haired Celestial Being. Left in sheer amazement of his sultry voice.  
  
        "Now you see what I meant. He always has that filth's name in his mouth. Just look at fugly over there, the one that had the infestation by bedding her. If that reaction isn't proof enough that Broski and the dog are doing something. Eww. They are going to like make the ugliest babies in the world, can you imagine the poor things, and in the way they would look. _Dis-grace_." Phoenix picking up on the manner in which her other half reactioned provoked by the man that sat in front of her. "You better swoop, and if you ever think in touching mine, I will kick your ass, believe that."  
  
        "Just because we are still joined mentally doesn't give you the right to invade my head at any given second. I mean unless you are ready for me to tell poor Tony about your bait and switch. _Orrrr_ then again I could let you in on a little secret, but that would hurt your feelings beyond belief. Wait that _is_ exactly what you need." Alana slightly raised her brow at Phe that sat in view.  
  
        A furrow of the brow, "what are you even going on about?"  
  
        "You _do_ know that Tony and Liara did some things. Way back when." A lick of the lips.  
        A slight tilt of the head, "yes, they both dabbled in the dark market and sells of illegal weapons."  
  
        Alana's eyes danced as her other half, the curse of her evil tainted side, sat clueless. "Oh I'm _sure_ there was sell of illegal weapons in the dark alright."  
  
        It took all of three seconds before there was a reaction of enlarged eyes and a turn of the upper lip. The voice returned in Alana's head was dark and sinister, " _you.lie_."  
  
        "Why do you think that I never once looked in his direction? _Hmmm_. I'll wait until you catch up. I take no joy in having sloppy seconds." A more than cocky raise of the brow.  
  
        "Bitch you never get firsts, you're too scared of men. The hell do you mean sloppy seconds." Boomed Phe's voice back in her head.  
  
        Before Alana was able to get a nicely thought out retort, Fury had called her name. "You can or cannot get in contact with Liara at the moment."  
  
        "Um Fury, that is not a nice tone, maybe we could ask her a little better." With his voice calling from behind the Director, Alana dared a peek at him.  
  
        Steve had voiced his opinion as his friend had lowered his hands. Alana slowly swallowed her over salivating mouth as she stared at the newcomer. His face was interesting enough. He seemed normal enough, normality at it's finest. But if that was so, then just why was she reacting in such a way?  
  
        "He is fine Steve, he is worried about the one that he harnesses a flame for. I too am worried for her well being." Alana's eyes returned to the man that towered over her, leaving her in a slight shadow. "No Fury, I am not. Liara has seemed to become stronger in her ability to keep me closed off. I must admit that is great since I am far greater than the lot of you."  
  
        A light voice began. "Look can we get on with this meeting, I really want to know where I fit in with everything. Look Fury, you know just like most of us, you leave some food out and Ole Sparky will come back around. She's just doing what females in heat do. Roam until they are fu..."  
  
        "Phoenix could you like not." Alana interrupted.  
  
        "You are right, there is so much more important things at hand. Like you Steve. Yes you telling me, no wait. Showing me, that is so much better, yes, just where I fit in. Cause I know exactly where you could fit in." She smiled devilishly as the man beside him huffed contently.  
  
        "Gross, I hate it when the little mutt is right, you are so going to have to wash those panties. Jesus, if I can see it, better believe he can. Wait, that might be a good thing. You can make Down Under jealous at the same time that you reel the other one in and back from playing with puppies. Cause that is just gross. Leave that to the perverted puke colored ones. I mean those kind can't get laid by humans anyhow." Phe continued to pester, only this time mentally.  
  
        "I really wish that you and she would leave me alone. I don't do that. I'm pure and innocent. Besides, nothing happened between Thor and I, only friendship." Eyes were cut once again to what could pass for Alana's twin.  
  
        "And with that attitude, it never will." Phe rolled her eyes.  
  
        Fury walked to the door as he began. "As soon as Liara gets back you and she Barnes, can get squared away on the best procedure to completing the mission with as few causalities possible. Rogers, make your plans on what to do with the new recruits. Stark, you and Banner can become more acquainted with Parker and his skill set. There shall be more information given to us when our leading tech expert comes back."  
  
        "Meeting adjourned." Hill walked to Fury's side and called the meeting to an end.


	30. Exchange

        "No." Stated a monotone voice belonging to a thin shapely woman, whose face was framed with layers of long white curls. Whom stood content on peering safely from behind a window, out upon the night’s frigid terrain.

 

        "Because that isn't true, why else?” A purely defensive voice retorted.

 

        An overly dry laugh, "because you li…ke..."

 

        "Wait, what happened," Alana rushed to the window from which Phoenix stood frozen, staring out. In more than a need to find out what would make the other woman stop ridiculing her. It was never like Phe to just break off and stop anything that she was going to say, ever.

 

        The women stood side by side, gazing at the same huge mass of green until it was no longer visible. "Can you…"

 

        "No. Ever since the split I can't recall being able to go into someone's mind unless it’s you. Same as you." Phe carelessly offered.

 

        Alana headed and thrust herself onto the overly inviting cream colored couch as she decided to find something to watch. In attempt to entertain her attention. Without thinking, “where you think he’s going?” She regretted the question that seemed to just escape her as soon as it left her lips.

 

        A foul perverted laugh in Alana’s opinion was returned, “you _already_ know where he’s going. I don’t even _need_ to be able to read minds for that one.”

 

        “You are disgusting. You don’t even know where he’s heading. He could be going to see _I don’t know._ But guaranteed that he’s not going to see Liara, she hates him now. I wish I knew what happened there. After we split, I went to see her in her dreams. But she was still on him.” The celestial being now laid out across the furniture as she channel surfed. Red to orange hued hair fell flowing from the armrest.

 

        White hair was gathered and pulled up into a messy bun as Phoenix found herself a seat facing her better half. “Even though I could care less, I’m glad that they aren’t a thing any longer.”

 

        “Really?” Emerald eyes narrowed, knowing that the other woman would insult her friend with every breath that her body contained.

 

        A nod, “of course.” Her eyes now held Alana’s. “She stinks and he’s nasty as hell. Put them together, they reek.”

 

        “ _Uggh_. I wish that you’d just for one day lay off her.” A raise of her nose in detest.

 

        A smirk was returned, “not my job, that would be your boy Fury’s.”

 

        Alana lifted in her seat, “yes! At least someone else sees it.”

 

        Phe studied her counterpart. Alana seemed overly interested in still, as the humans call, ship two people. “Miss Angelic Pure and Innocent, just why do you insist on making something out of nothing?”

 

        Alana crossed her arms, as if she were a child trying to be defiant. “There _is_ something there, I don’t care what anyone says. She might be able to hide things from me, but..”

 

        “But what? Do you really listen to yourself? I mean do you _really_? Cause you are about the most innocent thing in existence. And before you get all pissy, I said _almost.”_ Phe held her hands up, sensing the resentment taken from her honesty rising within Alana. _“_ That title goes to that one guy, you know the one, that really needs to be shown what a woman can do for him. _Ugggh_ , can you even imagine the damage that he’d do?”

 

        A tsk. “He’d rather do a rock. And secondly, he doesn't seem that way.”

 

        “ _I could sooo be that_ _rock._ You might be right on that one. He’d be gentle, but I’d show him how being rough is so much better and enjoyable.” Phe’s eyes were now large and glistened as various inciting images flew through her mind.

 

        Alana jumped from her prone state. Insulted in the fact that she could see everything that her twin soul was inventing with her mind’s eye. “You truly are disgusting. You and Liara are exactly alike, that is why the two of you hate each other so much. And is why if I were her, I would have beaten you down for almost killing me. But again that’s just me.”

 

        Phoenix laughed from her diaphragm, “please tell me that you aren’t going to act like a scared ass baby when you get your boy all in the buff.”

 

        “I have no man, nor do I even want to know who you’re talking about.” Alana made for the door, she really wasn’t in the mood for this conversation, much less with the ridicule that was sure to follow the accusations on her counterpart’s side.

 

        There was a laugh behind her, “ _now_ _that’s what I am talking about,_ go find that dingy looking thing. If you happen to see the other one, put in a good word for me.”

 

        Alana rolled her eyes and continued on, head down, trying to clear her mind while keeping Phoenix out. To where ever her feet lead her, seemed a good enough plan. Which ended as soon as it began the second they ran into another pair. Ones that wore heavily worn down brown boots. Light emerald eyes refused to lift to meet the owner of the footwear. For the dark color of jeans that loosely covered the shafts of the boots, already revealed whom was standing before her. Alana barely mustered a meek “excuse me.”

 

        “You are Liara’s friend.” His voice sent shivers through her body.

 

        Even though that was the last name Alana wanted to cross his lips. It did nothing but bring to mind what Phe stated earlier. “Alana, yes. Now please forgive me, I have to go.”

 

        “You hate me too I see.” Sky blue eyes continued to stare at the top of a bright red head.

 

        There was a slight release of breath, “I really don’t have any reason to feel anything towards you, actually.”

 

        “That is a shame, Steve speaks highly of you.” With his words, Alana dared in lifting her head, only to regret it the moment she caught glimpse of his eyes.

 

        Light green eyes were now held in a death stare, she somehow found the courage to fight through this feeling that was strange and foreign to her. “Yes, Steve is a wonderful person. Always sees the good in someone.”

 

        He just stood there, all calm. Why was he not affected in the least by anything? Surely he had to as well feel the way the heat now in the building was at an unbearable degree. There was a faint voice that did nothing but laugh, “ _you.stupid.bitch._ That is you and _your_ hormones. You want his, no wait. I need to describe this to you in detail don’t I? Where do I begin. Okay see little one, when a woman likes a man.”

 

        “You know what, I don’t have to listen to this!” Alana spit back to the voice in her mind.

 

        More laughter, “ _apparently you do._ Cause as soon as you looked into his eyes, you lost all kinds of control with blocking your mind to me. Now where was I, ah yes I remember. She gets these tingling feelings in her...”

 

        Alana had it with the voice within her mind. “SHUT UP PHE!!!”

 

        “Not my fault. I was programmed.” There was a furrow of the brow in the small framed woman that stood before him, indicating that her indirect comment was not for him. “Not meant... for me.”

 

        His defensive tone snapped Alana back to giving the brown haired man her full attention. However with his words, she could tell that he took them the wrong way. “I was referring to myself, but sure, that could work as well.”

 

        “I’m sorry for running into you, I was lost in thought.” Bucky began.

 

        Alana narrowed her lips, for in her mind, she just knew it was she herself that failed to pay attention. “It’s cool, I have to admit that I as well was heavily thinking in something.”

 

        “ _Boy were you ever.”_ Phoenix once again piped up.

 

        Instead of answering the voice within her mind, Alana just shook her head and took a deep breath.

 

        “Anyhow, back to what I was going to ask you.” Barnes now leaned his right shoulder against the wall.

 

        Cherry red lips pursed, “wait, you were going to ask me something?”

 

        “Yes.” A hand ran trough his thick chestnut colored hair. “Umm, like I was saying you are Liara’s friend right.”

 

        “I really don’t understand, but yes. You can call me that.” A nod.

 

        A dark smirk. “Good, then you do know that something is off with her and I don’t trust her in the least.”

 

        A squeal echoed through Alana’s head. “OMG! Ask him is that why from what I hear, that he can’t keep his hands off her, that way you are killing two birds with one stone. _Ask him just like that._ ”

 

        Alana cut her eyes and this time something deep within her agreed with the other woman that only she could hear. “So _that_ is the excuse you use, since you for some reason cannot keep your hands off her?”

 

        In taking in her raised right brow, he smiled. “Rather it’d be you I see.”

 

        The tall, thick white man let out one satisfied huff while looking Alana up and down.

 

        Alana speechless, could only watch as the man looked her body over, followed by pushing off the wall and walking past her. She crinkled her entire face as she was left confounded.


	31. It Was Bruce

         Liara was, needless to say in panic mode as she made tracks to cover her private affairs. With the knowledge of in any given moment Banner, in the guise of an overly large hardheaded green musclebound being would seem to just fall at her feet. Purple hair was flung while turning to annualize her surroundings one last look. Making sure that unknowing eyes weren’t able to decipher the secrets that laid within. There was a release of an amused chuckled sigh while the thought over that Hulk scenario filled her imagination. Then her mind went from him, quickly to the man truly behind the gentle natured beast. In the way that _he_ , for some reason felt so obligated to see about her since her return into the fold.

 

        “Ugh sometimes I just can’t stand you Jekyll. You take it _all_ upon yourself to become some stinking Prince Charming, which makes me a Damsel In Distress. _Fuck_. _that._ I don’t need _no_ man taking care of me, I’m more along the lines of The Queen Of The Dammed. Ha, yeah that sounds _sooo_ much better.” An accusing chuckle, “ha distress, I _need_ no man. Most of them aren’t even good for the _one_ thing that they are supposed to be useful for. _Annnd_ _right.on.cue._ ” Liara closed the door behind her in leaving the house. She thought it better judgment in waiting on her uninvited company outside.

 

        He was miles off still, however Liara picked his scent up on a passing breeze as if Hulk was holding her tight within his warm embrace. Although intoxicating as his natural aroma was, beyond powerful and full of testosterone, Liara only allowed herself one last whiff. Leading eyes to roll closed. Her body shivered, causing her flesh to chill over, out of nothing but sheer attraction. Liara regained composure. Reopened her now dimming eyes, while crossing her arms in attempt to calm the coldness now consuming her entirety. He was still too far off, even for her eyes. However, Liara knew that Hulk was only a jump away from being able to reach her exact location.

 

        Then she heard it. A heavily self-satisfied grunt. Indication the huge green beast was pleased with himself in being able to find Liara and her whereabouts. Yellow eyes rolled, in the ability to mentally paint the smirk Hulk held in his locating skill. A coy giggle escaped her lips. Before the woman was even able to curse herself for feeling like a bright eyed teen with her first crush, Liara caught sight of him.

 

        A swallow followed by a wetting of the lips as Hulk made one last glide through the air.

 

        Liara mentally pushed herself to began her walk across the huge lush, well manicured front lawn. To the edge of a dense thicket growing just on the other side of the wide dirt drive, leading to the large home in which she was now taking refuge. In seeing how her oncoming company was going to overpass this part of vegetation, Liara backtracked a few feet into the yard. As Hulk came into his decent, he landed in the middle of the drive. A thick cloud of dust now surrounded and hid the beast. Yellow eyes rolled, even though she could at least admit to herself, she overly enjoyed his entrances. As the cloud cleared, the green being lifted with a smirk in seeing Liara.

 

        The two made themselves slowly one toward the other. Liara, while strolling to Hulk, unzipped her jacket for offering the man who with each step was smoothly changing back to his human side. Refraining herself from stealing a look at his bare torso, Liara held Bruce’s stare. Which was however even harder than originally planned. She lowered her head as she finally extracted her right hand from the sleeve.

 

        Bruce began overtaking Hulk as soon as he saw Liara. The woman was just there in front of a large three story Victorian home. A style he remembered she once told him she had always loved. Complete with the wrap around porch and swing. A house in the middle of nowhere. Again which was something right down her alley, hell Banner could admit even his. Liara was dressed in all black and slowly making her way to him. There was a light breeze that cut him to his bones. When he finally was in reach of the woman he had come to see, her jacket was offered with an extended arm.

 

        “Here, you need this more than I do.” When Liara lifted her head, her bangs freely fell, covering her left eye. “I mean unless all that taco meat keeps you warmer than I think it does.”

 

        “ _Umm_ , thank you.” Bruce accepted the clothing, as Liara slowly pushed the hair from her face. Why was it every movement made on her part was more seductive than intended when they were so obviously innocent. She furrowed her brows for a fraction of a second as if she knew he was staring.

 

        Liara kept eye contact with Banner while brushing her finger across her brow, to push her hair aside. There was a quicken of his pulse which she chalked off to the pass of yet another frigid gust of wind. When Bruce looked down to zip the jacket, yellow eyes followed. However her reaction included quite a bit more. A bite of the left lower left lip with a quick tilt of the head to the left, complete with a raised left brow in lustful appreciation. When Banner began to look up, Liara returned to wearing an emotionless face. When brown eyes held her gaze once more, she raised her brows questioningly, “better?”

 

        “Quite.” He offered.

 

        A nod followed without a seconds hesitation by Liara reaching around either side of Bruce’s neck to fix the hood on the jacket. “There.”

 

        “Turned out hoods still irk you.” Banner, knowing what she was doing, let alone what was going to come from her mouth.

 

        A tilt of the head to the left once again as Liara this time stared into brown eyes, “you took back control effortlessly, you are getting so much better at it. It also seemed as if there was no pain this time. I'm really glad.”

 

        Bruce shoved his hands into either pocket and pushed down, “ _ehh_ , that. Only achievable when in your presence.”

 

        With his statement, Liara’s eyes guided her head to gaze at the soft grass underneath them. She then turned and began to the house. “Well, _whatever_ caused it, it’s useful. Think of the time that you would gain in being able to disguise yourself. Instead of just jumping away and being on everyone’s radar.”

 

        “That is a valid point, however it presents the fact in which you would have to stick around more than let’s see, two days at a time.” Banner closed in and took to Liara’s right flank.

 

        The woman nodded, “ _mmhmm_ , that _or_ you could, I don’t know. Keep some of my blood around you and no need for me. Boom. Problem solved.”

 

        There was a silent sneeze just his left. “You have a _cold_?”

 

        “ _No._ I am recovering.” Liara flatly stated.

 

        Banner stopped her movement by way of an extended arm, blocking her path. “Same difference.”

 

        “ _No_. Don’t look at me like that Jekyll, and _don’t_ be taking my words. Also yes I can see you out the corner of my eye. I did some things, got some things, currently recovering from said things. And giving you my jacket ain’t helping my cause. So can we do this _iiiinside_ the house. Unless you are planning on leaving me once again, then can you hurry it up.” Narrowed yellow eyes rolled.

 

        Banner grabbed Liara by the arm and basically dragged her up the stairs, across the porch and into the house. “I came here for you. I’m not leaving without you.”

 

        A long hiss as the abnormally strong man loosened his grip, “ow, _Jebus_ man. Be careful with the merchandise. I really truly don’t want to fight. Can we please have civilized conversation like we did literally just five seconds ago.”

 

        “ _Tell me the truth_.” Bruce furrowed his brow as he turned to face her.

 

        Yellow eyes took in the red hand print around her right upper arm as she leaned back onto the wall leading to the living room. “ _Not now._ That hurt _bruh_.”

 

        “Dammit Liara.” Banner lowered his heavily bearded face into his right hand.

 

        A coy smile. “That was sexy, say it again.”

 

        Bruce cut his eyes.

 

        A stink face was returned. “Okay, _whatever_. Have a seat, I’m tired of this thing that we are doing. I’m _over_ always arguing with you. I told you the truth, but since I’m me, I just _haaave_ to be lying, _of course._ Like I said, I did a _thing,_ caught a thing, and am now rapidly recovering from said thing. And by thing I mean _thiiing_ , unless you want me to speak on your level. I apparently participated, however given the fact the subject of conversation is _moi._ There is high speculation, which is _completely_ unfounded might I add, that I initiated said coti...”

 

        Bruce paced away from the woman that chunked herself on an overly large plush black couch that spanned the length of the living room. “Liara, I understand.”

 

        “Good. Cause speaking like you _is_ quite a bore.” A smirk as she could feel the eye roll he was giving the back of her head, for the fraction of a second he took in looking over at her.

 

        Banner studied the surroundings in which he stood. This seemed like an ordinary home, but then again, Liara was anything but a normal woman. And with this being said, he all too well knew there had to be more than meets the eye about this place. His eyes scanned the rooms once more. Spacious living room with a black ensemble. Large television, everything here seemed to check out. Bruce crossed his arms as he brainstormed.

 

        Liara shook her head and rolled her eyes as she knew what the scientist was doing. She turned around on her knees. Crossed her arms on the back of the sofa. Rested her chin on them and contently goggled at Bruce. “Anything to avoid conversation with the crazed one I see.”

 

        “Not going to bite.” Bruce scratched at his thick, heavily salt and peppered beard as he now studied the ceiling of the dining room.

 

        “ _Annnd_ that was always your problem.” A playful raise of her brows when the man turned his head to take her in.

 

        As Liara now turned her head to lay her right cheek on her crossed arms, Bruce noticed the mole located just below her left eye. He quickly remembered all the times he, just like now, resisted the urge to trace it with his thumb. “Why are you looking at me like… like that?”

 

        Liara’s right cheek went taut as a smirk overtook her face. “That.”

 

        Bruce nervously looked around his person. Clueless that all his fumbling was what Liara was enjoying.

 

        A giggle came from the woman on the couch, whom now laid down completely out of his sight. She gazed to the ceiling, shook her head as she rubbed her right cheek. Her voice almost a whisper, however full of lightness. “You never change.”

 

        Bruce made his way closer, leaned over the back of the couch to gaze down into the two golden orbs that held a familiar warmness.

 

        His face in Liara’s opinion, pleasantly changing her line of sight as he began, “I do. However you are the one who hasn’t changed a day in four years. Look at me, all gray...”

 

        “That shit is sexy, _hell you mean._ You, _not so much._ But this.” Liara reached up for his beard but Banner backed away before the heat from her touch provoked something deep within him. His sudden movement delighted the yellow eyed woman, as a giggle turned into an entertained chuckle.

 

        _“Oh_ it’s like that?” Liara spoke through delighted laughter, still laying in her spot. Once again taking in the ceiling.

 

        Bruce was now skittish, having his arms crossed as he eased away from the couch. “What... what are you playing at.”

 

        _"Nothing_. I was telling you that your beard was covering up the ugly, then you got all up in your feelings. I mean if it’s like that, I _can_ help you.” She spoke to the back of the sofa.

 

        “Liara, I want you to stop playing and be serious for one second.” The tone in his voice was that of an upset parent, wanting his child to act accordingly.

 

        “I _thought_ I was.” Liara lifted from her resting spot, shrugged then gave the handsome doctor a once over. _“Ohhhh_ , I see. Four years, and you forgot the person that I was tortured to be.”

 

        “I didn’t mean it like that.” Bruce unlatched his arms then thrust his hands into the hoodie pockets.

 

        “You used to enjoy my company, even my touch. _Member, you member._ ” There was a satisfied moan that resonated from her throat. “Something more than beautiful came from that.”

 

        His entire demeanor changed. Unwilling to challenge her anymore. “I messed that up.”

 

        “ _I know_.” Liara sighed. “But since I’m a big girl, I cried my tears dry. Tried to kill myself various times, then sunk my teeth into another. _Talk about blessings in disguise_.”

 

        “How was he?” With his question, one Liara knew he really could not handle if given the truth. She decided vagueness the best policy to sparing Bruce's feelings.

 

        A shrug and a seemingly careless answer. “Delicious, _sooo_ much better than you.”

 

        “I’m completely serious.” His tone and demeanor changing, becoming more aggrieved.

 

        And there it was, peeking it's ugly little head. What Liara tried to avoid. However if he wanted a little more, then why not. For it was the truth, and Liara never was the one to lie. “ _And I’m not?_ He saw _every_ ugly, fractured part of me and was _man_ enough to stay and fix me. _He_ was my glue. Held me together. Filled in every broken part of me. Showed me that even someone as screwed up and damaged as I, deserved the entire world. So just tell me again _how_ was I _not_ being serious.” Her tone was slow, non-menacing. But more than anything else, meaningful and heartfelt.

 

        Banner furrowed his brow, sorry in his pressuring. But he wanted, no. He needed to know. She was the one still holding his heart captive. He knew it the moment in that first glance of Liara after four years. When she walked into sight within his lab, everything came flooding back. All the raw emotions he tucked so far away. Feelings he promised to never have again. The ones where everything seemed to be so right. So happy, warm, and more than anything else, promising. The same feelings he swore off, when he became cursed the day he became the monster he now was.

 

        The way Liara was looking at him. Like he was the one that still could control her every movement, _he_ the one with the power over her heart. If she only knew half of the feelings being near her produced. Again with Liara being who she was, her abilities only added more stress to the situation Bruce was having with himself.

 

        His thinking quickly changed. How everything with Liara in this moment of time seemed normal. Everything but the fact he tore her heart to shreds, still hovered dangerously close. The memory of circumstances that commenced events he wished every single time seeing Liara's beautiful face that could be taken back. For those chain of events, dark and dire as they were, even though true and heartfelt were just expressed so horribly wrong. Also led her eventually to the arms of another. Ones apparently strong enough to erase her pain. The fact this guy was able to actually reach her, and become her husband no less, awoke something within Bruce himself. Even more so that this man did things for her that he couldn’t trust himself to do, drove him insane with jealousy.

 

        “You truly cared for him didn’t you.” Yes, it was honest jealousy masked as innocence.

 

        Liara huffed while letting her head fall. Turned her back on Bruce and walked to lock the front door.

 

        She took a huge breath, which was let go even slower. “Jekyll," lowering her head as she watched her own hand slide down the door to fall at her side. "I _never_ get what I want in life. Figured that out years ago,” she turned to face deep deciphering yet always gentle eyes. “Long before you were even known to me. When you were in your prime, so young, and absolutely gorgeous. You know, when you were doing that white girl. I make do with what I'm dealt. Not saying that most don’t get what’s coming to them, just that some of us are _never_ dealt a winning hand.”

 

        “You keep speaking in circles, Liara.” the doctor took a step to his right, blocking the oncoming She Wolf’s path. “I just want to be able to sit with you and discuss what happened to you over these years.”

 

        A purse of heart shaped lips to the right, “I want food. Excuse me.”

 

        Banner refused to move, knowing Liara was going to avoid anything having to do with her life from her abrupt departure, up until now.

 

        “Ugh.” Liara tried to maneuver around the man, which at one point in time she would have killed to have standing so close. Threatening to use his might upon her, to stop her in her tracks.

 

        She forced the feeling down deep, and pushed past him. At least Liara thought. As soon as she brushed past, a hand gripped her shoulder ever so lightly. Unable to command her feet to move, Liara took a deep calming breath as her body chilled over.

 

        “You _do_ understand you are going to inform me what is going on with you and just why you have returned.” Bruce whispered his threat as he turned and eased closer behind her.

 

        There was rage behind her menacing laugh. “You are playing with fire old man. I _advise_ you to lay off.”

 

        Liara leaned her head side to side, cracking her neck with each movement while listening to his intoxicating voice. One which continued to whisper into her right ear. “You can’t hurt me.”

 

        The woman threw her head back with an evil cackle. “I don’t need to lift a _finger_ to _hurt_ you.”

 

        Banner took a step closer as his fingers now began to dig into Liara. This provoked a disapproving snarl from the She Wolf now content on cleaning the gunk from beneath her pink polished nails. _“Back.off.me.”_

 

        The heat from his breath was what bothered her. That and his aroma. Then there was his warmth. God, everything about him was enticing Liara. Who was she even kidding. She pleaded he wouldn't close the inches between them. And right on cue, Bruce seemed to know exactly what she didn't need him to do.

 

        “You really shouldn't.” Bright glowing eyes closed as a pleasure-filled smirk graced her face.

 

        There was something dark in his voice, which easily melted Liara's soul. “Because you said?”

 

        "Because _you_ will have to explain to a three year old, just _why_ you can't keep her Madrina from within your embrace." Liara leaned her head against his. When their temples touched, glowing yellow orbs opened, followed by a seductive moan. "You would also have to explain what's going on just there. Of course, if you want, you can show me what _that's_ for." **(Godmother)**

 

        All in one sweep Bruce spun Liara to face him. "Those eyes tell me everything."

 

        The woman cut him a look. "Good, then they should let you know that I'm furious. You manhandling me," Her eyes lowered to take in what she felt seconds earlier.. "And with a _hard ass_..."

 

        Liara pushed Bruce hard on his chest, catching him off guard. Breaking herself free of his grip, as she heard the child seconds away from bursting into the living room. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

 

        Liara squatted to receive the child into her embrace. The tot ran into her arms, a hug led to a raise of a cocky brow and smirk while taking in the man walking just behind the girl’s left shoulder.

 

        "Oí un ruido." Liara brushed stray strands of hair from the toddler's face, then kissed Rosa on the brow before beginning to stand. The woman slightly held her hand out with two fingers extended, as the child seemingly on reflex, grabbed them. The yellow eyed woman led Rosa to the kitchen. **(I heard something)**

 

        After Rosa was given warm milk, she was tucked into bed and quickly dozed off. Liara felt the intense eyes that never once lifted their inspecting stare from her. Thoughts ran through her mind as heartfelt hopes and dreams were once again remembered. Ones she knew would never come to her _, always_ just beyond reach.

 

        As she sat on the edge of the bed, Liara cut her eyes over her shoulder. Taking in the man who stood just within the door frame. He was leaning onto the pane, arms crossed carefully observing her every move with complete attention.

 

        There was one more kiss to the brow as Liara whispered into the babe’s ear. As the woman righted herself, she spoke this time to Banner.

 

        “Why are you afraid of her?” With her back to the man, whom on the sound of her voice, inched into the bedroom.

 

        With his arms still crossed, Bruce took in the entire sight of Liara and Rosa. Even he could admit, amiss her antics, Liara was a natural mother. He shook his head to onlooking yellow eyes.

 

        One last caress of the head, Liara lifted herself from the bed. Placing a nightlight into a plug next to the bedside nightstand, “ah, it’s me then. _Got you.”_

 

        Banner followed the woman as she exited the bedroom. He switched the light off. “And just why am I scared of you.”

 

        There was one dry chuckle, “a child around me puts fear in you. Why? There are tons of people in the world that don’t deserve children, but continuously have them. One psycho lunatic more won’t hurt right.”

 

        “That is not it at all.” As they walked, there was a furrow of his heavy brow.

 

        Liara already knew the reason was far from this, but the actual explanation was tragic, and something she refused to think about. She decided to let the subject go before anything became worse.

 

        A shrug from in front of Banner. Liara continued at a slow pace, leading the significantly older appearing man back down a flight of stairs once again to the kitchen. She opened the fridge as Banner was close behind. Leaning in to find something to drink, a smile crept onto her face. She took a breath and righted herself while extracting a bottle of juice.

 

        Liara walked to a bar stool located just behind her handsome company. Right in the middle of the extremely large kitchen. “Excuse me.”

 

        Making sure there was body contact, Liara pulled up a seat.

 

        Banner took a seat directly in front of her. Yellow eyes minded their own business across the table as they took in the pink grapefruit juice, that was being swirled around in its container. As Bruce put his elbows on the table, those same piercing eyes took a peek at him.

 

        Liara was playing with the bottle of juice within her grasp. The air was thick, and she refused to be the one needing to clear it. It was fine the way it was. Bruce was the one with something eating at him, not her after all. A sniffle after she took her eyes off him.

 

        “Exactly _how_ did you get sick again?” There was clear certainty within his tone.

 

        A raise of the left brow was returned while Liara stared at the pink liquid making a funnel inside its plastic container. “That’s _not_ the question that you wanted answered, so _try again.”_

 

        “You think you know me so well...” Bruce began, with a small taint to his voice.

 

        With his words, Liara released the bottle with extra exaggeration. “ _And I don’t?_ ” Refusing to tear her eyes away from the swirling until it calmed.

 

        “No one understands.” A heavy furrow.

 

        Crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair now. Liara gave the man in front of her, her undivided attention while he spouted sheer ignorance. Yellow eyes narrowed, as sarcasm left her mouth. “Really.”

 

        “At all.” Failure to see what the woman in front of him was doing.

 

        “Okay.” A sing-song agreeing tone.

 

        He crossed his arms angrily as he took Liara in. “Not even _you_.”

 

        “Sure.” A nod with a pleasant tone.

 

        Another deep furrow. “In the least.”

 

        A pout of the lips. “Clearly.”

 

        “Never have.” His tone changing.

 

        A shake, and still a pouted bottom lip. “Nope.”

 

        “Stop it.” Bruce was heated.

 

        “ _What IIII do?_ ” Faux defensive laughter. “I was agreeing with you.”

 

        “That’s just it.” He threw a hand up in disapproval.

 

        A nod. “Right.”

 

        “And there you go again. I don’t even know _why_ I even try.” He rolled his eyes. Stood. Tucked his arms in and walked to the sliding kitchen doors, taking in the extensive yard.

 

         _“Oh you tried it alright.”_ A chuckle with an even more cynical tone as yellow eyes did nothing but stare at his reflection in the glass.

 

        A slight turn of the head, catching sight of her heated glare. “I wh...”

 

         _“Boy,_ ain’t no one in here stupid, so come again. All this _poor pathetic me_ shit that I am _forced_ to listen to right about now _ain’t.flying_. Are you really serious right now. Are you? Really. Cause if you _really_ want me to go in, I _so_ can. Let’s see. You know you are full of shit. I know you’re full of shit, hell, every fucking body knows you’re full of shit. You just hate the damn fact that you have no clue as to what I have done, no wait, hold up correction _whooo_ I have done these past few years, it’s killing you. It's eating the hell out of you.” Liara circled her hand inches before her own face as she never lost eye contact with reflected brown eyes. “ _All.over.your.face.boo.boo._ You all up in your feelings cause _youuuuu_ let _me_ go. Since I was the dumpee, tell me again just how _that_ works? Nevermind, your damn issue _noot_ mine."

 

        "However since you want to do this, let's have a go. Okay, let’s see," pink almond nails started counting each point as she made them. " _Wayyy_ bigger than you. Take that how you will for it was meant exactly as that. Let's not forget younger, far better than you. Compassionate, dominate, understanding. Nurturing. _Not_ ashamed of me. But hold on, the biggest question that is hounding you and getting under your skin, how could I ever forget. Hear me out now, I noticed ever since you first saw me with her in Mexico. Children. For some goddamned reason that only god knows, you claim you can't and won't have them, I ain't even going to go there, cause _yeah_. And _no_ , I could never get pregnant by him. So there, are we all caught up, are we happy now. Have given you satisfactory justification to my life? Hmm? Cause I could go on.”

 

        Banner tried to interrupt various times, but how could he. Knowing this information was indeed what he wanted. Nonetheless as painful as most was to hear, it was true and besides, Liara knew him like a book. She knew exactly what, how much, and when to say it to get a rise from him.

 

        “I already know what you have been doing since I’ve been gone. I don’t even need to ask. _Far beyond predictable Jekyll._ Sexy little red number.” There was a shrug and a pout of the bottom lip. “Can’t say I blame you, I mean just look at her. _Absolutely everything_ I'm not or will ever be. Just be careful. While _I_ am believed to be the whore.”

 

        “Don’t say that.” Her reflection in the glass door, giving off more than steam.

 

        “ _Ohhh_ , taking up for her, _dawwww_ ” was spoken through sarcastic laughter. “ _I got money,_ you left her ass too.”

 

        “Liara, don’t.” A furrow of his thick gray brow with her words as he placed palms on the glass in front of him.

 

        “ _Don’t what?_ Speak the truth?” Yellow eyes narrowed, as they took in their own reflection.

 

        The anger and aggravation was more than mounting. Liara was pushing him. Tightly clinched fists now rested on the sliding door. “And what truth is that?”

 

        “That she loves you. Even though you hurt her.” A shrug as Liara was the one now with crossed arms.

 

        Bruce contested, with a high raised brow. “She does, doesn't she.”

 

        The laughter that he received back, just pissed him off more than anything else. “ _You think I love you? Are you for real right now?_ I mean really real? _So_ _ooo_ _. One,_ moving on. _Two_ , letting another man, _my husband no less_ , kiss me. You already know what that does and means for me. So don't _eeeeven_. Three, him making me his _every_ night, reminding me just whom I belonged to. Mrs. Maluhia...”

 

        “Liara, _okay.just.stop._ ” The moan and evil smirk from Liara only upset Bruce.

 

        “ _Ohhh No. You_ are trying to hurt _me_ , but are only getting hurt in return. _I like this._ Just like the good ole days. _Member, you member._ You could _never_ get under my skin like that.” 

 

        Her demeanor was still chipper, which was sending him over the edge. She was just sitting there, propped on the table watching his each and every squirm. Bruce was furious. In his heated anger, the words came out of nowhere. He could not even believe they came from him as they seemed so foreign even to himself when spoken aloud. “Because of your wiring.”

 

        Unable to see that he had just hurt Liara in like and she was on the verge of a breakdown. There was a nod, but her voice was distant and dry. She was beating herself up with trying to beat Bruce down. The words just uttered, rocked her to her very core. She never thought Bruce able to say something as harsh as this. Anyone but him, and she could are less. Everyone but him and she'd laugh it off. _But not him,_ the only man that she'd still give her dysfunctional life for. How could he be this cruel. “You are absolutely right. Which is why I continuously make the wrong decisions. Everyone hates me. Even you will, watch. You _are_ almost there now. Tread lightly, for Liara is like ice. Fragile. Can't bend to pressure. One false move, leads to a crack. And boom, she’s gone off the deep end. Far too damaged to completely be trusted. _Far_ too much of a feral animal. Because of my wiring. The drama is all I know and am good at.”

 

        “Well if you didn’t...” Bruce began, something in him refusing to back down.

 

        “What, act the only way I know? Come on _get real._ I’ve survived this long, why would I ever change now? Because of my wiring, _I really can't stand your ass_... Cause this guy with an anger issue tells me to?” Liara raised her lip, taking in his reflection. “I’d rather kill myself.”

 

        “Try something new.” He gave her reflection the once over.

 

        There was a lower of her head, she slowly tightened closed eyes as she forced her palms up in front of her. “Know what, fuck you Jekyll and fuck Hyde too. And you can also get the _fuck_ out my house while you're at it.”

 

        “Which is another lie.” He was reveling in his new found ability to bother Liara.

 

        “Actually Mr. Smartass, it isn’t." Liara lifted from her seat. Which each sentence she only closed in on the man whom this whole time hadn't the nerve to face her directly as he argued his case. "Real house, no lies. Much like my other home. _You know the one_ , in the mountain, where you couldn’t take your pretty brown eyes off of a certain part of my body. _But I’m so in love with you._ My ass. _Seems to me_ you are the one that can’t keep their eyes to themselves. I have other things that keep my hands full at the moment. Yep, exactly the way it sounds. You know, just one of the ones that you are all jealous over, which is cute. You should use the jealous card with little red. She’d love it. Oh but there is that one _big_ problem laying in that, now isn’t there. She can’t control the beast like I can. _Oppp_ , my bad sweetheart.”

 

        “Lullaby,” he swallowed an over watering mouth.

 

         Her hands wrapping around his upper arms, and the whisper in his ear was going to make him lose his mind. “It wasn’t _Hyde_ I was talking about baby.”

 

        His nerves were failing him. “Only on technicality.” 

 

        The sultry chuckle vibrated through her throat leading to a more than seductive giggle. “That ravaged my body.” She laughed again as she tilted her head into his. “ _Technicality._ ”

 

        “I recall clearly that neither party had quarrels.” Fighting himself for the strength to speak correctly.

 

        “ _Lies_." She released the man. Much to his relief. "One did.”

 

        Liara made her way back to her drink. This time, she took a swallow.

 

        Banner turned to watch the woman, glad the tension was gone from the air. “What are you about to do?”

 

        “ _Hmm_.” She downed another mouthful. “With my wiring, finish this. Have some?" 

 

        Banner shook his refusal.

 

        "No? Whatever. Oh then show you that on top of being a suicidal nut job that you are clearly able to bother now. Which I really hate you for right about now. _Got to be_ losing my touch. Oh and tell you that you have no reason to be jealous, you know liar's honor and all.”

 

        Bruce let out a heavy breath. "I was mad Liara." 

 

        She shook her head, "when aren't you?"

 

        "Then what." He was moving the conversation along, even though he had a feeling Liara was not going to let him live this moment down for quite some time to come.

 

        “Then shave the man off of you.” Liara pointed with her bottle to his beard.

 

        On reflex, Bruce grabbed at his face. “You know I can do that myself.”

 

        “You could, but you need that hair cut as well. That is something you can’t.” She raised playful brows once.

 

        A nod was given in response. “Even Tony said I was letting myself go.”

 

        “Well if the boyfriend says it, it must be true. I for one like it, but you being Mr. Smarter Than Everyone Else, you need to actually _look_ the part. Angry Wolfman ain’t working for you in the real world.” Liara tipped the bottle for the last sip to fill her mouth.

 

        “Where?” His innocent eyes, drinking in the woman that he still held a flame for, even though she drove him just as crazy as he now knew beyond a doubt he drove her.

 

        “Not going to touch that one. Hmm, since Rosa is sleeping upstairs, this is a good enough place as any.” A shrug as Bruce nodded. “Oh, there’s beer in the fridge. Don’t give me that it’s too early in the morning crap. You ain’t been asleep yet, so yeah. I’ll be back in a second.”

 

        Liara left the kitchen to run up the back stairs that resided in a corner of the room. When she fully left the room, Banner made his way to the fridge and retrieved a cold one. He popped the top off and took a hard swallow. He admitted to himself, this was exactly what he needed to calm his nerves. Every time Liara gave him a shave, it lead to other things. Things he all too well knew he wanted, but with Liara lacking knowledge to the other night, he was not going to push nor force. Scientific study proved when someone has forgotten, best practice to let the patient remember own their own. He sighed. This whole situation was a complete mess, and Bruce wished everything was different.

 

        The doctor took a seat on the bar stool he was in not too much earlier. “At least she’s comfortable enough around me, even after I accuse her of...”

 

        “Unfounded conclusions. Then again, you never completely got me. Even though you _did_ enjoy me.” There was a delighted tone that comforted Bruce.

 

        Liara walked to the table with a matte black train case. She began her process of extracting its contents. “Liara, I am… I didn’t mean the things that I stated early.”

 

        There was a quick hesitation on Liara's part when Banner began. She continued when he caught his error. “You did, you always do, but it’s cute that you feel the need to apologize. There is tension between us, there always will be. We were a thing, had a harsh ending, which had me all up in my feelings. You are tiptoeing around me, for the lack of a better word, weirdness. I am good. I can be your friend, I _guess_ that is what I am to you right now or at least what I'm trying to be? I moved on. I am glad that you were a special part of my life. You taught me things.”

 

        As Liara draped the man with a black cloth, he continued the conversation. “Wait I taught you things.”

 

        A constant mist of spay was applied to long thick curls. “Of course. That it’s a crime that you can’t be with a woman, cause _believe_ me...”

 

        “Liara.” His tone was defeated, and bothered as always.

 

        Yellow eyes rolled as she began combing his hair. “ _What? I’m for real._ Cause believe me, I had no idea that all you needed were pheromones to be able to do what it do. I found that out quick too. Oh, _also_ that Hyde is a lover while you, you are the sav...”

 

        “I really don’t want to have this conversation. How about we change the subject.” He began while his head was guided down as Liara began to cut the wet locks.

 

        There was a hum, “okay. Since you are so damn keen to being curious about my four stinking years away from the lot of you freaks, let’s see. I spent them basically all in Mexico, aside from a couple months. Rebuilding the small town, you know making up for what I did. Everyone there was a direct family member of someone I personally killed while I was with HYDRA. _Hmm_ , I spent three years with this wonderful man that was _stupid_ enough to fall for me. One that I could never give a child to. You know, cause we both wanted a family. Cause apparently I have this great _love_ to give.”

 

        There was another push, this time guiding his head to the left. “Of course with you being the only one deemed fit to say that you don’t.”

 

        “ _Duh. No._ But really, okay I do love children. But as there being such a thing as _true love_. You already know the answer to that.” A few sprays to the hair at his temple as she went back to snipping.

 

        An amused grunt in recalling her exact word usage, “a Disney fairy tale, what are your exact words, a lie told to little children to paint the world a pretty picture, sparing them from the harsh reality that the world is nothing but cruel and evil.”

 

        Liara smiled as he told her words back to her. “That is sexy, you remembering what a woman tells you. Do that with red, and you could _so_ be in. You know, well, nevermind.”

 

        “Liara, Nat and I are _only_ friends.” Liara now was finishing sizing the symmetry in the cut she gave Bruce.

 

        She was satisfied enough, cleaned the comb free of hair on his smock, then handed it to him. “Here, style it as you normally would.”

 

        Liara leaned over Bruce’s right shoulder to hold the mirror for him to be able to check himself out while he ran the teeth through his hair.

 

        There was a nod of approval as Liara now held up a mirror, while he himself held up the other, so he could see the back of his head. “I like it.”

 

        “Here, let me get this off you. You better finish up your drink, cause all the man is coming off, and we don’t have all night.” Liara unbuttoned the cloth, bundled it to keep the hair from escaping.

 

        Bruce took in the old straight razorblade Liara now unsheathed. “Hold on, I told you I could do it.”

 

        “I ain’t gone cut you.” She was now playing with the blade.

 

        He grabbed his company’s right wrist. “You are not going to touch me with that.”

 

        “Ugh, you are such a baby. Don’t make me sit on your lap. Cause we both know I’m not trying to rub up on anything, even less trying to take care of it.” There was a ‘try me’ pout to her lips. _“What I thought.”_

 

        Bruce was pulled back by two hands on either collarbone. Liara forced his head upward to apply the warm shaving cream to his face. As soon as she took the blade to his face, he panicked more. “This isn’t a good idea.”

 

        “ _Oh.my.god._ If _anything_ I have the best hand of all the women you ever were with. So calm the fuck down. It ain’t like this is the first time.” Liara rolled her eyes, then pushed the back of his head with her finger.

 

        “Yes, but with a normal blade.” He looked up to her.

 

        “Okay, _tarue_ , but you’ll be fine. Man up. It won’t be but a couple minutes. I promise. You owe me anyhow for the beer you drank.” A purse of the lips to the right.

 

        A defensive furrow of the brow. “It wasn’t yours.”

 

        “Also true, but guess what genius. It wasn’t yours either. Now. _Say something._ Exactly.” Liara once again, lifted his chin. This time gliding the blade swiftly up his cheek.

 

        The blade slid up Bruce’s face like a warm knife slicing butter. It was extremely sharp and Liara was doing a flawless job. She started on the other cheek. As she cleaned the blade, there was a content hum from behind him. She made her way to face him directly. She laughed. “Handlebars are so _nooot_ your thing.”

 

        “That bad huh.” With his question the right cheek of the woman in front of him pulled taut, making a deep dimple.

 

        “You ready?” There was a nod as she smirked in return.

 

        Liara already made her plans to do Bruce’s upper lip and chin from the front of him. She was better at shaving when she could see it normally. There was a nervous enlarge of brown eyes as his legs began to be forced apart. Liara slowly lowered to her knees, filling in the space between them. She stared at his lips, and leaned even closer into Banner’s person, so much so he could smell the vanilla lotion strongly coming off her person. She bit her bottom lip in heavy in concentration. She moved to his chin, her lips barely separated as the tip of her tongue took to the right crease of her lips. When she was finished, she looked around. She forgot to bring the warm cleaning cloth with her.

 

        “I need to get this right quick, sorry.” She leaned into Bruce, reaching over his right shoulder to the table, retrieving it. “Here, I just need to...”

 

        On her way back to her spot, their eyes locked. She slowed and stopped barely inches from his face. She wanted it, he was beginning to close the space, or was it her? Did it even matter at this point in time? Her lips parted when his did. He was so close and smelled divine. She saw the glow of her eyes in his. His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her closer into his person. She refused to resist. It was Bruce, and there was always something about this man. On reflex her head tilted to the right, his lips were so plump and seemed so soft. As soon as their lips were about to touch, there was a noise of a door unlocking.

 

        Liara pulled back violently, while holing her bottom lip. _“I’m so sorry.”_

 

        Bruce cursed the timing. He could only watch as Liara lifted rapidly from him, and go to cleaning the supplies.

 

        The person which ruined the moment made their way to the kitchen, taking in the sight.

 

        “Look Lorena, I made him the way you like. See, emasculated. I know you like it.” Liara motioned to the man lifting from the chair. “So the two of you should make friends. Take him out for a drink or talk science things. That _always_ gets a rise out of him. He owes you a cold one anyhow.”

 

        Liara took her things and quickly exited from the kitchen, head down stuck in her feelings. Knowing all too well the overpowering reaction to her pheromones was what provoked Bruce. That unseen, seemingly odorless chemical that she released. Heavily, matter of fact. She heard and felt him smell her, but she once again allowed it to happen. Why did the animalism within him equally react to hers. She scrunched her face, gave one last look over her shoulder and made her way out to the swing on the porch.

 

        She had to be out there more than at least an hour alone, left with her feelings. To drown in her thoughts. The sun was just a few minutes to break the horizon. His aroma found her before he did. “Here, I refuse to let you get sick on my watch.”

 

        There was a curt chuckle, “I don’t do that.”

 

        She wasn’t looking at him,  she had her legs within her embrace looking out upon the horizon. “Makes two of us.”

 

        “Jekyll, I am...” she tried to begin.

 

        As he sat down next to her, he placed the jacket around her shoulders. Provoking yellow eyes to fully take him in. He took his hand and caressed her left cheek, beginning with her mole. “I know what you thought happened.” He leaned to whisper in her ear. “Farthest from it.”

 

        “I’m not blind, nor deaf. Every time you react that way. Glint of green in your eyes,” her brow turned. “It’s on the...”

 

        “Pheromones.” There was a slight huff from him.

 

        Liara lifted to face him while lowering her legs, “you didn’t feel it?”

 

        “I felt _something_.” His eyes glistened.

 

        “I’m serious,” Liara reached to tease his hair.

 

        In doing so, Bruce grabbed her and pulled her close to him. “And I’m not?”

 

        She was dangerously close, and could care less this time if it even was the reaction to her pheromones driving the man to react the way he was. “Lorena claims that you are the one that gave me that nice infection.”

 

        His voice was light and curious. “And what exactly do you believe.”

 

        “Now I know it was.” She closed her eyes tight as she lowered her head. She began slowly shaking it.

 

        He lifted her head with a careful hand. “How.”

 

        “You own me again. I can’t think of anything but...” before Liars could even finish her statement, her lips were overtaken with his. There within that action, she did indeed know he was the one that dominated her once more. He showed her in his tender kiss that he was once again her Alpha.


	32. Fix

        This seemed to be everything Liara wanted and needed, however there was still something lingering, giving the impression of being so seemingly wrong. It was there just in the back of her mind. Tiny as it was, but there it was nonetheless. Like one small flame, on a pitch-black moonless night. As if each flicker dancing in the wind, a thought outshining this tender moment and completely ruining it by slowly eating at her. Could the horrible ending with the man of her dreams be forgotten or for the most part, forgiven? Of course it could, that was never in debate, nor was this bothering her in the least. There were other factors which had been set into motion on her part, which could be greatly misconstrued if not known the entire circumstances. Right along with other uncertainties, like the biggest at the current moment. Where was this leading? Yes _this_. This kiss.

 

        As these thoughts rapidly began filling her mind, thrusting doubt deep into her soul. Bruce pulled Liara even closer into his person. A hand finding its way onto her hot skin. Fingers curled themselves into her bare left hip, clutching her forcefully while his lips pressed even harder. More demanding. Hungrier, as they separated hers. Filling her with his warm sweet flavor. Before the exchange became even more passionate, Liara lightly pressed on Banner's chest while slowly easing from him.

 

        With eyes still closed her head lowered, only to find a curled finger forcing it back up. Liara opened sad beaming golden yellow eyes. “I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I want to, _GOD knows I do._ Don't get me wrong, but I just _can't_.”

 

        Bruce watched as the large eyes which took him in only diminished in luster as she turned and prepared to lift from his side. On reflex his hand grabbed hers. Which led to the woman's hesitation in removing herself from his side. “Liara, the last thing I meant was to upset you, I somehow figured this was the correct thing to...”

 

        There was a furrow of a heavy brow as she nodded. Taking in their locked hands before inhaling a long breath, followed by walking to the porch banister. Her mind overly cluttered and in dire need of freedom from the mess. “Oh it _definitely_ was. Only if circumstances weren't the way they are.”

 

        “I don't...” A hand found it's way around hers once again, this time intertwining them together as he took to her right flank.

 

        There was an exasperated breath on her part, stopping him short. “I just can't do this. I really can't. So please. _Please_ don't.”

 

        There was a slow shake of his head. “Liara I need you back. I knew that the moment I saw you walk into my lab. There are still too many feelings here.”

 

        “You think that I don't know that? You can do things with me, which is a feat within itself. I for some reason gave myself to you, I don't know if it was for personal reasons, or hell, _personal_ reasons _._ ” There was a lift of a left brow as Liara recalled all the previous times she easily found herself in Bruce's bed.

 

        “I absolutely detest when you speak in circles.” Banner shook his now short overly gray head.

 

        Yellow eyes rolled closed as she tipped her head to the left. When she reopened them, the lush green landscape was her focus point. “You are exactly right. You want the truth, okay, _why not right_.”

 

        Liara calmed herself and turned to the man whom stood at the same exact stature. There was of course a left brow raised, for that was what she always wore well.

 

        “Yes, I wish to understand what is bothering you. To understand what is weighing heavy on your soul at this precise moment.” Banner once again reached for her left cheek. Running his thumb under her eye, forcing her to take him in.

 

         _“This_. This is what is bothering me. You. _You_ are what is weighing so heavy on my soul. I cannot and _will_ _not_ play by the rules that were once instated and enforced. I want... _no_ , I _deserve_ to not be hidden. See, you held me. You kissed me. You caressed me. All without restriction or fear when we were alone. But in public, in public you refused to allow yourself the luxury of anything remotely insinuating that we were together. _That_ I cannot and _will_ _not_ partake in again. _I mean it Robert._ I will not be your dirty little secret any longer. If you want _us_ , then desire us in the correct manner. I was _never_ ashamed to call you mine, but of course you were always highly embarrassed to be associated with anything that I am and was. So you see. I refuse to go back down this road. _Even with you._ ” Liara took in contemplating chocolate eyes as she tried her best to explain her feelings. This was never her strong suit, she was always the one to trip over her true deep inner feelings, but she needed it to be stated, no matter the manner in which it flowed out of her.

 

        Sincere yellow eyes were met with a confused furrow, “Liara I...”

 

        “I know what you are going to say. I’ve heard it all before. ‘Liara you know that I am unable. There are too many things that I just cannot give to you. A normal relationship is one of these. It's safer for everyone the way we are doing things’.” Hurt tainted each word. “So _this_ is how we end.”

 

        A long inhaled breath was released in one huge huff. A calming voiced moan as Liara crossed her arms, watching a wild hare miles off, stop to scratch itself before rapidly hopping off.

 

        Bruce tried to take a step closer to the woman that now stood in front of him. “Liara. You know I cannot give you that of which you seek. What we are is so much more than that of labels and public displays of affection.”

 

         _“Really.”_ Once again a left eyebrow was plastered high on her face.

 

        A nod was given in return, “we always were. With you I feel various things, which I have never felt with anyone else.”

 

        Yellow eyes narrowed with the thought in her mind, only seconds from converting into spoken word. “Those are called lust, sex, and desire. All something that _everyone_ does, unless you are of course Alana, she's a damn stick in the mud. _Lame as always._ She's much like you. Scared of the organs that they were given for taking joy in.”

 

        “Liara that is not what they are for.” Banner tried to brush a stray lock of hair from Liara's right temple.

 

        As soon as Bruce made an attempt in touching her, Liara shied away. Re-tucked her own strand back in place by running her fingers through purple hair. “Are you sure? _Cause I know...”_

 

        “Jesus, Liara _._ Those organs are for reproducing.” With his comment, there was a slight stiffen to the woman that stood inches in front of him.

 

        “Yes, that they are. Trust me, I know that just about more than anyone else.” Yellow eyes cut to the right, taking in the perplexed scientist.

 

        Bruce turned her body to face him completely as he placed a finger on his upper lip. “What ever does that even mean?”

 

        “Not a damn thing. Much like us.” Yellow eyes stared deep into chocolate orbs as she barely shrugged memorized by the calm fury that laid within.

 

        “I am your mate, Alpha as you call your significant other. Which means you have no choice other than to be mine, no matter the circumstances.” An extended hand was allowed to caress her right cheek.

 

        The way he said it. His tone, or was it the rasp in his voice? Whatever it was hidden within Bruce's words, provoked a cocky smirk to grace Liara’s face, followed by a single coy giggle. “When you’re right, you’re right. But at the end of the day, _I_ make the decision if I am opening my legs or not.”

 

        Liara began for the house. Ready to end this conversation completely. That was until the words which were uttered to her back. Ones that made her turn on a dime and give the physically older appearing man a death stare.

 

        "Which goes without saying. Just as long as you know it belongs to _me_." Bruce could care less in the fashion the woman in front of him had taken to his words.

 

        "Trying to be cocky ain't working for you in the least. I would want to watch what the hell I say if I were you. Wouldn't want the other part of me to come out and show you just how much of a dick you're being. I could care less about the testosterone that you are dealing out right about now. It ain't that hot my friend. So I suggest that you reevaluate your life. You think you're the only one smelling around this? Don't even make me laugh sweetheart." The snarl deep on her face, the challenge great.

 

        Banner refused to back down. "You imagine _just_ because I am who I am, I do not see the manner in which other men, individuals who _are_ in fact more... far better equipped to... to be your lover, _hound_ around you?"

 

        Liara could tell he was hurting, but the underline jealous rage was remarkable. How could someone who refused to claim her, be angry about any amount of flirtation. This was the way she was. And hell, he wanted a down-low relationship, which was exactly what she gave him. No strings attached, more a 'Friends with Benefits' type of deal. Even if he was the only one she was giving it to. However here stood Bruce talking out both sides of his mouth. One second he wanted it the same as before, now in his next breath he's pissed over her being, well,  _her_. And people wonder why she is crazy.

 

        "What are you thinking Liara? I see the wheels spinning, right behind those glowing eyes." The sternness of his brow now matched his heated state as he inched toward her.

 

        There was a look of utter confusion on her face, before she felt it contort. Liara lowered her head, as her eyes raced side to side, trying to completely understand just what Banner had said. She wasn't upset in the least, far from it. Calm as ever, in fact. A right pointer finger was slowly and reluctantly raised to her side. Her voice trembled even more so. _"What did you just say?"_

 

        "Is Barnes better for you than I, _I mean_ you _do_ allow him to touch you. Something you claim to hate, however you are all too willing to have him in such a position. Alone in a small broom closet, on a balcony, you were even within his embrace in Mexico. Let's follow with the stairwell where you all too easily threw him up in my face. You were _together_ in HYDRA, must I assume it as thus, the double meaning which I all too gladly take it as this point in time. You two are _too_ familiar." His voice was so matter of fact. Completely lost into this fit of jealousy.

 

        Liara still had her head lowered, trying to understand and grasp any possible reason she was reacting to Bruce in this manner. Theories flying thousands by the second. This was something she had never heard from him. Yes it was nice, but it was just _wrong_.

 

        He took two more steps. Now Liara could see his black boaters, ones she kept from an encounter they had years ago. Never once having the strength to toss anything of his. Knowing one day he'd need them. Because she always knew she'd return into the fold, this was something which was all too inevitable. Her body shook as it shivered over.

 

        "Cat still have your tongue? Everything is so factual to _me_. If not Barnes, let us go back to the one who gets each and every waiting breath your body takes." Banner's voice was painted with nothing but rage. If he were with anyone else, he would have been the _'other guy'_ long ago.

 

        Barely a whisper as it finally clicked, _"oh my god."_

 

        "Not quite, however he seems to think himself as such. Dear ole Director Fury." With his words, Bruce saw a smile come to her face. His silent rage consumed him even further, he was bursting at the seems, he made an attempt to grab Liara's right arm. However, she was quicker than he in this state.

 

        Liara used her body weight to spin and slam Banner hard backward into the side of the house. She pinned him in, fists full of cotton hoodie. Though he made not one move against her, seemingly content with being manhandled. Her breathing now matched his, a panting. "Not today sexy."

 

        She gradually lifted her head to stare into his eyes. "Ain't doing this with you." Bruce was so far gone, Liara tipped her head to the right as she goggled at him. Mesmerized like a kitten watching a light maneuver across a room. _"I... I... I have to_..." Liara cursed herself, yes this _was_ what she indeed was afraid of. She fought every urge she could muster to combat what she had finally realized was trying to consume her as well.

 

        Banner once again began, this time with a turned upper lip. "Even his _name_ puts a smile on your face. What did mine do? _Hmm?_ Anger you. Disgust you." There was hardly any force needed to lift his right arm from Liara's tight grip on him. "Shame you?"

 

        Yellow eyes narrowed as she tried even harder to hold him back. Something Liara already knew would be a no go. With his incredible strength just sitting there within him, ripe for the using.

 

        His fingers trailed softly down either cheek, then across her soft lips. There was a swallow on her part, for the burn even a touch this light produced within her person. Banner forced her head up as far as it possibly would, continued trailing his fingers down her neck before pulling Liara into his person. He once again reached for her head, she leaned back.

 

        Liara was becoming bothered. Banner was too far out of character, and she now possibly knew why. It had to be, there was no other explanation. She was now in need to escape from his grasp to find the solution. A smirk crossed her face as a quick idea came to mind. Her voice was husky and deep as she giggled. " _Funny_ how you're the one that I'm all pushed up on. You have me exactly where you want me, but you prefer talking. _Damn shame, cause I so had other plans."_ A left brow seductively perked as she raised a right hand. Curled it to caress his left cheek.

 

        Her actions worked. Bruce relinquished his grip. As soon as he did, Liara darted for the door. In this state, he might of had Hulk's strength, but he lacked the beast's speed.

 

        Liara followed her nose. To what was once the back bedroom on the main floor, now converted into a lab. "Lorena, I really need for you to stop reading that hideous romantic novel and help a sister out."

 

        "Yes, are you okay? Your breath is not so good." Lorena scrunched her brow as she studied the yellow eyes that were still bright aglow.

 

        Liara held a hand up, stopping the woman from any further pleasantries. "Just like your speaky English. _A dose, I need it."_

 

        "A dose? A dose of just what, Liara." Bruce, on her heels heard the exchange. "What are you going to do to yourself now?!"

 

        Liara flinched as a faint moan escaped when Banner's voice raised.

 

        "Should I be worried?" His voice lowered, noting the pain he accidentally forced upon her.

 

        Lorena furrowed her brow. Gently placed her Scientific Studies book upon the lab table at which she was seated. Lifted herself, strolled to a glass cabinet which contained various vials as well as small glass medicine bottles. To retrieve one vial of thick, deep dark, almost black liquid.

 

        While the doctor made her way across the room, to the opposite wall of where Liara stood arms crossed, just within the door frame. The she wolf found the time to answer his question. " _Ugh_ , can't a girl get a fix without you all up in mine."

 

        "Liara, _estas segura?"_ The dark skinned, far shorter woman turned to give the yellow eyed woman her full attention. **(you sure)**

 

        Liara blinked dull eyes, **_"_** _mira, no tengo otra opcion. Si tuviera, nunca jamas te preguntaria."_ **(look, I have no other option. If I had, I'd never had asked)**

 

        _"I understand what is being said."_ Bruce chimed in.

 

        " _Good for you."_ Liara began, speaking to the peeved scientist whom now took to her side. "This conversation was never meant to hide anything, _genius_. I swear you have all the book smarts in the world, but when it comes to common sense you lack it, big time _buddy_. You forget that her best way to communicate _is_ Español, her first language, _wow."_

 

        A shake of long black hair, as Lorena prepped the table with everything she needed to give Liara an injection. "Since _Sr._ Banner thinks something is hiding, I will speak in his tongue." **(Mr.)**

 

        "You really shouldn't, you suck at it." Liara pursed her lips to the right side of her face.

 

        Bruce, much calmer since not being alone any longer with the yellow eyed woman. The same one who remained at his side, tried his hand at grasping what was going on.

 

        " _I see the wheels spinning_ behind those brown eyes. Yep, I'm fixing to shoot up, have some. It feels _really really good._ You should totally try it, maybe you wouldn't be such a damn asshole. Or a prude for that matter." Liara rolled her eyes, as she dropped her arms while walking over to help Lorena.

 

        "I think this not the best idea, too soon for it." Liara placed a reassuring hand on Lorena's while the small framed woman spoke.

 

        "Your concern it noted. My thing is, calm your nerves." Liara took a breath.

 

        Bruce threw a right hand up, even though he was speaking to the back of the women, in all honestly feeling quite ignored. "Is no one going to give me any details as to what is transpiring."

 

        Lorena saw the gesture of 'no' Liara gave her with a tightening of her yellow eyes. "I told you, I'm a drug addict. _Happy now?"_

 

"She will be good soon. Sr. Banner, I will not hurt." Lorena began, looked confused as Liara sat with raised brows next to her.

 

        Liara was waiting for the rest of the sentence, "A noun, at least a pronoun would be helpful, or _were_ you trying to tell me that this wasn't going to hurt you. I already know that much."

 

        Bruce shuffled a bit in place as he tucked his left hand into the bend of his right elbow, as his right hand now sat covering his lips.

 

Lorena turned her back on Liara as she now spoke to the scientist. "This is a... _cómo se dice?"_ **(how do you say)**

 

        Liara slumped down in a lab chair, barely lifted her eyes as they caught Banner's, "Serum."

 

        "Yes, serum, helping Liara continue to stay like this." Lorena smiled as she grabbed a thick needle and began filling the syringe.

 

        The nervous scientist strolled next to the small doctor. "Which consists of what exactly?" Banner never took his eyes off the clearly thick black liquid as it slowly filled the barrel.

 

        Lorena nodded, "I don't like this, no matter."

 

        "Exactly, no matter, my body, my decision.” Liara rolled her eyes as she felt the anger resonating from the only man in the room. Her head lowered as she prepared herself for what she all too well knew would ensue after the injection.

 

        The Mexican doctor pulled a chair to sit herself next to her friend. "I feel this is too early."

 

        "No problem, if anything goes wrong, I have a Quack and a Mad Scientist here to help me." Heart lips tried their best to produce a believable smile, "and after, I can do my hair. These black roots are so long, and this gray ain't my friend _in the least."_

 

        "It comes from wisdom." Bruce retrieved the empty vial from the table and raised it to his nose while he turned his back on the pair of women.

 

        _"No,_ it comes from old age. But what it does, is make me look the part." She lifted her head as she inspected the worried man. "From here, it smells like fresh ass."

 

        Lorena lifted her eyes from watching the latex strap produce budging veins from Liara's left arm.

 

        A shrug, _"well it does."_

 

        "I play with it a little. You may sleep through now." The Mexican woman turned to retrieve the syringe.

 

        A phone began to vibrate.

 

        "You going to get that? Could be important." Liara lifted her brows as the doctor came closer to her arm with the needle.

 

        "It will go away." Black hair swished as the doctor shook her head as she readied herself to inject Liara.

 

        There was another set of vibrations from Lorena's pocket. The doctor extracted the phone, to take a deep breath. In her reaction, Liara knew the number. "I. I have to." The doctor stood, forced the syringed filled serum into the scientist's hands. "You will do," she pulled and pushed him into the seat she was in not even two seconds earlier. Before running from the room.

 

        Liara offered her left arm. "Jekyll, I know that you do not approve, _even though you do this to your own self_ , but I need your help. Please. You know how to inject things into the blood stream. I promise that it won't hurt me." Liara looked up, while she rocked her head side to side. "Well too much, _I hope."_

 

        Bruce was jittery. His head shook violently. "I'm sorry Liara, there is no way I will contribute to testing anything on you."

 

        Liara nodded as she lowered her head, "that's fine, I guess I will do it myself."

 

        "You have learned this skill since you have been gone." Banner crossed his arms, with the serum filled syringe within his grip.

 

        A shrug, "no, but how hard can it be? You learned. And besides if I fuck up, we get to see if I die like humans do. _I love this plan."_

 

        A roll of the eyes.

 

        "A word of advice, only women do that." A smirk. "You asked a question earlier. If I answer... you have to give me the entire contents."

 

        Banner now unleashed his arms and studied the tube within his right hand even further, as Liara began again.  

 

        "It's a mixture of my blood. Estrogen, oxycodone, and I'm not quite sure what type of  benzos she's put in there to put me under." Yellow eyes tensed for a fraction of a second while staring at the cylinder Bruce was now rolling back and forth between his fingers and thumb.

 

        Bruce caught the tension of her eyes as she stared at the object. "Why do this to yourself, if you are afraid of it."

 

        A giggle, _"Boy I ain't scared._ It just... it hurts. However as necessary as it is."

 

        Banner nodded in understanding. "This is your step in robbing yourself the ability to have children."

 

        "My blood is a death sentence. _Don't ask,_ just only know that my blood _is_ fatal, this has been all too well proven." She wet her lips. "Besides, could you imagine having an insane person for a mother, oh, and lets not forget the fact she's a monster. Yeah, _poor baby."_

 

Liara took one long breath she forced out through narrowed lips. Bruce nodded, as he took this sign of her relinquishing control. Yellow eyes took in the needle as it came closer to her skin. There was a smirk and a laugh as a thought popped in her head. Her eyes danced, Banner could tell it was a honest thought which produced it, not her sarcasm masking fear. There was another laugh, her body moved a bit. He grabbed her arm, trying his best to steady it. She pulled in a happy breath.

 

        "Dammit Liara, if you do not be still." A reprimand.

 

        "Okay, I'm sorry," Another outburst. "Okay okay okay." One last hearty laugh. "Okay, for real this time. Hey... hey, so like when I'm out, don't be doing _thiiiings_ to my body. I swear if I wake up tasting D, I'm so going to kick your ass. Cause _I'll know."_

 

        Bruce twisted her arm, sunk the metal into Liara's flesh, catching a vein with precision. Pressed the entire contents in one quick bothersome press. As soon as he finished his angered action he regretted it, for it produced a horrible painful gasp in Liara. Her eyes tightened as tears rolled down either cheek.

 

        Somehow Liara found the strength to force 'thank you' out before her body slumped forward into waiting arms of a more than capable man.

 

        The syringe was thrown to the floor in an instant, as soon as Bruce knew she was in pain. The furrow on his brow said everything. His anger in what he just did. His hurt in what Liara was doing to herself. The pain in the fact this woman _did_ deserve what she asked for, yet he was not the one with the freedom to give it to her. He pulled her into his arms. Brushed purple hair from her moist face.

 

        "It functioned." Lorena made her way to Bruce's side and took a gander at Liara. She lifted a wrist, took the She Wolf's pressure. "She is good. Upstair, room three."

 

        With her words, Bruce picked himself and Liara up. Made his way up the narrow flight of stairs in the front of the house. Down the spacious hall, to the third room on the right. When opening the door, he chuckled and spoke to an unconscious Liara. "No one but you."

 

        He entered completely, head shaking as he kicked the door shut. This was indeed Liara's room. Turquoise wall paint. Purple bedding, complete with purple and green throw pillows. There were even her favorite Disney 'Princes' as she called them, nestled neatly about. However only one of them actually considered as thus, she once told him. Bruce also remembered how she adored these three characters most, being she associated greatly with each.

 

        The man tapping into his alter ego's strength, carried Liara over to the bed. Gently laid her down comfortably. Followed by sitting himself next to her. A left wrist was pulled into his grasp. Okay. Her pressure was normal enough. Her breathing was regulating quite rapidly from what it was only minutes ago, however with an occasional stutter.

 

        Bruce took a hard breath while he massaged his temples. Lifting from the bed, to look over the room once again. There were two windows side by side on a wall that ran parallel the length of the bed, topped with purple sheers. Which allowed for pleasant, warming sunlight to fill the room. Furniture was scarce, which only consisted of a large wall mirror, and one armoire.

 

        Banner found himself standing before the mirror, staring not at himself reflected back, yet the rise and fall of Liara's chest. She was so at peace while she rested. A smirk quickly came to his face. "Oh Liara. What is going on with us?"

 

        Bruce grabbed the back of his neck as he now stared at her face. There was a slight wrinkle of her brow. Which sent him back to her side, checking her pulse once more. He jumped as the door came unlatched. Dark brown fingers curled around the door. "Sr. Banner? Hello, um, here. Clothings, if you want showering."

 

        The scientist made his way to the fragile seeming woman. She was indeed very tiny and small framed. She couldn't have weighed no more than 100 pounds, on a good day. A kind smile was given as he handled the clothing. "Thank you. You are very kind."

 

        A bashful lower of the head was returned. "Here, the bathroom. For when you need."

 

Lorena motioned to the taller man to join her. She opened a door, which he figured led to the bathroom, but instead lead to a huge walk-in closet. There were drawers and shelves surrounding them. Mirrors and rods for hanging clothes on either side of them. The room took a left turn, and opened into a huge extravagant bathroom.

 

        Lorena looked Bruce up then down. "I leave you now. Liara will not wake up, maybe hours. You sleep, after shower, yes."

 

        "Indeed," Bruce watched as the woman rapidly turned to leave him alone to tend to himself.

 

        As soon as the scientist heard the door latch, he lifted his head and took in his environment. White marbled stone flooring. Deep dark Royal Purple walls trimmed with bright white crown molding and white ceiling. There was a stand alone glass shower with a waterfall faucet to his right. Beyond that, the floor sank into a molded Jacuzzi tub. The further he eased in, he saw the tub was huge, big enough for at least four people. "You have expensive taste, if you don't have anything else."

 

        Bruce chuckled to himself as he disrobed to shower. The extreme heat was relaxing on his nerves. Ones that had been shot ever since he arrived. They somehow became even worse when he was alone with Liara. This had never happened before, something that could be taken as a jealous rage. One he was absolutely unable to control. Seeing how everything had calmed, he recognized now, just how far gone he was earlier. "Dammit Banner."

 

        Bruce lowered his head as the water pelted his back with its relentless steady pour, his right hand lifted as he propped himself up, more than defeated. A long depleted breath as he turned the knobs, refusing to leave until the last ounce of water touched his head. On his way out of the glass shower was when he finally noticed the toilet. He hummed while taking in the niche that housed it. He shook his head. It was by the door, a half wall blocked it from sight.

 

        White sweats were what was given. The man made his way back to Liara. She still lay in the same position he had left her not too long ago. Instead of just sitting next to her, this time Banner was tired enough to try his hand at sharing the King size bed with her. He laid himself to her right, turned on his side to stare at her while she slept. Worried about her progress. Curling an arm under his head, for more support. Somewhere between thoughts of his actions from earlier, Liara refusing to not do this to herself, and watching her steady paced breathing, Bruce lost consciousness.

 

        There was a stuttered breath before a long inhale and a moaned release. His aroma was delicious. Bruce, with the lavender of her body wash encasing his entirety was very appealing indeed. Her body shivered over. Only this time it was not for attraction nor physical touch, yet for the pain surging throughout her body. There was a roll of yellow eyes followed by tears as she tried her best to push past the pain to move. It was slow going. However, just having this man in her bed was motivation enough.

 

        Turning her head to him, seemed the worst until she regulated her breathing to the pain. "Sleep well sexy. You need to gather yourself. Heavy conversation is pending." The whisper was followed by a soft huff. The tightening of her diaphragm hurt like hell. She rolled her eyes closed.

 

        Liara seemed to take at least five minutes to ease herself from the bed. Knowing she needed to just get up and make herself expel this from her system. Finding weak knees, she staggered her way in the closet. There within she found what she needed. It took at least two hours to finish. Her body almost back to normal. Just a little more rest, she would be right as rain. Back to her spot beside slumbering Banner. One last look over his body as a smile forced her eyes to close. Before Liara knew it, she was once again forced back to sleep.

 

        Banner woke with a jolt. When he opened his eyes it was overly dark within the room. He had slept far longer than anticipated. He lifted from the bed, headed to the door, which had to have a light switch near it. His hand ran over the wall several times before finding it.

 

        She made no movement, the second his stir awoken her. A smile crossed her lips all of two seconds. As soon as the lights came on, their eyes met. Liara held his gaze. Her eyes smiled as Bruce lowered his head, in preparing himself to speak. Lifted his head as his eyes burned into hers. "Blond."


	33. Dysfuction

        The corners of heart shaped lips tightened as Liara gave Bruce a slight smile, then a crinkled nose. "That bad?"

 

        "I _never_ said that." His eyes, refusing to leave from her face.

 

        A lift of a left brow. "Much like you _never_ claimed me."

 

        "I see you are back to yourself." A light furrow of his thick brow.

 

        The smile refusing to leave her lips. "Somewhat."

 

        "Meaning." Still confused.

 

        There was a grunt as the woman reacted to the overly sharp pain shooting throughout her body. The vibration within her throat was followed with a solitary chuckle. Banner found his feet leading the rest of him to sit beside her.

 

        On instinct, the nervous man wrapped a hand around her left wrist. "Liara..."

 

        " _Careful_ , someone could mistake you for actually giving a care. Besides I'll be fine, Jekyll. I _did_ tell you that it _would_ hurt. You somehow always think that I'm lying." Yellow eyes watched in contentment the chill bumps climbing her arm, produced by the innocent actions of the shy scientist.

 

        The She Wolf tried propping herself up on her elbows, only to slightly lean into Bruce. "You _know_ I could help you." 

 

        Liara pulled Banner over her by way of a right hand crossing her body as she once again laid flush against the bed. Grasping a handful of hoodie in the process. "You really need to bust one huh? See my thing _isssss_... I _would_ , but I'm not that kinda girl." Letting her grip go. A roll of the eyes. "well anymore."

 

        Bruce shook his head, letting go of an exasperated breath while his eyes closed. When he opened them, there was a tongue resting in the right corner of lips that were just begging to be consumed.

 

        "Stop staring Dr. Jekyll. _That_ is something that _ain't_ going to happen again. I have decided to chalk off what we happened to have done, as to you, _regardless of which you,_ helping me recover. Nothing more, nothing less. So, if you happen to even remotely let _that_ rub against me, I will personally take joy in putting hands on you." Yellow eyes rolled seductively, a lower lip was bit as a coy chuckle vibrated from her throat as she raised her brows once.

 

        Bruce continued to stare at her lips. "I... I am sorry Liara, it is just that... that I."

 

        Liara placed a well-manicured hand on his chest, "this, is attracted," followed to her own. "To this. It always has been and always will be. The smell produced the yearn, which in-turn led to whatever the hell we had. However, I cannot go down this road again. You are _currently_ my Alpha, yes. _However_... I know, see I _need_ more. I was _taught_ that. I was showed that the world as cold as it is... there is always someone willing to give it to you, wholeheartedly, without a second's hesitation. Absolutely no matter _how_ steep the price."

 

        There was a cut of his eyes to the right and a faint underline taint to his tone. "He cared..."

 

        _"He loved me,_ like a damn fool. Why? I’m still not absolutely sure. _But...he.did."_ Liara wore a most confused look while staring at Banner's chest, truly not understanding why the man that asked for her hand could care for her in such a fashion. The thought shrugged off to the best of her ability with Bruce hovering inches above her.

 

        A lower of a pensive head. "You did not however."

 

        "You already know the answer to that, _now don't you."_ A taut right cheek, as her eyes now took in the salt and pepper of Banner’s head.

 

        Brows furrowed, captivated by eyes the color of the sun. "Then just _why_ stay, and marry him _in the first?"_

 

        A left brow propped high on Liara’s face as she nonchalantly answered. "Convenience." Topped off with a pout of the lower lip.

 

        There was something in his tone. Nothing like before. Honest confusion, seemingly not getting anything the woman below him was spouting. "Meaning..."

 

        "I _used_ him Jekyll, do I really _have_ to spell everything out to you? _Ugh."_ Liara pushed Banner from hovering above her.

 

        "I understand this much. My grasping is the actual _need_ to." Banner offered in helping the woman from her resting spot.

 

        Liara lifted herself reluctantly onto overly shaky legs. Purposely leaning into Bruce before he relinquished his grip. "Meh, it was fun. I mean if you would have _seen_ _him."_

 

        There was a sort of husky laugh, letting the scientist know, the memories flying through her mind were all of the indecent kind.

 

        "So how much pain are you actually in?" Righting the aching woman while changing the subject.

 

        A wince of the right eye. "Enough. But clearly not nearly enough."

 

        "..." A complete blank.

 

        "To let you _help_ me." A purse of the lips to the right.

 

        "I was not going..." Bruce took in lips that pushed right even further as her eyes enlarged.

 

        "Now who's lying through their goddamned teeth. You'd take it all as soon as I gave you half a chance. _Don't.fucking.even._ _See,_ this, this is what really pisses me the fuck off with you. Why are you so damn scared of someone that could _possibly_ make you happy?” A raised lip, paired with a snaking neck, told everything.

 

        "You actually think this someone is _you_." Bruce raised a left hand, trying his best to understand what was transpiring.

 

        _"Woooow._ Up until right now I _really_ did. I guess Betty _is_ the only one for you. _Huh."_ Her right lip raised in a sneer while Liara sucked through her teeth. "Good to know."

 

        "I do not want to do this with you. I truly just want to understand what happened to you and why it affects you so." Two hands raised in the air, calling a truce.

 

        Eyes narrowed, taking another jab as Banner's arms crossed tight. "I take steps to keep myself from having babies. I mean why would I _want_ a baby with _any_ man that doesn't even want me. _Right?_ Right. Therefore, I inject myself with estrogen. It helps, basically. So I can be the bitch in heat without any repercussions like producing offspring. _Seems good to me."_

 

        "Liara, leave it alone." The bothered scientist now pinched his nose. Truly it was taking every bit of concentration to not to go another round with the quick tempered, more than volatile woman.

 

        " _Leave what alone? The truth?"_ An honest question on her part.

 

        "What are you implying?" Banner wet his lips.

 

        There was a right finger that pointed toward Bruce with every other word leaving Liara's mouth. "That if _she_ was the one that you could get it in with, you'd have no damn _problem_ claiming _her ass_. I mean who wouldn't right. Thin, beautiful, smart. _Love of your life._ Everything _this_ _animal_ could never be."      

 

        "Somehow, I take it you would do the same with Fury.” Bruce snapped back as he stared deep into her eyes.

 

        Liara was taken aback. Her tongue pushing the inside of her right cheek outward as an amused huff escaped.

 

        A lick of the lips. _"And.here.we.go._ First of all..."

 

        "Do tell." His brown eyes narrowed.

 

        "No, Nicholas was always a, you know..." Liara caught herself mid-thought, as a smirk slowly crept to her face.

 

        "A what." Thick black brows raised, waiting.

 

        A cross of her arms, seeing what Bruce was trying his best to do. _"Umm, nevermind."_

 

        "What." A slight turn of the head, pushing a bit further.

 

        A slow shake of blond hair. _"It really doesn't matter."_

 

        "Liara, a what?" His brow feigning confusion.

 

        Yellow eyes sat behind long black curled lashes as Liara squinted. "I'm not doing this anymore, it stopped being fun a long while ago."

 

        His tone changing. _"A.what."_ Becoming demanding, more in power, however his pressure never changing.

 

        A shrug, paired with a cocky tilt of the head to the left and rolling eyes to challenge his new tone. As the voice accompanying, nothing but sweetness. "Nothing."

 

        "Dammit Liara." The dominance that his voice now carried, pushed Liara deeper into nothing more than her sarcastic side.

 

        "I'd rather not." Spoken through a long exhale.

 

        Bruce gave her a slow disappointing shake of the head.

 

        A turn of the lip at his failure to dominate. To just coward silently as always when the situation became more hostile. " _Mainly,_ cause I really don't think it’s any of your goddamn business."

 

        Banner brought his right arm across his torso, tucking it into the bend of his left elbow. As his other hand raised. Curling a finger over his lips, waiting on the woman's inevitable incoming outburst. He could see the gears spinning just behind those large yellow orbs.

 

        With every piece of attitude Liara gave him, her hands clapped. Her eyes, nothing more than slits of glistening golden sunshine. _"Oh my god! A good fuck. There, you happy now?! GOD!_ You want me to tell you that he fucked my brains out huh? Is that _really_ what you want? Same as you did to your white girl _hum? Huuuum._ _I mean this is **clearly** what you want. _ You want me to tell you also how we've been _friiiends_ for decades? Hum? You also want me to tell you that I should've been the mother of his son? _Hum?_ _Cause he has one_ , and that is the child _I_ should’ve carried. You also want me to go there and tell you that he was the first one to ever break my poor little demented heart? Cause yeah that was a thing. You also want me to tell you that he was the one to make me _not_ trust men as far as I can throw them? You also want me to let you in on how naive and stupid I _was_ to hang on his every word? You need me to tell you that it was _he_ and not _you_ that taught me men are dogs, only interested in one thing? _You obviously_ have this need for me to tell you that he's the one that ruined _everything_. Or that he's the one that I should still allow to leave me unable to walk? The one that I should have been married to. Is this all the shit that you want to hear? _Cause if so,_ I can make more up. _It's the easiest shit in the fucking world to do._ _Ooooooooh_ and let’s not forget, the most important thing of all, he's the one that should be here right now battling himself emotionally with would he rather knock the shit out of me, or make love to me. _Cause if so,_ all the above is good enough for me." As Liara walked away, she began to mumble under her breath. “Estúpido hijo de tu puta madre, estoy tan cansada de ti! Ni siquiera puedo creer toda esta mierda! Me tienes tan jodido!” **(Stupid son of a bitch, I'm so tired of you! I can't even believe all this shit! You got me so fucked up.)**

 

        "What did you say?" Hearing the mumbling under her breath.

 

        "I called you a _son.of.a.bitch._ Son of a bitch!" Liara now headed toward the closet, speaking to the man behind her. The one she left standing by the window, in a more than irritated mood.

 

        "I'm not finished with you." Banner reached for her.

 

        Liara yanked her right arm forward, seconds before Bruce was able to grasp her. " _Actually_ _you.are._ You are not going to _fuck_ me let alone _touch_ me. _Get.the.fuck.out.my.house._ I _wish_ I could be what you want same as I wish you could be what I _need_. But since that ain't happening no time soon, _on either end_ , I'm going to _hummm_ _let's see._ Yep, that's right, go to Nicholas. Since you know, _I'm a hoe and all that good stuff_. At least _he_ has no problem being what I need him to be. And besides..."

 

        A hand tightly gripped her upper arm, jerking Liara backward, spinning her to face him. "Liara. Stop hiding behind everything. I know you. The real you. The one you try your _best_ to hide deep within yourself. I more than see her. So clearly in fact." Banner vigorously maneuvered his head to catch the eyes which refused in taking him in.

 

        “Barely!” An animalistic growl while the She Wolf thrashed, trying her best to yank free. _“Let.go.of.me.”_ She demanded through gritted teeth.

 

        "You are the same one that calmed the beast in me." His eyes. The more she stared, the more they easily began melting her soul. Thoroughly calming her erratic spirit.

 

        A hurt roll of the eyes. "A lot of good _that_ did me."

 

        Bruce wrapped a more than submissive Liara into his arms. "See, this feels..."

 

        Her voice breaking, "like… a… lie." Liara closed her eyes, savoring this man's smell. Each inhale driving her more into misery.

 

        "No." His tone dry.

 

        "Yes..." A long calming breath. "I made you happy, you remember. _You have to._ There were so many elements there. Dysfunction the biggest. But, for you to just throw it completely away... It still makes no sense. _None_. Out of fear? _Fear of what?"_

 

        Bruce's griped loosened. Liara leaned back, taking in the sad face of a more than hurt Banner. “Circumstances.”

 

        A small nose crinkled with his remark. “Robert.”

           

        "Myself." Bruce furrowed his brow as Liara caressed his left cheek.

 

        "Do you remember the first time?" Yellow eyes pleaded.

 

        Her eyes. Why was it he could never tear himself away from her. No matter in which skin he donned while in her presence. "How could I ever forget? It seemed the most natural thing, it more than scared me."

 

        "It still does. Even though it shouldn't." A sad turn of her brow only made Bruce want to hold her tighter. Her voice tender, "Robert, I can't help you unless you want it."

 

        The scientist allowed the mutated woman to leave from his embrace. "I understand, just I... I cannot risk it."

 

        Liara walked to the window, arched her back as she extended two hands down on the sill. Wetting her lips as she began. "You were in a _'so called'_ rage."

 

        There was a cute amused chuckle as she recalled.

 

        Banner scratched at his head. He as well smiled, much to his own dismay.

 

        Yellow eyes lowered from the night sky, seeing nothing more than her memories. "It provoked something deep within me. It really did. Unlike anything I ever felt before. A natural attraction. I still don't know if for your strength or your testosterone. I mean hell, I can smell it, even now."

 

        Brown eyes drank in Liara before lowering himself on the edge of the bed. "Which is why..."

 

        "I know you would take everything that belongs to you, only since you are a gentleman, you understand no means no. I feel the turmoil going on within you as we speak. I really can. You want to take what belongs to you. You want to show me what I deny. But you won't, because you know I want more. You don't desire what I do. _Which sucks._ You have doubts. Like you _always_ thinking I'm easy. _Meh, could be._ Power turns me on. And funny enough, the only one stronger than me was, is," Liara now took in the reflection of the man she truly desired. Confused, hurt and most of all heart-heavy, "the only one getting it."

 

        "Random question." Catching her eyes in the glass as his mind was wrapping around the tiny broken bits of information the woman offered.

 

        She took a gulp, knowing Banner could all too easy see her battle as well. "She's sleeping. Every time I take one of those horrid injections, the further I'm able to push her down. My mind is quiet for the moment."

 

        A slight narrow of the eyes as he wondered. "Which helps you exactly how again."

 

        A laugh. _"By not giving it to you._ No really, in all honesty. She recovers quickly. Even more so these days. This ‘so-called’ cure really doesn't work around you. Just found that out, funny enough. Reason why you were a complete asshole earlier."

 

        "This raises another question. Just what _did_ happen." Staring into Liara's truthful eyes, as he could more than tell she was picking and choosing which questions to answer.

 

        "Use the huge brain you were given baby. Shouldn't be _too hard_. I'm an animal _after all."_ Liara walked back over to the bed, threw herself backwards, lying next to a seated Banner. Staring a hole through him as he thought.

 

        A court breath. "I really wish you would not say that." 

 

        " _Why not it's true._ The older I get, the more I become that which I was created to be. Keeping away what I am is what I've been deduced to. _Stupid actually._ I've become you." A humorous laugh as the scientist turned slightly cutting his left eye at her. "It's true. Think about it."

 

        A long close of his eyes. "You knew what was happening, how early?"

 

        "Days ago." A quick raise of the brows, as the man tucked a left leg under his right knee, turning to face her. "Truthfully. But you began smelling better and better when you got here. I wasn't quite sure, until all your hidden jealousy came shining through. You were trying your best to make me bite back. You were snapping. You have absolutely _no idea_ of how I wanted _soooooo_ bad to. If I would've, I promise things would be _completely_ different right about now."

 

        "Exactly what are you implying?" His eyes taking in a deep breath from Liara, as she was indeed basking in his scent.

 

        Scrunched brows as she noticed Bruce watching, inspecting everything she was doing. "My smell, it was even stronger, correct. More profound?"

 

        "Yes." There was a nod on his part.

 

        "To the point that you wanted nothing more than to... Me seeming uninterested was beyond pissing you off. In fact, quickly pushing you over the edge. Overly consuming you with more and more jealousy. The moment I placed my hands on you, you relished in it. It drove you insane. But the second I touched your face, _I_ knew for sure. Every bit of reason I ran. If I would have let you bite back..." A scrunch of her brow while she stared at the left pull string on the hoodie Bruce sported.

 

        "I am so very sorry for earlier, there was something completely overtaking me. I was in a rage that I have never experienced before. Blind rage consuming me in the mere fact you refused engaging me. Provoking me to say various things. Ones thought uttered would compel you to respond. It was so farfetched, even for me."

 

        A laugh as she covered her face with both hands. "I was in heat."

 

        "Wait, what." Bruce was taken completely off-guard by her comment.

 

        An embarrassed laugh, as Bruce grabbed her hands from her face. "Just understand it is what it is. The longer we engaged each other, the harder it was for me to keep composure Robert. Four years and a husband, made me do some _very_ thorough soul-searching. I found out more things about myself in that time, ones I was completely uninterested in knowing before. I was gifted the utmost reason to, therefore I did. I was more than obligated."

 

        Banner released the woman's soft hands, which fell to either side of her as he contemplated his next question. "He..."

 

        "He _never_ forced me to anything. Accepted me as the deranged freak-show I am. Never pushed nor took advantage either.” Yellow eyes became tender as they remembered. “He took care of me, protected me. And before you ask, yes, of myself.”

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

        "I take it you have not been able to locate either one of their whereabouts, Sir?" Hill walked into Fury's office after a mashing sound was reverberated down the small corridor. 

 

        The tall, older, always completely in black man stood staring out a window, the remains of what could be thought a cell phone, in pieces. On the floor near the entrance of the small office.

 

        Maria placed a folder on his desk, concerned. "Sir?"

 

        "Tell me. Are either one of them here at the moment?" A stern brow as he took a long breath.

 

        The thin brunette shook off his tone, "Sir, I brought you all the intel Romanoff could find, which isn't much, sorry to say."

 

        "Hill, tell the others there will be a mandatory meeting in three hours’ time." With his directions, there was a nod from the woman as she exited.

 

        An exasperated breath as Nick Fury found his way and crashed backward into his chair, retrieving the information. Just as he figured while he thumbed the papers, only a synopsis of the green giant. Nothing on a strange eyed, weird haired woman. "I swear Liara, if you are out there doing stupid things with even stupider.... _what in the hell_ are you hiding?”

 

        "That's a good question, one that I really need answered." In walked a fire themed redhead. 

 

        Nick laced his fingers as the woman made her way to a seat directly in front of him, "and exactly _what_ _in the hell_ are _you_ implying Deltora."

 

        "The latter of your statement. What exactly are _you_ hiding?" There was a raise of her brow.

 

        A cocky smirk graced his face. There was a small chuckle. "Same could be asked of you. Seems everyone here is basically harboring something needing to stay tucked away. Like the fact everyone can now see your imaginary friend for starters."

 

        "Cute. Let's see, in _your_ case we can start on the fact that you are so unbelievably naive. Thinking that my said imaginary friend was I, a horrible low-class version in any case. And let's not _even_ get started on the way your mind is constantly on our unique friend. One that we both care about immensely." Alana narrowed her eyes, still highly upset over the fact this man allowed her friend almost die.

 

        The dark-skinned man leaned back in his swivel chair. "True, I care about each individual under my direction. I cannot afford for anyone to fall while under my care."

 

        " _Under your care,_ she's been there exactly how many times? Clearly not enough for you to be her man yet. _Shame too._ Both of you are old, crusty and nasty. _Perfect fit if you ask me."_ A smirk on the newcomer's face as the Director turned his lip. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Not _my fault_ that you couldn't lay her while she was here. You fed her right? No worries, she'll be back. Then that is your chance to shag, that is what they say this day and age right... no wait....fu..."

 

        Alana rolled her eyes at the snow white haired woman, who could pass as her twin, while Nick snidely answered her. "You really think you're funny don't you."

 

        The woman seductively sat herself on the desk. Winked at her female counterpart, whom she caught eyeing her in detest. "No, I _actually_ find myself _rather_ hilarious cue ball. _But right about now,_ I find myself spouting truth." She flicked her hair as she turned to the man in the room. "You _do_ forget that that dry piece of meat right there and I can read minds right. What she refuses to mention, I have _nooo_ problems in. And the fact that you want to do unspeakable things to a filthy mutt is quite disturbing. You should really get that checked. There are doctors for that."

 

        “If you don’t get your scrawny ass off my desk.” His voice threatened.

 

        There was a chuckle that reverberated in Phe’s throat, not the one to back down from the challenge.

              

        “Phe, get off his desk.” Alana butted in, to calm the thickening atmosphere. “And, rude Fury.”

 

        Emerald eyes held dark glassy brown eyes. “He’s alright sis.”

           

        “I’m _not_ your sis.” An exasperated breath followed.

 

        A pleasant tone, as a smile graced the white-haired woman’s face. “But you did take up for me, _I love you too._ And the _big chocolate man_ was just letting us know that we are too skinny for his taste. He likes the one with meat on her bones, and funny enough she likes his bone.”

 

        “Phe _shut.the.hell.up.”_ Alana was tired of Phoenix’s crap.

 

Phoenix laughed from her diaphragm, truly delighted in her ability to bother the others in the room, _“wow, was it something I said?”_

 

        Fury pushed away from his desk, followed by opening the door for the pair to exit. “The two of you get the hell out of here and prepare yourselves for the meeting.”

 

        “Ugh, _what is it_ with you and meetings. The last time I came you had, nevermind. Yes, we need to prepare for the meeting with… _all_ the others?” Light green eyes looked up to the bald man, expecting nothing less than an answer.

 

        “Yes, everyone _better_ be at the briefing, there are no exceptions.” A close of his eye. “Now, is there anything else.”

 

        “Nope,” Phe pulled her counterpart from the room in a rush.

 

        Alana pried her arm from the other woman’s clutch. “What is your de…”

 

        “Spandex. He’ll be there. I have to sit by that.” The celestial being cut the other off.

 

        Alana pinched her nose, “do I really want to know?”

 

        “Bitch no! _You_ have the one that needs to be reminded that Liara carries fleas.” There was a raise to snow white brows.

 

        “Phe!” The red-head was now disgusted with the other part of her.

 

        There was an upset breath, on part of the fact that her millennia younger ‘twin’ was not agreeing with her. “Okay, well then the fact that humanish vagina is better.”

 

        " _Oh.my.god.Phe”_ Alana lowered her face into her hands.

 

        A tsk, “you’re right, you’re right. But at least we maintain…”

 

        “Phe if you don’t stop, I swear!” Alana began for her room.

 

        Phoenix caught up with her counterpart. “Oh, you are _sooo_ right, we need to be sexy for the meeting, got you. _Where was_ my mind.”

 

        “You are insufferable. You do know that right.” A long breath was taken as the duo entered their quarters.

 

        Phe carried a bright smile, “Thankies.”

 

        The hours passed by like clockwork. Members of The Avengers slowly began trickling into the meeting-room.

 

        Alana was still in thought over her friend, whom she had yet to lay eyes on personally. Seeing her through a tv screen was not the best of terms, for she knew Liara all too well. That woman was too quick to be able to lie to the eye through technology. Besides, that _was_ her forte. With her mind elsewhere, Alana’s feet led her into a solid form. A rather thick hard one at that.

 

        The woman slightly shook her head, as she mumbled “I’m sorry. excuse me.”

 

        With the voice, she quickly lifted her head. “You are quite alright.”

 

        “ _Is_ she now. Speak back to the kind man, what’s your name again? Stanky?”

 

        “Bucky, ma’am.” Clear blue eyes flashed quickly from behind a cap he used, pulled down low.

 

        “No, Stanky seems to far better suit you. I mean you do have on the same clothes from just the other day.” There was a sharp pain in her upper arm as she looked down to see Alana’s nails digging into her skin. So, her next sentence was only uttered from her mind to the woman at her side. “Well, if he didn’t insult me…”

 

        “I am sorry for _her_ as well.” A nervous smile came across as more of a grimace.

 

        Barnes placed a right pointer on his plump lips, “she actually… reminds me of someone. Yellow eyes. A far less sarcastic one, but a bit like her I would say.”

                       

        The complaints which were given were only heard by one party. “I really _realllly_ hate this guy! _THIS_ is what you choose to get all gushy over? The blatant disrespect! To compare me to such trash, such filth! Such a disgrace, to human _and_ canine kind. I swear I find absolutely nothing about this sorry excuse for a human being…REDEMPTION!”

 

        Phe’s attitude changed the second a blond came up beside his best friend. “Alana.”

 

        The thin light skinned woman returned the pleasantries. “Rogers, how are you.”

           

        “Bitch, speak another word to my man, and it’ll be _you.and.me._ ” Phe screamed in her mind, only to hear a slight giggle echoed back.

 

        Steve caught Phe’s light green eyes, “ma’am.”

 

        There was nothing but sheer delight in her tone. “ _OH.MY.GOD. did you hear him?_ Did you? He has such great manners, _dawww_. He was raised so correctly. So respectful. I love him, I need to feel him insi…”

 

        “Nasty.” Alana cut her off. “Steve, this is Phoenix.”

 

        “You can call me Phe if you like.” The fair skinned man accepted the extended hand from the petite woman. “And you Pukey, can call me Phoenix.”

 

        With the other woman ushering Captain America to the business table, Bucky turned his attention to Alana. “She really doesn’t care for me I see. But has an eye for Steve.”

 

        “I mean who wouldn’t.” What was she saying?

 

        “Oh,” there was a furrow of Barnes’ brow.

 

        Instead of making things better, Alana was only putting her foot in her mouth. “Yeah. I mean he’s great and all. Handsome, respectful, honorable, graceful, humble…”

 

        “I see.” Bucky spoke before the thin long-haired woman could finish.

 

        “You know the closer I get, I swear I wish I never heard any of that. You really suck at… basically _just_ _talking_ to a man.” The voice in her head wasn’t the one she thought would be the one to rub her face in her inability to make complete sentences at the current moment.

 

        Down the hall walked Banner, followed in toe by a now royal blue haired Liara. She raised her brows quickly as Bruce nervously turned to her over his shoulder. He picked up his pace as she slowed hers. Liara raised a judging brow as she looked the back of Barnes up then down. When he turned to face her, a snarl overtook Liara’s lips.

 

        “Lumberjack Barbie, how quaint. I see you kept my instrument of pleasure safe. Yep, take that _allll_ kinds of the way I meant it. Alana, you look,” Liara poked out her lips then pushed them to the right. “quite parched.” The yellow eyed woman took a step past her friend, “you really should do something about that. Dehydration can’t be good for the body.”

 

        “It is good to see you as well, Liara.” The small framed woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

        “It’s always good to see me. Ain’t that right Dingy.” The She wolf looked over her shoulder and chuckled when the hate in Barnes eyes told their tale, before he made his way into the large meeting room.

 

        Alana studied Liara, head to toe as the taller, thick-framed woman crossed her arms. “You look really well Liara.”

 

        “I _do_ heal, Alana.” Yellow eyes rolled.

 

        Red brows furrowed, Alana’s strength melting away as her voice softened. “You almost.”

 

        “I didn’t.” Liara’s voice overly blunt.


	34. Attraction

“Not.you.” A male voice seemingly boomed as it easily found sensitive ears.

The moment Fury’s voice echoed within the blue haired woman’s ears, she threw her head back, while a gurgling noise was made. Liara was in the middle of exiting the meeting room, just as all the others. The She Wolf turned, found the nearest chair and slouched into it. Waiting for the others to leave, she lowered her head onto the chocolate colored table. Watching as the occupants slowly made themselves sparse. Some heavy in conversation, to which she could hear every word, though she was trying her best to not. For each one held her interest even less.

There was a slide of the cushioned chair, just across the table from her. Liara rolled her yellow eyes, as she turned to have her left cheek flush on the cool smooth surface. The woman took a long inhale.

“Were you listening.” The Director cleared his throat.

Liara let the breath go, slowly. “I hear everything, tell me again what choice I have.”

Fury leaned back in his chair. Tucked his left arm into the crease of the other. His right hand found, and began to stroke either side of his goatee. Another disgruntled moan from across the table.

The second Nick opened his lips, Liara cut him off. “Found your boy, I had an itch. He scra…”

This time the dark-skinned man was the one stopping his company mid-sentence. “Shut it. You and I both know his…”

“Are you sure though.” The smile that overcame her, provoked her cheek to taut and her head slightly rose higher.

A close of the eye and a lift of the brow. “Really.”

“I do heal.” While her chin now rested on the smooth surface, yellow eyes now took in the man sitting before her.

A smirk, continuing the canter. “And you do lie.”

“The only laying I do is in a bed.” A cracking of knuckles sounded from under the meeting table.

The smirk changing into a cocky smile. “Are you sure.”

Black neatly arched eyebrows raised twice in quick session. “Yep. It’s okay matchmaker. I can now walk. Everything is peachy keen. Hunky dory. Returned in pristine condition. Just the way you like.”

“What are you going on about.” This remark made Fury raise his right brow.

“For one.” An over dramatic breath. Liara now placed a right elbow on the table, to prop her head on her hand. While she pointed to him with her left pointer. “Your repeated failures.”

“Really, Guerra.” With his remark, a smile came to the olive skinned woman facing him.

Liara leaned even harder onto her hand. “My thing is, what in the hell even possessed you to even want to try and pair a celibate man with a beautiful woman? You trying that hard to see if he can get it up? I’d have a better time bedding her, hell him for that matter.”

“So, what you are actually saying is the scientist.” A provoking cross of his arms.

“Her yes, Jekyll ain’t nowhere near my speed.” Liara detested with a disgusted turned upper lip. “However, there are a couple round here that I wouldn’t even mind test driving. I mean I doooo tend to get those itches that I just can’t seem to get to. You know how it is. Unbearable. Anyhow, I just find it funny you are into mating people off now. Like, when did that even become a thing. Especially this paring. Let’s see. A woman that is seemingly overly cold. Refuses to let anyone in, always guarded. Out of his league. Coqueta...” (Flirty)

“Romanoff, remember.” A lift of Fury's left brow.

A smirk returned, “haha. Big difference there, buddy.”

A stern look. “Oh absolutely, let's see. Unsure of herself. Clueless. Doesn't know when to shut her damn mouth. Unable to take or follow commands.”

“Blah blah blah. I'm not insubordinate bitch!” A scrunch of her small nose.

“Out of all that, this is what you choose.” Another blank stare.

“Oh, my bad. Let's see, you're right, all knowing master. Talented, beautiful, gracious, can’t have children. Shoulder length hair, Assassin, computer skills. You are so right, oh.my.god. We are just the same. Amazing, who would’ve guessed. I so cannot believe this! I always wanted to be like her when I grew up. Aside from the fact she’s a what, size 2? Me, a fat 10. She’s beautiful and normal, while I’m, yeah. Me. All the fine men find her to die for. Me, I only can catch the ones that have a hard time pronouncing the English language correctly. But then again, it takes a man adequately equipped to handle all this. Yeah good times, very good times indeed. Speaking of men from the hood, what the hell do you want with me?” Yellow eyes gave a trying look to the man across the table.

While Fury wet his lips, yellow eyes now stared unblinkingly at the hard surface between them. “Exactly why were you stupid enough to take that ability from yourself. That’s not you, we both know that.”

“Just like everything else, it doesn’t matter.” Her speech was dry. Matter of fact, as her eyes refused to tear themselves from the wood eye just before her. “What is done is done, for now.”

His voice still bothered. “Good. You can reverse it.”

“And why would I even want to?” Yellow sad eyes, slowly lifted and took in her longtime friend.

“Because it was a stupid ass move Liara.” Fury was still upset with this bit of information.

A slight furrow of the brow. “One that drastically needed to be taken. Look, this was great and all baby. Catching up with your sexy ass is always eventful, but I really need to mosey along sweetheart. There is this thing that I need to do.”

“What thing.” A raise of his left brow.

"Not yours.” Liara returned a lifted left brow with a bit of sass.

A shake of the head. “You think this is a game Liara?”

The woman stood. Eyes glaring at the man who refused to stand. Seeming laxed in his position. “No, nothing about my life is fun. I hate everything about me. I’m the worst creature I know. But it’s too late to change any of it. No matter how much it hurts everyone. What’s done is done. The choices I make are always some sort of way…”

“Ass-backwards, but you never seem to understand you do it for right.” Fury intervened.

“You think I’m like you. Sorry sweetie. Mine are nowhere near the better for you nor anyone here. Every move I make is selfish and self-centered, never forget that. Always for me. I’m a bitch like that.” Her speech peaked at the end of her sentence. Feeling as if she had given too much of herself away.

Liara made her way to the seated man. Rubbed her right hand on his bald head. Fury grabbed her wrist as soon as her fingertips began to close in on the scars upon his face. “Stop.”

“You’re no fun anymore. If you won’t let me, then there is an arm that needs me to go and play with it.” Liara patted the man’s head before he swatted her away.

“So he.” Nick inquired.

“Sooo my speed. You know I love shiny things. The arm. Your head.” A completely amused giggle when Fury gave her a look. “You know I love me some thick hairy men. Sexy. I wonder if he shaves his chest. That’d be a goddamn crime on humanity. And oop he has an instrument of pleasure. I can never go wrong there. But sadly, it’s not to be. He tried to kill you. Which I’m still pissed about, mind you. Oh, and there’s the fact I hate his fucking.guts. Besides, there’s this retarded ass fleamale that can’t even act right around men, that wants him. I need to go and school her, that she has all the power in the world, right between her scrawny ass legs to get what she wants. I swear, the things I do for your hired help. I mean unless she wants for me to break him in first. Think about it, it’s been how long since he’s had a good piece of…”

“Liara.shut.the.hell.up.” His tone caused the woman to bust out laughing.

“No, I’m sorry. Sorry.” The woman barely made out the last ‘sorry’ before she grunted another laugh. “You’re right, you’re right. I just want the arm. Basically, most of you aren’t even good for the one thing you’re supposed to be good for.”

Liara headed for the door. Closed her eyes tight when she thought about the real reason she was here. Shook it off, as she opened the door.

Fury caught her hesitance. “Liara, I know you. I’ve been around you too damn long to take your words at face value. I see the hidden meanings. If you are here for an ulterior motive then it’s worth the price. We all make decisions that could endanger everyone around us. Hell, look at this god forsaken crew I have around me. Hired killers, superpowered, gods, mental cases, the whole nine.” There was a hand that found its way around her right shoulder.

Liara lowered her head as her eyes squeezed shut. A slight shake of her head as she began. “I’m still not telling you. You trust me, but I don’t. Everything isn’t as black and white, you out of all people should know that. I’m done with this.”

“Liara,” Fury began as the woman tore away from him to unhitch the door.

There was a pause. “Leave it alone Nicholas.”

There was a knock. The inhabitant within softly answered. “Hold on. Coming.”

The second after the door was opened, an unpleased moan was given. “You need to get your sexy ass ready. Put something on that gives the allusion that you are somewhat thick.”

Yellow eyes were paired with an upturned lip while taking in the other woman’s clothing choice. “Liara what are you going on about. And I have no shape. I have no…”

“Allusion Alana, I swear. You got all that.” Yellow eyes stared at the light skinned woman as she poked her lips out to motion to her chest. “Men love those.”

Alana crossed her arms, insulted. “And exactly why do I want to do this?”

A raise of a left brow as she gave her reasons. “Because you want to inspect me, talk at me, oh and of course you need to make sure I ain’t dead for some strange reason. But what you really want to know is, what’s been going on with me over these years. You know, since you have been playing on Thor’s dick, you somehow lost track of time.”

An upset, shocked gasp. “I have not, was not….”

“Not what? Playing house with Thor?” Carried a voice from further in the room. One that made Liara cringe.

Yellow eyes were shut closed, two hands shook as they were forcefully extended in front of her body. A whisper was strained from her. “Why in the absolute hell is that in here with you.”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth. Sorry I don’t have a treat for you Scooby Dumb, but how about a pat on the head for your trick. Who was such a good girl.” The snow white haired, ancient ‘twin’ of Alana’s joined the others in the living room, walked up just behind Liara.

“Bitch if you even remotely touch me.” Liara turned, grabbed Phoenix’ left wrist, purposely digging her nails into the other woman’s skin the second she made for contact.

Light green which now stared deep into bright yellow, furrowed her thick brow. As her arm was relinquished and fell back to her side. The trail of thick black blood, result of the punctured wounds, only dissolved back into her skin. “Something is wrong with you. Not the fact I erased your memory, and you don’t remember whatever dogs do, with even nastier bedfellows, but you are different.”

“Blue hair.” Alana tried to butt in. Which resulted in a roll of light green eyes from the woman that once only she herself could see and hear.

Liara lifted her left brow as she gave Phoenix a turned right lip, in disgust. “Wouldn’t you rather go and harass the virgin? Last I saw him, he was in this wife beater and sweats.”

“You know what, I have this sudden urge to workout. I can’t let myself go and get all fat like you. Then no one but the fugly ones would like me. How I do love the abs. Oh, and young virile men.”

“She’s not fat. Jesus Phe.” Alana retorted.

A devilish smile, “you taking up for your girlfriend. Why again? Oh that's right, you cheated on her with that blond god. And forgot she even existed. Shame on you. I'd hate you too, wait a minute. Funny enough, I already do. And they call that filth, bitch.”

Liara grabbed her friend by the arm and ushered her from the confines of the living room. “Ignoring her is actually good for your health.”

Alana led Liara to her bedroom. As they entered, the bigger of the two sat herself on the king sized bed. Content on just watching and listening to her friend.

“Usually yes, but this time, she's right. I swear, the time there's totally different.” The small framed woman took to her friend’s side.

“You want to make it up to me, then let's go.” Yellow eyes were happy as they studied Alana.

“Can I ask you a question.” Fire themed hair was tossed over a left shoulder.

A cocked left brow, “no.”

The celestial being began. “But…”

“Your question is about Jekyll, and I was answering all of them. No. We stopped being a thing over four years ago. You do remember that right? Before he got all handsy with that crazed fellow. I wish I could have been there. I know that had to be sexy.”

“That is still not funny. Why haven’t you tapped in to Tony’s cameras by now. And I’m soooo going back to shipping the Lury then. He did want you after the meeting. What happened there?” Alana saw the snarl on her friend’s face. “Don't look at me like that Liara. There's too much there. Chemistry. Attraction. History.”

“No, never funny. Manly, dominating, sexy as hell, get that shit right. I could care less, that’s why. Ugh, Nicholas, he was talking about something, then as always got sidetracked. He just wants me, I mean who wouldn’t right. No but seriously, he just wants to make sure I understood that I have to stay here, while the lot of you freaks go play Hero. Which is good for me. I want no part in saving the day. Alana, I want none of these men here. I want nothing to do with anything that has to do with anyone. Please understand that.” A cleansing breath, waiting on her friend’s retort.

“Even though you…” A roll of flamed eyes. “Liara you are still so into Bruce. What is it you always say? ‘You talking out both sides of your mouth’. You need to just get back with him. No wait, then your baby Fury won’t have a woman to love. Nevermind, you are always with Bucky, maybe that is where you are wanting to be. Then your baby Fury still won’t have you to hold onto.”

A shake of the head as Liara rolled her eyes. “That is yours, if you learn how to talk to him, that is. And since you're going on about your friend, and won't leave it alone. We made a decision. We’re done for good.”

“Which is so why he followed you the other night.” Alana pushing her friend for more information.

“His problem is a red head. And I'm going to love it. This is going to be fun.” Liara stared at the carpet as a smirk graced her plump face.

Adding to the thought the She Wolf mentioned. “Even though it will kill you in the process.”

Liara looked down to her hands, her voice distant as memory consumed her. “No, that happened a year ago.”

“Liara?” With her name being whispered, she turned to take in the sweet innocent face of her best friend.

Liara furrowed her brow, clearing her mind. “Alana, get ready. You have to get yourself back into form. You are nowhere near as strong as you were when the sorry half of you was only in your head. Let’s see, you have a mission to get this… what in the hell is she in there doing?”

“I’ll go with you, only if you tell me what’s eating at you.” Alana stood and began to materialize a yoga outfit in change of the loose shirt and oversized sweats she sported.

A court breath followed by a pout of the lips. “Fine, only if you tell me how that ugly brute was.”

Alana began with pleading brows. “I never…”

A cheerful chuckle was found in Liara’s tone. “Trust me, I know. You are about as scared of the dick as I’ve ever seen a person. Word of advice, they might be ugly as hell, but they make you feel so goo…”

“Nasty!” A playful shout as a pillow was thrown at the blue haired woman.

Liara noted the fact the pillow was never once touched by her friend. “Seems to me, someone else has some fessing up to do.”

The wolf blood altered woman stood, shook her head, let go of a breath and made for the living room. The centuries old celestial being was seconds behind. When the pair entered the living room, they found the snow white-haired woman.

“Oh my god, do you even understand how much you stink?” The light-skinned, small framed woman went back to spraying the room with aerosol. Causing Liara to gag and cover her face with her shirt.

A growl was heard from under her clothing as she picked up speed for the door, needing somewhat fresher air. But before she opened the barrier, she made sure to use her last breath for a comeback. “You should have smelt me after making your boo a man. Talk about stank.”

“I’ll kick your filthy ass, roadkill!” Were the last words heard to Alana as she pushed Liara through the threshold.

When the two were a way down the hall, Liara still had her hand holding her shirt over the bottom half of her face. A groan could barely be heard as she took a few small breathes.

Before Alana could ask what her issue was, Phe came jogging up to them. “You were really going to leave me? Wow, rude.”

“Phe,” Alana’s voice, barely a whisper. “Why are you even here?”

“You really think I’m going to even remotely let the whore touch or even look at mine. Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for yours as well, if he is the best friend, he deserves it. Besides, dogs can’t have any bones, not thrown to them. Heard that? Bad dog. Go away. Shoo shoo.” The trio continued to the gym. There was a small smirk on Liara’s cheek. “And why are you so…”

Liara lifted her brow as she heard him silently approach, while Phe was on one of her rants. Her brow propped high as he opened his lips. “Ma’am, that is not very nice.”

The She Wolf barely turned her face, just enough to where Phe could she her. There was a cocky rise of both brows before the heavy smirk made her right dimple sit deep into her cheek. She took a step forward as the man cleared his throat once again.

“How long have you been behind me?” The white haired woman slowly turned to face the man she was currently in awe of, causing everyone to come to a halt.

There was a tight furrow on his forehead. “Long enough to hear you insult her. That isn’t very nice, I really think you need to apologize to Liara.”

Liara was already halfway down the remainder of the hall, leaving the three to talk. Knowing what was coming, she had smelled him after all. And with Phe being there with Alana, she knew her services were no longer needed. The petite hellish woman would be on her best behavior while in the company of Rogers. Liara turned to catch Alana’s eyes, and while doing so, made a motion for the woman to look over her shoulder. When red and orange eyes returned huge to meet her own, Liara blew a kiss.

“Liara, hold on for a second. Miss Phoenix has something to tell you.” Rogers called out.

“Yes.” The devious smile on the ancient being’s face went unseen to the leader of the Avengers. “I am sorry. So sorry that you can’t keep a man, sorry that you are foul to everyone around you. Sorry that you are uneducated, unloved, unwanted, and most of all, sorry you stink. Oh my god, when is the last time you washed up?”

Liara took everything in stride. “I mean I don’t know, I have to be bathed by my owners right? When was the last time you did?” Liara took a long-upturned smell of the air. “I mean before or after the fact that you had sex with Loki? That stench is still lingering, so I take it before. Just awful. Also have you bathed after the fact you touched yourself to S…”

“I swear if you finish that, I will tell everyone why I wiped your memory.” Her look was fierce and threatening as her words were delivered mentally.

Nothing but a sweet smile, while giving an answer. “That’s cute bitch, yours is gone too. Wanna try again?”

“I hate your fat ass.” Everyone standing in the hall could tell Phe was infuriated.

“Thank you, it is thicker than it used to be, isn’t it.” Liara slightly turned so she could admire her own behind.

Steve cut the evil looks as he spoke up. “You both should.”

“Don’t worry Steven. My mouth is much more fly than hers. She could never offend me, much less without having to hear about her own self. I’m good sweetheart. It’s no nevermind. I hate her just a little bit more than I hate you. You two should completely do the grown folk. Then we’d all be good. So now could you all leave me alone? Your voices irk the hell outta me.” Liara turned to leave. Before anyone could stop her, she was behind the glass doors that enclosed the gym.

“I swear I don't know how you put up with her.” A tug of Alana’s ponytail.

A frown was given, “well if you didn't make fun of her every dying second”

Liara’s best friend flipped her hair, then jogged off to follow her friend.

When yellow eyes caught sight of Alana, her displeasure was made known. “what’s your major malfunction. You have a man hounding around and you're under me? What's wrong with this scenario.”

The pair walked to the set off treadmills. “I might have kissed him.”

An upturned lip. “Gross, I'm glad you can't catch human… wait, he's a Norse God. Can you catch anything from him?”

“You are relentless.” Alana punched her friend on the shoulder.

A smirk, “and what you are, is slow. He was really eyeing you, but you are too…”

“Just like you and Bruce. Liara, give him another chance. He's just scared.” The ancient had changed their conversation to just them, mind to mind.

A smile as the heavy set woman mounted the machine. “And she claims I'm relentless. Look. I've moved on. See, look at this. You see that? That’s right. The sun hadn’t seen that part of my skin for years. Besides, since you are somehow having selective seeing all of a sudden, you don't see your friend under his boo thang over there, do you.”

Alana cocked her brow. “No, as a matter of fact, I see him constantly trying his best to sneak and look at you. I mean have you seen what you have on?”

“Meh, he had good taste. And I just have on workout clothes. Same as you. Nothing special in the least.”

“Only the fact that you have all that going on now. And you’ve lost weight, a lot in fact.” The light-skinned woman eyed Liara’s body.

“Green tea. But this. Look at it, oooh ooh ooh oh.oh.oh.oh,” Liara arched her back, gave a few soft booty pops, receiving another punch. This time in the upper arm. She rubbed her arm while she laughed. “I play too damn much. But hey, you like that don’t you. I see you. But this, yeah it was the peanut butter. Now. Your man is coming over here. Either you be nice to him, or I will.” Liara lifted a left brow as she turned the machine on.

There was a roll of the petite woman’s eyes. “Liara, you better not. Liara what are you, no. NO!”

Yellow eyes gave her a look, Alana knew she had detested too much. She was going to regret this, and if Liara was going to make her miserable, she vowed to make her best friend suffer as well.

The coy smirk on Liara was accompanied by a sentence, only the intended party could hear. “I wasn’t going to twerk on him, but since you insisted. Let me pop this booty right quick…”

Alana was furious, so much so, her nostrils flared. “And if you do, your ass is grass.”

“Hoe, I wouldn’t even waste my valuable time. He doesn’t live up to my standards.” A turned nose as yellow eyes looked her friend up then down.

A shake of the head, listening to the nonsense echoing in her head. “What in the world does that even mean?”

Liara took a long inspecting once over of Barnes, who was walking past the duo, on his way to the weight room. “That by the looks of him, he ain’t packing shi…”

“And why are you even looking if you don’t like him?” Alana almost screaming, defending the man in her mind.

A shrug, followed by a perplexed look as a fingernail found her lip while she pondered. “Psst. Hey you, yes you anciano. I have a question.” (old man)

While Bucky made his way over to the women, Alana was screaming to Liara, which went unnoticed as she could tell the olive skinned woman was not going to shy away from whatever she had planned on asking their teammate.

Bright, clear sea blue eyes took in Alana. They made her stomach lighten, and provoked a deep gulp to be taken on her part. The way he walked was strong, proud and unbelievably manly. He wore a skin tight, black long-sleeved sweat resistant top, paired off with loose-fitting dark gray sweatpants. His pace was slow, but seemed to turn somehow even slower when he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it from his face. Alana had found other human men attractive before, yes, Steve was one of them, but none compared to what she felt for this individual.

What was it about him that made her heart skip a beat? For her breath to hitch? She never believed in this ‘Love At First Sight’ absurdity the inhabitants of this planet spouted. But what exactly was she feeling? Could this possibly be what they meant? She was feeling quite uneasy, and scared. But why?

Yes, the fear could be chalked off to the fact that Liara was about to open her fat mouth and say something completely off the wall and overly forward. Which would also explain the uneasiness that she would without a doubt share with this man afterward. Liara was never the one to shy from being bold, just like Phe, however just that much more provocative. Men never scared her, only prey to be toyed with. Always knowing what to say, when and how to say it. God. What was this woman about to say to embarrass everyone but her?

Enjoying the accelerated heartbeat of the woman casually walking on the machine to her left, Liara began. “I have a question, okay so I really need to know. Is it the animal side of me that looks at a man’s junk first, or the human?”

As soon as Liara began, Alana was regretting being next to her. “Oh.my.god. please don’t entertain her. Liara what is wrong with you. You are disgusting.”

“No, it’s natural, think about it. Men look at our titties first.” A tsk, followed by justifying her cause.

Bucky furrowed his brow as he looked from Liara to allow his eyes to linger on Alana. “Well, I don’t know about first.”

“Okay well not first first, but the first part of the body, right after the face. Yes or no.” With the man giving a guilty look, quickly removing his eyes from Alana’s person.

“Exactly. See, completely normal human tendency. Okay, you can leave now. Bye bye.”

Alana turned her machine off, began to leave her friend’s side after Barnes had walked away. “Liara, I swear I can’t believe you even said that. What the hell is wrong with you.”

“You’re welcome.” A chuckle.

The petite small framed woman pinched her nose. “Not ever did you think I said thank you.”

Liara hopped off the treadmill. Leading her friend in the direction of the weight room. “You just did. Once again, you’re welcome. And you just spoke to the man of your dreams, even though you almost fainted. Now, what you need to go do is take a shower. Cause you talking about me being nasty, but you’re the one all wet wet over there based on the mere fact that the Neanderthal can walk. I swear. But look at the good side.”

“There is no good side to what you just did.” Alana gasped at the gall her friend possessed.

A shake of the head as yellow eyes rolled. “Of course, there is. He checked you out. He likey.”

“No.” Red eyes narrowed.

“Yes, he was all up in your cleavage. Like I said, first place men’s eyes go. And you got plenty to spare, since you won’t share. Stingy bitch.” Liara smiled. “Look, you like him, he clearly likes you. Make conversation. It isn’t hard. So you were Shakespeare’s sidepiece, oh my bad, friends. No, he was your friend boy, correction. Look, what I am saying is. You need to use that old dried up cobweb before it shrivels away.”

A hand covered her face, “I don’t even understand how I became your friend.”

“Cause you friendzoned me, duh. Even after I saved your scrawny ass. I could have given you the world, but you keep playing with my motions.” Liara grabbed Alana by the upper arm, jerking her still. Placed a hand on either side of her face, forcing her head in the direction of a certain long-haired brunette in the middle up a pull-up. “See, this is the reason I’ll never have you. I can’t compete against the perfection you find in him. No one can.”

Red eyes only watched as the muscles flexed from within the shirt as Barnes pulled himself higher on the bar. “I mean he does nothing for me.”

Liara gave a content huff as she smirked. Enjoying watching her friend admire the opposite sex. “What you are feeling is lust, nice huh. Yeah, I do that sin on the regular. Wait you don’t believe in the human god, nevermind. Continue. You’ll be working tomorrow with him, enjoy.”

“Wait, you’re not leaving me here alone.” Alana tried to stop her friend from leaving, to no avail.

“Bitch, you ain’t alone. Look, a man.” Almond shaped, unpainted nails pointed to the man with his back to them. “Besides, I have better plans than to be here smelling your bodily fluids and his stench. Just agree to give me the arm, while he beds you and we call it a deal.”

The shorter woman grabbed Liara’s wrist. “I’m not going to let you go have a pity party for yourself.”

“No, that is tomorrow night. Tonight, I’m going to howl at the moon.” Yellow eyes smiled to her friend.

A quick furrow of her brow returned to the taller woman. “You better not be leaving again.”

“No, I actually have to go and rig some things up for you and the rest of the Heroes.” A shake of the head while Liara now leaned upon the threshold of the weight room.

Truly interested, “so you…”

“I don’t do missions anymore Alana. I have reason to stay alive. I work under Fury. Take that as you will.” Liara smirked as she coyly raised her left eyebrow.

“Yes, my ship is alive. I’m invited to the wedding.” A giddy tone.

A cross of thick arms. “Only if I’m the Maid of Honor at yours and your firstborn girl is named after me.”

“If you act right maybe her middle name.” Alana flatly stated.

Liara narrowed her eyes. “Flaky, your Comrade wants you to show her how to do a pull up, chin up, whatever the hell you call what you are doing right about now.”

A high left brow was plastered on the She Wolf’s face before she turned to leave. “Have fun boo. Do everything I wouldn’t.”

“Hey, Alana, may I call you by your first name?” Alana started as the man silently eased up behind her.

The light-skinned celestial being could feel the heat resonating from Barnes. She swallowed and turned to face the man who towered over her. “Yes. That would be fine.”

Bucky wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. “So, you want me to…”

“I know how to do all this.” Alana somehow found the nerve right along with her voice. “I don’t need help. Look, Liara is just…”

Barnes now crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall. “Being a bitch.”

“She was, and is.” His arms were huge, and she was unable to tear her eyes away from them.

The man ran both hands through his damp hair, pushing it back in place. “Some way to talk about your friend.”

“Best friend, much like you and Steve.” Alana now found the boldness to eye the man who was having a slight attitude against Liara. Alana made a mental note to find out what transpired between these two.

A smirk, as he recalled. “Oh yes, Mr. Handsome.”

A roll of eyes made of flames. “True, but Phoenix is going to make that poor man’s life a living hell.”

“I thought you were going to try to get to know him.” His reply was too quick, and even he knew it.

“Me? No. He is a friend, and I have the upmost respect for him. I have known him for a while. Fyi.” She smiled, how could a man this precious be jealous of a man that was common compared to he himself?

“Really, how long.” This peaked his interest.

A slight smirk, “long enough to know all about you. It’s really nice to put a face with a name. James Buchanan Barnes.”

“At your service.” His smirk made her weak. Jesus he was shear perfection. The way he looked over her body, made Alana squeal eternally.

“You.are.so.going.to.make.love.” The voice that rang through her mind, completely ruined the moment.

On reflex, she retaliated. “You have been eavesdropping this whole time?!”

“No, I could care less about you right about now, but the fact you channeled your human feelings to me, it got all kinds of gross. I felt so violated. I could have done without the, no your need to see him shirtless, thank you.” The voice growled back. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Liara, I had no idea I was doing that, I’m sorry, but I do want to know why he is pissed at you. What did you do.” Alana truly had no idea she was casting her emotions without her knowledge.

Liara was offended. “Why is it always me?”

“Cause it is always you.” The celestial being snapped back.

Of course, a sarcastic retort would be given by her friend. “Hey, I’m not channeling this dick I’m riding to you…”

“Why would you, ugggh. Leave me alone.” Why did this woman always have to say something about sex.

“Bitch you started it, same. Be a hoe on your own, don’t drag me into it then we’ll be good. Bye, baby mama.” The sass was unreal, even when Alana told Liara she was sorry.

Red eyes looked up, daring to take a glimpse of the bright crystal clear blue eyes of the man that stood inches in front of her. “I have to go, Bucky. It’s kind of late and I need to mentally prepare for the mission tomorrow.”

“I understand. May I at least walk you to your quarters?” The way he pushed off the wall was even manly.

“I see no harm in that, sure.” A nod received with a smirk.

The duo slowly headed three floors up in the stairwell before Bucky held the door open for Alana. They continued their silent trek, side by side. Either too preoccupied to even try to commence a round of small talk. Even though Alana could admit, being around this man was a lot calmer than she thought it would be. There was a certain easiness that could not be explained.

“Well, this is me. Thank you for accompanying me.” A shy smile.

A nod, “the pleasure was all mine, Miss.”

Alana opened her door, but turned to watch the man silently walk off into the darkness of the hall.


	35. Catching Up

In the darkness sat a certain Ancient celestial being. Moments ago, awaken from plaguing dreams, with a start. Alana wiped her drenched brow dry. Turmoil, great sadness, heartache and pain, were leaving her physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Gathering her bearings, she glanced around. As dim as this room was, her visions and the eeriness of them were even darker. The tears which now flowed freely, were not of her own accord, however projected onto her by the subject of the nightmares' emotions.

 

Orange flames in her red eyes, did nothing but violently flicker, as the fire within her soul burned bright. Knowing the reaction, solely based on her connection shared to the individual of her nightmare. These innermost fears and tribulations, were so overwhelmingly profound. Ones she’d never had guessed would be suffered, much less by someone so seemingly strong.

 

Forcing herself from under the covers, Alana found shaky knees more than a bother. She hopped to foot and located said source, easily enough. Seeing as how their minds were currently intertwined. Long locks were pulled back into a messy bun as her eyes closed. The age old being phased out, only to reappear behind closed transparent glass doors.

 

A hesitant, clammy hand reached for the handle, while staring through the closing. Thoroughly inspecting the other individual. The said person sitting just on the other side of the barrier, on a balcony barely two feet away. Staring off into the distance, clearly lost in heavy thought. A labored breath was taken by both. A furrow of red brows, as the light skinned woman finally gathered herself enough to join the other on the enclosing.

 

“You seem… preoccupied.” Alana voiced as a slight turn of the head to the right was noted.

 

The voice coming back, amused. “And you seem like you had a bad dream.”

 

Alana licked her overly plump cherry lips. “What? Wait, how did…”

 

A shrug.

 

“Liara. Exactly how are you doing?” Now the petite woman was by her best friend’s side.

 

A slide to the left, giving the other a place to sit. “Much worse than you saw. Besides that, just fine.”

 

The fit woman taking to her friend’s side. “You know this isn’t the first time I’ve shared your thoughts.”

 

A nod, while taking in the beauty of the night. “Yes, this I understand. My thing is, why do you find my mind a joyous playground and my little retarded ass life so very delectable. Maybe if you dig just a ‘lil bit deeper you can learn some things. Make sure to help me out on who’s bump is bigger, I just need conformation. Cause when I tell you. Boy!” A long pull of breath through clenched teeth, while she crossed her legs, “woo.”

 

“And you just had to ruin it.” The sour face, gave the mutated female next to her a slight smirk.

 

Pushed out lips, which turned up before she began. “Actually, I never did. I always went with the flow. Always a fucking lady.”

 

“Liara, that wasn’t very ladylike. In fact, you are about the most unladylike person I’ve ever met.” Furrowed brows, giving the yellowed eyed woman a look.

 

A deep dimple as her right cheek lifted in a smirk. “Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I haven’t found a good enough reason to be, and besides, I like the way I am. Haven’t had a complaint yet.”

 

“What do you think I’m doing.” A roll of orange flamed, red eyes.

 

“You don’t count.” A cocky, lighthearted huff.

 

Mouth agape, feigning hurt. “I forever count.”

 

“Nope, I’m over you now. Besides, you ain’t want me.” A shrug paired with a left tilt of the head.

 

“But Bruce did.” A matter of fact look, given to the peeking yellow eye. Which shot in her direction, on the mention of the man’s name.

 

“Does.” A barely audible hum after the correction.

 

Alana’s voice, overly chipper. “Exactly...”

 

“Exactly why I’m leaving everything alone.” The wolf woman, now taking in her royal blue tennis shoes. The right heel bouncing away on the concrete.

 

Alana was upset and confused by her friend. She knew the woman cared for Banner, but what exactly was keeping her away? This was never like Liara to shy away from anything she took a liking to. Be it material or man. “Liara.”

 

“Telepath.” Blue hair tussled as Liara snapped her neck, to fully take in the woman at her side. Sucking air through her teeth. A left black brow lifted high, while yellow eyes stared her down.

 

“…” A huge huff.

 

“Nothing good came from us, therefore I refuse to get hurt again. Point blank.” A hard shrug paired with rolled eyes, as her head lowered. Calming her building rage.

 

“So, you did care.” Alana’s voice came across all too giddy with the statement. A head turned, and yellow eyes stared at her.

 

Liara could hear her friend’s heartbeat pick up. She was excited with this bit of information. It was true after all, and Liara knew if she shared anything with Alana, then here it would stay. One way or the other.

 

“Truthfully? All too fucking much. I still do. There was never a lack of it on my part, always on his. Man, see I know everything about him. Made it my business, you know. For some stupid reason, I didn't want to fail him, us.” Yellow eyes were full of sadness as brows heavily furrowed. “I got in too deep, Alana. Which I regret… to a certain extent. Answering that question before you even begin. But he hasn’t the foggiest about me. Jekyll, like most, think they know me.”

 

“Girl, he truly and honestly cares about you. I really don’t understand where you got he doesn’t from. And before you even put that thought into spoken word. No. It’s himself he's scared of, not what could have been.” Alana, still linked with the Wolf at her side.

 

“I really truly am too old for this, ‘it’s not you it’s me’ thing. Oh, I forgot, you know how Jekyll feels all of a sudden. So how about you answer me one thing then. Will he ever be able to Hulk Smash?” The wiggle of her brow, grossed out the woman by her side.

 

A huge shutter and a turned lip. “See, I really thought you were being honest. When this whole time you were with Bruce just to see if he… oh my, eww you are about the most disgusting creature in all the universes. That is… why would you want... have you lost your mind. No don't even answer that. Clearly you have. Just.nasty.”

 

While listening, fish lips, rocking of the head, side to side. All while eyes were rolled far back into Liara’s head. “Okay but you're the one sitting here defending him, so what you’re really saying is, he can. BET! And bitch, ain't nada about him eww. I try, I try and why wouldn't I, is so much a better question.” (nothing)

 

“Stop calling him Jekyll.” Alana, now hating this new nickname chosen by her friend, for the Scientist on top of many other things.

 

“Oh shit, defend your friend. I like that!” A smirk while looking Alana up and down.

 

The age-old being, about over Liara and her consistent defense. “No, you like him. But you won’t allow yourself to.”

 

“Alana, no but really. You just… don’t understand. This song and dance I have with him. I’m so over it. I want it to be us as a unit, see. But… but he doesn’t want that. He never has, never will,” a shrug. “At least I figure as such. I invested everything I had, you know. I just really, I really thought I had finally found the one more screwed up than me. But guess what. That boy has it more put together than I would ever have imagined. No wonder he only wanted to pet the puppy.” A curt chuckle, bringing herself from the self-pity she was beginning to feel. “I mean I could have fed him, but I guess he’s vegetarian. Hmmm.” Ending her statement with a hum.

 

A roll of red eyes as her head fell into her right hand. “Annnnnd you are completely disgusting.”

 

“No nun-uh! I just only would have sat all up on his face. Very relaxing. So good for the nerves. You should really try it, you’d so love it.” Liara held a high left brow before taking a gander at her friend, who was completely rattled by this topic. Liara had to admit, this was soothing to the soul. To watch Alana rile within her own skin. “Not with him of course, he’s clearly too much man for you, maybe with that little disabled vet you like. Then again, if you want me to…”

 

“You will not.” The snap and quickness brought a toothy, crooked smile to her best friend.

 

“You are so right, he stinks.” Liara forced through her giggles of sheer delight.

 

Alana took that remark personally. “Watch it. Stick to Bruce, that is what you want.”

 

There was a hearty chuckle. “Soo what you are once again saying is that he can?”

 

“You’d know better than I would.” A repulsed lift of the lip.

 

A shrug. “Reason why we split.”

 

“Liara, I have a serious question. You were together for how long again?” There was a pensive look on the light skinned woman. Truly trying to remember the first occasion her company originally became enthralled with the shy man with all too apparent anger issues.

 

Liara extended her arms backward, propping herself as she stretched her legs forward. “Wow, how quickly you forget, but I understand. My life isn’t that important.”

 

A tsk. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

 

“Okay.” Came the snide sarcastic comment as yellow eyes stared at her Puma Fierce, which rocked side from side on its heel.

 

A huff, and another shake of her head. Alana narrowed her cherry red lips. “I’m serious. Let’s see, I didn’t know you were into him until…”

 

“I wanted you to. Honestly let’s see, the first second I saw him, I was all up on it. Everything about him is perfect.” A shrug as she slowly wet her lips. “The flawless hairiness. The adorable disposition...”

 

A pinch of the nose, “Liara, Bruce. I swear, it’s like talking to a potato.”

 

“What did I do? Can’t even answer a question, wow. No but seriously, let’s see. Yeah, the first second I saw him, I was loving the packaging. Everything I find attractive, and you should have already known he was my speed. Short. Ugh, why do I have such a weakness for men is size short? Curls, so luscious. Beard, manly. Those lips, man those lips.” A devious smirk, as her friend leaned into her. Which caused her to give yet another reason to gross the Celestial out. “Oh, and that bum…”

 

“Gross!” Alana shouted out, clearly bothered with even the mere suggestion of Banner’s extremities.

 

“I bet it is,” A huge breath inhaled through gritted teeth, followed by Liara biting her lower lip. “I’d kill to see.”

 

“I’m so glad he can’t partake in the human reproduction process, because that is one image I refuse to even fathom.” Alana was completely through with this conversation. Even more so with Liara flatly stating of wanting to see this man nude and pushing to get a reaction from her.

 

“Okay, that’s nice,” a husky laugh. “Real nice. Ugh, could you imagine though? You should be able to. Even your man is like Jekyll. One with the hair, it’s great. Maybe next time your friend gets all handsy, I’ll rip his shirt off and we’ll see if he’s anything compared to the great doctor. He’ll fail in comparison, of freaking course.”

 

Alana, mad over the way Liara made fun of Barnes. “Bitch, never.”

 

Liara burst into laughter, throwing her head back.

 

The She Wolf now sat erect. Pointed a left pointer over to her friend with every word. “YES! The Balana, I ship the hell out of it. Power couple.”

 

“Complete power couple is the Biara.” Alana pushed back.

 

“You mean, Hiara.” The wiggle on her brow as she nodded, “Good times.”

 

“I swear to your God, Liara.” A huge let go of breath.

 

“I really thought you were going to say something else, nevermind.” A raised brow, as a frown was given in response.

 

A smirk sat on the Celestial’s face. “Ohhhh, you mean the Lury? That is still a thing, never for a moment think it isn’t.”

 

A roll of yellow eyes, “when here I thought you wanted to know everything that was the Biara as you call it.”

 

“Are you ready to share now, or must I suffer though more talk of you wanting to see Banner naked? Cause that is quite frankly something that still to this day bothers me. Which is why you continue to paint horrible pictures.” The petite woman, crossed her arms.

 

Yellow eyes looked to the heavens as a left pointer rested on her lower lip. “Well, if you would…”

 

“NO! I am not tapping into his mind to let you see every inch of him. I told you this too many times before. I’m not doing that.” Alana detested.

 

A snap of the head to face her friend, as her eyes begged. “But you would have if that whore of a friend of yours was still taking up residence in that sexy body of yours.”

 

“Too bad for you she isn’t, now isn’t it.” With her comment, Liara pushed her lips out and up. “Thank the universe I can sleep soundly at night, not having those images haunting my dreams.”

 

“No, see I want them haunting MY dreams.” A tsk.

 

“No, you don’t.” Alana corrected her.

 

A shake of the head, “I really don’t, I just love messing with you. It’s so easy to get a rise out of you.”

 

Red eyes rolled while shifting in her seat. “No kidding.”

 

“The first day. I recall it well. Nicholas was out getting the band of merry men together. He sent Red out to gather your boy. While she was out, he was gracing me with his presence.” Yellow eyes gave a look to the woman who leaned forward to look her in the face. “Oh my God what? You really thought I was going to say his sexy self.”

 

“No, I'm happy now.” Alana crossed her arms, pleased.

 

A smirk and roll of the eyes. “Anyhow, I was like whatever. We’ll think about it. I had no idea your happy ass was already in.”

 

Alana adding her side. “Are you kidding? A chance to get even with the ones that hurt…”

 

“Me your beloved, I know right. See you love me. You just scared.” Liara held a hand over the other, covering her chest.

 

The Celestial, not amused by her friend’s antics. “Not what I…”

 

Yellow eyes rolled with a snake of the head. “Then don't interrupt story time. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I agreed. Came in with him, I swear if you even remotely look at me like that again. Nicholas went and played boss man as I sat in the shadows, getting a feel for everyone.”

 

“I know all this already.” A tsk.

 

A raised lip. “Bitch, you said start at the beginning. Wow, the first time you follow directions, I swear.”

 

“Whatever Fury.” A stern cross of thin arms.

 

A tender smile. “It’s been forever since you’ve called me that. Cute. Still not flying, but cute none the less.”

 

“Why, Liara? He clearly likes you. You know you and him would make a good fit. I’m going to make it happen.” Alana grasped Liara’s forearm.

 

Yellow eyes tensed as they stared at the hand holding her. “He’s one of my oldest confidantes. And besides there’s no way I’d sleep with someone that chooses a mark over me! His bitch ass!”

 

The hand that rested on her friend, only gripped her tighter, “Liara, the two of you could be great together, you only have to try.”

 

“Back to the story at hand. No spin-offs alright. Alright. You remember when you, the evil twin, which was still in you, Red and Sparkles went to investigate some things? In where was that again? Canada. That is when I laid claim to what was mine.” The dimple in her right cheek, was being poked by her friend.

 

“I love when you talk about him. I get to see these. You hardly ever smile, and you are too cute when you do.” Alana gave her best friend an overly touching smile.

 

Yellow eyes lifted to take in the other’s eyes. “You need to stop playing with my motions, that is what you need to do. Besides, I was getting to the good part. When I had your friend, all stuck on stupid.”

 

A tsk, “he’s not, well maybe. Look, he is just attracted to you, and he didn’t know what to feel.”

 

A perverted laugh began before light skinned hands reached, trying to cover up her mouth. “Oh, he knew what to feel alright.”

 

Alana was finally able to wrestle and cover the She Wolf’s mouth, which only made the woman laugh from her diaphragm. “I don’t understand why you have to be so disgusting at all times.”

 

Liara jerked herself away, leaning backwards. Away from the hands that once again, tried to silence her. “I promise this isn’t out the way. No for real, apparently, it’s the way I’m wired. Your friend told me so.”

 

Alana dropped her hands, upset by what she just heard, “what kind of insensitive asshat would say such a thing?”

 

A quick light furrow of her brow, “he’s right. Just as hurtful as he meant it, it’s completely true.”

 

“I’m going to kick his ass! When did this, why did this? Ah I see. Thank you. And you still gave him a haircut and shave. I’m so going to rip him a new one. How dare he! I can’t even believe the nerve of some people. I swear.” The light skinned woman began to see images play out before her mind’s eye.

 

A shake of blue hair. “Alana, he was right.”

 

“Ah, and you defend him, even after he hurt you. At least you have sense to not want him anymore.” Yellow eyes closed hard as the claps the other woman gave, were excruciatingly echoing within her eardrums. The shutter was what made Alana apologize. “I’m so sorry. Where are your earbuds? I thought you had them in, why don’t you have them in. Liara, are you trying to kill yourself.”

 

She regulated her breathing, her voice was low, but steady. “So, he was getting a cup of coffee. I innocently watched. Because you know, I’m so very innocent and pure.”

 

A raise of the right brow, “there isn’t an innocent bone in your body.”

 

“He found a seat, I lifted from the table I was at. Because for reasons.” A coy smirk.

 

Alana watched as Liara lifted to her feet, then proceeded to prop herself on the banister before them. “Because his smell.”

 

“Oh.my.god. it was to die for.” Liara’s skin heavily chilled over as she shuttered. Her friend walked up to her side, as she herself was running hands over either arm. “His eyes never once leaving my person. The fact he liked big girls made my day.”

 

“You.are.not.fat.” The petite woman angrily began.

 

“Not now, no, but then I was. We both know that. Facts are facts. I could care less, but the fact he liked all those rolls, made my day.” There was coy smile that graced Liara’s plump face.

 

Alana returned a strand of Liara’s hair back into place as the light current blew it astray. “Even if you used your senses to know he liked you.”

 

Liara gave the night scenery before her a look. “I could’ve cared fucking less at that moment. Honestly. I liked-ed him and he was feeling all them rolls.”

 

“I swear you are about to make me want to kick your ass.” A groan.

 

Liara rolled her eyes, as she defended herself. “Okay, so I heard his heart rate accelerate, so what? So I smelled the delicious chemical imbalance, who cares. So I felt the constant tingling in my…”

 

“You better not finish that statement, or so help me.” The Ancient was quick to cut her friend off.

 

A cocky smirk, as a deep pitched hum vibrated from within her throat.

 

“Okay, you two were liking each other from that moment on. Granted. You liked him because of his, however it be to you, attributes. He liked you, based on how beautiful you are.” Alana lifted to her tiptoes, looking over the railing to the pair of men walking near the entrance of the facility, four levels down.

 

A purse of the lips to the right as yellow eyes enlarged. “Yeah, that was so it. After that initial meeting, I took it upon myself to meet him personally, without the boyfriend around. So that I did. In his little playground. Yes, in that lab of his, was when I found out that he was the most adorkable thing ever. Of course, I lied to him. Told him I needed his signature for a few pieces of paperwork. He signed my tablet.”

 

“It was nowhere near that simple, I already know how you work. How much squirming until you left him alone.” Alana asked, while her eyes continued to lay on the men far below.

 

“So I might have been waiting in there on him to show up. I wasn’t there that long. Five minutes, max. I was sitting in the back. Okay, maybe the lights might have been off. It was nice, aside from the stench.” A small smirk in remembering her actions, and the start the scientist gave. When he afterward told her, her eyes reflected in his glasses, was what took him off guard.

 

A small chuckle, “is there ever a time that you are not stalking?”

 

“My prey?” A puff of air as a smirk once again graced the olive skinned toned woman.

 

A shake of red hair. “You had it bad for him since day one.”

 

A raise of the left brow. “I told you, he was to die for on the outside. I had to know what was going on, on the inside. Anyhow. I had him stumbling all over himself. Without even trying. That is how I knew he was already mine. Of course, you know I was the one to have control of the situation.”

 

“I hate to break it to you, Liara. That is the way he is.” A careful hand was placed on her far taller friend’s shoulder.

 

“True, but not with the smell he was putting off.” There was a look, which Alana read and knew Liara was reveling in, just by recalling.

 

Liara arched her back as she crossed her arms over the railing. She lowered her chin to rest upon them, she stared over the moonlit night. She knew Alana was too busy trying to determine what Superduo was doing below. However, Stucky wasn’t anything she herself remotely cared about. She took a deep breath, taking in the smells of the nature surrounding them, craving to take a walk through the woods just beyond the compound.

 

Alana placed another hand on her friend, this time, trying to call her attention. “Did you hear me?”

 

Liara turned to have her left cheek resting on her arms. “No, sorry, I was thinking…”

 

“In your bae.” A finger played with a blue curl which danced in the wind.

 

“No actually I was thinking in how much I wanted to stroll through the woods, but you have me here talking about, should of could of would ofs. So, are we done with the not so grand way we met? Cause that wasn’t hitting on nothing. A man, a woman, oooh such greatness. Two people of the same stature, one skinny one fat, then again that is the way things work right?” A smile given back to the stern look she was now receiving from her company.

 

Alana shook her head, took a breath, “I have a question. Before or after you two were together, you began to wear the extra clothes for him?”

 

A shake of the head. “I began dressing in layers for him, before we officially became anything remotely dysfunctional. No one else seemed to respect him enough to bring clothes for, if and when the need be. I just found it in poor taste to let everyone see his sexy.”

 

“Thank you for it. I swear the last thing I want to see is that.” Cherry red lips frowned as she gave a sour face.

 

“The first time he actually made a move was when he was all juiced up. You remember that day? Funny enough it was what, three days after we came face to face. I got to meet that sweet side of his.” The smirk on her face, Alana only lowered her head into her right hand once again.

 

Red eyes were closed, as she spoke through the hand that still covered her face. “Liara, the Hulk was in a rage mode. He was tearing everything to shreds. He could have just as easily killed anyone of us. Then here comes your psychotic ass, all provoked by it…”

 

“Anyway, let’s remember all the details correctly, yes? Good.” Liara broke in.

 

“You got all off on when I told you he was in rage mode.” With her statement, Liara did nothing but give a chuckle, which turned into a loud amused laugh.

 

“HA! Ohhh god! I was all oooh really. You got pissed. I just don’t understand why. Oh, oh, ohohoh, then you called me a bitch! Baby boy ain’t like that that much.” Liara’s laughter was now sheer delight as her entire face lit up.

 

There was a disagreement thrown back, “that was Phe coming through, loud and clear.”

 

“I know. Which is why looking back, it’s overly funny. Cause I don’t know if she was speaking to me or you. I really am leaning more to the side that it was you. Cause she could care less what happens to me. But she needed your body to do whatever it is that she did when she took over.” Liara stood, and now peered down to the men still heavy in conversation as her mind went back to the day in question.

 

\--------------------

 

"Hey! Hey you! Yeah you, sexy broccoli. I'm really getting tired of you and your shit. Everyone else here is terrified of you. But me, I'm just fed the fuck up with your temper tantrum." Hulk spun extremely fast to take in the voice yelling over his growls. As he leaned down to come blood shot eye to yellow eye, Liara raised a cocky left brow. Then let out a coy laugh, deep from her diaphragm. Clearly enthralled with the giant's massive force.

 

The rest of the team stood on guard at the ready. Knowing the inevitable only seconds away. A whisper was detected, carried by the wind, "Liara, you do realize he's in rage mode right."

 

"Oooh, really." The way she said it made a red head roll her eyes. 

 

"You.stupid.bitch." With the remark, there was another roar from the giant.

 

Liara stood her ground as Hulk did nothing but breathe angrily at everyone surrounding him. "Everyone.leave."

 

"Not the best idea Guerra." Furry slowly inched to her side.

 

"I said go!" With her shout, green eyes found hers again. He turned and pounded a fist deep into the asphalt barely centimeters to the right of Liara. While everyone else made their way to safety far away.

 

"Bitch move Banner." Liara crossed her arms and waited for the beast to react.

 

Right on cue, Hulk roared his dissatisfaction.

 

A tsk as yellow eyes looked the beast up then down. "Really? Sorry but you don't scare me boo boo. You never have and you never will. If anything, what you're doing right about now is completely having the reverse effect and you know it. Now what. Don't look at me like that. I swear if you yell just one more gin, you ain't gone like me."

 

Hulk picked up an armored car and chucked it aside, clearing a path for himself to continue his rampage. He turned his back on the purple haired woman.

 

"You think you hard.” A cocky chuckle. “You ain't bought that life. What you know about that? Hmmmm Robert?"

 

As soon as he heard this horrible putrid name, he turned on Liara. Right hand clenched in a tight fist, arm cocked at the ready. 

 

Ready.

 

Ready to strike.

 

Even still, there he stood. Frozen. Unable to move, as he stood staring into glowing yellow eyes. 

 

"Exactly. You know it too." The words leaving her lips, as if honey, with him the fly.

 

As if in a trance, his head tilted. Mesmerized in this woman. He reached out, a large green finger ran down Liara's right hip, not letting up till her lower thigh.

 

On reflex the woman's skin reacted to the electricity powerfully surging throughout her body. Provoking a deep sensual shiver. Resulting in thick chills covering every inch of her person.

 

For the fraction of a second Liara took in reacting to Hulk's touch. By way of eyes rolling closed in shear ecstasy, there was a deep overly cocky huff turned grunt as she was pulled into the beast whom was already into his first jump.

 

\--------------------

 

Alana listened wile Liara explained some things as she went over the day Bruce had turned into the Hulk, and lost complete control. The Celestial knew her Wolf friend was enthralled with Banner in this state. From her continuous and relentless talk prior to. Wanting to meet this side of him. How she claimed she needed to meet both sides, for further studies.

 

However, The Age Old Being had no idea any of this touchy feely went on, or that Liara was singularly able to calm the beast with just a look. No, there had to be more than just this. The question was going to eat at her if she did not ask.

 

“Liara, okay so you really let him touch you in that state, of course you did. You are nasty. Therefore, you weren’t afraid like any sane person and you should be. Never once did it cross your mind that he could crush you?” Her eyes wore worry.

 

A tender smile and a small release of breath. “He could have smashed me, I was all up for that. But no, it never did. Okay, while you are rolling your eyes. Trying to hold your anger, here’s why. The testosterone he was dealing off. Lord knows, it was so enticing. Which provoked the pheromones in me to become stronger and let’s say in turn, provoked him.”

 

“Wait.” Alana furrowing her brow.

 

A nod, “yes. See, he, no matter which he it is. Alana, we are linked. A whole other level of attraction. Animalistic, I guess you can call it. I do. My smell is something he is always going to crave on count of the beast inside of him. It’s a strong part of him. Raw, unparalleled. And provokes, no… compels him to lust after me. Sometimes I think that’s the only reason he does like me.”

 

Alana now pulled the sad woman to return to where they once were on the stone bench. “Liara, don’t say that. That is far from the truth. He, he just has these issues he must work on to be able to care for someone else.”

 

A shake of the head. “No, see I understand all that. He isn’t capable of self-love. See I know that, because I was once there. Until he does see in him what I do. And everyone else does, he’ll never be able to give any woman what she deserves. Hell, he won’t be able to give himself the love he oh so richly deserves. Which is another reason I can’t be with him any longer. I loved the dysfunction we had… to a certain extent. I wanted to touch him in public, but he refused that. I wanted to claim mine anytime. But that once again, something not allowed. I thought for a long time he was ashamed of me, like I am. But never once did self-absorbed Liara for once think that Robert Banner had problems with self-doubt.

 

“Awwww, you said his name. You love him.” Thick lips curled into a bright and overly happy smile.

 

Rolled yellow eyes in return. “Love doesn’t exist, unless it is a family bond thing you are speaking of.”

 

“Cause you would know.” A purse of the lips.

 

A nod in agreement.

 

A calming breath as she decided to change the subject. “Whatever, go back to when you were Liaranapped. All of us were running for cover when he was testing the produce. None of us saw that, but we did see the blur of green flying through the air.”

 

“It was overly ripe, believe me.” A husky laugh, as Alana punched her in the forearm. “Okay, okay. He took me away, so romantic. He turned back into the overly sexy him. I got undressed.”

 

The yellow eyes that raised in session, only made her laugh. “I swear if you weren’t my best friend, I’d hate you. Anyhow, you gave him the sweats. I know this, I want to know to where did he take you.”

 

A smile, and another raise of the brows, “why, you jealous? He took me to a beach. Happy now?”

 

\--------------------

 

“What exactly did he do?” Bruce found her hand and intertwined Liara’s fingers between his.

 

Liara shook her head, “Nothing. I don’t want to go there, Robert. I just want to stay in this moment. Can we please stay like this? No problems, no stress? Hidden away from life, just for this fraction of an instance, just as I know you like.”

 

Yellow eyes rolled closed as the man she desired more than anything, pulled her hand to deliver it a soft kiss. The grip which held it became just that much tighter. “I am sensing diversion.”

 

“And I am sensing,” a sigh. “Nevermind.”

 

“Am I doing something wrong?” Banner stopped. Feeling the change in the woman beside him. The same one who was fixated on the crashing waves.

 

“Everything is wrong.” Liara lowered her head. “You hide this, what we can have, what I can possibly give you. I make you slightly happy right?” Her last words were heavy with question.

 

“It is not a question of making each other happy. It is a question of what the hell is happening to us when we are around each other.” Bruce pulled a reluctant purple haired Liara along with him, as he inched closer to the edge of the docks they were under.

 

There was a hesitancy in her, one he all too well knew was there. “You trust me right?”

 

There was a slow nod, but a death stare at the waves. “Not you that I don’t.”

 

“Okay. Now you see it my way.” Before Liara could detest, the man found the strength to pull her into his arms.

 

“I really like you, Robert. I mean the first moment I saw you, I wanted to get to know you.” A finger lifted her chin. This was the first moment her bright yellow eyes were taken in by soft and tender emotionally filled chocolate ones.

 

His reaction caused Liara to once again shy away. “Look at me.” There was a whisper on his part into her right ear. She cursed him under her breath.

 

“No. I’m sorry. I should just respect you and leave now. Just as you want. You are so right, there is something going on between us, and it’s not right.” Liara was about to leave the man standing here. However the rush of a wave, caused her to gasp and lean back into him.

 

Banner took no hesitation in wrapping his protective arms around the woman. Once again, a light whisper found her ear. “I need you to look at me.”

 

This occasion, Liara was unable to deny the man. Bright golden orbs curiously furrowed as Banner, without emotion stared unblinking at her. Liara took a hard breath while changing her gaze to his plump lips. As if by chance, her thought in tasting them became her reality.

 

\--------------------

 

A wince as a giddy screech came from Alana. “So he kissed you just like that? Wait wait wait, no he dominated you just that quick.”

 

Liara rolled her eyes. Not to her friend’s comment, no. But to the company they now had, who stood just within the shadows. A snarl as Liara took to foot.

 

“Alana, I'll have to continue with story time some other time. Right now, I'm feeling rather beat.” The She Wolf made for the double doors, not before stopping just shy.

 

Liara wet her heart shaped lips before she began. “You came right on time. She needs company. You hurt her, I take the pretty. I have about a hundred different ways I plan on using it.”

 

The Wolf mutated woman eased from the balcony, but not before watching as Alana’s new company causally strolled over to her.

 

Red eyes turned to see the person which sat down next to her. “I thought you were... I'm sorry, I have to be leaving.”

 

“Please stay. It’s a rather pleasant night, for a nice change. I would truly enjoy the company. Steve refused, which is what you caught sight of. Since your friend left you all alone. Why not share this space together?” Bucky placed a brown lock of hair behind his right ear as he gave Alana a tender smile, which she returned.

 

A slight smile crept onto Liara’s face as she watched what was beginning to happen. She turned to leave the couple, giving them their privacy.


	36. Cute

        Alana sat quietly, nervously wondering why _this_ man was here and what he wanted. There was a silence which was slowly killing her inside. She wanted to speak to Barnes. But what was it about him, which made spoken language seem the most difficult thing to do? An eye peeked from the corner of its resting place, observing the quiet man.

 

        He seemed okay. Fair skin, clear blue eyes, somewhat longish brunette hair and a scruffy beard. Nothing making him singularly stand out from the rest of the inhabitants of this planet in the least. Actually, he seemed quite normal enough. The only flaw, could hardly be considered one, since it actually made him just that much more appealing and mysterious. His arm. The Vibranium appendage.

 

        There was also the fact, which just now came flooding back to her memory. Liara said he was HYDRA. Granted, Alana could overlook this, and far beyond, since she once as well was there. However, this man would have to prove himself. She admitted to herself, no it was more than that. It could be considered, begging. Yes, it was close to this feeling. She begged to herself Bucky would feel the need to prove himself to her. To other people she could care less. Wait. No. What was this feeling? Greed?

 

        The light skinned woman lowered her head. This man was driving her insane already, without even doing anything. She furrowed her brow, trying to understand these new conflicting emotions. She made mental note to kill Liara later for casting these human emotions on her in the past, so she herself could better understand the creatures of Earth.

 

        Barnes watched as the brow of the woman next to him, became just that much deeper. “Want to talk about it?”

 

        Alana righted herself, gaining her composure. For weakness, was not one of the things she wanted him to think she was. “I was… wondering a few things.”

 

        “I as well, sort of the same.” Blue eyes gave Alana a once over as a light smirk was given.

 

        Red eyes lowered, unable to hold his piercing stare. “About me? I’m an open book really. However, you, you are…”

 

        “ _That_ bad?” The chuckle given, only made Alana scream internally.

 

        Red hair shook, “we’ll see.”

 

        “Only to your friend. There is something there, I really don’t know how to explain it.” The man narrowed his lips as his eyes stared past the scenery before him.

 

        Another furrow of red brows, “ _as_ in you two like each other? Cause by what I’ve been told, it can pass as the two of you flirting. If you like, I can put in a good word. I mean she’s already into the arm, not that hard to throw in the man that possess it. She does love your type.”

 

        “Ouch, _my_ type huh? You really don’t care for me, do you?” A lift of the brow, as he completely turned his head to face her.

 

        A purse of the lips, as she shook her head. “Truthfully. I don’t know you, and that plays a huge factor.”

 

        A huff as Bucky began. “You sound just like that…”

 

        “I’d watch what I’d say, if I were you. I might not be as powerful as I once was, but I can still crush you.” A self-assured lift of a right brow.

 

        A humored moan. “I see. You defend her. I can respect that. It’s how I feel with…”

 

        “Steve. Then you do understand that compared to her, you and all others come last. She is my best friend and I’d kill over her.” Alana cut the man off, and continued to explain a few things.

 

        A smile, which was bright and honest. “ _See_ , we have more in common than you think. We were both in HYDRA, both would do anything for our friends.”

 

        “And both have issues with the crazed wolf girl.” Alana chuckled with her own statement.

 

        “I wasn’t going to say anything, but yes. She and I currently hate each other. She has good reason, on her part. Me, I think it is solely based on some sort of a deep-rooted feeling. I don’t trust her, but I haven’t bases for it.” Barnes lowered his lips onto his hand, as he thought.

 

        Alana watched him with an admiring eye. “I think both of you need a dose of reality. Then again, Liara _is_ sneaky. Even Phe said she’s different. She couldn’t lay a finger on it, only that something is off. I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary yet, but then again, I’ve just gotten back. And I really don’t have the time to babysit Liara. I have my _own_ troubles to get out of, ones that Phe placed me in, unfortunately.”

 

        “Anything I could help you in?” Bucky’s question was honest.

 

        Alana, feeling more at ease with this man, the more they talked. “Oh, you trying to get on my good side, or trying to be the hero and save the day?”

 

        “More like the damsel in distress. I do tend to do that sort of thing. Always up for the challenge.” An unsure cocky smile.

 

        The smile the man received was bright and cheerful. The light amused giggle which followed, let the man know he was in her good graces.

 

        Alana chuckled at his comment. She could admit yes, he was. Only one on his bad side, was the one that loved being a thorn in everyone’s side. “You know what, I somehow believe you. I get good vibes from you, nothing less. I don’t know what you believe yourself to be, but I see nothing but good in you Bucky Barnes. And before you think I’m reading your mind. I would never do that. Solely when a person asks. Unlike my counterpart. You need to be careful of Phe. She’d love to play in your mind. You have a dark past, and she’d love nothing more than to pry that loose and revel in your misery.”

 

        “I, I was not…” Bucky began, but froze the moment a slender hand found his.

 

        Alana saw the torment written all over his face. Without thinking, her hand reached and held his. It was tearing her up inside, that someone as caring as Barnes, was manipulated to become something so very dark and diabolical. “Bucky, you don’t have to say anything. See, like I said I understand. I suffered at their hands as well. You are not this monster you believe yourself to be. I promise you.”

 

        His entire face became pained. The devastation he inflicted on people was something he swore to fight against. Not inflict. “How, how can you be so sure?”

 

        Her other hand found its way to comfort him by rubbing at his back. “Know why? _Because I believe in you._ Look at me, please. There, I see it within your eyes. The remorse. There’s some things about me, you don’t know. For one, I am a creature of life and renewal. I see the _true_ form of every living thing. I see their energies. I sense things. Things which cannot be seen, nor felt by any other being. Within you is great pain. But don’t be discouraged, there is also hope, honor and beyond that, I see the need to protect. You are a rare breed Barnes. I respect you. That is another thing I don’t give out lightly. So, before you ever doubt yourself again, don’t.”

 

        “You speak as if you know me. My feelings.” Barnes reached for a reluctant strand of flamed colored hair. It continued to whip in the night breeze. “I must remember to become more mysterious.”

 

        A fair hand, finally retrieving the lock of hair and wrapped it around the bun on top of Alana’s head.

 

        “No, just one tends to learn people when they have been around as long as I have.” Alana lifted to foot, which provoked the man at her side to jump to his.

 

        Bucky cleared his throat. “I am sorry for keeping you in the elements this long Alana. May I walk you back to your quarters?”

 

        The petite woman looked up to the man who greatly towered over her. “You may.”

 

        The duo began to the double glass doors, Barnes held one open for his company to enter the compound. As Alana passed him, there was a smirk. His chuckle returned, let the female know he took notice. “And what was that for?”

 

        As the man took to her side she began, “I think the men of your age were quite the treasure.”

 

        “Is that so?” Bucky took pride in her comment.

 

        A nod, “yes. Far more respectful, courteous. Your human females have no idea what they are missing this day and age. Chivalry is very becoming. _This makes me ponder._ Just why men stopped being as such. Someone I know would say it’s sexy.”

 

        The two slowly walked down a flight of stairs. “I have a question. Since you are not of this world, are you easily impressed as the girls here?”

 

        “And you just ruined it.” His look, made her giggle. “I was just messing with you. A gentleman, no matter what his species, is _always_ something I take a shining to.”

 

        The man held open yet another door. “So, I take that as a yes.”

 

        The two slowly strolled past several doors before coming to a halt by hers. “So, you take that as a yes. That’s cute.”

 

        “No, _you’re_ cute.” With his comment, Alana felt the burn of her cheeks. She took a huge swallow as her hand opened the door behind her. She ducked in before she would embarrass herself even further, by not know how to exactly respond to his statement.

 

        The Celestial stood for a second, staring at the wooden barrier. Battling a sea of emotions. In closing her eyes tight, she took a calming breath. When her nerves subsided, she took notice the sound of a constant spraying noise. If not seconds later, the hint of the pleasant aroma filled her nose.

 

        Alana turned to see Phoenix with a can of air freshener held tight in her right hand. Her finger pressed completely down. The steady stream pointed directly at a seated Liara. Who had her shirt pulled up, covering the bottom half of her face, and a right hand clutching it down dearly over that.

 

        Alana ran over, yanked the can from the other woman’s hand. “What in the hell are you doing Phe!”

 

        “Well if _it_ was house broken and you bathed it, I wouldn’t need to.” Phe crossed her arms as she left the living room, she shared with the other Celestial.

 

        Red eyes took in the seated woman, clearly highly angered by these on goings. She lowered herself to be on eye level. “Liara, are you okay?”

 

        A left black brow lifted as she spoke from behind her shirt collar. “Sure cutie.”

 

         “ _Oh.for.the.love.of.your.god._ I swear. I was asking if you were okay, and you say something like _that_? Must you always be sarcastic? Oh _and_ listen to _my_ conversation!”

 

        Liara lowered her head. In doing so, her shirt effortlessly fell from her face. Yellow eyes fixated on her right pointer fingering the wedding band around her thumb. “That spray actually reminds me of my late husband. He wasn’t chivalrous, but at least he smelled good.”

 

        Red eyes rolled. “I’m so going to curse you out.”

 

        “Bitch please!” Yellow eyes enlarged, as she took to foot. Placed a hand on her friend’s right shoulder as she passed her. “I’ll see you later.”

 

        Confusion, “you’re leaving?”

 

        Liara continued for the door, but turned in delivering her parting words. “Yeah. I only came here, excuse to bother your friend. But mainly I needed to see your face after all the shit your boo was feeding you. _Oh my lawd,_ y’all gone do the grown folk. _I cannot wait!”_

 

        “Do I even want to know what that is?” Alana retorted.

 

        A smirk. “Something you’ll do well before Jekyll _ever_ does.”

 

        “MENTAL PICTURE! _GROOOSS_ NOW I HAVE TO WIPE MY MIND CLEAN! STUPID MUTT AND HER SPEAKING TRICKS! _THANKS A LOT SHAGGY!_ ALWAYS _GOT TO BE_ TEACHING SCOOBY _HOE_ SOMETHING _UGHHH_!” Liara gave a turn of the lip as the voice rang through the tiny living quarters.

 

        The She Wolf sighed, “Night cutie.”

 

        “Goodnight eavesdropper.” Alana smiled as her friend exited the room.


	37. Him

        A deep breath as she smelled the rain coming. It was calling her name, just as the person three miles away. Yellow eyes closed, with the heaviest heart. She was leaving, running. She had no choice, there was no other way. This charade had gone on for far too long. Long enough to where she had fallen. Fallen deep into something she thought would never happen.

 

        There it was again, just as loud and ferocious as the thunder now booming overhead. Her name. Yelled out in a panic. Another voice now angrily joined in. They both bellowed in unison. Liara screeched the car to a halt on the lone roadway. The seatbelt cutting into her skin as it jerked her backward. Burned rubber quickly began filling the vehicle with its stench. Her head fell in defeat as tears now stung her eyes.

 

        The woman broke down. The Wolf in her was taking over, and there was no way she was going to allow the human side of herself to leave. Here is where they belonged. Period. She knew, just as well as Liara. She was going to put a stop to this running, once and for all. They needed this, hell they deserved it. No matter the fashion it happened, or manner which led to this outcome.

 

        This relationship was easy, natural. It overwhelmingly terrified Liara. Nothing ever happened to her for the best, until this man. She had made the decision to leave before everything went south. It had been smooth sailing for far too long now. Every day she lived on eggshells, knowing the inevitable could be seconds away. But this was going to be the end. Guerra, as she called herself was putting her foot down. Here and now. Liara may have been too weak to accept this man and what he offered, but she, she relished in it.

 

        The voice vibrating through her throat was deep, husky and menacing. _“I refuse to let this happen. You have already tried once to stop me, unsuccessfully. Today, today you will_ cease _to resort to these ill-advised tactics. We have found what we need in him. He knows of our joined form. Made it_ his _. Something_ no _man has done, but_ still _you run?”_

 

        Liara’s breathing picked up, as she took in the air around her. He was almost here, and knew where she was. With this being the only exit to the hidden house, deep within the dense forest. His bike roared as it picked up speed. He had to have seen the smoke cloud from the burnout. She tensely closed her eyes. Liara knew Guerra was right. On absolutely everything she stated. But she herself was fragile. This man made her this way. Well, let’s say he made her needy. Needy of him. His time, his person, his… everything.

 

        When he pulled up, Liara was still seated behind the wheel, motor running. The man quickly ran to the car, yanked the door open as he forcefully ripped the keys from the ignition. He was pissed. All three of them knew it. Only two waited on being reprimanded.

 

        The man’s voice, a deep calmed fury. “What in the _hell_ Liara. I thought we had an agreement. You were never going to do that _again!_ Nothing good comes from this. _Last time…_ last time I almost lost the most important thing to me.”

 

        Liara slowly opened her wet eyes, to fully take in the man who had softened his tone as his hand cupped her damp cheek. She furrowed her brow. The voice that spoke was of her own. _“I can’t do this anymore._ I thought I could.”

        

        The woman still seated in the car allowed the man to guide her face toward him. While she took in his troubled face, he noticed the manner in which the safety belt dug tightly into her body. He pulled out his pocket knife, one slice, releasing her. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

 

        A labored breath as he ushered her from the vehicle. “Did you really have to cut the seatbelt? That was highly unnecessary.”

 

        The abnormally tall man tucked his left hand into the crease of the opposite arm, while his right hand stroked his thick brown beard. A voiced huff. Liara knew she was about to receive a thrashing. _“You know what?_ I’m really sick and tired of you doing this to me. _I ask you one little question._ One little question and you bolt? What the hell woman _? I swear,_ all the sacrifices I’ve made for you.”

 

        “I _never_ told you to do _anything_ for me!  ¡Hicisteis como te pegaste las ganas, como siempre lo haces!” Bright defensive yellow eyes looked straight up into light Hazel orbs. “Ain’t nobody asked you to come _look for me,_ and nobody asked you to _help_ me, and ain’t damned _sure_ nobody _asked you to save me._ **(you did what you wanted, like you always do)**

 

        “You’re right. I always _do_ , do what I want. Just like your psychotic ass.” Liara was turning to leave on that note, before she could completely turn, she was pulled backward into his embrace. His body was always so hard and inviting. Her safe haven. Once again why she needed to leave him. For his own good.

 

        Bright yellow eyes turned to look at him over her right shoulder. His cocky arrogance, pissing her completely off. She thrashed against his form. “Word to the wise little mama, that feels _so_ good. And you know you’ll be taking care of that in a few moments. That would be _you_ , doing what _you_ want.”

 

        Liara opened her mouth to say something, only to think in what he just stated. She slowly wet her lips. As she raised a cocky left brow. Her man hugged her even tighter as she leaned her head back onto his broad chest. He rested his overly hairy chin on the top of her head as she lifted a right hand to caress his arm.

 

_“I’m sorry baby._ You… you just. This just, _scares_ me.” Liara turned to face the towering man, wrapping her arms around his torso in return. “I ruin everything I touch, and I refuse to let anything happen to you.”

 

        A cheek was laid now upon Liara’s head. “Baby girl, that is really some sound judgment you made. Let’s see, ever since I’ve met…”

 

        A huff as he spoke. Liara chimed in as she nested her left cheek into the tuft of hairy skin which escaped the opening of his leather vest. “Stalked…”

 

        A cocky smile. “Stalked, met, however you want to put it. It, seems I’ve been your Knight in Shining Armor.”

 

        The deep furrow of her brow was felt by the man, whose thick protective arms refused to release her. Then again, this super powered woman really was not trying to leave from them. “That's cute. But I'd rather slit his throat.”

 

        This brute came into her life, unwanted. Unneeded. One stormy day in Acapulco. In the small dusty rundown barrio, she rebuilt from the ground up. She had been residing here fully not long before he popped up. It could have not been more than a week before he made himself known in the area.

 

        A man with a taste for expensive liquor and imported cigars. Always in back of her bar, in the middle of something sketchy. A ringleader of what in Liara’s view, a cheap and sorry excuse of a biker gang. Getting things stirred up, theft, fights, women, bets, basically anything you could name on the wrong side of the law. Reason the seven of them fit right in with all the others in the town of rejects.

 

        “Remember when we first met?” The smile on his face caused his cheek to press harder into Liara’s head.

 

        The She Wolf reached up, caressed the other hairy cheek, before patting it, “you mean the first time I _allowed_ you to see the perfection _I am._ _Of course.”_

 

        The chuckle he gave, warmed Liara internally. The woman took a step toward her car. Her man, refusing to relinquish his hold upon her. They in unison slowly paced to the vehicle. Liara stopped them, as she took a deep breath. The caramel colored man, slid his hands to grab Liara’s upper arms. Turning, picking her up and sat her on the hood of the car.

 

        A smirk as black and purple manicured fingers wrapped themselves around the tall thick man’s brown leather vest. Spread her legs, pulled the man flush with the cool metal. “You swear you are to die for don’t you.”

 

        This was not the comment she wanted to hear. “Never say that.” Her voice, a sad whisper.

 

        Thick fingers ran through purple hair as the rather tall man rested his hand on her right cheek. “I love you Liara, _whatever_ your last name is.”

 

        Bright yellow eyes rolled closed as she leaned into her man’s touch. “Who really knows.”

 

        “I can help you with that.” His voice raspy and deep while he stared at the woman who made him fall hard, and quick.

 

        His breath, delightful and hot on her face. As yellow eyes swiftly opened, they took in serious beautiful Hazel. Her mouth opened, however nothing came. As she could only stare. Long brown hair flowed over his left shoulder as a heavy gust of wind whipped by. This man was the most beautiful being Liara had ever seen in her entire long life. A huge gulp as her pulse raced while he leaned even closer to her.

 

        The man leaned forward, as his right extended arm held him up. Two left fingers, slowly ran across soft heart shaped lips. Ones which excited him when they smiled. Crooked perfection, just as their owner. He lifted a thick left love drunk brow.

 

        Liara found her voice. Shaky fragile as it was. “Déjame en paz, bruto.” **(Leave me alone, brute)**

 

        His stare was on her lips, they were currently getting every bit of his attention as he closed the inches between them even further. His woman’s breath was now racing. Her skin was chilling over with his touch. He brushed another finger over her delicate lips, ones which have been ignored far too long. A hand found the small of Liara’s back, pulled her to him.

 

        When their torsos clashed, there was a whimper. This was his chance and he knew it. Liara was _not_ going anywhere. She was _his_. It was going to stay this way for the rest of her life. This woman was nothing short of the perfect fit. Her dark personality. The sarcasm, her tastes. He knew she was meant for him, kindred spirits, there was too much in common. Throw in she was the first woman he could remember who truly hated him, only reason more he was intrigued by her. The biggest factor, she made _him_ chase. This was new.

 

        Yellow eyes were bright and shiny. One of the many things which drove him wild. He recalled the first time he was finally allowed to see them, after weeks of trying to get to know her. The occasion. A costumed event at the local cantina. The way she dressed, a woman infected by werewolf scratches.

 

        Her skin, reacting to his every touch. The first time he found out about this, what caused it. This was the most innocent and perfect indication of her true attraction he could had ever wanted in a woman. This, a reaction resulting after a mere kiss. Which was also something which was not freely given, for the deep meaning it held with Liara. She hated being touched, for the smell transfer. However, being touched by her Alpha, was a completely different beast.

 

        He remembered everything so clearly. He was so tired of seeking someone who could love him for who he truly was, and not his appearance. Women were too easy to come by for him. They always were. A quiet, proud and confident guy somehow was prime real estate. Mainly with the loose girls. After years of meaningless flings, women only interested in the physical and material. It was time for a man to find a woman who looked deeper than a face, or body. He, now in this stage of life, needed a woman with a substantial grip of what was of importance. He wanted what he saw his friends have. A family. And he just now asked.

 

        Liara was frozen, she knew what he asked, but did he mean it the way she took it? He was waiting. “No. _I will not_ go with you to that tiny ass island. _I ain’t trying to die._ _Happy now?_ I answered your damn question. Since you refused to let me go out and think about it. Always got to be crowding me. Clingy ass bastard, I swear.”

 

        A smug smirk. “Now. The answer to _this_ one. Either one of you, or in unison. I mean you have both screamed my name together at once. You know, I always have _loved_ being with you. It’s like having a threesome every time.”

 

        Yellow eyes showed their rage, she arched her back to have their torsos touching. To show her anger, as she raised a finger and came inches from his face, about to tell him off. Before she could open her mouth, the smile behind his beard and mustache became bigger before he leaned even closer and hungrily tasted her lips.

 

        Liara took two handfuls of vest, leaned them backward. _“You smug ass bitch.”_ Spoken through breaks from his kisses, before she lay flush on her car.

 

        “Mmhmm” retaking her mouth in his. He pulled away, Hazel eyes stared down to the woman he planned on spending the rest of his days with. He raised a brow.

 

        Liara’s face was encased by a circle of brown hair. In this space, she could only see his face. Her man. The one she knew loved her. Why, she could not put a finger on, but he did. And she could admit with him, she felt at ease. He knew her. In such a short time, this man had completely took it upon himself to solve the jigsaw of her mind. She looked to the top of her brow. “One of us wasn’t paying attention. And the other… _quite frankly could give a fu…”_

 

        Once again, the thick man leaned down to passionately show his affection.

 

        Liara moaned to his actions this time, causing him to lean up, taking in her eyes. “ _Don’t look at me like that_. You ain’t _that good_ Mister Man. And _before_ you think that _you_ are in control, did you ever for a minute stop to think that maybe _just maybe_ I want you to kiss me? _Yes, while you are looking at me like that._ I need to be able to judge if you are better than all the other men that I can be with right about now. _You know, a girl has to keep her options open._ And just remember when I’ve had enough, I could thump your big thick ass like a damn fire ant. _Okay, you can continue_ with the ‘I’ll show this crazy psychotic ass bitch I’m a man’. _Oh, and just to let you know._ I _do_ , do what _I want._ So, after I _allow_ your tongue to play once again all up in my mouth, strictly cause, I _do_ know where it’s been mind you. _I’m_ going to slip and fall onto that hard ass dick that is completely going to waste.”

 

        A lift of a left brow, “really.”

 

“Of course.” Liara ran her hands through his hair, gathering it and pulling it up in a bun. “I mean of course Mister Maluhia, I wouldn’t want to waste a perfectly good dick on the last day of not having a legit last na…”

 

        Before the words were complete, her lips were overtaken again.

\--------------------

 

        Liara wiped at a stray tear falling from her cheek. The slam of a door pulled her from within her mind. Shook her head clear as she regained her senses. The wolf woman was at the edge of the forest, on her way back to the compound when her mind began to wander.

 

        It was a good memory, therefore she allowed it to replay before shutting it out. It was not everyday she was asked to get married. Or make love on her pretty shiny purple toy. This brung a sad smile to her face. Her pace picked up.

 

        The woman tried her best to avoid the ones who slammed the car door. However, they were still lingering in the night air. He was in a sleek black tuxedo. Shiny black loafers paired with slick back hair. He looked a million dollars. The woman at his side, in a skin tight, bright red dress. High left thigh split. Strappy heels, paired with waves in her red hair, looked priceless. This was just what Liara needed, something else to make her hate herself.

 

        The man closed the passenger side door. The two held a slight conversation, which Liara could care less in. She took a hard breath, and pushed on. She told this man they could only be friends, and there was no taking this decision back. No matter how sexy Banner looked in this moment. One last look at him, damn he was really nice looking. “Okay girl, we ain’t doing this, no more.”

 

        As Natasha spotted Liara walking past the other side of the parked car, she spoke up. “Guerra. Full moon. Good night for a stroll.”

 

        Yellow eyes smiled to the short woman. “Indeed. I still do find it calming. I’d love to stay and chat, but that’d be rude.” Yellow eyes causally greeted Bruce. “Banner.”

 

        The man was jittery, as always. He gave a grimace, which Liara knew was a better attempt at a smile. Liara gave an amused huff, shook her head and entered the base. Glad she was pulled from her mind, yet to a bittersweet reality.


	38. Really

Yellow eyes rolled as Liara headed into the warmth of the compound. She could soundly hear the hushed discussion as the pair closed in. Why it was any of their business was the main reason ticking her off. Which was none. This matter was about to be addressed, weather this woman liked it or not.

 

The She Wolf leaned her right shoulder on the eggshell colored wall which led to the dorms. Waiting on the females to reach her, all the while listening to their constant bickering over the details they each believed to have transpired. Their pace picked up in catching sight of her. Either woman trying to be the first in being able to ask the questions. A need to be the female receiving all the attention.

 

She closed her eyes while shaking it off. Why any living creature found her clearly dysfunctional, drama for more than a dozen people’s lifetime, sorry excuse of a life, even remotely interesting was beyond her. An almond shaped, black glittered, fingernail rocked side to side pointing toward the incoming company. “Before either one of you begin, I knew you were prying in my mind. My thing is, why you would want to help her and to even do it to begin with.”

 

“Okay, so she blackmailed me into it. Like I could even sit through watching you get it in with anyone. Even though we could never determine exactly what he looked like, just what was that again?” A light-skinned, snow white haired, beyond beautiful petite woman began.

 

Yellow eyes narrowed, “this is exactly why I controlled myself. My life is none of your concern. What he looked like, far less. Remember, it’s just like you said, I only go for the disgusting ones, guys no one wants, because someone as fat and disgusting as me could never get the attention of someone that is actually to die for.”

 

The fire haired woman standing in front of Liara, only snapped her neck to take in the woman with whom she shared similar body details, aside from the color of eyes, hair and lip shade. “Please tell me you never said anything as horrible as this to her.”

 

“I said all that and some to the bitch, and hey hey hey, get this. The kicker, in your skin. Perfect right.” A cocky, self-absorbed smile.

 

A huff from the woman at least six inches taller than the other two.

 

An upset furrow of the brow. “Phe, you are about the worst person in this world.”

 

“Nope, I’m not a person, so try again. That would be that!” A square, ice blue painted fingernail pointed toward Liara.

 

“Nope, I’m not a person, so try again.” Liara mocked. “Anyhow, I felt the two of you. Lingering in the shadows. Hovering over everything, inspecting every little detail. You provoked me to remember a happy thought. Yay, it worked. Congratulations. Alana, you did this for the best. You whore, did it of course to be nosy. Plain and simple. I refused to let you see more than needed. I’ve experienced this in my life, and there’s no need to relive it. Let’s see you saw his color, okay, you saw his hair, his height. You never saw him nor me for that matter. Only selected details through my eyes. This is how I wanted it. Just like me, huh, always with the lucid dreams. And this is how it shall remain, so bye.”

 

Alana began. “So, you knew we were there, how?”

 

A slow release. “Alana, this isn’t the first time you’ve mingled in my mind. Remember the last time was when Phe thought it oh so cute to…”

 

“Oh my god he was amazing to boot. Hey, even Alana loved it. I mean every bit of it. The fact I stole him from you was the best thing ever. Oh, how he had that dominating personality, those tattoos, running my fingers through his long hair, ugh just yas. Too sexy. Which is why we all understand why the mutt bitch here wanted him to pet her vagina. That personality was what won you over Alana. You remember.” Phe, with a smirk, cutting the Wolf woman off. Trying her best to have the words sting as she delivered them.

 

A shake as the taller woman pushed off the wall, seeming unfazed. “Which is why my mind, well most of it, is off limits. You may be able to erase some memory, but you’ll never be able to fully see it again. Funny thing, your new state is your disability. Alana, I love you, but never do that again. Your friend I can understand the why's. But you. You're better than that. I'm glad the two of you are separated, now you can distance yourself from the negativity.”

 

Phe nodded with the statement. “Yes. That means I can protect you better from filthy mange ridden animals which need to be laid down.”

 

A husky moan. “I really do.”

 

“Oh.my.Lord, see, now it begins.” Alana pushed Phe in the arm, trying to catch up to her friend, before her celestial twin pulled her back, feeling a need to hold her own conversation with her.

 

Liara lowered her head in taking a corner. Smelling the man approaching. He was too nervous, his smell radiated with it. The second he caught sight of her, he walked up. Pulled her by her arm, into a vacant room. The room was dim, and dank. A singular cough as Liara winced in distaste.

 

“Look, I don’t know what in the hell you were thinking, but this is the last place I’d want to talk to you. Jesus. It smells as if you and your scientist have done some things various times all up in here.” Liara now covered each nostril with a seperate finger.

 

A cross of the arms as the man covered his goatee with a curled finger. “Look, Lassie. I pulled you in here because I had a question, but you can completely forget it now.”

 

Liara turned for the door, “thank god.”

 

A hand reached past hers, holding back Liara from opening the door any further. “You know their date was only a mission.”

 

A lower of a blue mane as she shook her head, a release of a chuckle while clicking the exit closed. “I wondered why you were all nervous when you saw me. Look. Radioactive man and the gnat can do as they damn well please. He and I are not a thing. If he likes her, then I hope she makes him happy. She won’t but I hope she at least tries. Wait no, I hope he tries.” Liara turned to face the man who stood just an inch taller. She leaned back until her shoulders came flush with the door.

 

Hazel eyes furrowed as he tried to make out a facial expression. Liara was even that much harder to figure out since her return.

 

Liara only lengthy blinked and flatly stared. “Look Buzz Lightyear. I told your friend there was noo way he and I could get back together. Plain and simple. He knows this, and he really needs to keep it moving. Like I have. Can’t dwell in the past you know.”

 

“Even though he wants you.” Stark began.

 

A smirk, “he can want all day. He ain’t the only one you know. Funny, I have you all up in a dark room. I remember the last time something just like this happened.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Tony slowly began.

 

A chuckle as a playful left brow raised, “no seasoning then nor now. Let’s see, you just had this need to show me that your science was somehow bigger than my science. It was cute actually.”

 

The manner in which the breath was released, delighted the woman in the slightly lit room. Her coy intake was more than indicative of her joy.

 

“My thing is, why the actual fuck would she leave you for Happy? I mean, okay he can pick her up, and god knows we woman love that shit. But with her poor ass, I mean who can’t. But you. You can do the grown folk in the air.” Liara slid down the door, crossing her legs as she made herself comfortable as soon as she was seated.

 

“He can turn green.” Iron Man's only retort, trying his best not to bite back too much. Knowing this woman ate off people’s emotions.

 

A smirk paired with a lifted left brow. “And it matches the size of that him.”

 

“So, you do know.” A narrow of lips and a cross of his arms as he sternly looked down upon the mutated Wolf woman. As if he a judging father.

 

A shrug as her eyes glistened while reflecting every bit of the dim lights within this unused dormitory. Big yellow eyes, looking past Stark, taking in the room in its entirety. “You would better than me. Basic anatomy.”

 

“You control him.” A huff.

 

“Cause I’m the baddest.” A dimple nestled into her cheeks as she pulled her lips in. “Simple Chemistry.”

 

“Yas.” His voice sheer delight. As the seated woman walked right into the opening.

 

A left brow raised in return to his tone. “Like when I showed you that yours might have been slightly bigger, but I have always had the bigger balls.”

 

“So exactly besides me, Fury and Bruce…” Yellow eyes closed as she lifted her head to rest on the wooden door behind her. She knew his smugness was going to bring him to this question.

 

With an emotionless glance, she answered. “Steven, strictly for the fact of that ass, oh and of course he's never seen what you have. Oh, never forget the always sexy James. The fly boy, take your pick on which of those. Oh hmm, then there was Phil, never your boy Thor. Maria, she was the best, fyi.”

 

“Liara.” Tony gave her a look.

 

A cocky smile. “You always did say my name astoundingly. That tone, boy those were the days, young and careless. I’m glad you weren’t a prude back then. Then I’d never know just how horrible you are. Oh, and I meant that in only way that matters.”

 

“I recall there were no complaints.” A cocky smirk was returned as he took in her playful eyes.

 

A deep smirk, remembering just how this man could match her own level of sarcasm. And how he was nearly just as quick. “Of course not, I was trying to get my itch scratched. I would never mess any of that up. Not stupid yet. And lucky you right, the only one here to have even gotten that esteemed honor.”

 

“I’m done with this conversation.” Tony ran his hand through his hair. Somehow, unbelievably uneasy around the lax female.

 

“Dawww, now I’ve hurt your little scientific feelings. You didn’t care then, why the certain interest now.” A narrow of her lips, followed by a careless tease of blue hair. Knowing there was more to this conversation than Tony was letting on.

 

Stark becoming instantly serious, completely changing his tone. “Because my best friend and this weird ass dog are involved in this even weirder relationship, which the two of them refuse to partake in. I am so tired of seeing the both of them tiptoe around what is really going on.”

 

“From where I sit, he and the woman you so carelessly insult, are doing good. They are right now out on the balcony, two stories up, flirting. So, tell me again just how they are tiptoeing? He is doing him. I’m so proud of our baby boy, he’s growing up.” There was added emphases on her last words, to seem the overly emotional mother.

 

“Is he really?” Tony seemed truly attentive as his voice peeked.

 

Liara bust out laughing, “not really.”

 

Tony ran his hand roughly down his face.

 

A slow wet of her lips. “He needs daddy to show him a thing or two.”

 

The black-haired man in a gray Black Sabbath t-shirt puffed his chest. “Just remember you called me daddy.”

 

“Just this one time, remember that. Only because you are his daddy, now aren’t you Science Bros?” Liara lifted to her feet, turned to unlatch the door, as a soft hand clasped her right shoulder.

 

Stark reached for the one woman he became to care for immensely over the years, “so you are okay.” A soft kiss on her temple.

 

Liara huffed as she stared at the threshold. “Look, if there is one thing I know about Jekyll, it’s he’ll hurt her. He doesn’t love himself enough to love anyone else. I just hope she isn’t as infatuated with him as I know she is. There is only one true love of his life, and that woman ain’t here. This is something you should all too well understand. So, with that I leave you to touch yourself, or whatever else it is that you do when you are alone. Oh, and Anthony, just remember sexy, I can hear everything.”

 

Liara’s hand was pulled from the entrance. She turned, watching Stark enlace his fingers with hers. “Sucks.”

 

A chuckle as Liara changed her sigh for the man’s eyes. A left brow high on her face. “That my body don’t work like that for you anymore. I have a new owner, boo boo. I told you. Besides you got it in with that asshole Phe. With her freaky ass, you probably did literally, reason enough this room smells the way it does.”

 

The smirk on the man’s face only matched the She wolf’s “I forgot to tell you before, but you look good woman. The blue really suits you. I like it.”

 

Liara returned her gaze to her hand, as she watched Tony place her earbuds within her palm. “Yes, those years away were quite therapeutic. I got better, physically and mentally. It was difficult, but yeah. I’m a lot better… these. They won’t help me any longer. I have to make myself a new pair. Because believe me, listening to all there is going on here, I could get all you into some serious trouble with each other. But since I could care less in all your drama. I leave to get some sanity and come back.”

 

“Is that what you’re doing? I could have sworn you were into stealing tech.” A smirk as he reached his hand toward blue hair.

 

Liara batted his hand away. “I wish you would old man. It wasn’t cute then, still ain’t. Look, be there for your friend. He’s going to need someone like you there for him.”

 

A finger to the air. “Cause I love him.”

 

“No, cause you a hoe, and he needs to know what not to do.” A smirk given over her right shoulder as she left Stark standing in the pale lit room alone.

 

As the woman turned a right corner leading to her dorm, she ran into a familiar frame. She peeked into his soft chocolate eyes, before lowering herself to retrieve the glasses which fell to the floor during the impact. "I wasn't paying attention, my bad. Here."

 

Banner lowered himself to her level. "Can we have a moment."

 

"I thought that was what this was." A shrug as Liara now righted herself.

 

Bruce accepted the frames the woman offered. "I need to ask you something."

 

"When don't you, fine. You walk me to my door and you can ask away. Quick though, I wouldn't want anyone thinking there is something where there isn't." The woman pushed off.

 

"Natasha told me, well she told me the mission has been changed." The scientist slowly and nervously began.

 

An amused chuckle. Yellow eyes peeked to the left. "Look who's in charge, of course they have."

 

"Indeed. She commented to me, well. Well, you'll be on the Hellicarrier, tapped into us as we carry out the mission."

 

A roll of yellow eyes. "You mean them. You'll be all ascared to let big and sexy out. So once again the scary little scientist will be locked in a Quinjet. Nothing new. Okay Jekyll, we're here. Thank you for letting me in on this bit of info."

 

When she looked at him, Bruce could tell the woman was in need of something. Just what, he was unsure of. "Liara, allow me to help."

 

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about." A furrow.

 

A hand found her soft shoulder. "Liara."

 

A coy smirk, "besides loving when men say my name, you can't. I mean unless of course you know how to keep Alana and her crazed sidekick out of my mind. That'd be a huge help. Exactly what I thought. Goodnight Mad Scientist."

 

"Goodnight." Was whispered to the closed door, Liara had disappeared behind.


	39. Sanity

        “Look, I really wasn’t finished with you. I had another question, and I’m _still_ going to ask it.” The voice spoke before the owner phased fully through the wall just to the side of another being. Seated, typing away at a laptop.

 

        Yellow eyes only stared at the screen in front of her.

 

        The soft voice began as the thin woman peeked around the barely used room. “I know you’re listening, and I am not leaving until you hear me out.”

 

        The key pressing became even faster as the seated woman only kept quiet.

 

        “Liara, why doesn’t this room seem as if it’s been used before?” The petite woman inspected the bed. Since it too seemed untouched, she threw herself upon it.

 

        A lift of a black left brow, as the She Wolf continued to peck away at the keyboard. “Wow _had_ to make sure there were no juices on there _didn’t you._ Lucky enough, you are right. Smell the air, _no stank._ I told you, I’ve been a good girl since my return. The one time I tell the truth. I swear.”

 

        “Well, you have _always_ been good. Everyone else just thinks you are like that.” A push of red curls over a shoulder as Alana laid on her stomach. Propping herself up so she could watch her best friend.

 

        A chuckle, “they are not wrong. I did need to f…”

 

        “Don’t say that.” Quick to cut the lie off.

 

        “Alana, okay. Look. If everyone wants to think the worst of me, let them. I could actually care less what the _hell_ they think of me. I don't understand just why _you_ care so much.” Her fingers slowing in their speed.

 

        Alana narrowed her lips.

 

        A roll of yellow eyes as the oversensitive hearing, once again told their tale. “What do you really want? Wasn’t snooping around in my head good enough? _You,_ like everyone else just _knew_ I had to be lying. Why? Because someone _like me_ , can’t be stable enough for someone to love. I _am_ crazy you know. Even the shrinks told me so.”

 

        “Liara, first of all, you know I know you are far saner, than everyone believes you to be. There’s not a crazed bone in your body.” Alana furrowed her red brow.

 

_“Oh, believe me_ there was.” The rasped moan after, grossed her friend out.

 

        A huge breath released. “Liara can we _please_ be serious for a moment.”

 

        “ _Oh, you want to be all serious,_ even after you slick invaded my private thoughts? _Hmm?_ ” The She Wolf, finally rotated her chair around to face her friend. Yellow eyes narrowed as she pointed a short hot pink, almond shaped nail toward Alana. “Look, I understand that you want to check up on me, _fine_. I get that you are a telepathic entity, _okay_. I see that you don’t completely grasp how I take it _very_ personally when someone plays around with my mind. _Even more so_ when it’s someone that calls themselves my _best_ friend. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to defend myself. _Nor_ do I want to hear you _try_ and invent excuses on what your motives were. I just want to be left alone. Coexist with everyone here quietly and leave after I’m paid.”

 

        The Celestial Being now wore a confused look. “So, this is _only_ about the money.”

 

        “Yes.” A justified jerk of the neck. “I’m all about my _monties_. Nothing more nothing less. For what other reason could I _possibly_ be here? _And you better not even say that name, or I swear…”_

 

        “Bruce _your baby_ Banner.” Alana giddy, after her friend’s reaction to her statement.

 

        Liara narrowed her big eyes, placed her tongue on her teeth while sucking in air. Allowing her friend to continue. “I swear there is no winning for losing with you.”

 

        An uppity shrug. “You _have_ to move on, and with who better than one that knows you at your best.”

 

        “You make my head hurt.” Liara raised two fingers to her right temple.

 

        A huge smile. “But he made your…”

 

        “Sarcasm is not your strong suit, stick to the innocence. Cause a bitch _does_ play dirty. _Never_ forget that, you and your cute ass.” The blank stare, not finding her friend funny in the least. “You know he’s touching himself _right_ now thinking about you. _Nasty ass.”_

 

        “ _Wh…at_.” The word seemed to stick in her throat as she forced it out.

 

        “Not really, but the way that idea crossed your mind.” A smirk, causing the dimple on her left cheek to sink in tremendously. “And you call _me_ nasty. I prefer doing it for them. _Mmmm_ it’s even better watching them please themselves. Ooh, you have no idea _how_ I _so_ get off on that.”

 

        “You are horrible.” A raised lip in disgust.

 

        A quick raise of her brows. “Never a complaint. I think over all these decades I perfected the skill of fuc…”

 

        Alana cutting her friend off. “Why do you always have to resort to using those words?”

 

        “ _Because_ I have to stress myself _correctly_.” A roll of playful eyes. “Of course.”

 

        “You are even worse than Phe.” Her tone was borderline degrading.

 

        A raised left brow, feeling more than insulted. Liara began, “take that shit back.”

 

        “Liara.” A roll of red and orange flamed eyes, pushing off her friends’ behavior.

 

_“Take.that.shit.back.Alana.”_ The furrow now on her brow, and the pointing finger, meant business. “NOW!”

 

        “Why?” A shrug. Not seeing any fault within the statement. “When it’s how I feel.”

 

        Liara pulled her lips in, dipped a right pointer to Alana quickly, followed by just letting it fall. Without another word spoken, she left the room.

 

        Alana tried her best, to decipher where the woman with more apparent anger issues than the resident scientist, had disappeared to. “What are you doing friend, I already know you and how you work. I’m going to regret telling you how I feel, even if it wasn’t _entirely_ true.” As the light-skinned Ancient Being slowly opened the door to exit, a hand found her chest. Forcing her back in.

 

        With heart shaped lips pursed to the right, Liara gave an overly cocky snake of the neck as her left brow raised. As she intertwined her arms, a left cheek went taut with a dark smirk. Her words were meant for only one party, and the intended could hear her loud and clear. “ _Always_ remember that I’m worse than the slut. Now get _the fuck_ out my room. I have nothing more to say to you. Since I know how you really feel. Besides, someone else wants your time.”

 

        The shorter petite woman snatched herself from Liara’s side. Returning the woman’s commentary in like, mentally. _“I’m not going anywhere.”_ The small framed woman took to the full-sized bed in the room.

 

        Alana crossed her arms as well, trying her best to equal the She Wolf’s demeanor. Which was somehow always unachievable. The woman with the wolf blood serum running through her veins was always so angry, assertive and threatening when the need be. Her solid girth only added to her demeanor. The sheer cockiness and self-assuredness had to be there well before Liara was transformed into what she was now.

 

        This reminded the Celestial how she always wanted to help her friend piece some of the jigsaw of her life together, but was unsuccessful in any of the repetitive attempts. Liara never asked for anything during all the time they knew each other, but the subject was always there. Unsaid. Untold. Yet omnipresent.

 

        With a blank stare, a lone left brow raised. A mute chuckle before she turned to retrieve her laptop with a shaking head. “You’re making this too damn easy.”

 

        The mental communication continued. “What are you even going on about.”

 

        With a poked-out bottom lip, Liara shrugged as she seemed clueless. Clutching her computer to her breast, she headed for the door.

 

        Alana’s eyes enlarged, as she saw whom Liara was speaking to, but just quite unable to hear. _“Liara, what the… where are you… why would you… and you wonder why no one likes you!”_

 

        A yellow eye glanced over her own right shoulder, “I’m right here, no need to shout. I mean by all means scream _his_ name, men _do_ tend to love that, remember it. Oh, let me go, I am _so_ intruding.”

 

        Liara quickly raised her brows. As the man entering the room with Alana, began to close the door. However, not before he made himself known. “Cutie, I heard you asked for me.”

 

        The She Wolf contently huffed to herself while wetting her lips. Making plans to be alone on the roof of the Avenger compound. Before she could reach her destination, a strong scent hit her nose, stopping her cold in her tracks. Her eyes raced side to side, trying to determine just where the aroma originated from. No use, it was coming at her from every direction, but this was impossible. However, it was just as such. The olive-skinned woman hurriedly made her way to the terrace of this level. Knowing she would be much more able to decipher the reason to this certain aroma being here.

 

        In a rush to open the door and investigate further, Liara failed in noticing the man sitting off in a corner, in the complete darkness of the night. The man made no noise, nor any motion. Determined to just watch her in like.

 

        The woman held her computer tighter to her breast. Knowing she wasn’t alone. His breathing was heightened. He was just behind her, slightly beyond her right shoulder. A furrow of neatly structured brows when the unseen company took a deep inhale. The manner in which it happened. So quick, natural. Everything came flooding back to her.

 

        Her laptop bounced into pieces on the cement by the time she found her breath. Her nerves where still yet to be encountered as she forced herself to turn.

 

        Nothing but black. Seen through her eyes as same as it would during the day. Liara cursed herself. Making mental note she had to be losing her sanity once again.

 

        While she stood there with a sour face, a warm arm found its way around her shoulder. Noting the wreck which was once a laptop, he pulled Liara into his embrace. “Come on. Let's figure this out.”

 

        A tighter furrow, seeing nothing but memories the scent provoked. “Nicholas, I'm losing my mind. I swore someone was just here, with your shotty tech, that's easy enough. But with me being here, impossible.”

 

        “Let's go.” The Director ushered his friend into the compound without any resistance.


	40. Triggered

        Now within the Director’s firm and reassuring grasp, Liara was escorted down the hall. Onward past various rooms, the man continued ushering the She Wolf. He could tell what was now his dear friend still struggling. Trapped deep within her own mind, beyond trying to figure things out. A shell of a body just moving, going through the motions. Her slow movements were overly indicative of this. Too willing, overly dependent in him. For anyone else, this could be chalked off to normalcy. However, for someone like _this_ particular woman, detesting the mere touch of another. Unheard of.

 

        She was here once before, Nick could remember it all too well. It had to be close to twenty years ago. They were stationed in the same town. She with HYDRA and he, of course with SHIELD. Liara, as she always was, beyond ready to help him in his own personal vendetta to take his conflicting organization down. Seemingly carefree to any repercussions to her actions.

 

        She was undercover from her own men, overly enjoying herself with the self-treason. He and Liara functioned flawlessly as a unit. Fast, swift. Unseen and unheard. Mainly due to her speed and skill. A profound ability to adapt and completely complement his style.

 

        The battle which ensued, escalated quickly. In fact, this was the first occasion Nick Fury actually saw Guerra on a battlefield personally. Which left him somewhat taken back, leading him to open his eyes on the benefits of having this woman and her abilities on his side. Well full time, not just on a whim. The fashion in which Liara was fluid with her combat skills, without breaking any strides as she slung him aside to safety. Proceeding to take down the outnumbering men who had him in a tight spot, all within just seconds. Even after the three bullets she had taken, by jumping between him and their incoming fire.

 

        After this everything went south, and fast. Cutting the dead silence, a blood-curdling scream before Liara crashed hard to the ground. She covered her ears quickly with a panic, before mustering one last growl. Fury heard nothing, only scooped his partner from the ground. Slinging her over his shoulder, finding the heavy brush enough cover to safely check on her thoroughly.

 

        The stern dark-skinned man, currently walking a slow pace, took a heavy huff as he shook memories off.

 

_“Come on Guerra_. You need to kick in and save your damn self. It’s taking you _too goddamned_ _long_ to right Liara. She needs you.” The man who had his hands wrapped tightly around the woman's shoulders, sternly whispered in a right ear.

 

        No response. Not even a flinch.

 

        The Director of the band of misfits, continued down a barely lit corridor. He was two doors from his destination, as he received a call over his earpiece.

 

        Fury pushed on, however this time in a rush. _“Not.now.”_

 

        “Sir. The _utmost_ importance.” The female voice sternly pushed back. The urgency, unmasked.

 

        No answer.

 

        “Sir?!” The question more a statement.

 

        Nicholas refused to tear his attention from the woman currently in more need of his aid. They rounded one last corner. He called out to a teammate whom he knew, more than capable of assistance, when catching sight of him before the man completely entered his own dormitory.

 

        The average height, fair-skinned man turned slowly around. Catching sight of the incoming duo. Taking more than note, a distant devoid and emotionless face. Paired with glassed over, bewildered yellow eyes were more than enough, compelling concern.

 

        “ _Well don’t just stand there,_ _Banner_! Help me with her.” Nicholas demanded to the other gentleman.

 

        There was a slight hesitance before the scientist trusted himself thoroughly, to even give a helping hand. “ _Umm,_ sur... of course. What happened. Is she…”

 

        Fury unlocked his door, softly and carefully guiding the currently frail super-human safely inside. “ _Exactly what in the hell does it_ _look like_ _doctor_? Even the strongest have weaknesses.”

 

        Following two steps reluctantly behind, the overly awkward scientist latched the entrance closed. “Yes, I completely understand this, however. I meant, her state. This is something I have never…”

 

        There was a nod, as Fury cut the other man off. “I’ve seen it only once before. Liara has shied away, as well as Guerra. Both lost somewhere inside, refusing to take control. I have been there, and through this with her before. When you have been with her this long, you get the pleasure of seeing even the _not_ so wonderful sides. And with this magnificent woman, _you better believe_ the bad outweigh the good.”

 

        Nicholas led the olive-skinned woman to his bed, guiding Liara down. He sat close, bending down only to right himself with her legs in hand, extracting shoe by shoe. The dark-skinned man took a long look over the woman currently imprisoned within her own mind. Dull yellow eyes only stared forward. Oblivious to any of his actions.

 

        Nick followed his care by lightly pushing her back, until her head laid flush with one of his hard pillows. On reflex the man stood tall after pulling the covers to her waist.

 

        Bruce observed with a quick building, jealous inner rage. How could _this_ particular man, one so cold and calculating, be so tender with this woman? Just what _was_ their relationship? Was it always as he imagined? They continuously seemed so familiar. Overly accustomed to the closeness of each other. His emotions were beginning to get the better of him.

 

        “I do not think that is true in the least.” Masking his bothered state, the best he could muster.

 

        “You may be right. _However,_ I don’t have the time to _stand_ here with you and _argue about it either, doctor.”_ A rub at his goatee.

 

        The overly fidgety scientist furrowed his brow while watching the Avengers Director leave from the bedside. To rummage through the long bottom drawer on a dresser which sat on the wall facing the sole entryway. He returned handing him a syringe. “What is this?”

 

        “The last time, the only way I could cure her, was for some pretty damn drastic measures to be taken. This could be considered the same thing. Inside is the remainder of what you gave me some time ago, doctor Banner.” Fury saw the expression change as soon as he mentioned it.

 

        “The serum, which made…” Bruce began as he took in the vial within his right hand.

 

        “Guerra pissed more than a damn little bit at me,” the taller man finished the doctor’s sentence, with his own version. “Look, I need for you to give this to her.”

 

        The furrow deepened while the scientist wet his lips, changing his gaze from the small glass needle to the woman in the bed, “with her stamina, I highly doubt this is even barely enough.”

 

        “Which is why _once again_ _you_ are going to take care of her.” Fury pushed past the man with more rage within than a little bit.

 

        There was a change within Bruce, one he himself not quite understanding. He hated confrontation, however in this instance, it seemed only natural. “Why should I and just why are you not going to administer this yourself? You claim you have seen her in this debilitated state, making you the most qualified in assistance. She is only here because of you anyhow, so I somehow feel this is your problem to solve.”

 

        There was a smirk on the dark-skinned man, accompanied with a huff as he stopped reaching for the door. Nick turned to the shorter man, walking up to place a reassuring hand on Bruce’s right shoulder. “Trust me, neither of us want to see _my_ way of fixing things. Look doctor Banner, when I stated I took drastic measures, _believe me_ _I did exactly that._ Just take better care of her. I have complete faith in you and can understand you are hesitant. _I get it,_ she isn’t your fan club president, yet you are a doctor first and foremost. You took a vow to protect, or am I mistaken? One of us _has_ to be the bigger man here. You can’t hurt her. Hell, no more than I have, to say the least.”

 

        Bruce changed his gaze from the truthful eye of the Director, to the anti-stress serum filled vial Fury used years ago to make himself seem dead to the world. A deep calming breath. “You are right. I am going to do what I can, however if I am unsuccessful?”

 

        Fury gave the body in his bed a once over, “you’re a smart man.”

 

        Banner took in everything the man before him did. Furrowed his brow before lowering his head when an inspecting eye returned his gaze before leaving. Fury yanked the door open, “Oh Banner, I’m going to need a rush on that. I need her back asap.”

 

        There was a nod given to the bald head of the Director as the man fully exited the room. A huge intake of breath was let go as Banner turned to take in the woman fully entrapped within her mind. His feet had him at her side before his mind even began to think of what needed to be done. A slow shake of his head, for he knew it was not he, yet the other residing in his shared space. The same one provoking anger, no that was personally him. Then again, the jealousy could as well have been he himself not the overly angry beast. However, these feelings were ones he hadn’t felt in so long, they all seemed so new and he, of course unused to dealing with them. Making it so much easier to lay the blame on the Big Guy.

 

        Bruce grabbed a right olive colored hand as he now lowered himself on the bed, next to Liara. While taking her pressure, he studied the ring she wore around her thumb. This was the first time he actually took the time, or be given the chance to see close up, and it was indeed a male wedding band. What was this feeling as he rolled his eyes closed? Disgust? It was completely taking over him, whatever it was.

 

        He wasn’t upset by Liara, yet at himself. She did, of course what he wanted for her. Even if it still stung, thinking of how she did take a husband. That thick piece of white gold should have been his, and currently around _his_ finger. Tony was right. Each and every time, the flamboyant man he took on as his best friend, told him out of all the women ever taking a fancy to Bruce, Liara was the perfect one. Her broken, filled in the cracks of his equally yet different defects. Like glue. Jigsaw pieces, completing the puzzle. Bruce himself knew it the first double-take of her in his lab, after four long years. Too many feelings and emotions were thrust upon him. Without her actually _doing_ anything. Just her being in his presence. He just had to do as his friend stated, stop being afraid. However, with that being said, easier than done.

 

        Bruce laced his fingers with Liara’s as he tossed the vial aside on the nightstand beside the bed. He refused to even try this concoction on her. She deserved better than to be a guinea pig. He raised her hand softly brushing his lips upon it. Her mind may not have been reacting, but her body was in full swing. Which led him to his only option. “You are going to be overly pissed with me, but I need you back.”

 

        Banner leaned down and pressed his lips softly upon Liara’s. Nothing. What was he thinking? Was he taking advantage or was he trying to help her? He took a deep breath. Knowing he should not do it again, but her mouth just begged to be taken. He traced her soft heart shaped lips.

 

        Not a second later, Bruce tried again. This time the chills covering her body were heavier, followed by a quick twitch of her fingers which remained between his. He shied quickly away to take in her eyes. They were just as vacant as before. The scientist released Liara’s hand as he now brushed a stray blue lock from her right shoulder. “Damnit Liara.” He took another glance to the vial followed by running his hand hard down his face as he was beyond compelled to taste her once more. “I am just about all out of options. _What the hell?!”_

 

        This time Bruce kissed Liara hard. A hand found and softly cupped his left cheek. An agreeing moan filled his parting lips, while they returned his actions in like. Another hand grabbed his collar and pulled him closer as he tried to back away. Fortunately for him, he was considerably stronger.

 

        The laughter escaping Liara came from her diaphragm. Bruce could do nothing but be uncomfortable. He knew she was going to say something. Anything she said would make this even that much more awkward. The laughter stopped the moment he placed his hands on either side of her face, propping himself up. However, her crooked smile was still intact. Her eyes refused to blink as she stared deep into his. There was a shuffle of her right hand as she huskily chuckled again while raising her brows in unison once.

 

        Liara extracted a small device, while staring at the man who sat partially covering her. It made a clicking sound as it powered on, which died down before it began to hover in the air. The small contraption flew around the room as it emitted a fan of lasers. While the machine was doing its job, there was another giggle, this time followed by a suck of the teeth. Bruce knew he was going to be embarrassed, but this time he could actually admit, he could care less.

 

        Between her giggles, she finally found her voice, as she could tell the man with her was waiting. “In Nicholas’ bed. _Damn_.”

 

        Banner only furrowed his brow. “Is it?”

 

        “Is it _what?_ His bed or erasing footage that you’d not want anyone to see? That’d be a yes to both.” Liara took in the beautiful contrasting colors of Bruce’s hair as he turned his neck to watch the tiny contraption.

 

        “ _I mean you have_ _no shame_. _Look at you,_ making out with your _ex_ …” Liara was shut up by way of another hungry kiss.

 

        As the man lifted from her, Liara forced her voice to be heard. “That’s not fair. I don’t care how much you like _all this,_ you just can’t do that. I mean much less in _this_ bed.”

 

        Bruce sat next to Liara, who stayed content on staying in her same lax position. “Why, because you forget that you belong to me?”

 

        There was a cocky lift of a left brow as her smirk deepened the dimple on her left cheek. “I belong to _no_ man, wanna try that again?”

 

        “And yet you kiss me back just as bad, you are aching for it, just as much as I want it.” Banner, refusing to back down.

 

        A tsk, pushing off his statement, even though she could admit she was loving this new tone coming from the man beside her. “You’re reading too much into it.”

 

        “I do not think I am.” Bruce was adamant.

 

        Yellow eyes rolled. “You wouldn’t.”

 

        “So, tell me you are over what we have.” The scientist turned to view Liara as she stared holes through him. Her piercing stare, mesmerizing.

 

        “I am so completely over what you want. _I told you,_ ain’t no way I am doing this the way that you want it. I’m beginning to feel you are embarrassed your dick gets hard for _me_. But the fact you were making out with me in _this_ of all beds, kinda sorta redeems you, ever _so_ slight that it may be.” Liara shook her head as her arms crossed, showing her defiance.

 

        The man raised his hand, and squeezed at the bridge of his nose. “Liara, I find this in no way shape or form, funny.”

 

        “ _And I do?_ However, the fact you reek with jealousy is kinda cute, because it is not something you give off. But I hate jealousy you should know that by now.”

 

        “No, you are not a jealous person.” Banner tucked a leg under his knee as he turned to face her directly. “Completely different reasoning as to think someone else could not be jealous over you.”

 

        “ _Which is stupid,_ you are supposed to have this thing called trust. You know that thing? Yeah, that cancels out all that jealous bullshit.” A smug, ‘try me’ face given back.

 

        A deep breath, “which could be considered, however given certain and present situation, jealousy seems a completely logical emotion.”

 

        “I took three tainted bullets for him. He bled me to death after extracting the bullets from my body. This is why he told you to not do what he did.” His gentle eyes seemed the hardest objects to focus on. Her head lowered, as Liara took to playing with her nails.

 

        “My God Liara.” Bruce now upset at past reasons to what transpired. “Wait you heard.”

 

        “The way you challenged him?” The crooked smile, giving away every bit of her enjoyment. “Yeah. _I hear everything._ Just can't find a way from that state.”

 

        This information, did nothing but provoke the scientist in him to need a solution. “What provoked this?”

 

        “Doesn't matter.” A shrug.

 

        His bothered brow tensed, only a fraction of a second. “I think it does.”

 

        “ _I_ know it doesn't.” Yellow eyes rolled, back down to her hands.

 

        Bruce let go of a angered huff. “Don't do this Liara.”

 

        “Are you going to change your stance?” Her eyes pleaded, she knew they did. Why was he going to say ‘no' once more?

 

        Banner lowered his head as he shook his answer. “Liara you know my view.”

 

        Her bright yellow eyes, now staring a hole in the side of Bruce’s head, since he seemed unman enough to face her, while she spoke. “Which is complete _bullshit_. You were pissed cause of my situation. You had Nicholas backing down. _And yes only because of who you are_. Cause let me tell you, he would've given it to anyone else who would have challenged him that way. And you kinda made him own up to one of his nightmares. Which takes a lot, you know. He hates talk of that day, still. I don't know why though. Been through worse.”

 

        “Because he cares for you Liara.” He turned to face the bright yellow that peeked through thick black lashes.

 

_“Oh.my.fucking.God are you still on that?_ _Woooow._ You’re always going to be jealous of a man that has nothing to do with me in that way. _No!_ Don't even get those gears in motion. I loved playing that hand against you, _but now._ Now you're just pissing me the fuck off with it. _If_ I fucking wanted him, better believe I could have him. Just like a slew of others, men and women, but funny enough I was hidden in the shadows all up on guess who? Yeah green _and_ white. And I don't like white boys like that. So you want to try that one again.” Liara was now beyond pissed, the man at her side continued to live in the past.

 

        His tone, more than upset. “Shut up Liara, you are babbling.”

 

        Liara felt accused. “No. I'm speaking truth. You just hate hearing it. You always run from feelings. I know, I used to do the same fucking thing. But I was fixed. All I ever wanted to do was the same for you. But I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm just not strong enough to put off what I feel for you. Even if you don't return even half of that. I'm not the same girl anymore. I cannot and refuse to go back to that place.”

 

        “I never asked you to.” Bruce, feeling remorse over pushing the woman laying at his side.

 

        “Yes, yes you did. Ever since I came back.” A stiletto nail pressed at his chest. “He's the only one that wanted what I did.”

 

        Bruce took her hand in his. “He, he’ll…”

 

        “You fucking better _never_ say he’ll hurt me. We _all_ know better.” Liara stared at their linked hands, trying to mask her conflicting emotions, her voice becoming distant and forced. “I need to go, Jekyll.”

 

        A nod, still holding her hand in his. “Okay, but we are going to my lab. I need to evaluate you further.”

 

        A slow nod. “I'll meet you there.”

 

        “I said we’re going to my lab.” Banner pulled Liara to her feet.

 

        The woman yanked herself free, as she stared into the brown eyes, which were not having any of her crap. “And _I_ said I'll meet you there.”

 

        A hand raised to his right hip. “That is cute, now let us go.”

 

        “I really am. But I know of a million better places to be than up in your lab. And you really shouldn’t do that, makes you look like a _straight bitch.”_

 

        Bruce had to admit, he loved the reaction Liara gave him when he closed the space between them. But he wanted to check on her thoroughly, so seeming upset would have to be his go to. “Fine, you have a choice. The easy way or the hard.”

 

        The husky chuckle given back, only upset Bruce. “Good, now you know how I feel when you hate on my boo like that. Just one of the many reasons he and I both hate you.”

 

        With her remark, he jerked her hand along. “What do you see in him?”

 

        “Everything that you are.” With her statement, he stopped them both abruptly. Took one look into her truthful eyes, and he finally understood. Liara would never be afraid of Hulk, partly because she as well held a demon at bay. But mainly she could see the entire picture, where no one else, including himself ever could.

 

        Liara held her free hand up as her contraption swiftly flew back to rest in her palm. While she tended to it, Bruce felt it in his best interest to release her. Knowing she would come with him, without any hesitation. “Are you finished?”

 

        “Yeah, he was just taking care of the cleanup. We can go whenever you’re ready.” A soft smile given to the man who stood the same height.

 

        The duo walked silently down the dim corridor, both just content on having the other at their side. They took a right, to the opening which housed the elevator shafts. Liara pressed the up button, then turned to lean on the wall. She took a deep breath as she tipped her head as well resting it on the flat cold surface.

 

        “Your jealousy is misplaced.” She closed her eyes, as she heard the rapid lowering of the compartment, and waited on his response.

 

        Bruce cleared his throat as he finally heard the elevator arriving. “Forgive me?”

 

        “With Nicholas.” Liara pushed off the wall, to be the first entering the small cubicle.

 

        Banner followed as the beep echoed down the empty hall. The doors opened and closed before the man gave his retort. “I really do not see how I am.”

 

        “He’s my best friend. He knows the most about me, more than any of you here could ever possibly begin to know.” Liara extended her hands backward as she rested them on the railing surrounding the four shiny brown walls. She peeked over at the look on the gently aged man. Clearly not buying any of it. “ _Okay_ , there might have been a time, _a million years ago_ _mind you_ , that he and I could have, _might have_ been a thing. _But guess what?_ He was stupid. Much like you’d understand, and he wasn’t enough man for me, basically. He wanted me to be his girl, but hidden just like this other guy I know. See he had this mission. He was to make this Mark fall for him, she did. They did what any animal does. He wanted to keep me, as they say this day and age, as his sidepiece, _but I don’t share my food, let alone my man._ So that shit wasn’t flying, needless to say. _Anyhow_ , he did the right thing. Mainly, he really had no choice. I left after finding out about the baby. I took the high road. I could never break up a family, no matter if he loved her or not. He had a child _he_ made, voluntarily. Granted, I knew the relationship was destined to fail, as it did. She found out the real him. They divorced, his son _is like what,_ my outer age appearance. I do look thirtyish, right? Anyhow, he’ll forever be like a brother to me.”

 

        Bruce tucked his arms into his elbows while listening to the woman, finally tell of her past with Fury. “So basically, you just confirmed my suspicions.”

 

_“Oh my god. Okay, what.ever.”_ Liara rolled yellow eyes as she raised her top lip.

 

        A light furrow of Bruce’s brow. “Is there a chance for reconciliation.”

 

        “No, _just_ like there will never be a chance that _you’ll_ see all these rolls again.” Attitude was given with a snake of a neck and a turned lip.

 

        A nod returned. “He still cares for you.”

 

_“Oh my god,_ I still care for me too, I can’t believe it, _isn’t that amazing_.” A smile and raise of neatly arched brows.

 

        “Why are you always so sarcastic?” Bruce quickly becoming irritated with his counterpart.

 

        A roll of the eyes as she crossed her arms. “Same reason you refuse to have feelings.”

 

        “I need to know what provokes these mishaps of yours.” The scientist pulled at the top button of his pale blue shirt. “I have never seen you like that.”

 

_“Awww, you care._ Is that _really_ why you brung me here? Ugh, I was triggered _okay_.” There was a light furrow, which didn't go unnoticed. “There’s someone in your lab. Anyhow, _this time_ it was a smell. Last time was those stupid ass bullets. I’m good now, so you don’t have to worry your pretty little head anymore sweetheart. You know the cure, baby.”

 

        Banner began. “Hold on a second…”

 

        “And she stinks too.” Liara interrupted as she poked her lips out, in disgust.

 

        The man in the compartment lowered his head into his hand. Although in all honesty, this did peek his interest. Who would be in his lab at this godawful time of night.

 

        The elevator stopped on their floor with a bounce. A smile came to Liara’s face with the sensation, as the scientist gave his displeasure. Bruce motioned for Liara to exit before himself. He was feeling quite uneasy. With each step taken, getting them just that closer to his laboratory. He took a gander to his side. Liara, seemingly unaffected by this unseen force. Anxiety. _Just_ what he needed.

 

        “Why are you so stressed? Know what you need. Nevermind. The only one that could give you _that_ refuses to any longer.” Liara piped up, as Bruce held open the door for her to pass.

 

        Liara entered, smelling the lab. The woman was here for quite a while, for the entire room was impregnated with her aroma. And right on cue, the woman heard them entering, and Liara’s comment, which she replied to before yellow eyes could turn to face her.

 

        Her voice soft and meek. Shy and overly proper. “Give you what Bruce?”

 

        The complete shock on Banner’s scruffy face told the entire story. There was no need for words, as the She Wolf studied him. In one second, this woman got every sense of his being out of whack. His heart was beating uncontrollably. His mouth over-salivating, enough to need to swallow various times. His body heat had risen considerably, much to the point he was unknowablely wiping the sweat from his brow. He was too nervous to even try to walk, his ever so slight wobble gave proof. But the way his eyes did nothing but show his full emotion, was what did him in. “Bet...ty.”

 

        There was a chuckle, pulling Banner from his trance. _“Oh shit.”_

 

        Bruce took tore his eyes from the woman who stood behind one of his lab tables to the one walking up to him. He took another gulp as he shook his head clear. _“Umm…”_

 

        Chipper yellow eyes narrowed as the plump cheeks rose with a huge crooked smile. “Have fun loverboy.” With one last raise of playful brows, Liara left the two alone, to catch up on old times.


End file.
